


Angels and Wolves

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate take on 3B, Angels, Demons, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the alpha pack disbanded and the Darach dead peace seems to have returned to Beacon. But when a dangerous group of Hunters arrives bent on killing anything even remotely supernatural and anyone who associates with it a friend of Danny's is drawn into the mess and makes many startling revelations about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 1

 

**Fusedtwilight: So this is my first Teen Wolf fan fic.**

**I began writing this before 3A ended and will try and incorperate as much of 3b into as I can. Hope you all enjoy. Also this is unbeted so please forgive what is sure to be very numerous grammer and spelling mistakes.**

_My hand gripped the sword that had pierced my chest._

_Blood soaked my chest and leaked down the blade._

_I could hear someone yelling my name._

_I looked up and saw my killer smiling in triumph. I had not been his target but he was glad to see me dead in any case._

_I looked to the right, I felt so weak, I could barley move my head._

_Ethan was holding Danny back, it was Danny who was calling my name._

_I smiled, Danny was safe, Ethan would take care of him. I was happy for that._

_It was funny, I figured getting stabbed in the chest would hurt, but I hardly felt a thing._

_As the world grew dark my killer stepped forward, gripping the handle of the sword he pulled it out of me and I fell to the ground._

_He looked down at me, still grinning. He turned his back to me, leaving me to my fate._

_The darkness took me, and before I left this world I thought back to the events that brought me here._

* * *

I was in my room doing some home work.

My Skype account started to go off, letting me know I had a call from Danny.

I accepted the call and his face appeared on the screen.

Danny and I were good friends. We got closer during summer break after Jackson left to live in London. Danny was sad to lose his best friend, Jackson and I were cordial to one another for Danny's sake but otherwise did not hang out.

I never understood how Danny could tolerate his smugness.

"Hey Gabe whats up?" he asked.

"Not much, just doing some homework, how about you?" I asked.

"Not much. Hey you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well I was planning on going to the Jungle with some friends, you want to come with?" he asked.

"The Jungle? After what happened?" I asked.

Last time Danny went to the Jungle he had wound up paralyzed. Several other people had been paralyzed as well, claiming it had been a giant lizard monster. Drugs had been blamed of course.

"It will be fine, trust me. So you in?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, I didn't have anything planned. A night out sounded like fun.

"Sure, I am in."

"Great. Pick you up at six?" he asked.

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye."

We ended our conversation and I went back to my home work.

I was sure the people going would be Ethan, Danny's boyfriend and his brother Aiden. The twins had transferred this year and both were good looking as hell.

Ethan was gay and Aiden was straight. While Ethan was going out with Danny Aiden was going out with Lydia who was Jackson's ex.

I was glad for both Danny and Lydia. Danny had a bad break up with his ex before summer break. In fact he had been at the Jungle that night trying to get over his ex only to be paralyzed. Go figure.

Lydia was one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls at school. She loved Jackson and he brutally dumped her. Which was at a bad time, she had been attacked on the football field during winter formal and had been going through some very odd black outs which every one blamed on stress.

Jackson and her had temporarily got back together but broke up again during break.

I had always been more friends with Lydia then Jackson. In fact I had been planning on asking her out before Jackson got to her.

I was starting to think maybe I should tell Danny I wasn't going to go. If Ethan was going to come with us that meant his brother Aiden, which meant Lydia, which meant I would be a fifth wheel.

But it would be a good chance for me to hook up with a guy.

I have not been having any luck in the love department. My last girlfriend and I broke up last year. Since then I have done nothing but shared some one night stands.

I was tired of that though, I missed the connection having a boyfriend or girlfriend could bring.

Despite the fact I was good looking and loaded with money didn't help me find a girlfriend very easily. The fact I was bi turned off a lot of girls at school, they thought I was just gay pretending to be bi. Which is stupid.

It also didn't help the fact that besides Danny and Ethan there were no other gay guys at our school.

Danny and I have had sex before. When we were both single and needing some intimate relations. We never went out though, we didn't want to risk making things awkward if we ever broke up.

Danny and I had the same problem, when we dated someone we didn't do it half assed. Sure as I said I had some one night stands. But those were not meant to last merely to satisfy an my basic needs.

After I finished my home work I got ready for bed.

Maybe I am too obsessed with love. Maybe I need to just take some me time and enjoy a little solitude.

That sounds more pathetic then I thought it would.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I looked at myself through the mirror.

I wore a pair of black jeans and a blue button shirt.

Ethan was behind me laying on my bed, watching me get ready.

"You look good Danny," he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you look amazing, as always."

He just grinned. His eyes looked me up and down and I saw them flash red.

I wondered if he was even aware they did that?

Things were better between us now that I knew he was a werewolf.

Deucalion and Miss. Blake were dead. Her plan to use the lunar eclipse to kill the alphas almost worked.

She managed to kill Deucalion, but Kali finished her off. Kali left having no more reason to stay, Ethan and Aiden remained, having made a truce with Derek.

It took me a few weeks to get used to the fact my boyfriend was an alpha werewolf and had killed people.

But when I held him in my arms as he broke down crying, telling me his life story. How his brother and he were omegas in their packs I didn't see a monster, I saw the man I loved.

I knew everything, about Scott, Jackson, and of course Lydia being a banshee.

So many things made sense now. All the death, all the loss.

At least now it was over.

Things had been blissfully quiet and I decided we needed to celebrate.

I knew Gabe had been feeling a bit down lately and decided to invite him. Next to Jackson Gabe was my best friend.

As I walked by my bed to grab my watch Ethan suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto the bed. He nuzzled my neck, nipping at it playfully.

"You smell so good. And it's not the Armani," he said.

I kissed him on the forehead. "Lydia and Aiden are going to meet us there right?" I asked.

"Yep. After we pick Gabe up we will meet them there."

"Thanks for letting Gabe come with us," I said. Ethan liked Gabe. But he knew of our history and tended to get a little territorial. He blamed it on his alpha instincts, I blamed it on the fact he was a guy.

"No problem, I like Gabe. He has a nice smell."

I gave him a raised brow.

"I mean, you have a nice smell too," he said quickly. "But Gabe's scent is very nice for a humans."

"Smooth," I said.

"Now who is the jealous one?" he asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on, we need to get going," I said.

After we left the house we drove to Gabe's house.

He lived in the same neighborhood Jackson had before he left.

His mom was a lawyer and worked in the same firm his dad had and his dad was a neurosurgeon.

So he lived a very easy life. Like Jackson his parents made sure Gabe wanted for nothing. Unlike Jackson it didn't cause Gabe to develop an huge ego.

We drove outside his house and Ethan honked the horn. A moment later Gabe walked out.

He wore jeans and a blue striped shirt with a black denim vest. He was five foot eight with a slim figure with broad shoulders and thick arms. His lips had a prominent Cupid's Bow shape and he had thin eyebrows. His hair was an auburn color that he had spiked up with gel.

But the most striking feature he had were his eyes. He had heterochromia which caused his normally vivid blue eyes to have spots of amber in them.

When the light caught them just right it made his eyes look like they were sparkling.

I remember looking into them as we made love. Before Ethan and I were going out, when I was still new to being an out of the closet gay man. I always loved looking into them, they were both warm and soothing, and when they were filled with love and happiness they were as beautiful as the sun.

He got in the back and we headed for the Jungle.

"Looking sharp Gabe," I said.

"Don't I always?" he asked with a grin.

My phone went off, letting me know I got a text. It was from Lydia.

 **WUA?** she asked.

I quickly texted her, letting her know we were on our way.

"They are there waiting for us," I said.

"I get why we are going. But why is Lydia?" Gabe asked.

"Because the Jungle has good music and a bigger selection of mixed drinks and she doesn't have to worry about guys hitting on her then Aiden getting pissed and beating the shit out of them," I said.

Ethan could be territorial, but Aiden was worse. If he ever caught a guy giving Lydia the slightest lingering look he would be up in their face, getting ready to rearrange it.

Lydia said it annoyed her, but I knew a part of her liked it. She loved the attention Aiden showered her with. I could understand, after everything that happened with Jackson she needed someone to lavish her with attention and make her feel like she was worth something.

"And will Aiden be okay being at a gay club?" Gabe asked.

"I've taken him gay clubs before. He won't say it but he loves the attention," Ethan said with a grin. "He's one of those straight guys who get offended if they don't get hit on by the same sex."

We all laughed at that.

"I remember this one time he got pissed because more men sent me drinks then him. He said it was bullshit because we looked alike and mistakes were made."

We laughed harder at that. I could see Aiden with his arms crossed looking mad because people thought his brother was more attractive.

Though the truth was both of them were hot as hell. They were so identical even I had problems at times telling them apart, but lately they have been styling their hair differently which help tell them apart.

The only other way to tell them apart was if you saw them naked. Having been in the locker room with them both I knew how they were both blessed in different ways. Ethan was longer but Aiden was wider.

I always wondered if their junk gained each others sizes when they merged but never had the nerve to ask Ethan.

There are some things you just don't ask your boyfriend.

What his penis looks like after he fuses with his twin is one of them.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

After we showed the bouncer our fake ID's we got in.

The smell of sweat, alcohol and perfume filled the air.

The DJ had a good beat playing, plenty of people were dancing and grinding against one another.

You ever go into the club on a good night and you feel like the energy in the room is something you can touch and hold in your hands?

Imagine what that is like as a werewolf, when all of your senses are enhanced to such a degree that the energy seems to be alive and trying to pull you in.

I smiled as we walked through the crowed. Danny was on my right and Gabe on my left. We were getting plenty of looks that told me we would all be getting lots of free drinks tonight.

Despite the fact the room was filled with hundreds of different scents it was easy for me to find Aiden's. Werewolf scents are always stronger then human, but alphas are even more potent then that.

I could always pick up Aiden's scent no matter what, he was my twin, we have never been apart for more then a few days since we were born.

Aiden and Lydia were by the bar. Lydia was sipping a pink martini with a silly straw and one of those little umbrellas she so loves. Aiden had his arm around her looking around. Grinning cockily when he saw someone was checking him out.

I bumped fists with Aiden while Danny and Gabe hugged Lydia. They began to admire her new dress and she grinned enjoying their praise.

"Good night tonight bro," Aiden said.

"It's only going to get better, now that I am here," Gabe said.

"You are confident," Aiden said.

"For good reason. Cheack this out." Gabe looked at his watch. "Five...four...three...two...one."

The bartender appeared handing Gabe a drink. "Compliments from the guy at the end of the bar."

We all looked and saw a guy in his mid-twenties smile at Gabe and raise his glass. Gabe took a sip of his drink and winked at the guy.

"Gabe always gets a drink within a minute of entering a bar," Danny explained.

"Funny, I got one within thirty seconds," Lydia said with a grin.

Gabe smiled at her. "Care to make a wager miss. Martin?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said.

"I bet I can get more drinks tonight then you," Gabe said.

"I accept your challenge. And the prize?" she asked.

"Loser has to buy the winners cloths on our next shopping spree," Gabe said.

Aiden, Danny and I shared a look. We knew all too well how expensive a trip to the mall with one of them could be. I also knew more then one time Aiden had been roped into buy Lydia the majority of her cloths, leaving his once fat wallet bare and empty.

Lydia gave a feral grin. She extended her hand and they shook. "Your on Gabey."

The rest of the night was filled with drinking, dancing and making out. Gabe and Lydia collected the straws of their drinks as proof of their conquests.

Danny and Gabe had quit a few drinks. They were quit a bit tipsy and were laughing a lot.

Aiden and I stopped by the restroom to releave ourselves. When we returned Lydia was surrounded by several drag queens. They were asking the products she used for her hair and skin. She was a little red in the face but more sober then Danny or Gabe.

Aiden and I didn't even have much of a buzz. Our healing abilities burned of the alcohol before we could get drunk. It would have taken something very strong to get us a good buzz.

Aiden walked over to Lydia while I searched for Danny and Gabe. They were dancing together on the dance floor so I made my way to them, Danny's shirt was unbuttoned and he had his arms around Gabe's neck, Gabes hands were on his hips.

They were dancing to the beat of the music. Seeing Danny's abbs, sweat glistening on his chest and those smoldering black eyes made my heart beat a little harder.

I could smell Gabe's scent. I had meant it when I told Danny he smelled very good for a human. He had a very pleasant scent, like lavender, vanilla and baby powder. Sweet, soothing.

By the time I reached them Danny had spotted me and smiled. Gabe and he pulled me close and Danny leaned in to speak in my ear.

"Hey sexy wolf," he said.

I grinned and kissed him on the lips.

We danced the rest of the night, the three of us, taking breaks to get something to drink, at some point Danny tossed his shirt and we lost it in the crowed.

Danny was pined between Gabe and I. We were kissing and I felt a hand slide up my leg. I knew it was Gabe but I didn't stop him. I looked and saw he was kissing the back of Danny's neck, causing the teen to let out a moan that was sweet music to my ears.

I should be pissed Gabe is being so touchy feely with my boy. But seeing him kissing Danny's neck and feeling his hand slowly make it's way to my ass was kind of hot.

He began to nibble on Danny's ear, Danny let out a harder moan, our groins were pressed together and I could feel him slowly getting hard. He obviously knew Danny's weak spot was his ear lobes.

If you nibbled on them just a little he was putty in your hands

"You still taste so good Danny boy," Gabe said as he bit Danny's ear.

As I watched Gabe's lips and they pressed against Danny's ear. Gabe was a very good looking guy. He was very down to earth and like Danny he had a no nonsense attitude. And yet there was a playfulness about Gabe, like he could always find something good about life no matter the situation.

An attractive body, an attractive personality and very attractive lips.

I leaned forward and placed my lips on Gabes, my tongue gently probed his lips and he parted them just enough to let me gain access.

"You taste pretty good yourself," I said huskily.

Gabe just smiled and gave me a wink.

"Man can this night get any better?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

* * *

Danny and Gabe were already on my bed making out before I even closed the door to my room.

Aiden and I got out own place after the whole Darach thing. It was located midway between Lydia and Danny's house which was perfect for Aiden and I.

Lydia and Aiden were already in his room. As it turns out Gabe won the contests by two straws and Lydia and he had already planned their little shopping trip.

Lydia wasn't upset she lost, she figured she was going to lose since she was in a gay bar. But she loved shopping and cloths and even if she was buying cloths for Gabe she was happy about the whole thing.

On the way back Gabe and Danny were making out in the back seat. I had trouble keeping my eyes on the road and watching them in the rear view mirror.

I locked the door behind me and turned my attention to the two of them. Gabe was on top of Danny, dragging his tongue along the scars on his side.

Danny had already kicked off his shoes and had his right hand on Gabe's head.

He stopped what he was doing to turn and look back at me, a sexy grin plastered on his face.

"Won't you join us Ethan?"

"Careful Gabe, Ethan can be a real beast in the bed," Danny said with a drunken chuckle.

I smiled at him and walked over to the bed taking my shirt off.

"I think Gabe has too many cloths on don't you Danny?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we need to fix that," Danny said.

He sat up I got on the bed and crawled over to them.

While Danny helped Gabe out of his shirt and vest I slid up behind him and began to work on his pants.

I should stop this, unlike them I am not drunk. Yet I find the idea of being with both of them too appealing to ignore.

And judging by the erections in their pants so do they.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

You know that moment where you wake up after an awesome night feeling awesome then realize you did something stupid that is going to cause a lot of awkwardness?

Yeah, that is so happening to me right now.

I woke up with my head on someone's chest holding their hand while their other arms was wrapped over me.

At first I thought I found a partner from last night, but then the memories hit me and my eyes shot open.

I was resting my head on Ethan's chest, he was between Danny and I. Danny and I were holding hands.

All three of us were naked. The room reeked of sweat and sex.

I remembered everything from last night, every single sordid detail.

So...I got smashed...had sex with one of my best friends and his boyfriend...and now...fuck!

What was I thinking! We were all obviously drunk, though if I didn't know better I could swear Ethan and Aiden were immune to alcohol. And things happen when you are drunk...but still.

Things are going to be awkward now. What if this ruins Danny and my relationship? What if Ethan and he break up because of this! It would be all my fault. I had initiated everything last night!

"Stop over thinking it."

I jumped a little, I thought Ethan was asleep.

I looked up and saw he was looking at me. The look on his face was hard to decipher.

"It was just sex," he said.

"You know it is never just sex with Danny," I said.

"Your one of his best friends. Your the only one he would be okay doing something like this with."

I was quiet for a moment.

"What about you? I...I don't...I don't want this to fuck with your relationship with him. Danny deserves to be happy. He has been through a lot and you make him so happy. Happier then he has been in a long time," I said.

"I know. I love him too. You have no idea how much he has changed my life."

He looked at Danny with a look of pure love and adoration. I felt a little streak of jealousy run through me. Not because I had a thing for Ethan. But because I wish I had someone like Ethan who could look at me lie that.

Danny suddenly began to move, stretching his body. H let out a quiet yawn and opened his eyes. He looked at me, then Aiden, then his eyes widened in a comical fashion.

"So...good new, I won the bet with Lydia!" I said.

Ethan and Danny gave me the kind of look that Stiles gets when he says something ridiculous. Which happens to be a lot.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Breakfast was a awkward affair.

Lydia and Aiden were already up.

Aiden kept on giving us this annoying smirk but Lydia thankfully acted like she didn't know I had a threesome with my friend and boyfriend.

The twins cooked us breakfast while Lydia and Gabe talked about when they were going to go shopping. I sat quietly in my chair rethinking what happened.

Gabe didn't act different, but I knew him too well, I could see the small signs that told me he was feeling anxious as well.

This wasn't something we could ignore, as much as I was feeling guilt I was also feeling anger at Ethan. Why didn't he stop us? Why did he let it happen? Hell why did he join in?

Gabe and I had the excuse of being drunk, but Ethan did not.

There was a lot of blame to go around for this.

After breakfast I went to take a shower. As I was getting the water ready there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a very upset looking Gabe.

"Hey...can we talk?" he asked.

I opened the door more and let him in. I closed and locked it and turned to face him.

"I am so sorry about last night," he said.

"I know. At least we had a good time last night right?"

He chuckled a little. "This...this isn't going to change things between us is it?" he asked.

"Of course not. It's not like we haven't had sex before," I said.

"But this is different Danny. I-"

There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ethan."

Gabe and I shared a look. He nodded and I opened the door for Ethan and he walked in.

"Look guys, about last night it." he scratched the back of his neck. "It happened. We all had a little too much to drink and well...things like that happen. Let's not make a big deal out of it okay?"

"So we're all cool?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, we're cool." Ethan smiled that charming smile of his. "Whats a little drunken sex between friends right?"

We all laughed at that.

"Hey Gabe, could you give us a moment alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Gabe said.

He left me and Ethan alone. As soon as the door shut I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ethan what the hell!" I said.

"Danny don't be like this please," he begged.

"Be like what? Why didn't you stop us! And don't try and use the 'I was drunk' excuse! I know you were not wasted!"

"Well you can't say you weren't enjoying it."

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't deny it Danny, I smelled your scent. You were hot for him."

"Well yeah, I was drunk and things got out of hand."

He began to walk around me. Like...well...like a wolf. His voice was soft, yet had a sharp edge. But it wasn't angry or accusatory, just stating a fact.

"You can't lie to me Danny. The entire night you danced with him, your body was singing, you were craving his touch long before the alcohol touched your mind."

He stopped right behind me, leaning his lips next to my ear, my whole body shuddered at the feel of his moist hot breath on my lobe.

"But I won't lie, watching him go down on you was so-he kissed my ear-fucking-he began to kiss my neck-hot!"

I gasped as he hand suddenly reached around and cupped my growing erection.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to kiss. He began to tug my shorts down when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What is it Aiden!" Ethan growled.

"I just got a call from Scott. Stiles is in the hospital. Someone tried to kill him."

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

A lot of people have died in Beacon Hills the last year.

A lot of them had been from my school alone.

Students and teachers the other month we had a memorial for our fallen alumni and teachers and guess how it ended?

One of the wires on the piano snapped and cut the throat of another teacher.

Yeah, freaky. Then there was Miss. Blake disappearing, along with Harris and several others. Let's just say our school is still having a hell of a time trying to find replacements.

But the idea of someone trying to kill Stiles was unbelievable. He was the sheriffs son, you would have to be very dumb to go after the sheriffs kid. And he was...Stiles.

I mean yeah he could talk up a storm but he was the most harmless guy there was.

I drove with them to the hospital. I had gotten a call from dad saying he wanted me to come see him at the hospital so they were dropping me off while they went to see Stiles.

Before I went to dad's office I went to the vending machine to grab some M&M's.

As I walked down the hall with my prize in hand I bumped into a nurse. He dropped his envelope and I bent down to help him pick the papers up.

"I am so sorry," I said.

"No problem," he said gruffly.

As we picked the papers up I noticed he had a tattoo on his left wrist. It looked like a dragon eating it's own tail.

"Nice tat," I said.

He walked off without so much as a thank you. Someone sure was grumpy.

I went to dad's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. Dad was behind his desk doing some paper work.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Gabriel come," he said with a smile.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Just wanted to speak with you is all. Nothing serious, just make sure everything is going okay."

Mom and dad were always attentive to me. I was there only child, they couldn't have any more kids so they were always concerned with my heath, physical and mental.

They named me Gabriel because I was their miracle child.

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Something must have shown on my face because dad looked worried.

"Is everything okay son?" he asked.

"Yeah, just partied a little too hard last night," I said.

"You know you can talk to me and your mother about anything right."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad I know, sheesh."

He leaned back in his chair. Giving me his doctor look as I liked to call it.

His face would go neutral and emotionless. The face a doctor gives his patient. Or the face a parent gives their kid when they are being over protective.

"I am just looking out for you son. Now, how was your night out?" he asked.

"Lots of fun, we went to the Jungle."

Mom and dad knew I was bi. They were not bothered by it at all. I don't think there was much I could do they would disprove of.

"The Jungle? Isn't that the club where all those young men were attacked?" he asked looking worried.

"Don't worry, they beefed up security," I said.

"Still, you need to be careful son. You know in times of late thing-"

I tuned him out as he began to drone on about safety. My thoughts turned to Danny and Ethan.

I was glad this wasn't going to change things between any of us. Ethan was right, it was just some fun between friends who had too much to drink.

So why can't I stop thinking about it?

The sex had been great yeah, Danny was right about Ethan, he really was blessed. Both in thee groin and stamina. Though I never could get why Danny said he was hung like a wolf. It seemed to be some private joke.

Either way last night was definitely going to be something I never forget.

"Gabriel are you listening?" Dad asked.

"Yes, responsibility and all that I get it," I said.

He let out a sigh. "Actually I was asking you if you wanted to eat out tonight but never mind."

I smiled sheepishly at him.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I sat on the bed, rubbing the back of my head.

Dad was pacing back and forth. Everyone was here now.

"Can you tell us any more about the woman who attacked you?" Alison asked.

"No. I told you all everything."

I had been walking to my jeep, carrying some grocery bags last night when a woman had walked up to me. She was in her mid thirties with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a beauty mark on her left cheek.

She had asked me if I had a cell phone because hers was dead and her car was out of gas.

I had lowered my bags to reach into my pocket to pull out my cell, when she struck. She had grabbed my arm which I was using to hold my cell. She twisted my wrist causing me to drop my phone and with her other hand drew a knife and pressed it to my throat.

"Where is the alpha?" she asked.

"Oh come on! Can't a guy get some groceries without being attacked!"

I felt her press the blade closer to my neck, I could feel a low trickle of blood begin to slide down my neck.

"I will ask again, where is the alpha. Derek Hale! Tell me or I will slit your throat and pull your tongue out the hole!"

Gulping at that image my eyes looked to the knife. I noticed she had a tattoo on the wrist of her hand. A dragon eating it's own tail.

It was then I noticed someone someone sneaking up behind her.

It was Derek.

The woman realizing why I was looking behind her then next pulled some crazy martial arts moves. she spun around, bringing the blade from my neck to swing behind her, while her foot came up and kicked me in the side of the face.

I saw stars, like Willie Coyote after he slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. I saw the woman and Derek circling one another. He growled at her and she held her knife up.

Her movements were elegant, graceful. Who ever she was she was no stranger to fighting. She had to be a hunter. Only hard training could give you moves and reflexes like that.

"So your Derek Hale. Heard you have terrible luck when it comes to ladies," she said with a smirk.

Derek just bared his fangs at her.

"Ohh scary, I am here to deliver a message to you monster. Your days in this town are numbered. We are coming for you and every abomination in this town." she looked at me and I felt like a mouse being watched by a very hungry cat. "Including those who would associate with them."

She drew her hand back and threw the knife at me. Derek took the blow, running as fast as he could to intercept where it hit him in the chest.

"Derek!" I had yelled.

I crawled over to him and helped him pull out the knife. Luckily for him the wound quickly healed.

We looked for the woman but she had pulled a disappearing act.

Derek had insisted on taking me to the hospital, the side of my face hurt and I knew it was going to bruise and I had a small cut on my neck from where the huntress had nicked me with her knife.

Once we got their we had called everyone to let them know the situation. So now here we were after having told what happened.

"Did you know about there being any hunters in town?" dad asked Alison, his tone had a slight accusatory tone.

"No, we didn't. Everyone knows my family lives here. It is considered polite etiquette for hunters to let their fellow hunters know they are entering their territory so no interference happens. But these guys are obviously rogue's. They do not follow the code."

"That's because they are not normal hunters. Stiles, that tattoo you saw on her wrist, what was it again?" Derek asked.

He had been very quit. More quiet then usual. Hell even Peter was being quiet. Peter being quiet was never a good thing. He was all making his smart remarks and putting his two cents in. But for him to be this silent and looking...concerned?

Shit something is up.

"It kind of looked like the ouroboros. The serpent that devours it's tail. Only it wasn't a serpent it had wings."

"Doesn't matter, sometimes the ouroboros is a snake sometimes its a dragon. Either way it is supposed to mean the same thing. Eternity, infinity, the cycle of nature."

"But there is another meaning for it," Cora said. Looking just as glum as he brother and uncle.

"The Order of the Dragon," Peter said.

"Isn't that the name of the werewolf hunters from Hemlock Grove?" Lydia asked.

We all looked at her.

"What? It's a good show," she said with a shrug.

"The Order of the Dragon was founded in fourteen-eight by Sigismund the king of Hungry. Largely made up of his allies and supporters their mission was to protect Christendom from any and all threats. History assumes this means foreign invaders but they also waged war against the supernatural," Derek said finally speaking.

"After Sigismund's death they lost some of their prominence and over the centuries was thought to have died out. But the truth is they still exist today. Their mission remains the same, to protect Christendom. At any cost. They are now religious zealots who believe God wants them ti purify the world of Satan's taint by wiping out anything and supernatural. They are fanatical and believe in the righteousness of their cause. And now they have come here to purify the town."

The room was silent.

"Do they know about all of us?" Danny asked.

"They must know some of our connections to the human populace. Why else would they go after Stiles?" Derek said.

"But how would they know?" Scott asked.

"When the Order of the Dragon comes to purify a town they take their time. They infiltrate and gather as much info as they can. They may wait months or even years. But when they strike the body count can reach very high levels."

"God just what we need, more psychos," dad said.

"All the members carry a tattoo of the order on their body somewhere. The wrist, the shoulder the back. If we can find one of them we can learn how many there are," Peter said.

I rubbed my face. They had given me pain killers but I was still feeling sore. Scott rolled up his sleeve and walked over to me, getting ready to do his thing. But Derek beat him too it.

He gently placed his hand on my face and I soon felt the pain almost fade to nothing.

"Thanks sourwolf," I said.

To my surprise he actually grinned.

Derek has changed ever since the whole thing with Jenifer and the alphas. I remember meeting him in the woods with Scott. He was all dark and mysterious with a sharp edge. Then he became alpha and developed a huge ego and major chip on his shoulder. Then he had to deal with the alphas and the loss of two of his pack.

The losses and failures changed him. He was...warmer? More open? He was a lot more cooperative, more willing to listen and help.

Frankly, I liked the new him. Though there were still times when he still got pissed and shoved me into a wall and threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth.

He turned to Scott, Aiden and Ethan.

"We need to take measures to protect ourselves and our loved ones. What we are dealing with is worse then anything we have ever faced. These hunters do not fight for survival or to protect others. They are fanatics who believe everything they do no matter how inhuman it is, is approved by God for the greater good. We all have to be careful."

"Yes, if the order is watching us they will see anyone closely associated with us as tainted and target them as well," Peter said.

Just then Danny and Ethan looked at one another.

"Gabe!" they both said.

They went running out of the room, leaving us all staring after them.

"Gabe from school?" Isaac asked.

"Why would they be worried about him?" I asked.

"Because they had a threesome with him last night," Aiden said.

We all looked at him with look of shock and incredulous disbelief. Lydia slapped him in the chest.

"They weren't supposed to know that idiot!"

* * *

 

Gabriel P.O.V

 

I waited for the elevator to open.

I decided to go pay a visit to Stiles and see how he was doing.

The door was about to close when a hand pried them open. It was the nurse I bumped into earlier. He had a wheelchair with a blanket folded onto the seat.

I moved aside and let him through.

"What floor?" I asked.

"Actually if you could hit the stop button, I need to get ready," he said.

I hit the stop button and we came to a stop.

"Get ready for what?" I asked turning to face the nurse.

My blood turned to ice when I saw he had a syringe in his hand and a sinister sneer on his lips.

"Kids today are so dumb."

 

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, Gabe is in trouble. Will Danny and Aiden save him in time? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 2

 

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Just to warn you this chapter isn't beted. please forgive any and all errors you see in my writing.**

Danny P.O.V

We looked everywhere for Gabe.

Ethan caught his scent in one of the elevators.

"He's in trouble!" Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I smell his scent, there is a hint of fear, I think he was attacked!"

"If he was attacked someone would have seen. Unless...somehow they made people think he was a patient. I know Gabe, he would never go with a kidnapper willingly so they must have drugged him. Maybe...of course! A wheelchair! If they wheeled him around in one of those they would think he was a patient!"

"Then there could be only one place they could have taken him," Ethan said. "The parking lot. No one would see Gabe being loaded up there."

We quickly made our way there. Ethan caught Gabe's scent again and I called Scott to let him know the situation. He told me he, Aiden and Derek would be down as soon as they could.

When we got to the parking lot we spotted a nurse pushing someone in a wheelchair.

"Ethan!"

"I see him!" Ethan growled.

He took off running with a speed that was inhuman. I ducked my head and walked around some cars to circle around them.

The nurse heard Ethan coming and pulled out a knife. He spun around so Gabe and he were facing Ethan and put the knife to Gabe's throat.

"Hold it right there freak!" he yelled.

Ethan froze. His eyes a searing red.

The man smiled. "That's right. You don't want me to hurt your little play toy do you?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Fat chance. This little queer is coming with me and he is going to tell us everything we need to know about all the abominations in this town!"

They thought Gabe knew what was going on. They must have been watching us last night and assumed because Ethan and I slept with him that he knew about the supernatural stuff.

Well not to quote the bigot but they chose the wrong queer.

I quietly snuck up behind him. Being as quiet as I could.

"He doesn't know anything! He is ignorant to all of this!"

"Well damn, oh well we can still use him as a hostage."

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arm around his neck in a vice like grip. He let out a yell and began to thrash around. Finally he managed to throw me off onto the ground and raised the blade, but he didn't get a chance to use it.

Ethan appeared behind him, grabbing the back of his head and twisting it, snapping his neck.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked me.

"Yeah I am fine I-"

A gasp made us both turn to the source. Gabe was looking at us, what ever drug he had been given had worn off. He was looking at us with horror filled eyes. Particularly at Ethan who still had red eyes.

"Gabe," I whispered.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

Okay, one minute I am being abducted by some psycho.

The next I am waking up to see Ethan snapping said psychos neck and his eyes have turned a bright vivid red.

The fuck right?

So after they calm me down, Scott, Aiden and someone I recognize as Derek Hale show up and talk to Ethan while Danny tells me all kinds of shit.

About why there have been so many deaths the last several months, why so many people I know have been acting so strange and secretive.

After seeing what I had seen I could not deny the truth. The monsters were real and guess what? I had slept with one of them.

"So...werewolves?" I asked.

"Yep," Danny said.

"And...Jackson was a Kanima...then he died and came back as a werewolf?"

"Yep."

"And Lydia is a banshee?"

"Oh yeah. It's why she was always finding dead bodies. She is an omen of death."

"And Ethan and Aiden are alpha werewolves who can fuse to form a single being?"

"Freaky I know," Danny said.

"Miss. Blake was actually an evil druid who was sacrificing people so she could kill an alpha pack which included the twins?"

"She almost killed me because of my thesis on tutelary currents."

"And now we are being hunted by some religious fanatics who want to kill all supernatural monsters?"

"They assumed you knew because they were watching us last night," Danny said.

I was quiet for a few moments, trying to absorb everything I have just learned. All the deaths and murders that have happened the last several months all because of werewolves and...lots of other things.

"I need a drink," I said.

"That's what I said when I found out," Danny said.

"Jesus Danny. This is insane! What are we going to do!"

He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We stick together and get ready. Shit's about to get real Gabe."

"Real? Real! In what world is werewolves and evil druids real Danny! I just saw Ethan snap a guys neck like it was a twig and you are acting like it is no big thing!"

"It isn't the first time I have seen death, you know that." He leaned forward so our foreheads were pressed together. "And I have almost died a few times myself. You know that. But Scott, Stiles and Ethan helped save me. They have been through so much already. I know they can stop these guys."

I don't know if it was the smell of his breath which smelled like Icebreakers. Or the sheer confidence in his voice, but somehow I knew everything was going to be alright, I believed him.

Ethan walked over to us. Looking a little nervous.

"You okay Gabe?" he asked.

"Other then the fact I was almost kidnapped and found out I had mind blowing sex with an alpha werewolf?" I asked. I chuckled and turned to look at Danny. "I finally get what you meant when you said he was hung like a wolf."

All three of us broke out into fits of laughter.

Things were very serious right now. But a little laughter can sure as hell make you feel like there is nothing wrong.

Too bad it doesn't last longer.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I sat at my computer desk looking up everything I could find on the Order of Dragon.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in dad," I said.

The door opened and in walked dad but I was surprised to see Derek trailing behind him.

"Stiles I am leaving," he said.

"Is Derek going to be the one watching you tonight?" I asked.

Everyone agreed that it was not a good idea for any of us to be alone. So we came up with a system where we would stay together in groups of twos and threes.

"Actually Derek is staying with you tonight, Peter will be watching me tonight," dad said.

I was a little surprised. I figured it would be Scott tonight.

"Scott and Cora are over at Deaton's talking about the Order. Issac is with Alison, Aiden is with Lydia and Ethan and Danny are with Gabe," Derek said.

I got up and walked over to dad. I really didn't like the idea of him being looked after by Peter. I still didn't trust him.

"Please be careful dad," I said.

He hugged me, playfully ruffling my hair. "I will be fine Stiles. I know to watch my back now."

He turned to look at Derek. "Take care of my boy."

"Not as easy as you would think," Derek said and I scowled at him.

Dad left, when I heard the front door shut I turned to Derek.

"This is really serious isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Order is every werewolf's worst nightmare. They are relentless and do not stop until they have succeeded. There the one thing we feared more then the Argents," he said.

I walked back over to my chair and sat in it and began typing on my computer again.

"By the way, thanks for saving me last night. If you hadn't been there then that psycho would have killed me," I said.

"No problem. I knew something was up. I stopped by my families home last night and smelled several scents. At first I thought it might be teens trying to prove how brave they were by breaking into the place. But I also found the same scents in the Railroad Depot and I knew it had to be hunters. I just never dreamed it was the Order."

"But how did you manage to show up in time to save me?" I asked.

"I had stopped by your house but you were not here. But I smelled some of the same scents from my house and the depot here and I got a feeling you were in trouble so I called Scott and he told me you were going grocery shopping. Luckily I found you in time."

"Yeah, luckily," I said.

"Looking up the Order I see," he said nodding to the computer.

"Yeah, but I am not finding much. I have learned about how they operated a several centuries ago but no luck on today. But then again no one thinks they still exist."

Derek sat on my bed. "So what can you tell me about Danny's friend?"

"Gabe? He's cool. We never hanged out but he was always friendly to me. His mom is a lawyer and his dad a doctor so he is loaded with money."

Derek was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't like his involvement."

"Well it can't be helped, he is a target now. Because you know...the whole...threesome thing. Can't believe Danny is freaky like that. Ethan strikes me as the more adventurous one but Danny always seemed the vanilla kind of guy."

"Vanilla?" Derek asked giving me an exasperated look.

I could feel my ears turn red. "Well, you know. I am a teenager and the internet can tell you a lot of things about stuff."

"I am just worried that he will be a hindrance. You, Lydia, Danny and Alison can take care of yourselves and have dealt with situations like these. I just don't want him to do something stupid that could get someone hurt," Derek said.

"Gabe is a lot of things, stupid isn't one of them," I said.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"Cousin Miguel? He doesn't look Hispanic," I said.

"That's what I thought, but damn if he didn't look good in Stiles shirt," Danny said.

We were back at my place. Danny and I were on my bed playing cards while he told me some of the things that had happened the past several months.

We were having a laugh about it all now. About the things that didn't make sense at the time but now were so perfectly clear.

Ethan was sitting on the floor watching us play. Looking from me to Danny as we spoke.

They would be spending the night, I had already told mom and dad. They were happy to have them over, they knew Danny and were pleased to meet Ethan.

"It's about time Danny found a proper young man. Now if only Gabe would find someone just as good," mom had said.

We had already had dinner and had moved to my room. Dad was staying late at the hospital to perform an emergency surgery and mom was in her office going over some paper work.

"Derek Hale wearing one of Stiles shirts? It must have shown everything!" I said.

"Oh it did, but he hated wearing it and couldn't find anything in his size so he just went shirtless," Danny said wiggling his eye brows.

I could only imagine what he looked like shirtless. He must be all muscles!

"Please you should see me and my brother when we fuse. Now that is pure muscle!" Ethan said.

"Yeah but Derek doesn't have to fuse with anyone, he is pure muscle all the time," Danny said.

Not that Ethan and Aiden were not fit or anything. Derek was just more brawny, but Ethan and Aiden had a hot six pack.

I remember what it felt like to run my tongue over Ethan's abbs when we-

 _No! Do not think about last night! Do not think about last night!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

My pulse quickened as my heart beat sped up. Ethan gave me a funny look and I figured he was sensing my emotions. Danny warned me werewolves could hear heart beats and smell our emotions which allowed them accurately figure out what someone was thinking or if they were lying with scary precision.

Ethan said nothing which I was thankful for.

"You know, now that I know about all this supernatural stuff it all makes sense. Scott becoming so good at lacrosse, all the murders and strange occurrences. It still kind of blows me away."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Danny said.

Danny and I continued playing cards. But then I had to ask him a question that I had been wondering about for a few hours now.

"Do you want to be a werewolf?" I asked Danny.

Danny looked at me with a surprised look. He looked to Ethan who had a neutral look on his face.

"You said only alphas like Ethan can turn someone right? So have you and Ethan discussed the possibility?"

"We have...but it's a little complicated," Danny said.

"Why?"

"Because when an alpha bite someone there is a fifty fifty chance," Ethan said.

"What? That it will turn you or not turn you?" I asked.

"That it will turn you, or kill you."

I looked at him in shock.

"No one knows why some people reject the bite. Some think it works better if the human is young and healthy. But I have seen people who were old and sick survive and people who were young and healthy die."

"Is there no way to figure out if it will work before you bite someone?" I asked.

"No. It's all up to fate," Ethan said.

I looked over to Danny. "Have you guys talked about it?"

"Yeah. I decided not to. I mean sure there are a lot of benefits. But being human has advantages as well. And I don't want to have to deal with all the murderous impulses and the work it would take to learn control. Maybe later on, when I am older."

I turned my attention to Ethan. I had one more question I had to ask.

"Can I see your wolf form?"

"My wolf form?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, the form you take when it's a full moon. Do you look like a regular wolf? Or are you like a wolf man like in Underworld?"

Ethan chuckled. Amused by the eagerness in my voice that made me sound like a child asking a bunch of questions. But I could not help myself. Now that the shock of knowing the truth was wearing off and I was quickly developing a ravenous curiosity.

"No, I can't transform into a wolf. Regular werewolves have a very small but noticeable change. Only alphas can change into wolf-men and only a very rare few can assume the form of a true wolf. Those who can are highly respected in the werewolf community."

He stood up and walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. It wouldn't do well to have Danny's parents come in and see Ethan all wolfed out.

He walked back to the bed and stared down at me and Danny.

"Watch this," Danny said.

Ethan's eyes turned into that red color I had seen earlier. His nails lengthened into deadly looking claws, but it didn't stop there. His teeth turned into claws and hair grew along his chin giving him sideburns. His eyebrows became a little bit more pronounced kind of like those vampires from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The last thing to change was his ears which became longer and pointed.

"This is what normal werewolves look like when they transform. See what I meant by small but noticeable?"

His voice was a little deeper and more husky.

I got up and walked over to him, looking over every little detail. I brought my right hand over his face. "Can I?" I asked.

He nodded and let me feel his eyebrows. My hands traveled to his cheeks to brush the hair that had grown there. I was captivated by it, he looked so alien yet in a way so beautiful. My hand went to his ear and I could not help but give it a scratch.

Ethan let out a moan and leaned into my touch and Danny let out a chuckle. It snapped Ethan out of his euphoria as he gently batted my hand away.

"Enough of that!"

I laughed and watched as his face returned to it's normal human form.

"Okay I have one last question."

"Shoot," Ethan said.

I looked him dead in the face. My fists tightened at my sides.

"Will you give me the bite?"

* * *

Scott P.O.V

Cora and I were at the clinic.

We had told him of the situation and were trying to learn more about the Order.

"I am sorry, I do not know much about them. The Order does not take kindly to druids. As far as they are concerned we are just like witches. Whores of Satan," he said with a dry smile.

"So that means they will target you and your sister?" I asked.

"Oh yes. To them anything supernatural is evil and all evil must be vanquished. I always feared they would one day come to Beacon. They like to hunt in places like here, places that draw in the supernatural are fertile hunting grounds for them."

"Is there anything you can tell us, anything big or small could help," I said.

"I know that like the Argents there are whole families that are bred and trained for this life. I also know their training begins at a young age and can be very harsh. Other then that I can't tell you anything more."

"We already spoke with Chris. He told me the Argent's avoid the Order like the plague. The Argent's do not approve of their methods," Cora said.

"Yes, even Gerard refused to deal with them."

"You need to be careful Deaton. If they have been watching us I am sure they have a good idea about you," I said.

He smiled the same smile that was always so cool and confident.

"Don't worry about me Scott. I am very good at dealing with men with questionable moral character."

Cora and I left, heading for the hospital to look after mom.

"Same old shit huh? Bunch of psychos trying to kill us," Cora said as we left.

"Well pull through, we always do," I said.

She stopped and turned to face me. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. Ever since you, Stiles and Alison sacrificed yourselves everyone has been keeping an eye on you three."

I sighed. "We've talked about it. Deaton was right, there is a darkness around out hearts. It's like a dark cloud hanging over our heads even when we are happy. If that makes sense."

"I know what you mean," she said.

"You do?"

She took a deep breath. "When my family died...I had the same feeling. Even with Peter and Derek I still feel it there you know? The pain, the loss all of it. There are times I expect to wake up back in my bed at home, hearing the sounds of my family getting ready for the day. It's the same with Derek and Peter. I know they feel the same way. When you lose something you love, you are marked for life. But you have to be strong, because that is what the loved ones you lost would want. And Scott, no matter what never forget you are not alone, none f you are. We are pack. Pack is family. And Family always sticks together."

I grinned at her. "Wow, I didn't know a Hale could be so sensitive."

She punched me in the chest. "Tell anyone and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

She continued to head for the car.

I followed her and we drove to the hospital.

As we headed there I thought about Gabe. I knew he was a cool guy and friendly. He was a member of the book club at school and I had talked with him a few times at the meetings.

Yet another person got dragged into our mess. I had to wonder if it would ever end.

The plots, the mysteries, the old vendettas coming back to haunt us all.

Would we ever be at peace?

I felt like I had when Jenifer almost got me to commit suicide.

Thats what the darkness did to me. Filled me with doubt and self-loathing. Causing me to blame everything on myself.

But I would not let it win. I would be strong.

I had resolved to be a better person in every way. And to be better you have to be strong.

For yourself, for your friends and for your family. Because they would be strong for me, in the times when I could no longer be strong.

Cora was right, pack means family and family always sticks together.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

The moment he said those words Ethan and I stared at him in shock.

"What?" we both said.

"You heard me, turn me into a werewolf," Gabe said.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Gabe are you serious?" I asked him.

"No I am just fucking with you," he said sarcastically.

"Gabe think about this," I said.

"What is there to think about? We got a bunch of pissed off monster hunters on our ass's and I figure being a werewolf helps increase our odds of survival," he said.

"Gabe were you not listening when we said this could kill you?" I asked.

"I heard you Danny very clearly. But I want this."

"Come on you don't have to become a werewolf. Alison is a trained werewolf hunter, Stiles and I use our brains to help the pack."

"And what can I do Danny? I can't hack into computers and I am not super smart and I can't defend myself, obviously!" he said bitterly.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" he snapped.

"If you and Ethan hadn't saved me...God knows what those freaks would be doing to me right now."

His hands began to tremble.

"I was so stupid! I actually hit the stop button! He asked me to and I figured I would be nice and help the guy out!"

I took his hand in mine, he squeezed me hard.

"You didn't know he was dangerous Gabe. How could you?"

"I was so powerless Danny, I never want to be like that again. Never!"

Ethan took his other hand in his.

"I know how you feel Gabe. Before my brother an I were alphas we had pack. In that pack we were omegas. You know what that means?"

"Isn't that the lowest ranked wolf in a pack?"

"Yeah. We were the last ones to eat, we were used for the pack to vent their frustrations on. We would be woken up in the dead of night to get our ass's kicked. I had to watch my brother be beaten in such a way it tested the limits of his healing. Another alpha taught us how to control our power to fuse and then we killed every single member of our pack, saving the alpha for last."

He let go of his hand and gently caressed Gabe's face.

"I will make you a deal. Think it over and ask me again tomorrow night. If you still want to I will do it. I promise."

Gabe took a deep breath. "Okay."

I looked at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Okay guys, we should get ready for bed."

"Oh shit, I need to get the air mattress ready," Gabe said.

"Let's just sleep in the bed together," Ethan said.

Gabe gave him a funny look.

"Another thing you have to learn about werewolves Gabe, they can be really touchy feely. It's not always about sex, just comfort," I said.

"Right, sorry. Let me use the bathroom and I will be back."

He left the room to go use the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Are you really going to bite him?" I asked Ethan.

"If he decides he wants the bite then I will." he kissed me softly on the lips. "Don't worry Danny. I have a feeling he would survive the bite."

Gabe came back in and shut the door behind him.

We all got ready for bed, stripping down to our underwear. I could not help but admire Ethan's body in his black briefs. He saw me looking at him and smiled, giving me a small wink.

Ethan laid in the middle between Gabe and I. Gabe's bed was king sized so we all fit in it very easily.

Ethan automatically wrapped his arm around me, I smiled and put my leg over his, tossing my arms over his stomach.

I saw Gabe sleeping with his back turned turned to us. I looked up at Ethan, then back to Gabe. See the request in my eyes he pulled Gabe over to us.

"Werewolves love puppy piles," Ethan said.

Gabe just smiled and snuggled up to Ethan and I.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled.

Ethan smirked.

It was funny though, ever since we hooked up I always felt wonderful sleeping with Ethan. But now that Gabe was added to the mix, I truly felt at peace.

I didn't know how to feel about that. But I was glad Gabe was with us. It felt just right.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I woke up to a large warm hand wrapped around my middle.

Last night when I got ready for bed I saw Derek was getting ready to sleep on the chair by my desk.

He didn't want to leave me alone, even in my room.

Not wanting him to develop a sore back I told him he could sleep with me.

When he gave me a raised brow I was quick to rephrase myself.

He refused at first but when I reminded him the state his back would be in, in the morning he joined me, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his trade mark black leather jacket and crawled into bed with me.

Last year if you had told me I would be sharing my bed with Derek Hale I would have laughed my ass off.

No here he was, spooning me from behind with his hand around my waist. Awkward much?

Did I dare wake him and risk having his embarrassment turn to a quick anger? Or did I try and go back to sleep and pretend like this never happened?

I would have liked to do the latter but my very full bladder demanded release. I had tried to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him up, which failed miserably when I slipped out of the bed and fell with a loud thump.

Derek shot up, glaring around the room. His eyes landed on me and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," I said.

He just rolled his eyes. He got up and stretched, I could not help but watch the muscles in his neck as they twisted and stretched.

He looked down at me in confusion. "You getting up?"

I quickly stood, mumbling incoherently about how I am sluggish in the morning and left to go use the bathroom. But I could feel his gaze on my back as I left.

I shut the door and leaned against it. What was wrong with me?

It was just Derek. Good old Derek with his sourwolf attitude and his scary scowl and smoldering eyes and his warm body that smelled like spices...wait what?

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

Aiden and I wondered around the store, making sure we kept Lydia, Danny and Gabe in our line of sight.

Danny wasn't into cloths as much as as Gabe. But still he let him and Lydia use him as a guinepig.

"So, that Gabe is a good looking fella," Aiden said with a smirk.

"Shut up Aiden," I growled.

"I have to admit, I am surprised. I thought I was supposed to be the bad twin. Good guys don't have threesomes."

"Good twins don't talk so much," I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder, the mask of mock and teasing melted into something more serious. Aiden could be a wise ass, but he had his moments of maturity, but they were rare so I always made sure to pay attention to him when he was like this.

"Seriously though Ethan. You can tell me the truth."

"What truth?" I asked.

"That you and Danny have a thing for Gabe."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Look just because we had sex doesn't mean anything. We were all drunk."

"No, they were drunk. You were more then cognate. You could have stopped it but you went with the flow. I know you Ethan, I am your brother and no one knows how to get in head your head better then me, or Danny."

When Aiden and I fused together our minds became in synch with one another. Deaucalion taught us it was key to our power working right. The more we agreed on things and thought alike the more effective the transformation but if we fought one another and and did not think as a team the transformation would not work right.

Our minds didn't exactly become one. It was like having another voice inside your head with it's own thoughts and feelings which you could feel and sense.

It's why Aiden and I had such a powerful bond. Blood, pain and power. The three things that united us. The blood of family, the pain we endured and the power we shared as alphas. It's why we could sense when the other was in pain.

"Look, Danny feels the same way. See how he interacts with Gabe?"

It was true. Danny smiled more when Gabe said something. And they way they moved around one another. Not exactly intimate, but with a familiarity that was more then friendship.

"It's not just you Ethan. You are both crushing on the same guy."

"That's not possible!" I said.

"Why not?"

"I am a werewolf, I don't crush on more then one person!"

"Why not? Humans do all the time and thats what we are. Man and beast, human and wolf. We have the best and worst of both worlds right?"

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I am saying, just go with it."

"You know I seem to recall not to long ago you were threatening to rip off Danny's face and eat it."

"Things were different, we had the pack and I admit I was a bit jealous of what you two had going on. But now things are different. Less complicated."

I was glad for that. For so long we lived a life of killing and hunting. Moving around like nomads. It was nice to finally settle down and settle some roots.

"Gabe asked for the bite," I said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

I told him what happened last night. Aiden was quit for a few moments looking thoughtful.

"And if he says yes will you really do it?"

"I promised him I would. I don't know why but there is something about him. I really think he would survive the bite."

"Yeah but being an alpha, like an actual pack leader. That's new."

"I know. But if Derek can do it why can't we?"

"Have you thought about making a pack?" he asked.

"He you?"

He nodded. "I admit, a part of me is curious to see what it is like. Making someone like us. Teaching them how to be a werewolf."

"Then why don't we change him together?" I asked.

He grinned at me, the mask of mockery. "Sharing your boy toy with your brother? How sweet."

"Your an ass."

"I'll help you turn him. But we should let Derek know. Don't want him thinking we are trying to make our own pack to overthrow him or something."

We had a truce with Derek but we still had a long way to go before we mend things with him. It had only been a few months since Deaucalion died and things had been peaceful but there was still some bad blood there.

"I'll call him and let him know later," I said.

They finished getting the cloths Gabe wanted and Lydia handed the casheer her card. She was five foot seven with long pale blonde hair and a thin build with hazel eyes.

Gabe gave her a smile and she returned one, only hers had more teeth. I heard her heart beat pick up and you didn't need to be a werewolf to see the blush in her cheeks.

She went to hand Lydia the reciet but Gabe took it from her, his finger trailing down her hand as he took it from her. Her blush deepened and she let out a giggle.

I saw Danny scowl at the two of them and I admit, I felt something build inside me that I had no business feeling.

Jealousy.

Was Aiden right?

Was I falling for two guys?

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

We all gathered at Scott's house.

We were meeting to discuss about the Order and I could not help but feel amazed this was happening.

Normally on Sunday's I would be going to the YMCA to practice my swimming or jogging through my neighborhood.

Now here I was meeting with my fellow classmates to talk about an evil group of hunters bent on killing us all.

My how things change.

The only ones present were Scott's mom and Stiles dad. They could not take time off work and convinced their sons they didn't need the protection.

"Everything has been quit so far, the Order has yet to make a move," Derek said.

"They will be cautious now that one of their own has died. They will wait until we get comfortable before they make another move," Peter said.

I don't know why but there was something creepy about Peter. He always had a mocking grin on his face, like he understood some kind of joke you did not. He also had a habit of making these jabs at people that was irritating. Yet at the same time he was very perceptive and intelligent.

And very narcissistic.

"I talked to my dad, he said he will try and reach out to them. See if he can arrange a meeting with them," Alison said.

"They will never meet with us. We're not human," Derek said.

"No, but they respect the Argent family and will meet with us," Alison said.

"Be careful," Scott said, looking worried.

Alison smiled. "Don't worry. We will meet with them somewhere public where they can't make a move."

"Still, be careful," he repeated.

Ethan cleared his throat.

"Ethan you have something to add?" Derek asked.

"Gabe has asked for the bite," he said.

All eyes turned to me.

"You want to become a werewolf?" Derek asked me. Giving me a hard look, I don't think he had any other kind of look.

Every time I have seen him so far he always had this glare that was a bit scary and a lot of hot.

"It would help keep me from getting kidnapped," I said.

"Not really, I mean Derek was knocked out by Lydia so-" Stiles stopped talking when Derek shot him a glare. "Right shutting up now."

Derek turned his attention back to me. "Did he tell you everything?"

"If you mean how it might kill me then yes. And he warned me about how difficult it is learning to control my instincts. But I want this. I never want to be helpless again. Next time one of these bastards comes after me I want to be able to claw their throat out."

"Boy had some fire, I like it," Peter said.

"Are you sure this is what you want Gabe?" Scott asked. "Believe me, being a werewolf isn't as fun as it sounds."

"It beats being defenseless," I said.

"When do you intend to do this?" Derek asked.

"Tonight," Ethan said.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, what with the Order in town," Isaac said.

"No now is the best time," I said.

"Maybe we don't want you joining the twins pack!" Cora snapped.

She was glaring at Ethan and Aiden. Danny had warned me that although there was a truce between Derek's pack and the twins there was still tension, specially with Cora.

"Cora," Derek said.

"Do you really want them to build a pack Derek? Between the two of them it would not be long before they outnumbered us!"

"Ethan and Aiden don't mean you harm any more!" Danny said coming to their defense.

"Of course your going to defend them! Your sleeping with him!" she said pointing to Ethan.

"Enough!" Derek snapped. His eyes flashed an icy blue color. "We have real enemies to fight. The Order! We need to stick together on this!"

Cora didn't speak further but she had a scowl on her face that I think was a genetic of the Hale family.

Derek turned to Ethan. "If he wants to be a werewolf then it is his choice. We could use more help. Just be careful when he turns. Training a beta is a lot of work."

"I can keep him in line," Ethan said.

"That's what they all say," I muttered.

* * *

Kali P.O.V

I heard the sounds of footsteps approach.

The sounds of metal locks being undone gave way to the creaking of the door as it slid open to reveal my tormenters.

After I left Beacon to restart my life I had been captured by the Order of the Dragon. I am more then happy to say I took out many of them before the bastards caught me.

"Ah Kali, good to see you are awake."

"Fuck off," I growled.

He chuckled. "Now, now. Is that any way to speak to me? Haven't I treated you good?"

"Do I look like one of those dumb bitches who fall in love with their captors?"

"I don't need your love Kali, I just need information."

"Please, we both know you are going to kill me sooner or later. Just get it over with, I am tired of looking at your pathetic faces."

One of the guards brought up his stick, sparks of electricity shot out of the tip. "Mind your tone bitch or this will get bad for you."

I moved my arms, the chains rattled as I did. "I have been held captive by a bunch of zealots and tortured for information. It can't get much worse then that."

My keeper put his hand on the guards arms, causing him to lower the stick.

"Let us talk Kali."

"About what?" I already told you everything.

"I would like to go over the twins, Ethan and Aiden again."

"I told you, they joined our pack a few years ago. When Deucalion learned they could fuse he took an interest in them."

"And how did he learn they were gifted?"

"We heard rumor of a pack of werewolves who were known for their brutality. Duke was hoping he could convince the alpha to kill them all and join our pack. When we found them we knew instantly the rumors were true."

"What do you mean?"

I tapped the side of my face, indicating my eyes.

"All of them save three had blue eyes. I take it you know what that means?"

"The frosty blue eyes of a werewolf whose soul has been chilled by the taking of an innocent life. But you said three didn't?"

"The alpha of course, and the twins. They were the omegas. Omega has two meanings, a lone wolf who has no pack or one or more wolf in a pack who is at the bottom of the food chain."

"If I recall from our previous conversations the twins were abused?"

"Not very many wolf packs do that any more. More modern and civilized werewolves don't believe in the concept, but the more traditional or cruel ones do. This pack wasn't traditional, they were just a bunch of assholes."

"Did you ever have an omega?" he asked.

"No, I didn't need one. If I ever got pissed at someone I didn't need take vent my frustrations out on some weak little wolf. The one who earned my ire got that right."

I flexed my toes.

"What was this pack like?"

"Like I said a bunch of assholes. Thought they were real bad ass's. Enjoyed hunting humans but they were smart enough to hide their kills so not to attract hunters. Back then it was Just me, Duke and Ennis. The pack was very territorial, so when we showed up their first instinct was to attack. But when they learned we were alphas they backed off. They had never heard of an alpha pack and their alpha wanted to learn more about us. He already knew about alphas becoming stronger when they kill their betas, having had to kill a few of his own when they tried to take his spot. He wasn't interested in joining us. He enjoyed being top dog in his own pack and didn't want to share power."

I paused in my story. Remembering the first time I saw Ethan and Aiden.

"While he and Duke talked I noticed the twins for being what they were right away. The fact they stood apart from the pack, and the kicked one too many times puppy dog look. I knew they were omegas. But the thing I found most interesting about them was their eyes"

"You said they didn't have blue eyes. Were they yellow?"

"No. The twins eyes were green."

"Green?"

"Yes. The fertile green eyes of a werewolf who has been blessed by the moon. Once we left them Ennis and I told Duke about the boys. His interest in them was immediate, as I knew it would be."

"Why? What is special about green eyes?"

"You call humans who have supernatural abilities psychics. We call those of our kind with such abilities moon blessed. It is an old belief that those who have been blessed by the moon have green eyes and have a special supernatural ability that other werewolves do not."

"You mean their unique ability to fuse?"

"Yes. When they fuse their strength, their speed, their durability increases exponentially. But they didn't have good control of it. Duke seeing an opportunity secretly taught them to control this power. They then killed every single wolf in their pack, including their alpha. Since they killed him in their fused form his power was split between them, making them both an alpha and just as Duke predicted being alphas made them even more powerful as a singular being."

"And how exactly does this work?"

"Fuck if I know. I just know when they were fused they were the strongest of us save Deucalion."

"But they still retain the same weaknesses do they not? Electricity and wolfsbane and mountain ash?"

"Yes, they never lost that unfortunately."

"So if they were to be harmed in this form they would both suffer?"

"Obviously yes," I said with a scowl.

"So if they were to be poisoned with wolfsbane in this fused form then they woud both perish as a result."

I pulled my lips back into a snarl. "Yes."

"Excellent. Thank you Kali you have been a great help. I will make sure you receive extra food rations for your cooperation."

He turned and left, taking his guards with him.

"Yippee," I muttered.

I swear to God. If and when I get out of this hell hole I am going to smash that ass holes face in with my foot!"

How did I go from having my own pack, to being in a alpha pack to this?

* * *

Danny P.O.V

We waited for Aiden to show up.

Ethan and he were going to fuse and bite Gabe.

Ethan and Aiden did everything together. If they were going to make a pack they would do it together as well.

Gabe understood, he was kind of interested in seeing the fusion happen.

We were at Ethan and Aiden's house. Aiden was on his way home for work, Lydia was having a sleep over at Alison's so Aiden could work tonight.

"You nervous?" I asked Gabe.

"Fuck yeah. I didn't have _become a werewolf_ on my schedule this month," he said.

"It will be okay. We'll be here for you. You'll have me, the twins and everyone else helping to train you and teach you."

He smiled. "I am glad you are here Danny. It means a lot to me."

"We've been friends since elementary Gabe. You have always been there for me."

"And you've been there for me as well. You helped me when I realized I was bi. And helped me when I came out to my parents. I was so scared but you just held my hand and helped me tell them. I was so afraid they were going to disown me. But they just hugged me and told me they loved me no matter what."

"This will be just like that. Your learning to come to terms with your true self and accepting what you are," I said.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I am glad what happened between us didn't screw things up between us."

"It's going to take more then that to ruin things between us," I said.

The door opened and Aiden walked in. "Bunch of stupid annoying retards don't even know their ass's from a hole in the ground, God I swear I am going to go postal and rip their spines out of their ass!"

He walked up to stairs still muttering a litany of curses until we heard the door to the bathroom slam shut.

"Where does he work at?" Gabe asked.

"Starbucks. He isn't a people person."

"You think?"

We heard the door open and Aiden shouted out of the bathroom.

"I can hear you fuckers!"

Gabe and I started laughing.

After Aiden got his shower and Ethan got done doing the dishes it came time for the bite to happen.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Gabe.

"Yeah."

"Positive?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

"Sure?" Aiden asked.

"Jesus Christ will you guys just bite me already?" Gabe snapped.

"Just making sure, you can't go back after this," Aiden said.

"I know, I have spent the whole day going over the pros and cons. And I want to be able to be by myself and know someone wont sneak up behind me, I want to know if someone twice my size comes at me I will be able to fuck them up. I just don't want to be helpless any more."

"Alright then, lets do this," Aiden said.

Ethan and he stood up, taking off their shirts.

"So do you guys have do do a fusion dance first?" Gabe asked.

I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Ethan and Aiden gave him dirty looks.

Aiden walked behind Ethan and shoved his fist into Ethan's back. I always winced when I saw this happen. Aiden folded and was absorbed into Ethan's body. He grew in size, his body shifting, his pants became tighter and he developed the physiology of a werewolf with red eyes.

"Holy shit!" Gabe said, his mouth hanging open.

"Pretty neat huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like this dream I had of Taylor Swift and Jenifer Lawrence only they didn't grow fangs and claws."

We gave him a look.

"What? Their hot, so sue me," Gabe said.

Gabe and I stood up. Gabe took off his shirt so the twins could bite him on his side.

I held Gabe's hand as he got ready.

"Try not to tense. It won't hurt as much of you relax your muscles," the twins said.

"That's what he said."

The twins gave him a hard look. They then bent down lowering their face to his side. Right before they bit into his flesh Gabe stopped them.

"Wait I have one more question!"

"What?" the twins asked.

"Does it technically count as incest when you go inside your brother Aiden?"

The twins responded by giving him very hard bite on his side. Gabe let out a yelp of pain and the twins nibbled at him with a big smirk, enjoying getting back at him for his smart ass remark.

"Alright Christ!" Gabe said.

The twins let go of his side, blood smeared there lip.

"You taste good!" they said.

The opened their mouth and began to lick at his wound. They continued to lick at it even when the blood was all gone.

"Alright, lets get you patched up Gabe," I said.

"When will we find out if it worked?" he asked.

"We'll find out in the morning," the twins said licking their lips.

"Did you have to bite so hard?" Gabe complained.

"Yes, we did," the twins said.

"Come on," I grabbed Gabes hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom to patch him up.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

While Danny took Gabe up to bandage his bite Aiden and I split.

"Damn, that guys has some good blood," he said licking his lips.

"I know, I thought his scent was nice but his blood is even better," I said.

"You ready to be someones alpha?" Aiden asked.

"Are you?"

"Well I never thought we would have our own pack. It's going to nice to be someones boss though," he said with a grin.

"We'll be better alphas then the one we had," I said.

"Definitely."

We bumped fists.

Our first pack was miserable, our second brought out our dark side, our next one would be better.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"Fucking ow!" I said.

We were in Aiden's rrom getting ready for bed.

We were all going to have another puppy pile. Aiden would be joining us tonight.

"We need to keep an eye on you tonight and mark you with our scent. It's an alpha thing," Ethan had said.

Aiden's bed wasn't as big as mine but it would hold the four of us, though we would not have much room.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just wish the fucking werewolf healing would kick in already," I said.

He just grinned. "Hopefully you don't turn into a homicidal lizard."

I shuddered. "Unlike Jackson I don't have therapy level issues," I said.

The twins walked in then. Both wearing black shorts and no shirt.

"Alright kids, time for bed," Aiden said.

"I am not going to have to call you guys dad or anything am I?" I asked.

"No, but you can call us lords or masters," Aiden said.

"You wish."

"You feeling okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, just fine," I said.

"Good, that is a good sign," he said.

We all crawled into the bed, Danny and I laid between Ethan and Aiden.

Aiden spooned me and Ethan spooned Danny.

I wanted to make a joke about Aiden needing to be careful about Lydia being jealous but decided not too.

Danny and I were facing one another his hand was gently rubbing my side. I looked behind him at Ethan. He gave me a smile and kissed Danny's ear.

Aiden snuggled close to be, putting his arm around my shoulders, burying his face in the back of my neck.

"You smell nice," he said.

"So I have been told."

I closed my eyes and with the warmth of my soon to be pack covering me I fell off into dream land. Eager to start my new life as a werewolf.

If those Order creeps think they can dick with me, they have a nasty surprise waiting for them.

* * *

In the morning we got up to the sounds of Aiden's alarm clock.

I felt well rested and didn't feel like getting up. But we had school so everyone began to move.

"Morning Gabe," Danny said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"How do you feel?" Ethan asked.

I laid there, looking around. Waiting for some sign of my new wolf powers kicking in. My hearing and smell seemed to be the same, maybe it would kick in later.

I began to stretch and a sharp pain hit my side.

"Shit!" I cursed.

Instantly all three of them were sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked.

"My side hurts," I said.

Danny gently took the gauze of my side. The nasty bite was still there, it was starting to bruise.

"Shouldn't that have healed by now?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not healing at all," Aiden said scowling at the bite.

"Oh God that doesn't mean I am going to die is it?" I asked feeling afraid.

"No, if you were rejecting the bite you would be showing signs," Ethan said.

"But you said the bite either kills or turns. Please tell me I am not turning into a giant lizard."

"No, the only explanation is..."

Ethan and Aiden shared a look.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"When Lydia was bit by Peter when he was an alpha it didn't affect her either. Because she wasn't human."

"So your saying the only reason this isn't working is because...I am already not human?"

"Yeah," Aiden said.

"Then...what am I?" I asked.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Oh boy, Kali is imprisoned by the Order, and Gabe might not be human and perhaps a hint of some Sterek? What will happen next? Also I did take some liberty with the green eyes thing, just something I came up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 3

 

**Fusedtwilight: Man shit is getting real on Teen Wolf, anyone else think Dark Stiles is cool as hell?**

Ethan P.O.V

"Okay so Gabe isn't human. Go figure," Stiles said.

We were at lunch. As soon as we got to school everyone assumed Gabe had become a werewolf. Only to look at us in surprise as we told them he was still human...or what ever he really is.

We all sat at the same table and were trying to figure out the situation.

"Could Gabe be a banshee too?" Isaac asked.

"Your asking if he is a wailing woman?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isaac looked sheepish and looked back at his food.

Gabe was silent. This was upsetting him. It was obvious.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him. Lydia didn't start acting out until after Peter bit her," Alison said.

Gabe continued to remain silent, to lost in his own thoughts to even eat. He hadn't even touched his food.

Alison told us her dad had arranged a meeting with the Order and would be meeting them at a bar to talk. She was nervous that he would be meeting them along but they would not risk starting something in public.

When the bell rang Danny and I headed for free period. We sat together and Danny nudged me and pointed to Gabe who was talking to the teacher.

"Can I go to the pool? I want to get some training in," Gabe said.

"Sure thing Gabe. Let me write you a pass," the teacher said.

After he wrote him a pass he left the room without speaking to Danny or I.

"He is upset," Danny said.

"I know."

"What do you think he is?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is why his scent and blood are so good."

"I don't like him being alone. Could you go keep an eye on him?"

I looked at Danny, I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone.

"I will be fine, I will be here with everyone. Go."

I got up and asked the teacher if I could visit the nurse, that I wasn't feeling well. He believed me and gave me a pass and I made my way to the pool.

Gabe was on the swim team and was one of the best swimmers.

The fact he may not be human really bothered him. He spent his whole life thinking he was human and now he finds he may have never been a human to begin with.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I sat in the deep end of the pool.

I could hold my breath a long time.

I loved to swim. I loved to just swim as deep as I can and just float there, with the water surrounding me and the noise of the world blocked out.

I was the only one in the pool, I was glad. I needed some alone time.

I kicked the floor and broke the surface of the water, taking in a breath of air.

I then began to swim laps back and forth from the pool.

My life has taken such an unexpected turn the last few days.

Slept with a friend and his boyfriend.

Almost got kidnapped.

Found out monsters are real.

Wanted to become one only to discover I apparently already was something other then human.

Yeah, it's a lot to take it.

My side hurt from swimming. But I had to do something. Sitting in class doing nothing during free period was no option.

I stopped and just floated on my back. I looked up into the blue sky through the window on the roof.

"You know you shouldn't be alone."

I recognized the voice as Ethans. Danny must have sent him here to keep an eye on me.

"They wouldn't start shit during school," I said.

"You know how many times a fight was started here by hunters or monsters?" he asked.

Come to think about it there had been plenty of incidents at school. I always wondered how we were able to keep on repairing all the damaged property that had always been blamed on vandals.

I swam to the shallow end of the pool, walking towards the steps, Ethan was leaning against the door. As I got out of the pool I saw his eyes give me a look that was a too intimate then it should be.

He handed me a towel and I began to dry off.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked at the clock and saw I had several minutes before my next class. I quickly made my way into the locker room and stripped. I made my way into the showers and after washing up real quick I walked back into the locker room only to find Ethan sitting on the bench.

I quickly covered my junk. "Dude!"

"What?"

"Do you mind?"

"We're in the boys locker room."

"Did you have to follow me in here?"

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I felt my face flush with embarrassment and quickly walked over to my cloths and began to get dressed.

When I turned around I found myself face to face with Ethan. I jumped a little and took a step back. I didn't even hear him make a single sound.

Must be a werewolf thing.

"How are you doing?" he asked looking worried.

"Do you really have to ask? Some guys are trying to kill us, I am apparently not human and I am freaking the fuck out," I said.

"How is your side?" he asked.

"Stings like a bitch," I said.

He took his hand in mine. At first I thought he was trying to be romantic, but then dark vein-y lines began to spread from his hand and up his arms and the pain in my side wasn't so bad. In fact I almost didn't notice it.

"Neat."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

He held onto my hand, oddly I felt comforted. At peace.

We looked into one anothers eyes and before I knew it we were both leaning forward. Our lips met and what was at first a gentle kiss soon turned into some more rough and needy.

I soon found myself pressed against the lockers with Ethan devouring my mouth.

_What are you doing you idiot! This Ethan! Danny's boyfriend! You need to stop!_

But I didn't. I melted into his mouth, moaning as his hand lightly gripped my neck, reminding me he was in charge.

"God you taste so good!" he growled his eyes bled red.

Just then the bell rang and we both jumped. The mood broken I quickly grabbed my bag and left the locker room. I could hear Ethan calling my name, following me but I ignored him.

I walked through the crowds of students. Everyone was going to their class, but I was heading home No way I could spend the rest of the day at school.

By some miracle I managed to lose Ethan in the crowed and got to my car. I quickly got in and started it up and left the school. As I drove away I saw Ethan in my rear view mirror, watching me leave.

By the time I got home I had already received several text messages and voice mails.

But I didn't bother with them. After I went inside I made sure all the doors and windows were locked and went into my room. Feeling tired I dropped down on my bed.

Trying to forget everything that has happened the last few days, and trying to forget the feel of Ethans lips on mine I fell asleep.

* * *

Chris P.O.V

I sat in the bar.

Sitting across from one of the Order.

He was older, his dark hair had streaks of white on the sides.

We were both dressed casually and both had a glass of beer in front of us.

"Pleased to meet you Chris. Your reputation proceeds you," he said.

"And you are?"

"Blackthorn."

"That your surname?" I asked.

"It's my preferred name. Now, I believe you wished to discuss business?"

"Your attacks on two innocent boys is a problem. I would appreciate it if your group would cease what you are doing."

"Really?" Blackthorn said with a chuckle. "That is your big speech?"

"I admit, my wife had more with words. I prefer to let my gun do all the talking," I said with a cold smile.

He grinned, but it had no friendliness what so ever.

"I wonder how your wife would feel knowing you were allowing your daughter to slut around with the hellhounds?"

I gave him a frosty look. "She is _dating_ a _werewolf_. And although I am not thrilled by her choice in men. At least it is someone who loves and respects her. And if you bring my wife up during our conversation, I will bash your face in with a bottle."

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Easy now, we got off to a bad start. I thought we were here to negotiate?"

"There is no negotiation. You and your people leave Beacon and do no harm to any of it's inhabitants. Human or otherwise."

"I thought the Argents were defenders of humanity?"

"We protect those who can not protect themselves. That is our new code. We do not involve innocent people in our mission or harm them. Unlike your people."

Blackthorn shrugged. "In the mission to rid the earth of evil there will be some collateral damage. How are we supposed to a blind eye to this town when the situation has reached appalling levels?"

He took a drink of his beer.

"Now that the nemeton has been awakened again this town will draw in evil like metal to a loadstone. You have no idea how bad it will soon get here," he said

"We have been warned and we will deal with anything that comes our way. But we will work together and we will not sacrifice innocent lives to do it."

"Any being who associates them selves with dark forces is not innocent. We have left you and your daughter alone out of respect of you. But if you continue to sully yourselves we will have no choice but to take action."

I leaned forward. "Listen to me old man. If you think I can't make one phone call and have a whole garrison here within an hour to help me hunt you and your people down then think again. I have lots of friends who would love the chance to drive you out of this town. So don't you dare threaten me."

Blackthorn gave me a look a adult gives a child when they do or say something they find amusing.

"The Order of the Dragon is legion Chris. We spend our whole lives training from the moment we are born. We fight for the kingdom of God and will not stop until we are dead."

He finished his bear and stood up. "Well I think we can both agree this meeting is over. Think about what I said Chris."

He left the bar and I sighed. I didn't have high hopes this would end well.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I drove my car to Gabe's.

Ethan sat in the passenger seat quit.

I was fuming!

He told me what happened, why Gabe had left school. I was driving us to Gabes so we could sort this mess out.

I wasn't mad at Gabe. I was how ever mad at my idiotic boyfriend for doing something so stupid.

"Danny I am sorry," he repeated.

"I don't want to here it!" I growled.

"Danny."

"Don't Danny me! I thought it meant nothing! I thought it was just a drunken one night stand!"

"I thought it was too! But I just...I don't know," he said rubbing his face.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"What?"

"You heard me do you love him?"

"I don't...I...I feel something for him."

I gripped my hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Danny I love you, I really do. Please don't be mad at me," he begged.

"I am not mad at you...okay I am a little mad. But I am not just mad at you. I am mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because...I have feelings for Gabe as well. Ever since he got attacked I have been so worried about him. Terrified even. I thought I was just being a good friend, but I know now it is more then that."

We were both quiet as we drove.

"So we both have a thing for Gabe?"

"I guess so," I said.

"Then what do we do?"

"We talk with Gabe and figure this out. then-"

I stopped talking, I noticed there was a cop car outside of Gabe's house.

I instantly had a feeling of dread and we pulled into the drive way and quickly got out. We knocked on the door and Gabe's mom answered, she looked upset.

"Oh Danny thank God you are here!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Stiles dad was talking with Gabe's talk, glancing at Ethan and I.

"It's Gabe, he is missing!"

"What do you mean?"

"His car is here and so is his cell phone. He never forgets his cell phone!"

I looked at Ethan. We didn't say it out loud and neither did he. We didn't have too. There was only one reason why Gabe was missing.

"Can we come in?" i asked.

"Of course."

"The school called and said he skipped and I knew something was wrong because Gabe never skips so I came home to see if he was okay and couldn't find him!"

"Don't worry. I am sure he is fine," I lied.

"Excuse me I need to talk to the sheriff," she said.

As soon as she was out of range I turned to Ethan.

"Lets go to his room."

We discreetly left to go to Gabes room, nothing was out of place. Yet Ethan turned his nose up in the air, sniffing and a deep angry growl escaped from his lips.

"Someone was in here!"

I suddenly felt weak in the knees and fell on the bed.

Gabe was gone, they had taken him.

"Oh God," I whisper.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I go to sleep in my room.

I wake up with a headache and am in a cold concrete room.

The fuck?

I opened my eyes and tried to remember how I got here.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

I looked up and saw a woman chained to a wall. She had tan skin and long black hair. She was very beautiful, yet there was a deadly charm to her, I don't know what exactly but it was something in her eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The headquarters of an evil brotherhood dedicated to eradicating evil. Though their understanding of what is and isn't evil is very narrow."

I sat up and heard a chain rattle. There was a chain attacked to my leg.

"I can smell you are human, yet I detect Ethan on you. I take it you are aware of his true nature?" the woman asked.

"I take it from the fact you are Kali?" I asked.

"What gave me away?" she asked with a deadly smile.

"The fact you know Ethan and the fact you have claws on your feet."

I had noticed she was not wearing shoes. Her toenails were long black claws. Ethan had told me Kali had been the only female and never worse shoes as she always fought using her feet.

"Clever boy. And how is Ethan doing?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. As odd as it was thinking about Ethan immediately made me think about the kiss we shared.

"Fine," I said.

She gave me an odd look. Then grinned.

"Looks like someone has a crush," she said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh the people are just so lovely, I have had a wonderful time being held against my will and tortured for information it is so wonderful," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your the one who told them. That's how they know so much about us!"

"Believe me, they can be very persuasive."

"So why am I here?"

"That's the question isn't it. Usually when the bad guys kidnap you it is for information or to use you as a hostage. Do you know anything?"

"No, I just learned about all this Saturday," I said.

"Well then it looks like it is the latter," she said.

Just then the door opened and several men walked in.

"Ah, your awake, good," a man with black and white hair said.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Do not pretend son, we know you know all about us."

I did not speak. Instead I watched as a few of the others walked over to Kali and she growled at them, they roughly grabbed her and one of them stuck her with a syringe that seemed to make her weak.

"As to why you are here you have only yourself to blame. Consorting with werewolves is a very offensive sin."

"Last time I looked it wasn't a commandment Blackthorn," Kali said.

Blackthorn ignored her.

"Look pal, I didn't even know about werewolves until you morons tried to kidnap me. Before that I was blissfully ignorant of all that bullshit."

"But you know now. And judging from that nasty bite on your side you tried to join their ranks."

My hand went to my side. The only way they knew about it is if they had purposely inspected my body. I could not help but shudder at that. The idea of these people touching me when I was asleep was disturbing.

Blackthorn seemed to pick up what I was thinking.

"Do not be perverse Mr. Welkin. It is standard procedure."

"Still, ew," I said.

"I am curious though. The bite appears to be recent yet is still healing. It has already begun to bruise, normally a werewolf bite heals before that happens. So if you are not a werewolf and are not dying, then what are you?"

He gave me a pointed look. As if I knew the answer. Which obviously I did not.

"Hell if I know, we were just as surprised. I wanted to become a werewolf so I could protect myself from you guys. Obviously that didn't work out."

"He's lying, he has to be," one of the guards said.

"No, he is telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes."

Blackthorn walked up to me and knelt down. He grabbed my face with his hand, squishing my cheeks together.

"Those eyes are very unusual."

"It's heterochromia, I have had it all my life," I said.

He continued to look into my eyes. "What ever you are you don't know? I cans see it in your eyes. That fear that only the unknown can bring to a person. You are afraid, afraid you don't know who and what you are. That your whole life is a lie, that you have never been what you thought you were."

"The hell are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"No, we would never allow such beings in our ranks. We're an all _human_ organization. I am just really good with people." Blackthorn let go of my face and stood up.

"Either way your fate is sealed. Still you will help us lure in the twins. Now I will leave you alone with Kali. She can be so pleasant."

"Blow me," Kali growled.

Blackthorn just chuckled, leaving Kali and me alone.

"So, Ethan tried to turn you huh?" she asked.

"Aiden too. they did their merger thing," I said.

"Wow, both of them? I didn't think they would want to be alphas. Not after what happened with their old pack," she said.

"Fat lot of good it did me in the end," I said.

I looked around the room, I noticed there was a camera on the ceiling. It seemed to remain fixed, steadily pointing at Kali. I was behind it's line of sight.

I looked at the chain around my leg. Inspecting the lock closely I pulled my gold earring out from my left lobe, thankful that I remembered to wear it today.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My uncle used to run with a bad crew. They had him take the fall for a crime and he did some time. He taught me a few tricks. Like how to pick a lock. I am hoping to use this nifty earring to pick mine. Then yours."

"Me?" she asked.

"Do you want to escape?"

"Of course."

"Well there you go. Ethan told me about the mountain ash thing and I am sure these experts got all kinds of nasty traps around here designed to slow you down if you some how got loose. Plus I am not much of a fighter so with you I at least have a fighting chance."

"I won't be much help. That shit they pump me with keeps me weak," she said.

"How often do they inject you?"

"I don't know, every hour maybe?"

"Then that is when we will get them. We will make them think we are still chained up, then when they go to inject you we surprise the fuckers," I said.

She smiled a deadly smile. "I like your thinking. I wonder if that is why Ethan thought you worthy of the bite."

I thought about the kiss I shared with Ethan.

I hope to God that is the only reason.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan and I were quick to make the calls and let everyone know.

We found out the meeting Chris had with the Order did not end good, but there was an upside.

While Chris had been inside speaking with the Order member Derek was outside, putting a tracking device on the guys car.

Derek, Chris Peter, Scott, Isaac, Cora, Ethan, Aiden, Alison and Stiles and myself were heading over there right now.

Ethan was not happy that I was going but I was not going to let them go off to save Gabe without me.

The signal came from the warehouse district of Beacon Hills, in fact it wasn't too far from the Train Depot where Derek used to hide.

It made sense. Decades ago that whole area was the pride and joy of our town. Our home prospered thanks to all the jobs the warehouses provided.

But with the recession many of them closed down and it is now a shadow of it's former self. Now many of them are used by the homeless for shelter or by teens for a rave.

And apparently to house a group of religious fanatics.

We pulled outside the building. Stiles let out a groan.

"Not this place."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember that rave where that girl was killed? It was Jackson, when he was the Kanima. We had been trying to capture him and it worked. For like five seconds."

We all got out of their cars. Isaac had the same look of dismay on his face that Stiles did.

"Great, this place again," he muttered. "Why is it we always return to the same old places again and again?"

"I smell several scents. One of them is the same scent as the one who kidnapped Gabe," Ethan said.

"Then he must be inside somewhere. We need to get inside."

"Wait. Look." I pointed to the warehouse. I had noticed a camera on the wall.

I then got an idea.

I pulled out my computer bag which had my laptop, Ipad and several other electrical equipment. Ethan jokingly referred to it as my techno bag.

I turned it on and instantly began to go to work.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I am going to try and hack into the security system. I am hoping they have installed some in their hideout so we can see what is going on inside and know what to expect."

"Way to go Danny boy!" Stiles said.

After a few moments of using my hacker programs I was able to successfully connect with their camera feed.

"Hell yeah!" I said with a smile. I began to inspect several screens looking for Gabe. I saw many guards. Some were in halls, some were in rooms.

But there was one room that had a woman in chains.

"Kali!" Aiden said.

"They captured her?" Scott asked.

"That must be how they knew about Stiles. She told them!" Alison said.

"What is she saying? It looks like she is talking to someone," Isaac said.

"I don't know. You would think guys who are so dedicated to cleansing the earth would afford better cameras," I said.

"Danny, can you feed a loop to the cameras?" Chris asked.

"You read my mind," I said.

I quickly began to program a loop into the cameras.

"God he's so sexy when he hacks," Ethan said.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I picked the lock off of my chain and took it off.

"Good job kid, now unchain me. They will be here soon," Kali said.

I looked up at the camera on the wall. I put the chain back on my leg, but it did not lock back into place. I crawled over to Kali and sat in front of her, making sure the camera would be able to see the chain on my leg so to avoid suspicion.

"Give me your hand."

She did as I said and I quickly began to work.

"Remember once I get these unlocked keep them on. Then when they go to inject you-"

"Rip their fucking throats out?"

"What ever works for you."

After a few moments I got her chains to unlock.

"Finally!"

Sh cocked her head to the side.

"I hear footsteps!"

I quickly went back to my side of the wall and sat against it. A moment later the door opened and Hawthorn and some of his guards walked in.

"How are we all doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"For the thousandth time, fuck you," Kali said.

"Oh sweet Kali, as much as I love our time together it saddens me that soon it will come to an end," Blackthorn said.

"Good, the sooner I die the sooner I never have to see you again."

"So eager to go to hell?"

"As long as you are not there I am happy."

Two of the guards stepped towards to give her the injection, but Blacksthorn stepped over to me.

"Now then Mr. Welkin, I have a few questions for you about your...friend Ethan."

"I can tell you this, he is going to kill you," I said.

Blackthorn just smiled.

"I highly doubt that."

There was a sound like some wild animal going crazy. Blackthorn spun around to see one of his guards on the ground clutching his throat, Kali had her jaws wrapped around the throat of the other, her left foot had blood smeared on it.

She bit now on the guards neck and I could hear bone break.

She opened her mouth and the guard fell to the ground.

She glared at Black thorn, her eyes burned red.

"Ethan will have to wait, I called dibs!"

Blackthorn quickly ran from the room and Kali grinned a monstrous smile that made me hope she decided to keep me around. She looked at me and I flinched.

Her smile remained and she slowly began to walk to me, her feet moved in a dance like motion.

She leaned down and grabbed the gun from one of the guards holster and handed it to me.

"Your going to need this. Try not to shoot yourself."

I took the gun from her. My hands were shaking.

"Grow a pair kid. Don't puss out on me. I have no problem trimming dead weight. Just ask Ethan and Aiden."

She walked past me to the door. She snapped her fingers like a person does when they are getting the attention of a dog.

"Let's go!"

I followed her. Trying to steady my hands. Wishing to God I had not skipped school today.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

"We need to get in there now!" I said.

We had seen what happened on the screen and watched as Gabe and Kali made their way down the hall. Blackthorn had already sounded the alarm and the whole building was erupting in a frenzy.

"Stiles you stay here with Danny! Danny take these!"

Chris handed Danny a communications device.

"Keep us informed and tell us where to go!"

I gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful and save Gabe!" he said.

We all ran to the building, splitting up into teams we all had a mic in our ears to stay in contact with Danny.

Danny told each team what way to go and when someone was coming or what way to take.

People were so focused on Kali and Gabe they did not even realize we were here.

Perfect.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

As we walked down the halls there were times when I had to open a door for Kali because it was made from mountain ash.

Apparently she couldn't even touch it.

What ever drugs they gave her was quickly wearing off. We had encountered some resistance but she made quick work of them.

I fired my gun, but I never hit anyone. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I fired off a shot to make them back off.

Eventually we managed to make our way into a large and open room. I instantly recognized it.

"I know this place. There was a rave here a few months ago. If I recall correctly a woman was killed that night."

"Do you know how to get out?"

I tried to recall.

"Do you?!" she snapped.

"Give me a moment! I was drunk and high on ecstasy that night!"

She muttered the word idiot and we continued to walk around.

"Wait, I think there is an elevator over-"

Just then Blackthorn appeared with several more guards all armed with guns. Blackthorn was carrying a big ass white and gold sword.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked.

The hunters raised their guns and Kali and I immediately took cover behind a pillar of concrete.

Kali started to laugh and I looked at her.

She was laughing now? she must have snapped!

"What is so funny!" I demanded.

"We're not alone!"

"No shit!"

"No, I mean I smell them!"

"Who?"

Just then I heard the sound of deep sounding snarls like Kali's.

I looked around the pillar and saw what Kali had meant.

We were not alone.

The Calvary was here.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I ran down the hall.

I had taken the back entrance.

I had to get Gabe out of there. While everyone was busy fighting I would sneak him out. All the guards were now fighting with the others so I would use this distraction to get Gabe out.

I had left Stiles behind, he could not leave the computer, someone had to stay and talk to the others.

I knew Ethan would be pissed about it but I would make it up to him.

My main concern now was getting Gabe out.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

I slashed the throat of the hunter and he fell to the ground.

I smiled, I looked over and Aiden and watched as he slashed open the chest of a guard.

We grinned at one another, enjoying the carnage.

We may play it nice now for Lydia and Danny, but we still enjoyed a good kill.

I saw Kali do a whirl kick that broke the jaw of a hunter. She looked at me and gave me a wink, but then a sword burst from her chest.

"No!" I yelled.

The sword pulled out and I saw an older man looking down at her with cold eyes.

"So much for your dibs."

Aiden and I ran to her and he disappeared into the shadows.

We pulled her behind a pillar and leaned her against it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she growled.

Aiden inspected the wound. I could tell from the look on his face it was serious.

"Kali, it-"

"I know. I can feel it. fucker had that sword coated in mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe. They used it to torture me while they had me locked up." she spat out some black blood. I saw the wound, her blood was black and her veins were turning dark.

"Sorry boys. Looks like it is just you two now."

"Come on, where is the bad ass bitch who always kicked us in the ass?" I asked.

She just smiled. "Those were the good old days huh? It's funny, you guys were the last to join us, now it looks like you are the last again."

She let out a pained gasp and Ethan and I took her hands, using our power to ease her pain.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Maybe we could heal you, if Derek could heal Cora then if Ethan and I-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Kali snarled.

"But your dying!"

"I know! And I am okay with that. I've don't a lot of things boys. A lot of regrets. I am all alone now. My pack, Ennis, all gone."

"You have us," I said.

She just smiled. "Sorry Ethan. But it's time this old bitch clocked out." she took a shuddering breath, I could hear her heart slowing down. "Listen, Ethan. That Gabe kid. Do you like him?"

"I...think."

"Hmph, always knew you would get yourself in a mess like that. Always was a romantic. Listen, he's a bit of a puss, but give him a chance."

"But I am in love with Danny."

"Silly boy. Some people are capable of loving more the one person."

She let out a cough a more black blood came out. The dark veins were spreading. They were to her neck now.

"Listen...Hale...he is still...blue right?"

"Yes."

"There is a way for him to get his power back."

"What? How?" Aiden asked.

"My father was always very spiritual. He spent his whole life...researching on...our peoples...spiritual side. During his studies he learned of...a...spirit...Ze'evel. I owe Hale for not...killing me when he could have...tell him...Ze'evel...he can...restore." she closed her eyes and her body began to relax.

"Ennis."

She took one last breath and her whole body stilled, her heart stopped beating and Aiden and I stood up, our eyes blazed with a blood red color.

"Shall we slaughter them all Aiden?" I asked.

"Yes. Just like Kali taught us," Aiden said.

We let out mighty roars and returned to the fight. I was so consumed with rage I had forgotten why I was here.

That was going to cost me.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I remained hidden behind one of the pillars, watching the fight.

I should run, no way could I do anything to help.

I was not a fighter. I did not have the training to lend a hand.

Yet I remained.

I was to afraid.

Afraid someone would see me.

Afraid I would be hit by a stray bullet.

Afraid I would never see my parents again.

Afraid I would never see Danny and Ethan again.

Afraid of dying.

"Gabe!" I whipped my head around and saw Danny running to me.

"Danny!"

We jumped into one anothers arms, hugging one another fiercely.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" I said.

"I told you we would protect you."

We pulled apart and stared into one anothers eyes. We both placed our lips on one another, sharing a kiss.

Probably not a good time seeing how there was a war going on but damn if it didn't feel good!

We pulled apart.

I knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt I loved Danny and Ethan.

Thinking about them both gave me strength and courage, kissing them both made me feel love and safe.

"I kissed Ethan," I said.

"He told me."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. When this is over the three of us are going to sit down and have a talk. But right now we need to go and-"

Movement behind Danny caught my eye. Blackthorn had his sword pointed right at us and was charging. Acting on instinct I grabbed Danny by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way.

The sword hit me in the chest, I could feel it go through me and into the concrete of the pillar.

"GABE!" Danny yelled

And that, was how I died.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan came up behind me and held me as I tried to go to Gabe.

The fighting had stopped, we were all at a standstill.

The Order had lost several of their men but they would not back down.

The man who had stabbed Gabe was grinning.

"Looks like the sodomite served his purpose."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I have to give you kudos you did a good job. I take it you tagged my vehicle during our meeting Chris?" he looked at all of us, a grin on his face.

I wanted to kill him! I wanted to take that sword and chop him to pieces. Tears were running down my face and the only thing keeping me up was Ethan.

He was glaring murderously at the man.

"So where is the garrison Chris? Did you not say all you needed was one phone call?"

"They are on their way. When I told them you had kidnapped an innocent boy they quickly agreed to help. Leave now Blackthorn while you still can!" Chris yelled.

"Leave? You think you can intimidate us? We are the solders of God! We who have sword sacred oaths to defend Christendom from evil! We are the Order of the Dragon! And we will smite the wicked down! If we must die then so be it! Our lives for paradise!"

Blackthorn had a crazy look in his eyes. The eyes of a raving lunatic, of a fanatic. The other Order members cheered and I knew they would all die, because they would not leave until we were dead.

I stared at Gabe's body, blood was pooling from his wound. Even in death he looked so peaceful, as if he was taking a nap.

"Gabe!" I whispered.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

_I was in a dark place._

_I was running._

_There was a small speck of light, like a single lone star in the sky._

_I had to run to it. There was something chasing me in the dark._

_It called to me, whispering sweetly, begging me to stop, to let it take me._

_But I would not stop running. Even when my feet felt like lead, even when I felt like stopping to rest, I had to keep going._

_The small light slowly grew more and more the closer I got._

_I could hear a voice called to me._

_I had to go to that voice. It was familiar, it was safe._

_Images flashed around me. My life flew around me, showing me things that were precious._

_Mom and dad taking turns holding me as a baby, treating me like I was the most precious thing to exist. Mom resting her head on dads shoulder as she held me, tears were in their eyes._

_Dad teaching me to swim at the pool, laughing as I kicked wildly in the water to get to him._

_My first day of school, dad had a hell of a time prying mom and me apart._

_My first kiss with a girl called Mary. We were ten and I thought she looked so beautiful, eve though other people said her freckles made her ugly. I thought they were pretty._

_Meeting Danny for the first time at school. His family had just moved to town and I had invited him to play during recess._

_Making the swim team, hugging mom and dad, they were so proud of me._

_Sleeping with Danny and Ethan, feeling so safe and comforted with the two of them._

_The light was so bright now, it was blinding._

_It was like someone had taken a large diamond and hit it with a bright beam of light so that a rainbow of colors escaped from it._

_I touched the white light at the center of all those colors. I could feel them on my skin, they felt like silk ribbons._

_I feeling of elation and a thrill of fear washed over me._

_I felt like I had discovered something new about myself, something that had been within me forever but I never knew was there._

_My fist closed around the light and the darkness was banished and then there was nothing but light._

_And the sound of someone calling my name._

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

My wolf was howling for blood.

Gabe was dead and it was my fault.

I had been so consumed with avenging Kali I had forgot the reason why we were here.

And now he was dead.

Danny's pain made it even worse, he was hurting now and it was because of me.

Blackthorn raised his sword.

"Brothers to arms! Let us smite these sinners down to the pit that spat them out and-"

Just then a bright light began to shine from behind him. He stopped to look behind to see what it was.

"Now what?" he demanded.

The light was coming from Gabe. His body was glowing with a white light tinged with gold.

Then two things hit me, the sound of a beating heart and the smell of something divine. I could smell him, lavender, vanilla, baby powder only now it was overwhelmingly strong. I could taste it on my tongue even. The only word I could think of was light.

That was what I thought of when I tried to imagine what this smell could be. But that was impossible as light did not have a smell. Yet that was the image that flashed in my head as my mind tried to place this scent.

Gabe's body moved, his hands pushed off the ground and he stood, still glowing with that bright light. We watched amazed as the wound on his chest began to heal. Leaving no mark save for the blood on his shirt.

Gabe opened his eyes and they were blazing. Glowing with the same intensity a werewolf's would. They glowed like precious gems of sapphire and amber.

"What in the hell?" Blackthorn asked looking perplexed.

"Gabe!" Danny called.

Gabe hunched over, his back began to spasm and twitch and then a pair of white wings erupted from his back shooting out like a flower bursting from the earth. Shredding his shirt to pieces.

"What is this!" Blackthorn cried looking alarmed.

Gabe's wings stretched, they were white like snow. Yet looked like diamonds perfectly molded to resemble wings. They shined bright with that white and gold light.

The light began to coalesce around the wings, becoming more like fire and lightning, crackling around him dangerously. Turning from something beautiful to something menacing.

"Abomination! How dare you mock us! You will burn for this blasphemy!" Blackthorn roared.

He raised his sword and let out a war cry and charged at Gabe. The fire struck, shooting out like a streak of lightning hitting it's mark.

It hit Blackthorn and engulfed him. He let out a scream then there was a flash and nothing remained save a dark sport and a melted sword.

The other members of the Order began to fire at Gabe. But their bullets turned to dust when they hit the light that surrounded him.

Then the fire struck, like with Blackthorn it formed arcs which bent and twisted around us the pillars and struck the other hunters.

I felt the heat of the fire as it passed us, it burned so hot it felt cold.

Dealing them the same fate.

Soon they were all dead. Gabe stood there, then the light died down. His wings disappeared, folding back into his back. Leaving no trace they were there.

The light vanished and Gabe fell to the floor, unconscious.

Danny and I ran to him, the others followed though with more caution.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked.

"A fucking miracle," Isaac said.

I was suddenly aware of Stiles voice in the mic.

" _"Guys what is going on down there? I saw Gabe get stabbed, I called my dad and the police are on there way with the paramedics!"_

I looked at Danny.

"We have to go."

"But Gabe!"

"Will be fine. Stiles called his dad. They are sending people over now. We can't be here when they show up!"

Danny got to his feet and we quickly made our exit. Aiden grabbed Kali's body which had been left untouched by Gabe's attack.

We did not speak but we were all thinking the same thing.

What the hell did we just see?

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what is Gabe exactly? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 4

 

**Fusedtwilight: Here is a new chapter. We find out what Gabe is and a new monster pops up.**

 

Stiles P.O.V

"Okay, how about a phoenix?" I asked.

Lydia and I were going over monster wiki.

Lydia had translated the Argent's bestiary and Derek let us use his families computer to make our own super version we called the monster wiki.

Danny had helped make it into a special program that everyone had loaded onto their computers and cell phones. Just in case we ever ran into something new and needed to know what it was we were dealing with.

I always knew there was a lot of strange creatures out there in the world, but there are more shape-shifters then there are Pokemon. It kind of makes me wonder if I have ever met a none human before in my life and didn't know it.

I was almost a hundred percent certain my old third grade teacher was a harpy. she fit the profile.

We were over at Deaton's clinic. It was the day after we had saved Gabe. Scott had called Deaton last night and told him what had happened and he told us to meet him after school. Scott and Derek were talking to him in the corner while Lydia and I looked through the monster wiki.

We were trying to figure out exactly what Gabe was.

Dad and his people had found Gabe amongst smoldering piles of ash and melted metal.

Gabe was catatonic. They could not wake him. His dad had already started a dozen or more tests, trying to learn what was wrong with his only son.

I had been watching the feeds while Danny had run in, I watched in horror as Gabe was stabbed. Then something odd happened, I lost signal with the others and all the screens from the vids turned to static.

When they came back on all the Order hunters were gone and Danny and Ethan were standing over Gabe.

They had later filled me in what happened and suffice it to say, I had a hard time believing it.

Apparently Gabe came back from the dead, glowed with a lot of light, grew a pair of wings and killed all the Order members.

Like an avenging angel.

Now I have seen a lot of things.

Werewolves, Kanimas and evil druids but an angel?

No way!

Danny and Ethan were at the hospital with Gabe's parents. His mother was sick with worry. Dad had two of his deputies stationed outside Gabe's room twenty-four seven. Cora and Peter had been at the hospital all night making sure none of the Order showed up.

We were not a hundred percent sure they were all dead so we still had to be on our toes.

"No. They can take human form but they always have a burning temperature and when they die they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes," Lydia said.

"Thunderbird?" I asked.

"They don't take a human form and are the size of a plane."

"Okay. Tengu?"

"They have black wings and avian features. They don't glow with light."

"Well we are running short," I said.

"You won't find what he is in your monster wiki," Deaton said. "What Gabriel is, is something that existed long before the Argents existed and should not even still be walking this earth."

"Do you know what he is?" Scott asked.

"Oh I know. And the fact he exists is unbelievable."

"Care to enlighten us?" Derek asked, with a touch of his old impatience.

"Tell me, what do you all know of the story of Noah?"

"As in the Ark?" I asked.

Deaton nodded.

"Well...God floods the earth because people are evil. He has Noah build an Ark to house animals, two of each and after God floods the earth Noah lives happily ever after with his family and the animals repopulate the world...which is kind of disturbing if you stop to think about what that means. I mean only two animals reproducing? I mean how do two animals alone repopulate the world? How does Adam and Eve do that? Wouldn't that mean we are all inbred? I remember I tried asking my Sunday school teacher that and-"

"Stiles, focus," Lydia said.

"Right, sorry."

"There is another story that speaks of another reason why he flooded the earth. According to the Book of Enoch, long before the time of Noah God sent down a group of angels to watch over the earth and humanity. These Watchers did their duty but over time they fell in love with daughters of men and wed them. From their union came the nephilim. Giants who were half-mortal and half-angel. Over time the Watchers taught mankind secrets and knowledge mankind was not ready to know and the nephilim were monstrous beasts who plagued the land. God punished the Watchers for failing in their duty by banishing them to a dark realm and the nephilim were tricked into waging war with one another to thin out their numbers then drowned in the flood."

"So your saying Gabe is a nephilim?" Lydia asked.

"No. He is elioud. The child of of nephilim and a mortal. The elioud were different from the nephilim, their own hybrid race. Unlike their giant fathers they looked more human and their angelic powers did not activate until they died wheres the nephilims nature was obvious at birth."

"But that can't be right. Last time I checked both his parents were very human," I said.

"Just because someone looks human doesn't mean they are," Lydia said giving me a look.

Reminding me without speaking it of her own supernatural nature.

"If either one of his parents were a niphilim we would know. Like I said, the niphilim were giants, some were said to be fourteen feet tall and they had several other features that showed their inhumanity. There is something we are missing."

"Okay so Gabe gets killed and his powers activate and he kills the Order. So why is he in a coma?"

"Gabe is new. And on instinct he tapped into a vast level of power. Legends speak of elioud who burned themselves out from overusing their powers. His body is merely trying to recover from the shock."

"So what is he capable of of?" Derek asked.

"What is he capable of? How about incinerating several armed men? How is that for a start," I said.

"I can not tell you exactly what powers he possesses. There has not been a elioud on this earth since the time of Noah and records of them are very scarce. But we may have another problem."

"Great now what?" Lydia asked.

Tell me Scott. How did Gabe smell after his transformation?"

"He smelled...amazing actually. I mean he always had a nice smell but now it is overpowering," Scott said.

"I was afraid of that."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Now that Gabe's powers have awakened his aura will draw in supernatural beings, like the nemeton but on a smaller scale. They will be drawn to his essence."

We all shared a look.

"Drawn like how?" Derek asked.

"Drawn in a way that could very well prove dangerous."

I let out a sigh.

Werewolves, kanimas, druids and angels. Oh my," I said.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan and I sat next to Danny's bed.

He looked...different, yet the same.

His skin was now perfectly flawless without a single mark or blemish and even had a luster to it. His nails were glossy, his hair more thick. His lips were a little more plump and his eyes were now a darker color. His dad said it could be a result of stress.

The differences were minor yet if you knew him well enough or had a sharp eye (like his parents) they were immediately noticeable.

Ethan and I were silent. Still trying to process what we had seen last night.

Things were getting complicated now. Scott's dad was getting involved. He was still in town trying to reconnect with Scott but that was proving a problem.

His dad was a FBI agent and had been assigned to the murders committed by Jenifer. He staid after the case was closed. He had been assigned here, because all the deaths and murders had drawn to much attention.

He knew somehow Scott was connected to all of it. He didn't know about werewolves of course but he just knew that his son and his circle of friends knew more about what was going on then they let on and he was determined to find out what.

So as soon as he discovered about Gabe's kidnapping and the odd circumstances leading to his discovery he was all over it.

"I am going to get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked Ethan.

"Coffee," he said.

I got up and kissed his cheek. I then leaned down to kiss Gabe on the head.

"I will be back soon," I said to him.

I left the room, nodding to the guards as I left.

I walked to the nearest vending machine and got some coffee for Ethan and myself. I let out a tired yawn. I hadn't got much sleep last night, hard to sleep when you see your friend grow a set of wings and incinerate a bunch of people.

As I headed back to Gabes room and passed his dads office. The door was open a crack and I heard his parents talking. Normally I am not one to eavesdrop (hacking those documents when I was 13 did not count! I was just curious is all)

But since they were talking about Gabe and they did sound a little worried I could not resist.

Looking around to make sure no one saw I bent close to the door, it was open just a crack making it easier to hear.

"I don't understand what this means Luke," his mom said.

"Gina, I am a doctor and even I have trouble understanding these results. Gabe's brain is showing a higher level of activity then normal and his white blood cell count is through the roof," his dad said.

"I know enough about medicine to know what a high white blood cell count means Luke, please tell me he isn't sick."

"I ordered tests for leukemia they should be in soon," he said sounding tired.

"What are we going to do? When will he wake up, I want my baby back Luke!"

I could hear the sob in her voice.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. Our boy is strong."

I heard movement and the sounds of him hugging her. I decided to leave them alone and headed back to Gabe's room.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

There was a knock on the door.

I looked up and saw Cora ans Isaac walk in.

"How is he doing?" Isaac asked.

"Still the same," I said.

They walked over to his bed, looking down at him.

"He looks different," Isaac said.

"I know," I said.

"He smells amazing," Cora said.

She leaned down and put her nose to the crook of his neck and inhaled. A sound of pure bliss escaped her mouth.

"I have never smelled anything like it!"

She continued to sniff at him. Her tongue slithered out and licked at his skin and she shivered.

I shot out of my set and growled at her.

"Back off!"

She growled back, her eyes flashed yellow.

"Come on guys, knock it off! Control yourselves!" Isaac chastised us.

"Your one to talk," Cora said nodding to Isaac's hand which was rubbing Gabe's leg.

He looked down to at his hand and stopped. He brought his hand to his nose and gave a sniff. His eyes turned yellow and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Okay, he does smell very nice."

I growled at both of them and they backed up.

"He is mine!" I snapped.

I looked down at his face, he looked so calm and peaceful. You would never think he was capable of being so terrifying.

I leaned down and nuzzled his cheek. My wolf howled in pleasure as we marked him with our scent. He was ours, all ours.

I picked up his had and rubbed my face against it. Cora and Isaac walked back to the bed, their eyes still glowing yellow. Cora began to rub her cheek on his chest, her fingers gently caressing his hair.

Isaac hugged his legs, scent marking them with his cheek.

A part of me knew this was not right, but Gabe's scent called to us like a siren calling to a sailor. The longer you were around it the stronger it called to you, beckoning to you.

"What the hell is going on?"

We all stopped and looked to the door where Danny stood holding two cups of coffee. Looking at us like we had gone insane.

Which I could not fault him for.

Danny quickly closed the door with his foot and walked over to us.

"I am gone for five minutes and you are all snuggling Gabe to death!"

"It isn't-" Isaac began.

"It's exactly what it looks like," I said.

"We can't help it, it's his scent!" Cora said.

"You guys go and get some fresh air, I will keep watch," Danny said leaving no room for argument.

As I passed him he handed me my coffee and I kissed him on the cheek.

We left the room taking a big sigh of relief, glad to be free of Gabe's scent.

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever!" Cora said.

"I don't know, having ones brother reveal you had a threesome seems pretty bad," Isaac said.

"Shut it!" I snapped

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I sighed in relief as Danny arrived in time to prevent me from being hugged to death by the wolves.

Danny sat on the chair across from my body, looking at me with a contemplative look, the light around him was bright with several colors that were of a curious nature.

Oh wait, your wondering what the hell I am talking about?

See when I came to I was lying on the ground surrounded by people.

But none of them were even paying attention to me. So I stood up and noticed they were carrying someone on a stretcher.

Imagine my shock when I saw it was me.

I tried to get their attention but it was like they didn't know I was there. Then one of the cops walked right through me and needless to say, I freaked out.

I followed the people who carried my body, still trying to call for help.

But no matter how hard I screamed no one could hear me.

As they drove off I followed them. I was like I was the wind, formless, unbound. I flew through the air no longer controlled by gravity.

I had no idea what was going on. I heard the others talking about how I killed the Order. But I could not recall doing such a thing.

I have staid close to my body, hoping for a sign that could help me figure out what to do.

But no such luck.

I have been staying close to my body, hoping something would happen, some sign would appear that would help me wake up.

I have watched my parents sit by my side, I have watched as Danny and Ethan dutifully watched over me.

All I could do was watch.

So since I was obviously stuck as a ghost I decided to enjoy my spiritual freedom.

I turned to the wall and walked through it, I did not plummet to the ground, I remained hovering in the air. I looked up and willed myself to fly.

As I flew above the hospital I looked up at the sky and noticed something odd.

There was this current of energy that floated above the hospital. It didn't have a color, more like it was like heat coming off pavement.

I traced and followed it's movement and saw there were other currents, some crossing and intersecting in certain parts of the town.

Deciding to investigate, since I had nothing better to do I followed the currents around. As I flew to the outskirts of town I saw that all the currents coalesced strongest into a single pillar of energy so strong it looked like a stream of water.

I landed back on the ground, the pillar was coming from a large black tree stump, though I was not sure if the pillar was rising or falling into it.

I drew closer to inspect it. Then I shuddered.

The stump had an aura to it. Not like the ones I saw around people, no this tree had a single less complex aura. Yet it gave me the creeps.

There was something dark about it, dark and forbidding. I distinctly remember Danny telling me Jenifer had some connection to a tree that was the source of the currents that helped give Beacon it's name.

I guess I found that tree.

Used by an evil druid, powered by dark sacrifices. No wonder it had such a chilling aura.

I could feel it's power, it called out to me, enticing me like the glow. Like a bug-zapper attracting some dumb insect with it's enticing glow.

Hard to believe a simple stump could have such an effect.

Just then I had a sudden chill, not of the body but something deeper. Something in my gut telling me I was being watched.

I looked around, not seeing another soul. Yet the feeling persisted.

Then I felt something. Something in the wind. A disturbance. A feeling you get when something large is moving quickly through the air.

I looked and saw several feet from the tree there was an odd disturbance in the air.

It was like space was bending and twisting. Then a seam grew, a dark line that floated above the ground and I could hear some growling sounds coming from within it.

But before I could investigate any further I suddenly felt a tug and I was flying through the air, being pulled by some invisible force, back to the hospital.

I felt like I was falling over a hundred miles an hour, the world passed me by in a flash.

You ever have a dream where you are falling? Some say you wake up before you hit the ground.

The feeling I got when I was pulled back into my body was not a groundless feeling.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I almost chocked on my coffee when Gabe started to twitch and spasm.

I sat my coffee on the table and placed my hands on his shoulders yelling for help.

Gabe went still and opened his eyes.

"Danny?" he whispered.

"Gabe! Your Awake!"

I kissed him on the lips.

"Danny. You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol on you would you?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because I really need a drink...bad."

I let out a laugh and he smiled.

His dad and a few nurses came rushing in, his dad instantly wrapped him in a massive hug kissing the side of his head. His mother came zooming in a few seconds later, how she was able to move at such speeds wearing heels I will never know but soon Gabe was sandwiched between both of his parents.

After that his dad went to work, inspecting Gabe and checking his reflexes and having him follow a light.

After that Stiles dad came in and asked him several questions. Gabe said the last thing he recalled was going home early from school because he wasn't feeling well and going to sleep.

His dad revealed they had discovered a strong tranquilizer in his system. They figured while he had been asleep his kidnappers had snuck in and hit him with a needle.

Gabe wanted to go home but his dad kept him over for one more day. To run some more tests.

Later that night Ethan and I were in his room. We were getting ready to leave, visiting hours were almost over.

"I'm part angel?" Gabe asked.

"According to Deaton you are," I said.

"That can't be. There's no such thing as angels," Gabe said.

"Yeah and there is no such thing as werewolves either," Ethan said.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his head.

"What about the Order?"

"If there were any survivors then they are keeping a low profile. But we're pretty sure you-"

I didn't finish. Gabe had not been thrilled to know he killed several people, even if it was in self-defense.

"But there are more out there. We are sure when they don't heard from their people they will come to Beacon to investigate," Ethan said.

"So what happens now?" Gabe asked.

"Tomorrow we're taking off school to take you back to your place."

"This is ridiculous I do not need all this coddling, I am perfectly fine. Better then ever in fact."

"Do you feel any different?" I asked.

He nodded. "I can hear one of the guards talking outside. He is speaking with a nurse, flirting with her. I can smell your Armani even though I know you haven't put any on in a few days. I can see more clearly as well, every thing is sharper and more defined and I can feel this warmth inside me. And check this out."

He extended his hand to Ethan. "Give me a small cut."

"Wow, didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Ethan joked.

"I like it rough, but not that rough. Just do it."

Ethan's nail extended into a claw and he dragged it down the center of Gabe's palm. Forming a neat line that quickly began to leak blood.

But in several seconds the wound healed.

"I noticed it after one of the nurses came in to collect more blood. Apparently I am fast healing."

"Well you wanted to be something supernatural. You just got something else instead," I said.

Just then the door opened and his dad walked in.

"Sorry boys but visiting hours are about to end."

"Thanks dad," Gabe said.

Luke smiled at his son.

Ethan and I grabbed our things and told him we would see him in the morning. I had already told my mom and dad I was going to skip tomorrow and they were okay with it, they knew it was to help Gabe.

We left the hospital and Ethan drove me home. He walked me to the porch.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. But everything will be okay. I know it will," I said.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too," I said.

He walked back to his car and drove off. I went inside, locking the door behind me and went straight to bed.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I was at my computer looking up angels.

I remember when mom was alive she used to make Dad and me go to church every Sunday. But after she died we stopped going.

I was trying to learn everything and anything about angels, nephilim and elioud. Needless to say there was a lot to look up.

I was so busy studying that when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped in shock.

It was just Derek.

"Dude what the hell!" I growled.

"I called your name twice," he said with a frown.

"Well...I am busy," I said.

"I see. Doing some research on angels?"

"Obviously. There is a ton of info on angels, a little bit of writing about nephilim and almost nothing about the elioud." I ran my hand through my hair. "I mean werewolves I can deal with. But angels?"

"I know what you mean. That just raises too many philosophical questions. If they are real does that mean God is real?" Derek asked.

"I don't even want to think about that," I said.

"My mom believed in angels," he said.

"So did mine. She used to make my dad and me go to church but after she died we stopped going. It was just a bad reminder you know?"

He nodded.

"If Gabe learns how to control his powers he could be really dangerous," Derek said.

"I know. He could be dead useful. But Deaton said that if he is not careful he could die from over use of his powers."

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. Haven't had much sleep."

"I thought werewolves were creatures of the night?" I asked with a grin.

"We are more active at night but even we need our sleep," he said.

"The bed is right there," I said.

"I have my own bed you know."

"Yeah, all the way across town. Take a nap, I will wake you up in an hour."

Derek looked at the bed. He must have been seriously tired to even be thinking about it.

"Okay. Thanks."

He walked over to my bed, shedding his jacket and hanging it on the hook on my closet door. He pulled off his boots and climbed on top of the bed. Within moments his soft snores filled my room.

"Night sourwolf," I said.

I continued my research and as per usual I lost track of time. By the time I glanced at the clock I cursed when I realized it was almost three in the morning and I had school in the morning.

I shut down my computer and went to wake Derek up. But he looked so tired, I should wake him up. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

So I turned off my light and gently laid down on the bed, trying to be careful so not to wake him.

I made sure there was some space between us and shut my eyes. Only for them to open wide a second later when a strong arms pulled me closer to a wide warm chest.

"Derek!" I whispered.

Derek did not speak, instead he continued to snore away, ignorant to his bodies actions.

Guess Derek was a cuddler.

Great.

My throat is so getting ripped out.

* * *

Derek P.O.V

When I awoke I was aware of two things.

One it was early in the morning, the suns rays were hitting my back, I could feel their warmth.

And second, I was spooning Stiles.

And I liked it.

When I awoke I felt at peace and didn't feel like getting up.

I admit as a werewolf I was more comfortable with physical contact then what humans would consider norm. Both humans and wolves are social creatures. They need for physical contact was strong for us.

But still, the fact I was spooning Stiles of all people, that surprised me.

He could be annoying as hell and talked a million miles an hour and could be a real smart ass.

But he was loyal, smart, cunning, very perceptive.

And he had a nice smell.

I decided I should leave. It was going to be time for him to go to school soon.

I quickly and quietly got up and put my shoes and jacket on.

As I was about to jump out of the window I heard Stile call my name. At first I thought he had woke him up, but when I turned to look I could not help but see he had merely turned over and his hand lay where I had been sleeping.

As he continued to sleep I could not help but notice he had gained a bit of muscle in the chest.

To think the little spaz was growing up.

His shorts had ridden down just a little showing off his hip. For some reason my eyes were glued to the bit of exposed flesh.

I don't know why, but I wanted to run my hand over it, to feel just how much muscle he had gained.

Horrified by such thought I jumped through the window and ran as far from Stiles as I could.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"For crying out loud mom do I really need this blasted chair to get to the house!" I complained.

I had been discharged from the hospital but due to hospital policy I had to be escorted out on a wheel chair.

And mom insisted I use it to go from the car to the house.

"You just got out of a coma, you need to save your strength," she argued.

"I think you should listen to your mother Gabe, she is only trying to look out for you," Danny said with a smirk.

Mom smiled at him. "Thank you Danny."

"Kiss ass," I muttered.

I indulged mom and let her push me to the house and let Ethan and Danny help me up and in the house. It was all stupid because I was well enough to walk on my own, but mom's protective instincts were in overdrive.

She made me lye on my bed and left to go make some food for us. Thanking Danny and Ethan for helping look after me.

"That woman is going to drive me cray!" I complained.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

I was about to say I was normal. But that ship had set sail.

I could still see auras. I had yet to inform Danny and Ethan about it yet. As we drove home I had silently looked out the window in wonder.

My senses were sharper now. It gave me a new prospective on the beauty and wonder of the world. The scent of the flowers from a garden, or the way the sun shined off water spraying from a hose. Every thing was more clear now, more noticeable.

I could see things clearly even though they were far away. I could smell the cigarette smoke on mom, well hidden by her favorite perfume.

Dad and I had tried to break her of her habit. Being a lawyer could be stressful and did not help with her habit. The stress of my abduction no doubt destroyed the progress she had been making.

"I am...adjusting," I finally said.

Both of Danny and Ethan's auras told me they were both feeling doubt what I had just said.

I also noticed that their auras were very different. Ethan's aura was more...I hesitate to use the word seething. That carries an undertone of something sinister.

No, his aura was not sinister, but it was intimidating.

When I use the world seething I mean it was more hot. Similar to what I had seen in werewolves like Isaac and Cora in that there was a wild flavor to it. Yet unlike theirs his aura was more hot then the warmth of Isaac and Cora.

Also unlike Danny there was a darkness to him. I know my words may be confusing when I try and say one minute he is not some malevolent figure but the next I use words that contradict myself.

I was quickly learning truly how complex a persons aura could be. It was a weave of colors that interlaced and entwined forming a highly complex design.

I knew Ethan had a violent streak, they had told me about his past and having seen first hand how violent he could be I should not be surprised. Yet looking at his aura I was surprised at how violent he could be, though I must admit Aiden was the more violent of the two.

The longer I looked at a person the more my mind dissected them. It was like I was subconsciously looking deeper and deeper, past all the layers that made them up.

It made looking at them difficult, I felt like I was slowly seeing past their cloths to view their naked forms (not that I hadn't seem them both naked already)

But what I was seeing was way more deeper and personal.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Ethan asked.

"I know...it's just...I am still trying to wrap my mind around this. I died and came back an angel. Or as some kind of hybrid. How am I supposed to wrap my mind around that?" I asked.

"If I could wrap my mind around the fact my best friend was a lizard and my boyfriend a werewolf then you can get over this," Danny said.

His aura changed to reflect a more somber feeling, a sense of pain brought on by a tragic memory.

I didn't know how I could tell all this by looking at his aura. You ever see a color and think it was a happy color? Then see the same color only in a different shade and think it was a sad color?

He sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. "You saved my life Gabe. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way I would be dead. I owe you my life."

"Your my best friend Danny. You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

A new color was starting to emanate from him. A light pink color.

Danny leaned close to me and pressed his lips to mine and the light pink turned darker.

"Danny," I whispered.

"I watched you die. I watched as some psycho ran you through with a sword then watched as you bled to death."

A frosty blue light began to shine through. A sorrowful blue.

"And I couldn't help you."

A single tear fell down his face and I wiped it away.

"Danny, it's okay. We were in a situation where danger was coming at us from every angle. I am surprised none of us got hurt or killed."

"Scott got shot in the arm and Isaac got stabbed in the ass by the same women who tried to kidnap Stiles," Ethan said.

"Okay, I mean I am surprised none of us died."

Just then Ethan's phone went off. "It's Aiden," he said.

He read the text and his expression darkened.

"It's Lydia. She is having her fits again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's a banshee remember? She has a bad habit of finding dead bodies of foretelling death."

"Did she find a dead body?" Danny asked.

"No, but she did make a drawing of someone having the skin ripped off their body. And doesn't remember drawing it."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"So how does that work exactly? I mean I thought banshees were like evil spirits that screamed really loud," I said.

Before they could answer mom yelled from downstairs.

"Gabriel, there is a man from the FBI here to see you!"

"Oh crap," Ethan said.

"It's him isn't it?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded.

With my new hearing I could hear mom talking to the man.

"He is in his room with his friends, such wonderful young men. Taking a day off school to help me care for him."

"Your son is lucky. What are their names?"

"Ethan and Danny."

"Really? You don't say."

The door opened and mom walked in with special agent Rafael McCall.

Scott's dad.

* * *

Scott P.O.V

We stood behind the police line.

Stiles, Lydia and Aiden were with me.

As soon as it was time for lunch we quickly got in Stiles jeep.

I recognized the signs in Lydia's drawing. It was an ally not to far from the tattoo shop where I first tried to get inked.

Aiden had his arm around Lydia's waist. There was a look of disgust on his face, one that mirrored mine. There was a scent in the air. Death and rotting muscles and old blood mixed with the scent of something musky and ripe.

Something obviously that needed a very long and soap filled bath.

Stiles dad was already there. When he saw us he excused himself to speak with us.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" he asked.

"Dad, Lydia had a vision," Stiles said.

"What?"

"This wasn't a normal killing."

"Stiles a man had his skin removed from his body. That is far from normal."

Lydia handed him the drawing. His brows furrowed as he looked at it.

"The hell is that thing?"

"We don't know," I said.

The picture show the man on the ground as something towered over him. The thing was hidden in the shadows and was very tall and had three eye and tusk like teeth.

"If this kill our victim then where is it? Something this big is bound to draw attention."

"Not to mention the smell," Aiden said.

"Yeah, I don't have super senses but even I can smell that," Lydia said.

"Do you know who was killed?" I asked.

"We don't know. The cloths were stolen as well."

"Why would a monster steal cloths along with skin?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe it is trying to blend in," I said.

They all looked at me.

"Think about it. What if were dealing with something that wants to blend in? But it can't change it's form like a shape-shifter. Maybe it has to steal skin to do that."

"Did you see the drawing. It's like over seven feet tall. No way it could fit in that guy," Stiles said.

Lydia pulled out her cell and activated her Monster Wiki app.

"I used the reference bar looking for things with three eyes. It narrowed the search but there is still a lot to look for," she said.

"If you all find anything please let me know."

"We will dad," Stiles said.

"Now all of you get back to school."

He turned and walked back to the crime scene and we all walked back to Stiles jeep.

Once we got back to the school we filled in Alison and Isaac about what was going on. We had already warned Ethan and Danny.

We were going to have to be extra cautious because of Gabe. Since his new powers drew the supernatural in a town that attracted the supernatural, it was a sure thing that sooner or later one of them would go for him.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

Danny and I stood outside Gabe's room.

Rafael had asked for privacy but Gabe's mom would not leave. Being his mom and a lawyer she was not going to let her son speak to an FBI agent without her being present.

"How are you feeling Gabriel?"

"Fine, thank you," Gabe said.

"I am sorry to intrude so soon after your release but I need to ask you some questions. As I am sure you can understand."

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Now, what can you recall what happened?"

Gabe was quiet for several seconds, acting like he was trying to remember.

"I recall coming home, I wasn't feeling well."

"Why didn't you see the nurse?"

"I was feeling so ill I didn't need to see the nurse. I just had to get out of school."

"And when you got home?"

"I remember going straight to my room and going to bed. Then...I...I kind of remember...a...a...dark room. It was cold and the walls were concrete." Gabe paused for a second. "I am sorry, it is still fuzzy."

"Take your time, there is no rush."

"It's okay Gabe. Here have some water."

I heard his mom hand him a glass of water and the sound of Gabe drinking from it.

"Thanks mom. I think I was tired up. A chain attached to my leg."

"Was there anyone else with you?"

"I don't think...it's still a blur."

"We found evidence that someone else was being held captive. We also found several security cameras planted around the warehouse where you were being kept along with a lot of weapons. Who ever kidnapped you was prepared for a war."

"Wait a security system? Why haven't you checked the recordings?" his mom asked.

"We did, but someone erased all the footage. The files have been corrupted beyond repair."

I looked over at Danny and smiled with pride. Danny smiled back but he didn't know why I was smiling. I could hear perfectly in the room but Danny could only hear inaudible mumbling.

"Tell me Mrs. Welkin, do you and your husband have any enemies?"

"Well, I have helped put criminals away but none of them were powerful enough to arrange something like this."

"Gabe, what are your thoughts on all this?" Rafael asked.

"Some sick people wanted to kidnap me for a ransom I suppose. Both of my parents are rich and kidnapping me would get someone a lot of money. I mean now days lots of people are desperate you know?"

I had to hand it to Gabe he was a good actor. He knew when to pause and when to use the right amount of emotion for a question or answer.

The only thing that gave him away was his heart beat which I could hear skip a beat.

But Rafael was an FBI agent and had many years to deal with people who excelled at the art of bullshitting and I could tell from his pulse that he did not believe Gabe.

"You are friends with Danny and Ethan correct?"

"Yes."

"So you must know my son Scott right?"

"Yes, we are in the same book club at school."

"And Stiles Stilinsky do you know him?"

Crap he was connecting the dots.

"Well yeah he is the sheriffs son, everyone knows that."

"What about Isaac Lahey? Lydia Martin? Alison Argent?"

"Mr. McCall I fail to see the reason for these questions," Gabe's mom said.

"Sorry Mrs. Welkin. I think that will be all for now. Thank you Gabe I will be in touch again. If you remember anything please give me a call."

I heard movement and the door opened and Rafael and Gabe's mom walked out. He gave me and Danny a nod. The look in his eyes when he looked at me was not friendly.

I could hear his heart beat a little harder, see his pupils got just a little bigger and his scent gave off a bit of caution and aggression.

I had to repress the urge to grin.

He knew there was something about me that was dangerous. It had happened before. When you work with criminals and thugs like police or FBI you learn how to hone your instincts to figure out who is dangerous, you learn how to recognize the signs.

I may play nice for Danny. Bu there will always be something dark inside me, something that loves violence, something that if poked and prodded will attack with teeth and claws.

Rafael walked past us, Gabe's mom saw him out. We walked back in Gabe's room and he was standing up.

"He is suspicious, he knows I know something and he knows you guys and the others are involved."

"Why did he talk like he knew what happened?" Danny asked.

"No, I read it in his aura," Gabe said.

"His what?" Danny asked.

Gabe sighed. "There is something I need to tell you guys."

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

"So you can see auras and astral project?" I asked.

"Yes. I only astral projected when I was in a coma though," Gabe said.

We had all gathered in his house. Derek and Peter had to sneak in through his window. No way would we be able to explain why Derek Hale and his dead uncle were paying a Gabe a visit.

All the werewolves were behind Lydia, Danny, Alison and myself. Every once in a while one of them would slowly begin to creep forward, their eyes transfixed on Gabe slowly turning into a wolf like color.

But then we would push them back. The twins, Derek and Peter seemed to be having a better time controlling themselves. Though they still showed signs that they were still drawn to Gabe's scent.

"But how do you know what these colors mean?" Alison asked.

He shrugged. "I see the colors and I think of an emotion that fits with it."

"Deaton did say that the elioud had powerful psychic abilities," Scott said.

Gabe gave a small flinch. Obviously still not comfortable with being what he is.

"Tell them what you told us Gabe," Danny said.

Gabe explained what he saw when he flew to the nemeton.

"It was like something was trying to come through. I swear to...well I just swear I heard something. It didn't sound very pleasant."

"We should go see if anything did come through. It could be what killed the man today," Scott said.

"I'll come with you. I might be able to figure out what it was using the Monster Wiki," I said.

"No!" Derek said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It is too dangerous. Suppose that thing is roaming around the nemeton."

"Which is why Scott will be there and I will have some mountain ash just in case," I said.

"If you are going then I am going."

He used his 'That's finale.' tone so I just rolled my eyes.

Gabe was looking between Derek and me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Scott asked.

Gabe shook his head. "No. That is all."

"I think some of us should patrol around Gabe's house. Just to make sure that what ever it is that is running around doesn't decide to come after him," Ethan said.

"Isacc, Cora you stay behind and help Ethan. I will got with Scott and Stiles to the nemeton. Hopefully we can figure out what we are dealing with."

We all left, Aiden drove Alison and Lydia home and Cora and Isaac remained behind. Peter left to do what ever it is he does and Scott and I drove with Derek back to the nemeton.

I haven't been there since we saved dad and the others.

Wasn't looking forward to going back. Especially considering what might be waiting for us.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

After everyone left I got ready for bed.

I was going back to school despite mom and dad's protests.

I wasn't going to miss any more school then I already have. Luckily I have finished the homework Ethan and Danny brought me.

I wore nothing but shorts and was about to jump into my bed when there was a tap on the window.

It was Ethan. I walked over and opened the window.

"Hey whats up?"

"Just checking on you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

A light pink color began to glow from Ethan. The same one that was glowing from Danny when he kissed me earlier.

I knew what that light meant.

Love.

"Tomorrow during free period Aiden and I are going to train you."

"Train me for what?"

"How to control your powers."

"But last I knew you and Aiden didn't have any wings."

"We don't. But that doesn't mean we can't help you get a handle on these abilities. First thing we are going to do is teach you how to hide your true nature."

"Can I even do that?"

"Some supernatural beings are capable of hiding their scents. Alpha werewolves and kanimas are just a few."

"Thanks Ethan. Well I should go to bed."

He reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tomorrow you, me and Danny need to have a talk. About us."

"Shit," I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

He jumped down the window and disappeared into the shadows. But I could still see his aura, his and Isaac's and Cora's. All glowing with their multiple colors in the dark.

"Good night."

I shut and locked the door. I crawled into my bed and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and with the feel of Ethan's lips on mine.

* * *

I was back at the nemeton.

I was not the only one there.

Scott, Derek and Stiles were looking around.

"Find anything?" Stiles called.

"No, but I smell the same scent I did from the ally," Scott said.

"I smell it too. Man thats rank," Stiles said.

They continued to look around. But then Stiles called out to them.

"Guys check this out!"

Scott and Derek quickly made their way over to Stiles and looked at what he was looking at.

The ground was dead. A yellow patch of dead grass.

"Okay, this is odd."

Scott and Derek scrunched their noses. "This is where it came through," Derek said.

"But what? What came through?" Scott asked.

Just then there was a sound of a twig being broken. We all turned and saw a man walking through the woods.

He had an odd walk, more like a lumber, his skin was a sickly gray and the skin was horribly stretched, it looked as if it was about to rip apart.

"Do you guys see that?" Stiles asked.

"Kind of hard to miss," Derek said.

The man sniffed the air, making a horrible grunting sound.

His eyes narrowed on on them. He bared his teeth which were yellow and tusk like.

"Gaijin scum! I smell the half-breed. Tell me little Ōkami's where is he?"

The mans voice was horribly gravely. It sounded like stone scrapping against stone.

"Guys, come over here," Stiles said.

Scott and Derek walked up to Stiles, keeping there eyes on the man.

"I know you know where he is! Tell me or I will rip the liver from your bodies and make you watch as I eat it!" the man growled.

Stiles pulled out a small bag and reached inside.

"Look buddy, we don't want any trouble."

The man let out a roar and charged at them. He ran with surprising speed and jumped several feet in the air.

He pulled his fist back, preparing to land on the trio.

Stiles tossed a black powder in the air, it formed a circle around the three of them. Scott and Derek looked surprised and Stiles smiles.

Right when the man was about to hit them something stopped him. There was a flash of blue light and the man was tossed back, landing on his back.

"Yeah! How do you like me now!" Stiles said pumping his fist.

The man stood up and snarled.

"Curse you Onmyōdō! You will not stop me from my mission!"

He spun around and took off into the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"When did you learn to do that," Derek said refereeing to the circle Stiles had formed.

"I asked Deaton to teach me," Stiles said.

He pulled out his phone and began to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"That thing called me a Onmyōdō. And he called us all gaijin and called you guys Ōkami. Those are Japanese words," Stiles said.

"So were dealing with something from Japan?"

Stiles let out a groan. "Oh yeah. In fact I know what we are dealing with. It's an oni."

* * *

I woke up with a start.

"What the hell is an oni?" I asked.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 5

 

**Fusedtwilight: Man things are getting tense on Teen Wolf right? The Nogitsune will show up eventually but I am breaking from cannon a little.**

 

Gabe P.O.V

"An oni is a Japanese demon. They are very dangerous. Immense strength and very durable and they have a taste for mortal flesh," Stile said.

We were at the school parking lot. Scott, Stiles and Derek told everyone what happened last night.

"Okay then how the hell could an oni fit into someones skin?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently there are different tribes or clans. Some hunt dark spirits and others just like to kill things and use dark magic. This one obviously has an affinity for using peoples skin as a coat."

"If you call that a coat. His skin looked like it was about to rip off him," Scott said.

"Obviously he can't do anything about his teeth," I said.

They all looked at me.

"I was there...in spirit. I fell asleep and dreamed I was there."

"Did you happen to dream of where it is now?" Stiles asked, giving me a look that said _'Why didn't you say so before?'_.

"No, the rest of the night I dreamed about more pleasant things. A field full of flowers, a house full of puppies, a beach full of nude models. Horrific skin wearing Japanese ogre demons? Nope."

Danny and Ethan smirked.

Stiles wasn't the only one who knew how to be a smart ass.

"How do we kill this thing?" Alison asked.

"According to the Monster Wiki most oni are unstoppable depending on what clan they are. But since this needs skin to hide itself that means it is one of the more monster looking ones. The Wiki said their third eye is their main weakness."

"If we hunt this thing we need to do it as a pack. It is way to powerful for us to fight alone," Scott said.

"We should do it tonight. With it's scent it shouldn't be too hard to track," Aiden said.

Everyone's auras had the color of calm and confidence, though few of them had spots of worry and concern.

But I had to hand it to them. They were were handling this better then me.

_Oh yeah it's just a Japanese demon that has a penchant for ripping off peoples flesh, yeah tonight we'll hunt it down and kill it no big deal._

But I had to remember they have been doing this for almost a year. Dealing with monsters that wanted to kill them was nothing new.

We all headed inside the school. I spotted the police car sitting along the road. A little extra precaution that Stiles dad had arranged to help ease my parents nerves.

I got a lot of looks as we made our way through the school. With my new hearing I could now easily hear what the whispering was all about.

"Look at Gabe."

"I can't believe he is back at school."

"Is it just me or does he look different?"

"Why is he with McCall and his group?"

"Looks like he joined the freak show."

"Notice how all the odd balls stick together."

"First Lydia starts hanging out with those losers now Gabe? What is going on?"

"Okay I knew teens could be gossiping little bitches but seriously?" I asked.

Ethan laughed. "You can hear them?"

"Yeah. But seeing their auras is worse. They are filled with all these shades of curiosity and wonder and some even feel indignation to see me walking with Scott and Stiles. I don't get that."

"Some people are all about status. They get pissy about different circles hanging out together."

Our group broke off to head to our lockers and Ethan and Danny followed me to mine.

I opened my locker and started to grab some books for class.

"We're still on for free period right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hope you ready to get in touch with your inner angel," Ethan said.

"I just want to learn how to hide my essence before the oni catches my scent."

"Wait, how do you know-"

"I was there remember, I heard what it said. It was looking for the half-breed. Oh and look at that, I just happen to be a half-breed."

"Hey Gabe."

Valarie, an old hook up of mine appeared leaning against the locker next to mine. Valarie had long black hair and green eyes and a nice body. She was looking me up and down and her aura told me she was more then enjoying the show.

"So I heard what happened, I am glad you are okay."

Her voice was sincere but her aura showed she didn't care as much as she claimed. It was telling me how ever she was here for something else.

"Thanks Val," I said trying to be polite.

"So listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place. We could study together."

Study? Yeah right.

Val and I used to sleep together. I had asked her if she wanted to date but she informed me she was not looking to date someone who was a closet homo.

Val was one of those people who thought bisexuality meant you were gay, just pretending to be straight.

I immediately refrained from gracing her bed ever since.

People like that pissed me off. To people like Val you were either gay or straight, there was no inbetween. But that didn't mean she didn't mind using me for her own ends.

She was one of those hook ups you would later regret when you realized how shallow they were.

Looking at her aura now I had to wonder what I ever saw in her, yeah she was beautiful on the outside, but she had a lot of colors that were muddy and kind of dull.

Lydia could be a bitch, but her colors were more vibrant and alive then Val's.

Not to mention she was smarter then anyone else in the school.

"I have other things to do Val," I said.

"Oh come on, it has been so long since we spent time together."

"Yeah, because I realized how shallow you are."

"Oh are you still mad about what I said?"

"What gave you that idea?" I asked my voice filled with sarcasm.

"But Gabe-"

"He said no, back off," Danny said.

She looked from him to me then she frowned.

"Fine, I see you finally decided where your interests lay."

She spun around and stomped off.

"Did you really sleep with her?" Danny asked.

"She may be a bitch but she is a good lay," I said with a shrug.

Ethan laughed.

"Seriously, she does this thing where she spins her tongue around your-"

"Stop! I do not want to hear this!" Danny said covering his ears.

The whole day was a little more difficult for me to bare.

A lot of people wanted to know exactly what had happened and if I remembered, did they torture me, were they going to sell me as a sex slave.

It got a bit irritating having people ask me the same thing over and over again.

Whats more my senses were enhanced now so I had to deal with an onslaught of smells and sounds that assaulted me with out mercy.

And then there was the auras. So many colors. Constantly shifting and changing. It kind of gave me a headache. I was amazed to see how some people's auras could change so quickly and intensely.

From happy to angry, friendly to jealous. It was also amazing how different their auras were from how they looked. I saw plenty of emo's who had a happy aura while people with happy warm smiles had dim auras like a storm cloud.

So when when free period rolled around I was more then happy to follow Ethan and Danny into the woods behind school. and get away from that mayhem.

If I didn't learn to control this I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep going to school.

Out here it was more peaceful, less noisy and the only auras I could see were Danny and Ethans. I walked between them, we walked so close together every once in a while our hands would brush against one another.

I had a strange desire to just reach out and take both their hands. But I resisted. Ethan said the three of us were going to have a talk about the thing going on between the three of us.

I was more nervous about that then the training we were about to do.

Aiden was waiting for us, having skipped trig.

"Alright so how do we do this?" I asked.

"First, you need to visualize your other self," Ethan said.

"My what?" I asked.

"When we hide our scents we think about suppressing our wolf side. Deaucalion taught us this by imagining our wolf as a separate entity," Aiden said

"We then imagine that entity as being suppressed or hidden away some how. We all had our own way if imagining it. I imagine my wolf as the moon. So I think of a lunar eclipse. In real life when a lunar eclipse happens all werewolves become human. So thats what I imagine," Ethan said.

"For me, I imagine an actual wolf in a cave. When I want to suppress my wolf I imagine a boulder covering the mouth of the cave, locking the wolf in," Aiden said.

I nodded. "Okay. I think I am understanding it."

"Now this is useful when you want to remain hidden from other supernatural creatures. But it is not always effective. It does have flaws. Some beings have a special sense that allows them to use other methods to track you. Like your ability to read auras."

"You also have to remain focused, so if you are stressed or let your mind wonder your control could slip and your power could leak through," Ethan said.

"And the more we hold back our power, the more our wolf half becomes agitated which can affect us. The wolf was not meant to stay confined so if you try and keep it locked up for too long it will fight you for control and you could black out and go on a rampage," Aiden said.

"Will I even be able to do this?" I asked.

"We are not sure. We have no idea what you are capable of. But we figure if your dad or mom could pass for a human why can't you?" Aiden asked.

"My mom and dad are human," I said.

"Keep telling yourself that it won't change the facts," Aiden said.

"Aiden," Ethan said, his voice had a tone of warning.

"You can't keep babying him Ethan. He needs to face the facts. He is part angel, one of his parents is not human. They have been lying to him his whole life. And because they foolishly hid the truth from him he now has to go through all this blind."

The light I have felt inside me reacted to the anger I was now feeling. I could feel it course through me, pumping through my veins.

"My parents did not lie to me! They are human! I have seen their auras, they are totally normal!"

"Then maybe you are adopted," Aiden said.

I snapped. I raised my hand and pointed it at Aiden. There was a flash of white and gold and something shot forward like a cannonball and hit Aiden, sending him flying back it a nearby tree.

He fell to the ground, his body was smoking. Ethan ran to his twin and helped him up.

I stared in shock, looking at my hand which was still glowing with a white and gold light. The light in me began to recede but still remained active. Returning to it's deceivingly tranquil state.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked his twin.

"That...hurt," Aiden growled glaring at me.

"Oh God I am so sorry!" I said.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked me.

"I don't know, I could feel my power starting to build up and it just...shot out!" I said.

"Try doing it again," Danny said.

"How about no," Aiden said with a growl.

"It looked like the stuff he vaporized the order with. Guys this could be good for him to learn to use to defend himself with," Danny said.

Danny took my hand and led me over to a fallen log.

"Alright, try and blast it," Danny said.

"Okay," I said.

I threw my fist like I did earlier. Nothing happened.

"Fail," Aiden said.

I did it again and nothing happened.

"Lame!"

I began to grow irritated and I felt the light in me pulse. I took a deep breath and remembered how it felt to blast Aiden. The anger and the outrage I felt when he said I might be adopted.

The light began to grow and I threw my hand out and this time another ball of white and gold light shot out and hit the log, causing it to erupt int flames and turn to dust within minutes.

"Good job Gabe!" Danny said.

"Thanks!"

I held up my hands and I concentrated. I called to the power I felt inside of me. I willed it to come, and I found it was easier then I thought.

My hands began to glow. The power was there, waiting for orders.

"This is amazing!"

I aimed my hands at large rock I saw. I let the light fly out of my hands, but my aim was off and I nearly hit the twins.

"Watch what your doing!" Aiden yelled.

"Sorry!" I said.

I quickly pulled the power back inside. My hand returned to their normal state and we resumed my training.

"Alright Gabe. Focus. Imagine your power in your mind. Find a shape for it that suits you," Ethan said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I still felt the power in me. Waiting for me to call to it, or for my emotions to cause it to react.

The image of the sun appeared in my hand. It was appropriate, this power inside me that was both beautiful yet highly dangerous. Just like the sun.

"Have you found an image?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now. Find a way to suppress it."

I tried to think of what could suppress the son. It was a giant gas ball of flame.

But then I remembered what Ethan said about him imagining his wolf as a moon and using the image of the lunar eclipse to hide his scent.

So I imagined the power I felt inside me was the sun, and then I imagined it slowly being blocked out by a solar eclipse.

"Is it working?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I can smell his scent disappearing," Aiden said.

"Keep this image in your hand. As long as you can maintain this then your scent won't attract monsters," Ethan said.

I opened my eyes and looked at the three of them. "Their gone."

"Whats gone?" Danny asked.

"The auras are gone. I can't see them," I said.

I realized it wasn't just the aura's that was gone. My senses became dull, my hearing, sight, smell all of it returned to normal.

"Good, very good," Ethan said.

"Maybe this will help keep the oni from finding me," I said.

Just then Ethan and Aiden tensed. They looked around as if expecting trouble.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"We smell something rotten," Aiden said.

Just then I had a sudden chill. Like a giant ice-cube had formed in my stomach.

Something slammed into me then. The force of the impact caused stars to explode in my vision.

"I got you half-breed!" something growled.

"Get off him!"

The weight on my back disappeared as my attacked was thrown off me. Aiden helped me up while Ethan stood protectively in front of Danny, both off the twins eyes blazed red.

"I found you half-breed!"

The oni stood up. It smelled really awful, I could smell it even though it was more then twenty feet from us.

"Just as I was told, now I will chop you up and make you into a stew! You will taste delicious!"

"Don't think so freak!"

Aiden and Ethan took of their shirts and I walked over to Danny. We watched as they merged into their super form. (Seriously we need to come up with a name for their fused form). It was odd seeing them become one being. Like watching clay press against one another.

They growled at the oni but he just smiled. I winced at how yellow and jagged his teeth were.

"Silly Ōkami. You think your a match for me?"

We watched as he began to grow. The skin began to tear itself to pieces as the oni grew out of it. The sking fell away like tissue paper to reveal the beast underneath it.

"Much better!" it said.

It was now five inches taller then Ethan and Aiden. It's skin was blue and it had a pair of stubby horns. It was more muscular, it's biceps were the size of watermelons.

"How the hell did that thing fit inside some guys skin?" I heard Danny ask.

"Magic," I replied weakly.

The twins let out a war cry and charged at the oni.

Danny and I watched as they fought. The twins did alright at first, but no matter how many times they struck the beast it barely phased him. He back handed them, causing them to fly back and slam into a tree so hard it fell down.

It charge at them but they grabbed the tree and swung it like a bat at the oni sending it flying back.

"Not bad, it has been a while since I enjoyed such a fight. After I finish you I will take the half-breed and the human. He smells good enough to eat!"

"Danny, Gabe run!" the twins yelled.

Danny grabbed my hand. "Come on, we'll get help!"

I ignored him. I ignored the battle that raged on as well, because I saw something. Or rather someone.

He stood off in the distance. But I saw him. He wore black jeans with a yellow trim. He wore a black shirt with the theta symbol printed in white. He had deathly pale skin and curly black hair. He was holding a gold pocket watch as if he was checking the time.

But he was not looking at the watch nor at the battle, he was staring right at me.

"Gabe!"

"Who is that?" I asked turning to look at Danny.

"Who?"

"That guy!"

I pointed in his direction, but the man was gone.

There was a cry of pain and when I looked back to the fight I saw the twins were pinned beneath the oni's foot.

"Time to die little wolves!" the beat sneered.

"No!" Danny yelled.

Anger blossomed in my chest. I raised my hands and focused all that rage on the monster.

"Get away from them!"

My hands flashed with a goldish tinted light that hit the oni right on the chest.

It bellowed in pain and a black burn mark was on it's chest now.

"Damn you half-breed!" it yelled.

It got off the twins and began to advance toward us.

I summoned more fire and flung it one after another at it. My attacks were the only thing that seemed to do any damage as with each attack it cried out in pain.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled.

I was starting to feel weak. But I had to keep going. I could not stop. My attacks were eating through it's skin like acid, showing bits of burned muscle underneath the charred skin.

"You think you can stop me! Your still just a baby!" the only howled.

The twins jumped from behind it, doing a somersault and landing in front of it. They shoved their fist into it's chest and ripped out it's heart.

The beast fell to it's knees.

"Damn you all! Beaten by children, how shameful!"

The twins crushed it's heart.

Cracks began to appear on the oni's body. Like a statue that was slowly breaking.

"You beat me this day! But know that something far wore is coming! You are marked for death half-breed. The archdemons will claim your life just as they did your breatherns!"

The twins brought back their hand and punched it's had off. It shattered to pieces as it hit the ground and the rest of the body followed suit.

"What the hell is an archdemon?" I asked.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

Scott, the twins, Danny, Gabe and myself were in Deaton's office.

We told him what happened and I could tell from his expression this was not good.

How do I know this? Because Deaton is the kind of guy who only looks worried when something really bad is about to go down.

"I never dreamed such creatures existed," he said after we retold him the story.

"What are archdemons?" Danny asked.

"Are they like archangels?" I asked.

"Very good Stiles, you quickly made the connection. According to legend archdemons were high level demons. They are a counter part to archangels. I have only heard of them spoken as if they are legend. I did not think they are real. But if the oni was speaking true then we have a big problem."

"How bad could they be compared to everything else we have faced?" Scott asked.

"A single archdemon is capable of causing a staggering amount of chaos and destruction. I will have to contact some old friends to find out more. But we need to be ready. These creatures are one of the strongest forms of demon and have fewer weaknesses. Things that are effective against normal demons are only irritations to them."

"Looks like I am going to have to train some more in how to control my angel powers," Gabe said.

"That might not be enough," Deaton said darkly.

"Why not?"

"Because archdemons are the reason why their are no hybrids like yourself Gabe. They are said to be Satan's most loyal servants. He ordered them to wipe out your kind."

"But why?"

"Think of it. He was an angel once, until he rebelled when God ordered angels to bow before man kind. How do you think he felt when he found out his brothers fostered beings like yourself."

"So the Devil wants me dead?"

"Dude, sucks to be you," I said.

"Tell me about," he said looking shaken.

We all left the clinic and returned to our homes.

As I walked through the front door I instantly smelled dinner.

"Mom I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back.

I took off my shoes and tossed my book bag at the foot of the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where mom was at the stove.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with Italian bread tonight," she said with a smile.

"Sweet, I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry. You have your fathers stomach."

"Dad still at work?" I asked.

"Yes. He is going over old case files that have never been solved. Now that he knows about werewolves and what not he is double checking to see if he can notice something supernatural."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does find something supernatural about at least one cold case," I mutter.

"Well I hope he doesn't. I hate to think what would happen if some supernatural serial killer found out your father was poking around."

I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure dad is kept safe. Who knows, maybe I can help him," I smiled.

She grinned. "My little detective."

She kissed me on the cheek. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Her lips were cold.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you ask dear?"

"You...you don't feel right?"

The world around me became foggy. My mind felt like it was slowly waking up.

"Wait...this isn't right...I...you...you shouldn't be here," I said.

"Well someone has to make dinner," she said.

"No...no...your dead...I was there...your dead!" I said backing away from her.

"Stiles?" she asked.

I continued to back away from her. But yet she was getting closer and closer.

"Stiles?"

"Wake up," I muttered.

"Stiles!"

"Wake up!" I said.

"Stile!"

"Wake up!" I yelled.

"Stiles!"

* * *

My eyes flew open.

I sat up and looked around.

Derek was kneeling by my bed. He looked worried.

"You were having a nightmare," he said.

"What if I still am?"

He gave me a look that was part scowl part concern.

I looked at my hands and began to count my fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"When you dream you have an extra finger. I...I need to know this isn't a dream," I said.

"Since when do you need to know if you are dreaming or not?" he asked.

"Since I sacrificed myself to a evil magic tree," I said.

I finished counting my fingers and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's that bad?" Derek asked.

"Deaton said there would be consequences. I guess for me it is bad dreams," I said.

"Stiles you need to talk to someone about this," he said.

"No! We have enough issues. The Order might pop back up at any time. Gabe is some angel hybrid who is being hunted by a archdemon. We don't need to add my problems to the list."

"We need to be at our best. If one of us is flawed then it effects the whole pack," he said.

I sneered at him. "Thanks for reminding me how useless I am!"

"That isn't what I meant!" he snapped at me.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" I asked.

"I heard about the oni. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I wasn't there when they killed it."

"You have a bad habit for getting into trouble Stiles. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He stood up and headed for the window.

"Derek!"

He turned to look at me.

"Can...can you stay for a while?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Just...please," I said.

He was quiet for a moment. He was definitely going to say no. Why would he stay? It was stupid for me to ask. I am sure he has better things to do.

Like brooding all alone, staring moodily off into space.

But to my surprise he just sighed and took off his jacket and sat it off onto the back of my chair.

"Sure thing," he said.

A knot of tension that had been building inside of me vanished. I smiled and laid back down on my bed. I felt it dip as Derek laid down next to me.

Feeling brave I scooted a little closer to him. He was so warm.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I almost didn't notice when an arm threw itself over me in a protective way.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"What are we looking for?" Danny asked.

"Anything," I said.

We were in my mom's study.

I was looking for proof of some kind.

What kind of proof?

Anything.

Anything to help me figure out what the hell was going on.

Was I adopted? Were my parents like me?

I knew they were human. I could see it in their auras. Ethan said maybe they learned to hide their auras like I did.

"I don't see any halos on their heads," he had said.

"Halos?"

"Before you learned to block your powers I could see a halo over your head when I used my wolf vision."

"Of course, halos and angels go hand in hand," I said.

Danny was on moms computer while Ethan and I were going through her files and paperwork.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Ethan said.

"Oh yeah that would be an interesting conversation. Hey mom, hey dad I found out I apparently got some angel blood in me. You know anything about that? Not to alarm you but apparently the Devil wants me dead because of it."

"Maybe they don't know they have angel blood. Deaton did say a elioud's power didn't activate until they died," Danny suggested.

He had a point there.

"Hey look what I found!" Danny said.

Ethan and I quickly made our way over to him to see what it was he found.

"What is it?"

"Baby photos!"

The picture was from my first birthday. I was wearing a teddy bear costume and smiling at the cake that sat in front of me.

"Your so cute," Ethan teased.

"Look at this one," Danny said.

He pulled up another picture. This one showed my naked getting a bath, a glob of bubbles sat on my head like a crown.

"You guys suck," I muttered feeling my face turn red.

"Sorry, got distracted," Danny said with a grin. "But I found nothing on here. Nothing related to what we are looking for."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Damn it! There is nothing here! No papers, no documents, there is nothing on the computer. This sucks!"

I hit the wall with my fist. The whole thing shook and the family photo of me and my parents that hung on the floor fell to the ground.

"Jack pot," Ethan said.

The picture frame had revealed a safe hidden behind the photo.

"I didn't know this was here," I said.

"Must be something important," Danny said.

They walked over to look at it.

There was a electronic keypad on the safe.

"I could just rip it off," Ethan said.

"Then how would we explain that to his mom? Danny said.

"Well we can't open it without the code. Can you crack it open somehow?" Ethan asked.

"Well...if I had the right tools but-"

I quickly typed in some numbers and it opened up.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"I guessed it was my birth date. Guessed right," I said.

I pulled the door open and peered inside.

There was several envelopes and some stacks of money on the inside. But I saw something blue with a yellow envelope resting on top of it.

I reached in and pulled it out.

"It's a blanket," Ethan said.

I handed it to Danny and he unfolded it.

"Why does your mom have a blanket in her safe?" Danny asked.

I opened up the folder and handed half the papers to Ethan and began to go through the other half.

"These are medical records. There for your mom. It says here she was barren, she couldn't have children."

I read the papers in my hands. My hands began to shake.

"Gabe what is it?" Danny asked.

"There adoption papers," I said.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Gabe is adopted and has an archdemon after him now. What happened to Gabe's real parents? When will the archdemon attack? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 6

**Fusedtwilight: So sorry for the delay, been trying to figure out what direction I want to take this and my other work. Season finale for 3B was epic! Can't wait for the new season.**

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

You know that awkward moment when you find out you are adopted?

Oh, you don't?

Good for you.

"I'm...I'm adopted," I said.

I stared at the adoption forms. First I find out I have angel blood in me, now this.

"Is that a note?" Danny asked.

I looked in the folder where the documents had been kept and saw I had missed a small white envelop.

I reached inside and pulled the letter out from and.

"His name is Gabriel, he was born on September 29. I know you are good people and you wish to have a child. Please care for him and love him like he was your own," I said as I read the paper.

"That's it?" Ethan asked.

"That's it," I said.

Danny was looking at the blue blanket we had found inside the safe.

"I think this is yours. Look." he pointed to the corner of the blanket where a G had been woven into the fabric.

"It's my baby blanket," I whispered.

"Are you okay Gabe?" Danny asked.

I grabbed thee papers and the blanket and put them back in the safe.

"We got what we needed, let's make sure everything is back in place," I said.

We made sure everything was exactly as we found it when we first came in.

I felt...I don't know how to describe it.

Shocked? Angry? Betrayed? Bitter?

All the above?

I feel more shocked to find out I am adopted then I was when I found out I wasn't human.

Danny and Ethan silently followed me to my room. I was glad they were not asking me if I was okay because in truth I wasn't.

I wasn't what I thought I was.

I wasn't who I thought I was.

I was not human and my parents were not my real parents.

What happened to my real parents? Why did they give me up? Were they alive? Did they love me? Where were they?

I sat down on my bed and rested my head on my hand. Danny sat next to me and Ethan stood at the doorway watching us with his arms folded over his chest.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

Danny took my free hand in his. I saw it was glowing and I realized I was so upset I had lost focus and my power was starting to return.

I saw Danny's aura. I saw compassion mixed with love.

"It's okay. We're here for you Gabe."

I leaned towards him and kissed him.

He did not hesitate. He did not push me away or try and stop me.

We ended the kiss and rested our foreheads against one another.

I heard the door close and looked up, fearing Ethan had left, hurt by what he witnessed.

Instead I saw he was still in the room. He had shut the door and was now slowly making his way to the two of us. There was no anger or betrayal in his aura.

But there was acceptance, understanding, anxiousness and a dash of lust.

"I think it's time we all had a talk," he said.

"Ethan's right. We need to talk Gabe," Danny said.

Ethan smirked. His eyes bled a red color.

"Actually, I was thinking less about talking."

He placed his hands on our chests and pushed us on our back and climbed on top of the bed.

I needed this, not just the pleasure but the comfort. I needed to feel anchored. I need to feel like nothing has changed even though I know everything has.

* * *

Siles P.O.V

"Angels?" dad asked slowly.

"Yeah, apparently they are a thing," I said as I packed my bag.

Derek had staid over. He left when my alarm clock went off. I was grateful he staid. I had slept well. Better then I had in weeks. No nightmares or dreams in dreams.

I admit it had been a little awkward. When we woke it was to find him spooning me with one of his legs over mine. I was holding his arm with my head resting on it and we were so close I could feel his morning wood poking my hip.

I remember thee look we shared as we opened our eyes and saw the position we were in.

There was an exchange of apologies and we avoided one anothers gaze. I thanked him and he nodded and left.

Now I was telling dad about the situation with Gabe.

"And now he is being targeted by a archdemon?"

"And we have no idea when it will show up," I said.

"So...does that mean God is...a thing?" he asked.

"Apparently so."

"I am starting to wish we had gone to church more often," he said taking a long sip of is coffee.

"Never to late to go," I said.

"So can't he just smite this demon or something? That's what angels do isn't it?"

"He's only a quarter angel and he still is working on his powers. Last time he did any smiting it almost killed him."

Dad shook his head. "I miss the days when we just talked about school and you staying out of trouble."

"If you notice any strange murders could you give us a heads up? It might give us a heads up if it's the archdemon," I said.

"Do you have any idea how many strange murders occur in this town in a year?"

"I mean stranger then norm," I said.

"I repeat. Strange murders in a year?"

"Good point. We'll keep you informed if we learn anything."

"Stiles, be careful okay. Don't...just don't get hurt or put yourself in danger okay?"

I walked over and hugged him.

"I'll be fine dad. The last year has done wonders in homing my survival instincts," I said.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

Isaac, Scot and Aiden were laughing their asses off.

Lydia and Alison were smiling but were holding back their amusement.

Danny was smiling sheepishly, Ethan was grinning cockily and I was wishing the ground would open up and swallow me up so I could avoid the humiliation I was feeling.

Stiles arrived then looking confused as to what was going on.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

Scott stood up, wiping his face of the tear that had formed.

"Apparently Ethan and Danny lit Gabe up like a lighthouse."

The guys resumed to roar with laughter.

Stiles looked confused and Lydia explained.

"Apparently the three of them-she nodded to Ethan Danny and myself- were having a little fun and Gabe here literally shined so bright the neighbors had to call the police."

"I was there, I saw this bright light coming from Gabe house so Scott and I went there to see if everything was okay," Isaac said.

I had been on top of Danny. Ethan had been lying next to him and they were kissing. I don't recall exactly what happened.

One minute I am having the time of my life and the next the whole room is filled with a blinding light and when it dies down Ethan and Danny are staring at me in shock.

Then the cops showed up and the neighbors were peaking out of their doors to see what was going on.

We told the cops we had been experimenting with lights as part of a project for school. Luckily they bought it and left but then Issac and Scott showed up wondering what happened and of course they could smell what we had been doing and we told them.

Big mistake.

"So...you guys are a thing?" Stiles asked.

"You just find out I shined like the sun and all you can think of is if we are a thing?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"That's Stiles one track mind for you," Danny said.

I took a deep breath. Getting ready to tell them what we had found.

"Guys listen. Last night the three of us went through my moms room and we found some papers. I am adopted."

The smiles vanished and softened up.

"Sorry Gabe," Scott said.

"I guess my mom...adoptive mom. She couldn't have kids. My parents left me on their doorstep and they left a letter but it didn't reveal anything," I said.

"At least now we know your parents don't know anything," Alison said.

"Doesn't do us a lot of good in the long run does it?" I asked.

We all separated and went to our first period classes.

I had history with Scott and Stiles for first period. I sat next to the new girl Kira who had moved here two weeks ago with her family.

Her dad Mr. Yukimura was the history teacher. I had to admit he was a brave man taking a job here after all the deaths of many of the faculty.

And now that I knew how they died I was tempted to tell him to run and take his family with him.

I saw Scott look at her and smile. She gave him a small smile back.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. I was sensing some vibes going on here.

Which was funny because I thought Scott and Alison were a thing. They broke up for a while and Alison and Isaac had a thing going on but now Alison and Scott were together again.

At least I think they are. I still see her and Isaac giving each other that look that is more then a simple glance.

I decided to not get involved, I had my own complicated relationship to worry about.

As the lesson progressed I saw Stiles had fallen asleep. I wasn't surprised, the guy looked dead beat, like he hadn't been sleeping well.

Ethan had told me Stiles, Alison and Scott had to temporarily die to find their parents when they had been kidnapped.

Apparently there was a permanent darkness attached to their hearts now that they would live with their whole lives.

Not the kind to drive you to go evil. At least I hope not.

I noticed Scott was looking at Stile with an odd look. I looked closer at Stiles and saw he had clearly fallen asleep but his hand was moving.

It held a pencil and was writing something on a piece of paper.

Scott looked at me, he looked worried.

Just then the bell rang and Stiles woke with a start. No one noticed as everyone was already busy trying to leave.

Kira lingered, I saw she was looking at Stiles with a confused expression. She must have seen Scott looking at Stiles and saw what was happening.

Scott was talking to Stiles. Stiles looked down at the paper to see what he had wrote and looked shaken up.

I quickly made my way over to them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

I looked down at the paper Stiles had been writing on.

He had written two words repeatedly.

Wake up.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

After school Scott and I went to Deaton's.

I finished telling him about my dream about Coach and the others in the class using sign language.

"Can you show me what they were doing exactly?" Deaton asked.

"You understand sign language?" I asked.

"A little," he said.

I tried to recall the hand movements from my dream. Deaton studied the movements closely.

When I finished Deaton was quiet for a few seconds. He had that look he got when he was trying to solve a puzzle.

I called it his Yoda face.

"When is a door not a door?" he said.

"That's what it means?" Scott asked.

Deaton nodded.

"When it's ajar," I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The answer. When it is ajar."

"I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something Stiles. When you sacrificed yourself you opened, well a door in your mind. You must find a way to close it. You risk allowing things to enter you."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"There are spirits capable of possessing people. With your mind vulnerable like this you would be especially easy to take over. And with the Nemeton repowered and the Archdemon coming you can not afford to let this happen."

"What can I do?"

"This is something you must do yourself. It is your darkness you must fight. Your mind you must close."

Deaton turned to look at Scott. "You and Alison as well Scott. The symptoms may be different but it is because of the same thing. An open mind left unguarded."

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"Gabriel."

I stood up and walked into Ms. Morrell's office.

She taught French but was also the guidance counselor.

God knows I am in need of some serious guidance right now.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Ethan told me you are...aware of what is going on," I said.

She smiled. "If by aware you mean about werewolves and your current situation. Then yes."

"I...I found out I am adopted."

"And this has shaken your views on yourself and your life. Not unusual for someone who makes such a discovery."

"Yeah, add that to the fact I am apparently some kind of angel hybrid and now have the forces of hell coming after me and I don't know what I should be freaking out about more. In fact I should be freaking out but I am not."

"After everything you have been through so far I think the fact you are so composed now is a good thing. Better to keep a straight head on. At least until the problem is solved."

"Everyone has been supportive. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Alison. Ethan, Aiden, Danny. They just seem to go with the flow you know. But after everything that have been through it's no wonder."

She silently observed me. "Are you afraid?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. I'm afraid I will die, permanently this time. I'm afraid something will happen to my parents. I'm afraid something will happen to Ethan and Danny."

"You are close to them both?" she asked.

I nodded. "We're in the 'it's complicated' category. Never imagined I would be in a situation like that but I never thought my life would go the way it has."

"I know how you feel. When I was your age I wanted to work with handlers."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "My brother wasn't the only one who loved animals. But here I am teaching French and helping people with their fears and anxieties and at night I am a druid who helps keep the supernatural in check."

"Do you know anything about my kind?" I asked.

She shook her head. "To be honest with you, angels were the one creature I never thought existed. And there is almost nothing about your kind written. Some don't even consider what is written to be non-canonical."

"Then how am I supposed to know what I am capable of? How do I keep myself from hurting those close to me? So far I can see auras, shoot fire and who knows what else."

"Well, you'll just have to research. You have people who can help you do that."

"But what about the archdemon? How am I supposed to stop something like that?"

"Normally I am a pessimist. But after everything your friends have been through I think they might have a shot," she said.

I clenched my fists. "I'm scared. I keep waiting for this demon thing to pop up. I keep wondering if any of those Dragon assholes are going to come back. I don't want to live like this."

"If I might make a suggestion to help ease your fears?"

"Please, by all means."

"Stop thinking about why you should be afraid, and why others should fear you. You have the blood of angels running through your veins. Creatures who have existed since the beginning of time. Creatures who are not just cute naked babies flying around playing harps. I'm talking abut entities that have power beyond measure that can wipe out cities over night. If you want to survive, if you want to protect your loved ones you need to toughen up and tap into that power."

"I don't want to be some angel hybrid. I just want to be a normal teen."

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid. Not if you want to survive."

* * *

Scott P.O.V

We all sat together during break.

The twins and Gabe were off doing some more training for Gabe to learn to control his powers.

The rest of us were going over what Deaton had told us and were trying to figure out what to do about it.

"So what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" I asked.

"And is unable to tell what is real or not," Stiles said.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives," Alison said.

"What about a mental institution?" Isaac asked dryly.

"How about you try and contribute something positive to the group!" Stiles snapped.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles and Isaac always seemed to fight about something. Put them in the same room and within the hour they will be insulting one another.

"Half of my childhood was spent in a freezer, being positive isn't my strong suit," Isaac said.

"Oh, you still milking that?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah still milking that!"

I groaned and let my head fall to the table.

"Excuse me," a gentle voice said.

I looked up and saw the new girl Kira had walked over to our table.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were talking about. And I think I know what you are talking about."

We all looked at one another. "Really?" I asked.

"There is a Tibetan word for it. It's called bardo. It literally means inbetween state. Like inbetween life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked her eyes narrowed at Kira.

"Kira," I said. "She's in our history class."

"So are you talking bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked.

Kira took a seat at the table.

"Either, but all that stuff you guys were talking about happens in bardo. There are diffrent stages. Some you hear, or see. You can even be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac asked. "What are those?"

"Like demons," she said with a shrug.

"Demons...of course. It's not like that is going to be a problem," Stiles muttered darkly.

"Wait, if this is in stages...then whats the last?" Alison asked.

"Death," Kira said simply.

We all shared a look.

"So who do you guys know thats going through bardo?" Kira asked.

"Oh no one it's a...school project," Stiles said quickly.

"Oh. Well if you guys want I could look up more info for you."

"That would be great thanks," I said giving her a smile.

She smiled back at me, I noticed how white and perfect her teeth looked.

"Well, we should get back to work, right Scott," Alison said.

Something his my ankle.

"Right Scott?" Alison asked giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, thanks Kira." I reached into my bag and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my cell number. "Here, call me when you find anything more."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you all," Kira said to the others and walked away.

"Well, that was lucky for us. Good thing Kira was-" I broke off when I noticed Alison was giving me a hard look.

"What?" I asked.

"You gave her your phone number?" she asked.

"Well yeah...for bardo," I said.

She just rolled her eyes and stood up and walked away, Lydia followed her and the three of us staid at the table.

"Nice going Scott," Isaac said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude you were making goo goo eyes at Kira," Stiles said.

"No I wasn't," I said.

"Yeah you were," Isaac said.

"We need to know more about this bardo. I wasn't trying to flirt with her or anything," I said.

"I don't think you were trying to flirt dude. I think your starting to notice girls besides Alison," Stiles said.

* * *

Kira P.O.V

I sat down at the desk in front of dad's desk.

"You know there are other kids your own age outside right now," he said warmly.

"I just got done talking to Scott and his friends," I said.

His smile lessened a little.

"And?"

"They were talking about the side effects of near death experience. So I told them about bardo. Apparently the symptoms are the same."

Dad nodded. "If they really did sacrifice themselves then they would go through bardo. Which is not good."

"I told them I would do some research on it for them."

"Good. Keep an eye on them Kira. But be careful."

"Why won't you and mom tell me whats going on? Why did we really move here?"

"We will tell you when the time is right," dad said.

"I think I am owed a little honesty dad. I just found out my is a nine-hundred year old fox and so am I!"

"No, your a seventeen year old fox Kira," he said with a chuckle. "God that does not sound right saying it to my own daughter."

I could not help but smile. Dad always had the ability to bring some humor to a situation.

"Dad, please. I just want a straight answer."

"This has something to do with your mothers past. She was here in Beacon Hills once a long time ago under less then pleasant circumstances. It effected her greatly and we fear the past may have been unleashed. The rest your mother must tell you. When she is ready."

I sighed. "Alright. But I would like to know what I am looking for exactly."

"Just watch your friends. Observe them quietly. If any of them begin to behave in a strange way then you need to tell us."

"Strange like how?" I asked.

"Strange in a disturbing way," he said darkly.

Just then the bell rang.

"Time for class. Off you go," he said.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

We watched as Gabe held up his hands.

"Come on, you can do it!" I said.

"Focus Gabe," Ethan said.

There was a spark and a white sphere formed between his hands.

"I did it!" Gabe said happily.

"Good, now try drawing back inside your body," Aiden said.

Gabe narrowed his eyes on the sphere and it seemed to melt into his skin.

"Good Gabe," Ethan said rubbing his shoulders.

"Very good," Aiden said rubbing the top of Gabe's head.

"Snap out of it guys," I said.

The looked at me and blinked, they then realized they were touching Gabe and backed away from him.

"Sorry, but when you are not focusing on keeping your powers restrained you smell so good," Ethan said.

"What do I smell like?" Gabe asked.

"Like life, it's like someone turned the moon into a scent and you bathed in it," Aiden said.

"Do I smell any different Danny?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "You still smell normal to me."

"Must be a monster thing," he said.

"Who you calling monster?" Aiden asked with a scowl.

Gabe ignored him and held out his hands and formed another sphere.

"I am getting better at this. By the time that archdemon shows up I will be ready to kick some ass," Gabe said with a grin.

"Don't get cocky. Deucalion called himself the Demon Wolf and he was the strongest wolf we ever met. He was even more powerful then we are when we fuse," Ethan said.

"Isn't he dead?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. But trust me when I say if a real demon has even a quarter of the power he had we need to be ready."

"Ethan. Maybe Gabe isn't the only one who needs to get stronger," Aiden said.

"Let's focus on getting Gabe to master his powers," Ethan said.

"But Ethan-"

"No Aiden!" Ethan snapped.

They glared at one another, their eyes glowing red.

Gabe and I shared a look. Neither one of us had any idea what was going on.

"The bell just rang, lets get back to the school," Ethan said.

"Whatever," Aiden snapped and stomped away.

The three of us went back to the school, Gabe left to go to econ and Ethan and I went to the computer room to do a power point presentation for a class.

We sat next to one another. I could tell he was still angry about Aiden though I don't know what he was angry about.

"So, what was Aiden talking about? What got you upset?" I asked.

"Aiden...wants us to practice making our alpha form."

"Are you having problems with your fused form?" I asked.

He shook his head. "As you know alphas have powers and abilities stronger then the normal werewolf. They are capable of taking their ability to shift further then other werewolves. To develop more wolf like characteristics. An alphas power is at his zenith in his alpha form."

"And you guys don't have an alpha form?"

"We do, all alphas do. But it's not something you can just do. It takes practice and training and immense discipline. Deaucalion was the only one in the alpha pack who could do it."

"But could you and your brother do it if you practiced?"

"Sure, if we had time. But like I said it take lots of discipline. Something Aiden and I like. And besides this archdemon could be here any day. We don't have the time to train."

"What about Scott? He's a true alpha so maybe he could do it."

"Scott may be a good guy, but that doesn't make it any easier for him then us. You have to remain in control because if you slip up for even a second then the wolf could take over. Scott's still afraid of what he is, that fear will prevent him from transforming."

"So why are you and Aiden arguing about it?"

"Because I know what would happen. You know what Aiden is like, if he tries he will lose control. But he thinks we can do it. He's too busy thinking about power as usual and not about the consequences."

"I think we should talk about this with Scott. If we do defeat this archdemon then we need to be ready for what ever comes next," I said.

"Your right. Ill talk to him after school."

We went back to typing on our computers.

"So, what does an alpha form look like? Are they like man-wolves or something?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Every alpha form us unique. Duke's looked like a typical wolf form except his skin was dark gray and his face became more skull like. But he was strong as hell. Aiden and I tried fighting him once in our fused form and he beat the crap out of us. Some alpha forms are more wolf like. Derek's mom was one of the few alphas who could go all the way wolf. It made her a bit of a celebrity in our world. Werewolves from all over would ask for her advice on things."

"What about your ability to fuse with Aiden? Is that an alpha thing or a twin thing?" I asked.

I always enjoyed asking him these questions. It always amazed me how much there was to werewolves, to their culture and their abilities.

"No, that's an _us_ thing. We are moon blessed."

"Moon blessed?"

"There are some among us who are said to be blessed by the moon with special abilities. Before we became alphas our eyes were green. A sign of a moon blessed wolf. That was one of the reasons why our original pack kept us. They knew we were moon blessed and wanted to see what we could do."

"Cool, so your kind of magic."

"Like you didn't already know that," he said with a grin.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I was in my room. I was texting Danny about a rave he was planning for Halloween in a few days.

The door opened and mom walked in.

"Gabe, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is great," I lied.

"Are you sure? You seem off. I know you are still trying to process being kidnapped but if you want to talk your father and I are here for you."

I wanted to tell her the truth, that it wasn't the kidnapping that I was processing, it was that I had died, that there were monsters out there, that I wasn't human, that I was adopted, that the Devil himself wants me dead.

"Thanks mom. I'm just still nervous."

She walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "My little angel. I'm so glad nothing happened to you. I would have died if we lost you."

I hugged her around her waist.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine."

She patted the top of my head and left the room.

I sighed and resumed texting Danny. Maybe a rave was exactly what I needed.

Nothing like dancing and alcohol to help make one forget things.

* * *

_I dreamed there was a man with a blue jacket, like something a high school jock would ware._

_He carried a small bundle in his arms as he walked up to a house that I instantly recognized._

_When he walked up to the door he sat the bundle down, placing an envelope on top of it._

_He rang the doorbell several times and continued to do so, even when the voices of the owners could be heard demanding he stop._

_Just as the door opened the man vanished._

_My dad glared around, looking for the one who had woken him up._

_"Damn kids!" he muttered._

_As he was about to close the door he noticed the bundle._

_"The hell?"_

_He reached down and picked up, pulling some of the cloth back he saw a small baby._

_"Oh my God!"_

_"What is it dear?" mom asked._

_He turned around and she gasped._

_"Is that a baby?" she asked._

_"Yes, there is a note!"_

_He handed her the baby and took the envelope and opened it up, reading what it said._

_When he finished they looked at one another then the infant._

_"Is this really happening?" mom asked._

_"Looks like it."_

_They were quit for several minutes._

_"Maybe this is a sign. We can finally have children like we always wanted," mom said._

_Dad walked up to her and looked down at the baby who was still sleeping. "Your right. I just can't believe...God he's so beautiful."_

_"He's our little angel," mom said kissing the babies face. "Gabriel, what a perfect name."_

* * *

I woke up.

I was back in my room.

Had that been a dream?

No, it was too real, too solid to be a dream.

Something in my gut told me it was something more, a memory, or a vision of the night I first met my parents.

I tried to remember the guy who had been carrying me. But I had not seen his face, all I know was that he had pale skin and dark curly hair.

Had that been my father? My real father?

If so why did he leave me here. Did he not want a son? Was he trying to protect me?

I tried to go back to sleep, I had school in the morning. But I found myself to nervous at the thought of sleep. Fearing I would have another dream.

The rest of the night I spent tossing and turning in my bed, my head bursting with questions.

So many questions, and not enough answers.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So there will be some elements from 3B but I will have to of course diverge from that as well. Hope you all enjoy, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: I hope everyone had a fun fourth of July. Really enjoying season four so far. Who else thinks the berserkers look bad ass?**

 

 

Gabe P.O.V

"I can not wait for tonight!" I said as I sat down at my desk.

"Tell me about it," Scott said.

The last couple of weeks have been crazy.

Scott and Stiles helped Stiles dad in an old case that involved a mom and her two kids in a car accident. The mom and younger daughter were found dead but the older daughter has never been found and Stiles dad reopened the case because he had some suspicions about the case being supernatural.

Turns out he was right. Apparently Malia, the older daughter was a werecoyote and the night of the accident she had transformed and a newly turned shifter in a enclosed space is a blood bath wait to happen.

Malia has spent the last eight years in her coyote form out of guilt for what she had done, Scott used his alpha powers to turn her back and she was reunited with dad.

Derek says werecoyotes and werewolves are a very similar species, cousins more or less.

After that mess some wako called Barrow who blew up a school bus filled with kids escaped custody and kidnapped the new girl Kira and tried to kill her, but luckily Scott managed to save her.

We think someone sent him after her because Stiles and Lydia found a message written on the chalk bored in the chemistry room where he had been hiding that at first glance would look like some random chemical symbols but when translated spelled Kira.

Scott said Kira had somehow absorbed the electricity Barrow was going to kill her with which caused the whole town to loose power.

I tried looking at Kira with my aura vision and saw she had a an aura shaped like a fox. The werewolves could see it when they use their werewolf vision. Derek says she is a kitsune (because those are a thing as well)

He also said the fact she was unable to hide her aura means she must be young.

So far we have not approached her, and she has done her best to avoid us. Scott is willing to give her the benefit of a doubt despite the fact kitsune are supposed to be tricksters.

I even believe she is a good person. I saw nothing hostile in her aura, nothing to suggest she means us any harm.

Now last night Isaac had been attacked by some guys dressed like demon ninjas. They did not hurt him physically but there was a strange mark behind his ear, like a reverse five.

Alison thinks it has something to do with Kira and wants to ask (actually interrogate her). Scott and her had a big fight about it and now they have broken up.

Again.

Tonight was the night of the rave, Danny had rented a building for it but they pulled out at the last second and we asked Derek instead if we could use his loft.

At first he said no but Cora helped us convince him otherwise.

So tonight we were going to party!

Sure there were crazy ninja guys running around but who in their right mind passes up a rave?

Just then the new chemistry teacher walked in. I was amazed they actually got someone to take the spot. Lydia's mom was doing a lot of sub work for all the open jobs.

Ever since they posted mortality rates for teaching at this school almost no one applied for the job.

"Hello everyone, I am your teacher Mr. Ash," he said.

He was about five foot nine with dark brown eyes and curly blonde hair and a thin beard.

I wondered how desperate for money he was to take this job.

"I give him a month," one of the students said.

"I give him until the end of the year," another said.

"Now I don't want you all to think this means Mr. Harris is dead. The authorities are still looking for him, hopefully you will have your old teacher back," he said.

"Doubt that," Stiles muttered.

Harris was a dick. He always enjoyed belittling and putting the students down. Especially Stiles.

I wasn't a big fan of his. But I don't think he deserved to die.

We went through the lesson but I really wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about the ninja guys that attacked Isaac.

Did they work for the archdemon? Why hadn't it showed up yet? What was it waiting for?

The bell rang and we gathered our things for the next class.

"Mr. Stilinski could you stay behind for a moment?" Ash asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys," he said.

Scott and I left the room.

"So excited for tonight?" I asked.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Let me guess, Alison is going to be there?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And she is going with Isaac?"

He nodded again.

Since they broke up again I noticed Isaac had been getting close to Alison again and she seemed to enjoy having him around.

"Dude, why don't you take Kira?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, it's not good for you to mope around about Alison. I know you love her and the break up hurt you. I see it in your aura. But obviously she is moving on. You should too. Plus maybe you can find out more about Kira. I know you have a thing for her, I see it in your aura."

"Dude, leave my aura alone!" he said with a laugh.

"She's into you too," I said.

"Really," he asked looking surprised. "Did you read her aura too?"

"Scott, all you have to do is look at her when she looks at you. Go for it dude. Maybe then you can prove to everyone she is not a threat."

"You don't think she has anything to do with the ninja guys?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If there is a connection I doubt she has anything to do with it. I can read her aura, she is a good person. But I think she is in trouble. When I look at her aura I get the sense she is nervous about something."

"I'll ask her out to the rave. Your right, we need to get some answers from her," Scott said.

"That a boy. By the way is Stiles okay?" I asked.

"He is doing better, why?" he asked.

"Well...something is up with his aura," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his expression morphing into one of worry.

"Well...it's kind of foggy," I said.

"Foggy?"

"Like...you know how headlights look in a strong fog?"

He nodded.

"That's what his aura is like. I have a hard time reading his aura. And it's getting worse."

"Damn it. Let's...I don't know. Keep on eye on his aura okay."

"I will," I said.

* * *

 

Ash and Stiles

Stiles stood in front of Ash's desk.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You can come out now, there gone," he said.

"Um...what?" Stiles asked.

"I know your in there, we need to talk."

"Look, I don't know what your talking about so-"

"I am addressing the creature inside you boy. Take a quick nap will you."

Stiles closed his eyes. When he opened them they were a pale yellow.

"You know what I am?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "Of course I do. We're in the same business you and I," he said.

"You are the archdemon?"

"That I am. The name is Ashtaroth. Crown prince of hell, commander of forty legions of demons and knighted as an archdemon by the Devil himself."

Stiles cocked his head to the side. "You pretend to be a school teacher?"

"You pretend to be a student?" Ashtaroth shot back.

"I have no quarrel with you. Nor do I wish to involve myself in your quest. I have my own agenda."

"You mean the kitsune who summoned you all those years ago. Loved your work by the way. But my business is yours as well. Or have your forgotten about the abominations power?"

"His aura reading? I am not some baby fox. I am a thousand years old. I have cast many spells to hide myself from his vision," Stiles said, or rather the creature inside him.

Ash sighed. "I don't blame your for your ignorance. His kind haven't been around for thousands of years. He doesn't just read your aura. He reads your soul. Much more powerful then simple aura reading. His powers are slowly growing and eventually not even your strongest concealment spells will hide you. In fact I dare say he is already noticing something off about your vessel."

"What do you want?"

"An alliance. You help me and I will help you. It's been ages since I have been top side and am in no rush to go back to Hell. So, you take out the mongrel for me while I have a little bit of fun and I'll help take care of the fox whores for you. Since your in he body of one of his friends you'll be able to get close to him and finish him off."

"And you will help me with Noshiko?"

Ash nodded. "A couple of kitsune will be easy. So we have a deal then?"

Stiles nodded. "I can deal with him tonight."

"Perfect. Take your time though. The longer I get to stay up here the better."

Stiles closed his eyes. When he opened them they returned to their normal color.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"I was just telling you how good your grades are," Ash lied. He wrote down an excuse for Stiles and handed it to him. "Better get to your class then."

Stiles took the note and left still looking confused. As he shut the door behind him Ash smiled a evil smile.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

"Have I told you how awesome you are?" I asked Derek.

"You owe me. Big," Derek said with a grumpy expression.

"Dude relax. Have some fun sourwolf," I said tapping his shoulder.

We were at Derek's loft. It was a black light party so people looked like walking glow sticks. Everyone had styled themselves in some way. Some had simple drawings, others were covered from head to toe.

Danny had paid the Bloody Beetroots to play tonight. People were dancing and making out every where.

"Just so you know, you clean up any mess they leave. _Any_ mess," he said. He was glaring at a couple who were making out. The guy had the girl up against a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, their body paint smeared.

I saw Cora dancing. She had dressed up like Alice from American McGee's video game. She was sandwiched between two guys dancing.

Derek's eyes turned electric blue and he was about to walk over to them but I stopped him.

"Dude, let her have some fun."

"That's my sister they are groping!"

"Actually she is groping them."

He snarled.

"Come on Derek. After everything she has been through let her have some fun. Let her be a teen girl instead of a teen wolf."

Derek continued to stand there but at least he wasn't ripping any throats out.

I looked over and saw Aiden who was dancing with Lydia. Alison and Isaac were dancing. Isaac's entire face was covered with glow paint. Ethan was with Danny and Gabe over at the table where they were doing body paintings.

Danny just got blue tribe like markings. Ethan had a three purple claw marks on his chest, Gabe was having a pair of red wings drawn on his back.

Scott was talking to Kira. They were both smiling a lot.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Derek suddenly asked.

"I have been sleeping better if that is what you mean," I said.

Derek still slept at my house from time to time. Dad didn't know about it of course. But I always slept better when Derek stayed with me.

We have grown surprisingly close the last couple of weeks. Sure we still bickered and got on one anothers nerves but it's more friendly now, more comfortable.

In fact the only reason he agreed to this was due to my begging him.

I kind of pointed out how he owed me for saving his life several times.

Like when I hid him in my house from the hunters, or when I was willing to sever his arm when he was shot with wolfsbane or when I held him up in that pool and many other times.

"Why do you keep touching your keys?" he asked.

I looked down. I was holding my keyring and my fingers were rubbing the extra key. I frowned when I noticed there was a glowing mark on it.

"Whats that?" I asked.

Derek took the key from me and looked at it. "It's phosphorus. Have you been around any chemicals lately?" he asked.

A sudden realization his me then. Ever since I found the extra key it has been nagging me. Where did it come from? What did it unlock?

It was improbable, it was impossible. But there was only one place where I have been around chemicals.

I grabbed the key from him and quickly made my way past everyone and ran out of the loft, heading for my jeep.

There was only one way to find out if my theory was correct.

And if it was then we have a major problem.

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

I tried chasing after Stiles, but different girls kept on stopping me wanting to dance.

I pushed past them all but Stiles managed to smoothly move through the crowed like water and by the time I managed to get down stairs outside the loft he was already driving away in his jeep.

I don't know what is wrong with him but he is seriously freaked, the look in his eyes when we talked about the key was one of pure fear.

He shouldn't be alone, not with those ninja guys running around and with his own ability to attract danger I wasn't going to risk something happening to him.

I turned around to walk to my car, but found my way blocked by a man dressed in black, wearing something like a ninja outfit and wearing a demon like mask.

I knew he was one of the guys who attacked Isaac, for one he fit the description. But he was not human. He had no scent and shadows rose from his body like some noxious gas.

I growled at him, lengthening my claws and teeth.

He just stood there,unimpressed. Or maybe unafraid.

I was not sure. He had no scent, no heartbeat. I found him unnerving. I was used to being able to judge people, to scent them. To know what they were feeling. But he was like a blank page.

There was a sense of movement, of something suddenly appearing out of the corner of my eyes.

Two more ninja's appeared on either side of me, before I could react they grabbed my arms and held me in place.

The one in front of me began t walk forward, his eyes began to glow a sinister green color.

Like firefly's in the dark.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

"It began a few months ago," she said.

She showed me her phone. It showed her but there was some kind of yellow flame like aura around her. It looked like what Gabe described.

"It only happens when the flash is on," she said.

"Our eyes flash really bright when we get our picture taken," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I activated the flash on her cell phone and reversed the camera on it and took my own picture. I showed her the photo.

"Wow. Must make it awkward when you want to have a picture taken," she said.

"I learned to control it. So what did you do when you saw that?" I asked.

"At first nothing, I was totally freaked out. But then Other things started happening. I was getting stronger, faster and my senses increased. It wasn't until the light bulb thing happened my mom finally told me."

She saw the look of confusion on my face.

"The lamp in my room blew out and when I grabbed a spare it lit up just by me touching it. My mom walked in and saw it and she told me I was a thunder kitsune."

"Thunder kitsune?"

"Apparently there are thirteen types. They are capable of creating fire and lightning by rubbing their tails...not that I have tails," she said. "But since I am a thunder type I am like a like a living generator. Mom my is a kitsune and is nine-hundred years old."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He's human. He met my mom when he was doing research on a Japanese-American interment camp in the forties called Oakcreek. It turns out my mom had been there and they bonded and fell in love."

"I was turned by a guy name Peter Hale. I never wanted to be a werewolf. But I finally learned to control what I am thanks to my friends."

"Peter Hale? As in the Hale family?" she asked.

"You know about them?"

"My mom told me they are a very old werewolf family. She knew a few of them the last time she was in Beacon Hills. She said they were good people, despite being werewolves."

"Whats that mean?" I asked.

"Fox's and wolves tend to fight. Werewolves and kitsunes have a similar relationship. Since we are tricksters and werewolves have a bit of a temper you can see why."

"Maybe the fox's should leave the wolves alone," I smiled.

"Maybe the wolves should get a sense of humor," she shot back.

We both laughed.

"So why did you move to Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. My mom and dad want me to keep an eye out on things. They told me to keep an eye on you and your friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought maybe it was because you were a werewolf. But I think it has something to do with Barrow. They think something supernatural was controlling him."

"Like a demon ninja?"

"What?" she asked.

I looked past her and saw Isaac and Alison dancing. They leaned in close and kissed.

I clenched my jaw tight. My vision turned red and I heard Kira gasp.

I looked at her and saw the fox aura surrounding her.

I calmed down and as my vision returned to normal her aura vanished.

"Sorry. That happens sometimes."

She turned her head and looked over at Alison and Isaac.

"It's okay, I understand. It's always tough seeing your ex with someone else."

She grabbed my hand and pulled my up.

"So my advice is dance. Come on."

She dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Now I should warn you my dance skills are horrific. So please bare with me."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," I said.

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

Aiden and I walked outside to the balcony of the loft.

It was so hot inside so the cool air was a welcome refresher. The heat was going to kill my hair, I was going to have to comb it real good combing later today.

Aiden handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks," I said taking the cup and drinking it.

"Nice night," he said.

"Yeah. I admit I had my doubts about this what with the threat of a demon and ninjas and all but I think we all needed this," I said.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Well I have had no incidents since Barrow so that's good," I said. "We used the bestiary from the Argents and Hales to learn more about banshee's. All they said was that they are an all female race and thir powers can only be activated when they have a near death experience."

My mind wondered back to the night Peter attacked me. I still didn't remember much about it. And I didn't want to remember either.

"I could kick his ass for you," he said.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," I said giving him a look.

"Just offering," he said holding up his hands. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "I've been good haven't I?"

"You still have a long way to go," I said like it was an afterthought.

"I am trying. I'm not used to being a good guy Lydia. But you make me want to be a good guy. You make me want to try harder. Ethan and I were always victims but when Deucalion showed up and taught us to be strong he didn't teach us to be nice or caring or gentle. He taught us to be strong, to be vicious and merciless."

The way he spoke of Deucalion always bothered me. It was like a son talking about his father.

"You miss him?" I asked.

I tried not to make it sound like an accusation.

"He was the closest thing we had to a father. He trained us, cared for us and he never hit us. Unless we deserved it."

"How often was that?" I asked.

"Well when your a young alpha you are a bit unruly," he grinned. "But he never beat us so bad where we would pass out, he never made us eat last so all we had was scraps, he never called us worthless or stupid. He merely expected us to be our best. I'm not saying he was perfect, but he was a hell of a lot better then our old pack."

"It is not unusual for the abused to become an abuser. You should have been given proper help. He may have cared for you better then your former pack but he didn't give you the proper care and help you needed."

"I know, I just hate talking like he was a bad guy. I mean-he ran his hand through his hair- he saved us. I get he was only interested in us because of of our power. But he made us strong. He gave us a home. Sure Kali could be a bitch but she got shit done, and Ennis wasn't so bad. He would take Ethan and me out to the bars and we'd pick up chicks and Ethan some dude."

He got a dark look in his eyes.

"But I also liked the killing. I liked the control it gave me. I liked it because everyone I killed meant I was strong. That I wasn't weak. I didn't always enjoy it. I didn't like killing someone if they were weak. But-"

"Stop," I commanded him. "What you did in the past is the past. Your free of your old pack, your free of Deucalion. You can finally learn that life isn't all about pain and blood. Lookat Scott, he's gentle as a lamb. Until you piss him off."

"I know. I know we lost Kali, Ennis and Duke, but I am glad we came here. I finally see there is more to life then fighting and power."

I kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad your hear too. I need another drink," I said handing him my now empty cup.

"I live to serve," he chuckled as he took my cup.

He left me alone to go get me another drink.

I sat out there and looked out at the city.

I admit, when I originally went after Aiden it had been for sex. I was still going through my post-Jackson phase and had intended to make Aiden yet another conquest.

When I found out he was a werewolf and was using me to get to Scott I was intent on getting payback and using him to help Scott and the others. Even if it was just distracting him with sex.

He may have been evil but he was still a good lover.

I was Lydia Martin. No one used me. Not dead men, not wolf men.

But I soon enjoyed being around him. He was attentive, he actually listened to what I had to say.

It may be shallow of me. But I like my men to be strong, confident and powerful. Aiden was all three.

I had my doubts about us becoming a couple but he was persistent. He actually tried, it was not easy for him. But still he tried. I had to give him credit for that. When he apologized to everyone, even Isaac for everything he did I knew I had to give him a chance.

Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine. I felt like I was not alone.

I looked around. I could hear a strange growling and popping sound.

"Hello?" I said.

Suddenly I saw movement on the ground. There was a dark shadow moving. Then a head slowly began to rise from the ground. A figure dressed like a ninja.

I sensed movement behind me and turned to see another ninja. I went to scream but he raised his hand and it was like the air in my throat was stuck.

Suddenly his eyes began to glow a green color.

Like firefly's in the dark.

* * *

 

Ethan P.O.V

I danced with Gabe and Danny.

Gabe was between Danny and me as we danced.

I sniffed his neck. His control of his power must be slipping because his scent was heavenly. Like someone had bottled moonlight into a perfume.

"Your control is slipping," I said in his ear.

His eyes sparkled (not literally) with mischief. "I have two sexy guys on either side of me. Ho can you expect me to keep control in a situation like this."

"Better be careful, we don't want you to blow up again," Danny said.

"That only happened once!" he said and we laughed.

The three of us were officially a couple. Though we had not told either Danny's or Gabe's parents about it. They may accept their sons homosexuality but the fact we were all a couple might be a bit much for them.

I never thought I would be so lucky to have to one real boyfriend let alone two. Things were no longer awkward between us. What made things so easy was we were all so honest with each other.

If we were happy, scared, mad we let one another know. It helped smooth things out.

That is not to say there were not bumps. Danny tends to get too focused on things whether it is computers or studying for an exam. When he starts to work on something he closes himself off from the world and can get grumpy of you distract him. I have anger issues. Not as bad as Aiden of course but I still get jealous and territorial over the both of them. Gabe is a perfectionist. Similar to Danny when he sets his mind on something he has to do it perfectly, whether it is his grades, swimming or looking good he settles for nothing but the best which can cause him to be demanding.

But Gabe and I do our best to make sure Danny doesn't over work himself, they are patient with me and reassure me how much they love me and Danny and I made sure to remind Gabe that not every thing had to be perfect.

"Excuse me, we're out of ice," a girl said walking by us.

"I'll go get some," I told her. I turned to Danny and Gabe. "Don't have too much fun without me."

I left them to go grab some more ice. Gabe scent followed me like a perfume, mixed with Danny's Armani it was truly divine.

I went to the back where we were keeping the bags of ice.

I turned the light on but it began to flicker. It went out and I reached up and twisted it around and the the room lit up again.

But I was not alone.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Danny and I were making out.

My hand was squeezing his ass as his mouth attacked my neck.

I looked behind Danny and saw something odd.

There was someone watching us. Granted the whole room was filled with people, but this person was not like the others, he was dressed like a...ninja.

He slowly began to walk over to us and his eyes began to glow a green color.

Before I could alert Danny he let out a gasp.

"Lydia!"

I turned and saw Aiden carrying Lydia.

"I found her on the ground. Something attacked her!" he said.

"What happened?" Alison asked.

She and Isaac saw and came over to help her.

"She's like Isaac was when he was attacked," she said as she examined Lydia.

"Where is Ethan?" Aiden asked.

"He went to go get ice. He's been gone a while," I said.

"I'll go find him," he said.

"We'll come with you," Alison said and Isaac followed her to go with Aiden to look for Ethan.

Danny and I staid with Lydia. She kept on muttering something.

"Is she okay?"

Scott and Kira showed up. Cora came over when she saw we were all gathering around Lydia.

"Aiden found her outside," Danny said.

I leaned down to her mouth to hearr what she was muttering.

"What is she saying?" Danny asked.

"She says they came from the dark."

We looked at Scott. He looked around, his eyes glowing red.

"They're here," he growled.

"Where is Derek and Stiles," I said.

"Theres Derek," Danny said.

Derek was making his way over to the DJ stand. The bouncer stopped him but Derek pushed him aside and tipped the table holding the equipment over.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at Derek.

"GET OUT!" he roared his eyes blazed blue.

Everyone began to run as fast as they could out of the room. As the mass of glowing bodies left the room it soon became apparent not everyone was leaving.

Five figures dressed in black stood motionlessly while the others left.

Soon the only ones in the left was us and them.

I saw Aiden holding Ethan, Isaac and Alison followed them.

They froze when they saw the ninja's.

For what seemed like an eternity no one moved, not us or them, they weren't even looking us, all of them remained staring at the ground.

Then as if on some unseen command they all stood to attention. They turned to face us and in a flawless fashion stood shoulder to shoulder.

Then they all turned to look at Aiden.

"Why are they looking at me?...Guys?" he asked nervously.

They began to converge on him. Scott, Derek, Cora and Isaac went werewolf and attacked them. Aiden dragged Ethan and laid him next to Lydia. Alison pushed Kira behind her and pulled out two knives.

Where she was hiding them I have no idea.

I activated my aura vision and gasped.

These ninja guys have no aura. They were just a swirling void of darkness. But they were intelligent. Their resolve was like a sharp blade. And I noticed there was a green glowing orb in their chests.

If I looked close enough I could almost make out a small form in the orb. Like a bug.

They tried to fight them, but the ninjas were fast and they had some serious moves. Derek managed to snap ones neck, but it merely snapped back in place and it grabbed his shoulder and threw him at a wall.

Another slammed his palm into Scott's chest and he went flying back. Kira got a nasty uppercut from a ninja and while she was still reeling from his attack he grabbed her face brought it down to meet his knee knocking her out cold.

"Alright, time to kick some ass!" I said.

I brought my hands together and formed a sphere of angel fire.

I aimed at one of the ninja's Isaac was fighting and I threw it at him. The ninja did a back flip just as the sphere was about to hit him and it hit Isaac sending him flying back in a explosion of light.

He landed on the ground, his body smoking and twitching. Hopefully that meant he was alive.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I went to form another sphere, suddenly something wrapped around my right arm. One of the ninja's had pulled a chain out from it's chest.

"Gabe look out!" Danny yelled.

Another ninja did the same thing and they began to pull on the chains.

I cried out in pain as it felt like my limbs were about to be ripped out from my sockets.

With Scott and the others immobilized three of the ninjas went for Aiden. Two held him while a third placed it's hand on the side of his head.

It's eyes began to glow a green color and Aiden stared mesmerized at the glowing orbs.

Finally it swiped it's finger behind Aiden's ear, there was a sound like something burning and smoke rose from behind Aiden's ear.

He fell to the ground and the two who had been holding him went for Kira while the one who had hypnotized Aiden went for Danny.

"Get away from him!" I yelled.

I gripped the chains and I felt the power inside me snap. My hands glowed with a familiar white color and like lightning it traveled down the chains and struck the ninja's holding me.

I ran over to Danny and stood in front of him, forming another sphere I held it up in warning. The ninja stopped but did not back down.

The other two were still advancing on Kira even though Scott got up and was standing protectively in front of her.

Suddenly sunlight filled the room. The ninjas looked out the window as the sun rose and one by one they all disappeared like shadows.

Alison quickly ran over to Isaac. He was still alive and I felt a surge of relief.

"Those were the same things that attacked me," he groaned.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"You need to work on your aim," he grumbled.

"What were those things?" Kira asked looking scared.

"You don't know?" Alison asked her.

"No, I mean they look like ninjas," she said.

I quickly checked her aura. She was telling the truth.

"She isn't lying she doesn't know what those things were," I said.

Kira looked at me with a confused expression. Suddenly she took a deep breath.

"Why do you smell so good?" she asked.

"It's my natural musk. Eau de angeli," I said.

"You smell like rice fields and sakura blossoms," she said.

"Funny, I was told I smell like moonlight," I said.

* * *

 

 

Alison P.O.V

"His name is Silverfinger," dad said.

Isaac and I went back to the penthouse to speak with him. Before we went to the rave he told us he was going to speak to someone about the ninjas but told us not to tell anyone about it.

But we found him beaten up pretty bad. At first we thought maybe the ninjas got him but he told us it was Yakuza.

"When I was eighteen my father sent me to do an arms deal. But what he neglected telling me was that I would be dealing with Yakuza. He wanted to see how I would adapt to unexpected situations," he said.

"They came from the shadows. Their target was the leader Akumicho. His men were quickly cut down and I watched as they impaled him with their swords. Silverfinger was his subordinate, called so because he wore a silver prosthetic pinky. One of the ninjas was about to kill him. I acted on instinct and fired a silver round at him. It hit his mask and shattered it. But there was nothing behind the mask except darkness. I thought they would come after me for interfering but after Akumicho was killed they left. I went to go see him hoping he might be able to answer a few questions. He was not in the mood for guests," he said.

"He did this to you?" I asked.

"His men did. He is a paranoid recluse now. But I know how we can get to him. He has a thing for antiques."

Dad walked over to the safe and opened it with the combination and pulled out a glass box. Inside was a French flintlock turn-over pistol from 1645.

"This has been in the family for generations. If we offer him this he will take it."

"But he knows you. He won't let you in his building," Isaac said.

"Which is why you need to be the one to make the deal," dad said.

"Me?" Isaac asked looking surprised.

"Don't worry. You'll do great," I said.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

I paced back and forth in front of Scott.

"I came here last night, I tried the key on the utility door and it fit perfectly! I compared my writing to the writing on the wall and it was perfect! Now the key is gone and the writing has been erased!" I said frantically.

"Stiles, you can't seriously think your the one who was controlling Barrow," Scott said.

"What if I am possessed Scott? Remember your mom said flies came out of his body during surgery. There is a demon named Beelzebub. Lord of flies. What if he is inside me huh? What if I am being possessed by some fly demon and-"

"Stiles!" Scott said firmly. "Barrow went after Kira, not Gabe. Why don't you take a sick day. Get some rest okay."

"Scott I feel like I am losing my mind," I said.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Everything will be fine. Go home. Relax."

"Okay. Text me if you find out anything."

I left school and drove to the hospital.

I was still worried. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I needed to get checked out.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

"You need to come to my house tonight," I said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Those ninjas were coming after you. We can protect you."

"They were not coming after me," she said nervously.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I told my mom and dad. They said they won't hurt me if I don't get in their way."

"But how would they know that?" I asked.

"Because...they work for my mom apparently."

"What?"

"I didn't know. Believe me I was just as shocked as you were. My mom has them looking for something. She wouldn't tell me what she just told me to not get involved. She said that symbol they mark people with means they are safe and won't be harmed."

"What happens to someone who isn't marked."

She didn't say anything.

"What are those things?" I asked.

* * *

 

Alison P.O.V

"Oni," Silverfinger said.

Things had not gone according to plan. We did not count on Silverfinger having his own werewolf. Who was now holding Isaac by his throat.

Silverfinger nodded to the werewolf and he let Isaac go. Isaac rubbed his throat but was unharmed. He looked more sullen about the fact he got caught.

But he did good. We got to Silverfinger and that was all that mattered. And now we were finally going to get some answers.

"We had a little run in with an oni a while ago. These things are nothing like that one," I said.

"There are different tribes of oni. These are oni of the shadow clan. Guns for hire, smarter and more lethal then regular oni. They will serve who ever is willing to pay the price."

Silverfinger walked over to Isaac and pulled his ear back.

"This is a Kanji. It means self. It means he is still himself. It means he is not possessed by a nogitsune."

"A what?"

"There are thirteen kinds of kitsune. Wild, celestial, ocean, thunder. But there is a dark kitsune. A void, or nogitsune that feeds on pain, chaos and strife. Akumicho was possessed by such a creature. It is why he rose so quickly through the yakuza ranks and why the oni killed him."

"So the oni are looking for a nogitsune?" dad asked.

"Yes. And when they find it they will kill it. No matter who it resides in."

"How do we stop them?" I asked.

He glared at me as if I said something stupid. "You can not stop them. No man made weapon can kill them! They are like a tsunami. You do not stop it. Only endure it."

"Their coming after my friends then I have to stop them," I said.

"If they are coming after your friends then that means one of them is possessed. Death is preferable girl. You have no idea the damage a void can bring. The pain, the suffering."

He turned to face dad. He held up his hand show his silver pinky. "When a yakuza offer penance for a mistake they start with the pinky as it is essential when holding a sword. That day I was about to flee in fear of the oni. Had you not fired your gun I would have run and as a result I would have had to give my head as penance. So allow me to repay the debit with some advice. No matter who the nogitsune is possessing, even if it is your own daughter. Let the oni finish their work. Do not get in their way. You can not stop the unstoppable."

"You said the oni will serve who ever is willing to pay the price. That means they have a master," dad said.

"Yes. But who ever summoned them must be powerful themselves. The shadow clans services do not come cheap."

"Then we find who is controlling them and take care of them," Isaac said ruthlessly.

"Even if you kill their master the oni will finish what they start. Their contracts are binding," Silverfinger said.

"Then maybe we can pay them off," I said.

"These are not mortal beings! They are demons! It will take more then money to make them break a contract. Just let them finish what they start, pray who ever is possessed gets a quick death before they can hurt anyone. I know it may not seem it, but the oni are here for a noble cause."

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

I sat on the bed while I talked to Melissa.

I told her my symptoms, I told her how I was sleepwalking again, how not even my adderall wasn't even helping.

"I am afraid I might have the same thing my mom had. Frontotemporal dementia. It's the same symptoms."

She had this look in her eye. Like I was saying something she didn't already know.

"You already figured that out though," I said.

"Have you talked to your dad about this?" she asked.

"I am afraid too," I said. "I'm all he has and if I do have what she had. Then there is no hope for me. There is no cure for it."

I still remember what it was like with mom. How slowly but surly her mind began to wither. How with each day more and more of her was lost.

I covered my face with my hands.

I didn't want to go through that. I didn't want dad to go through that. Or Scott, or any of the others. I didn't want them to see me slowly lose my mind.

I didn't want to die.

"You need to sleep. Lay on the bed," she instructed.

I did as she said and she pulled out a needle and inserted it into my arm.

"This will help you sleep." she ran her hand soothingly over my head, pulling my hair back. I closed y eyes and could already feel the drug taking effect.

"Everything will be fine," I heard her say.

"Thanks mom," I said.

It wasn't until later I would realize what I said.

But I'm glad I did.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

Derek Cora the twins Gabe Danny and Kira were at my place.

"Your mom is controlling the oni?" Danny asked.

"Wait, I saw an oni. Their fucking huge and ugly as shit! These thing look just like ninjas," Gabe said.

"There are different clans remember? The bestiary said so," Danny said.

"My mom said as they are just checking find an evil spirit. Lydia, Isaac and the twins passed the test."

"And if you fail?" Cora asked.

"Then they will kill you," Kira said.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting.

"My mom is on her way to set up the mountain ash barrier for us. That will give us time to figure out a course of action," I said.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about the fact a evil spirit is possessing one of us? What if it is the archdemon?" Gabe asked.

"If it was the archdemon why would it wait this long to attack?" Cora asked.

"Archdemon?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, turns out I have some angel in me and that pisses the Devil of so he is sending some super-demon to kill me," Gabe explained.

"Angels are a thing?" she asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Kitsunes are a thing?" Gabe fire back.

Before anyone could say anything else I heard a car door pull up. Thinking it was my mom I went into the kitchen to greet her, only to see my dad walk through the door.

"Scott," he greeted.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to talk with you and your mom." he looked at everyone gathered in the living room. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes...we're getting ready to study for a test," I lied.

"Are you also preparing for a school project or is your friend a anime fan?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Scott!" Derek said.

I turned around. One of the oni had appeared in the living room. It stood in front of the window, the sun had set casting the room in darkness.

Everyone was standing as far back from it as they could. My dad seeing how tense everyone was walked into the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Dad don't!" I warned.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke another oni appeared right behind him and impaled him with a sword through his shoulder.

"Rafe!"

Mom had got home and stared in horror as dad fell to the floor.

All hell broke loose then.

The Hales and the twins charged forward. Danny and Gabe helped drag dad away from the fighting. Mom ran over to them and began to treat dad.

I entered the fight and instructed them to toss the oni out of the house.

"Mom! The barrier!" I yelled

Mom ran to where she mountain ash was kept and after we tossed the last oni out she throw the vial at the doorway. As if my magic the ash formed a line at the entrance and just as the oni were about to walk in they stopped as if kept out by an invisible force.

"Looks like Deaton did a good job at reinforcing this place," Derek said.

"Help me get him up to my room," mom said and Cora and Danny helped her move him upstairs.

"Call your mom and have her call them off!" Aiden growled at Kira, his eyes flashed red.

"Leave her alone," I said firmly.

"Her mom is the one doing this!" Ethan argued.

Just then the whole house began to shake. There was a sound like something being struck. We turned to the doorway and saw two of the oni striking the barrier with their swords.

"What are they doing?" Cora asked.

"Trying to get in," Derek said.

"Can they do that?" Gabe asked nervously.

One of the oni stabbed his sword through the barrier and a hole began to appear.

"Their getting in!" Aiden yelled.

"No!" Gabe raised his hand and it shined with a whitish gold color. The door and windows all shined with a similar light and the oni went flying back.

Gabe's scent changed. My vision became tinged with red and I felt my teeth turn to fangs.

Gabe had gotten good at hiding his power. He but sometimes he would slip and his true scent would bleed through. A wonderful fragrance. Like moonlight made into flesh.

But when he uses his power his scent becomes stronger. What ever he was doing with the mountain ash was stronger then his aura reading because I haven't smelled his scent this strongly since he first manifested his powers.

I looked over to Derek in the twins. Like me their eyes were glowing. Blue for Derek and red for the twins. They were staring at Gabe with the same look I was sure was on my face.

Hunger.

Something about Gabe's scent brought out my werewolf instincts, like the full moon. In small doses I wanted to roll around in his scent. Like when I scent mark Stiles, or my mom or when I do it to other members of my pack.

But in large doses it made me hungry. Hungry for flesh. His flesh. I wanted to sink my teeth into him. I wanted to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

I clenched my fists together. My claws dug into my palms and the pain helped me focus.

I was so distracted by his scent I had not been aware he had been speaking.

"Will someone please snap out of it!" he was saying.

The oni were attacking the barrier again. But What ever Gabe was doing seemed to be working.

"Your scent...It's stronger then last night. What are you?" Kira asked.

I looked at her and saw her eyes had turned a dark orange color.

"Told you, part angel. Now if you guys are done staring at me like a bunch of open mouthed retards lets focus on the pissed off oni at the door!"

"Scott!" I heard mom yell.

"Just keep doing what your doing," I told him.

I quickly ran upstairs to moms room.

Dad was muttering something about calling for back up but seemed out of it.

"Scott we need to get him to the hospital. His tendon looks torn and could lead to a collapsed lung."

She was applying pressure to his wound. Her hands were stained with his blood.

"What happened?" Danny asked. "We saw the windows flash with a white light."

"The oni almost got in but Gabe did something and he is reinforcing it," I said.

"That explains the smell," Cora said sniffing the air.

"Scott, he is still bleeding," mom said.

We couldn't fight them. They couldn't be killed and they were too skilled.

But dad was injured and they only wanted to scan us.

But what if one of us had this spirit inside us?

We didn't have a choice.

"Danny, help mom get my dad ready to move. Cora, come with me," I said.

Cora followed me downstairs.

Gabe was still keeping the barrier up. But he was sweating and Derek and the twins still had glowing eyes and had moved closer to Gabe.

Ethan was rubbing his cheek against Gabe's face. Aiden was licking Gabe's hand and Derek was rubbing his shoulders. Then he would stop and smell his hands and resume.

Kira had remained where I left her but she was staring at at Gabe, her eyes still glowing.

"Jesus that smell," Cora said.

"Thank God your here I am trying to keep these things out and these three are freaking me the fuck out!" Gabe said.

"Guys," I said. They ignored me. My temper which had been short since dad was stabbed broke then. My vision blured red and I growled at them. "GUYS!"

They snapped out of it. Derek backed away, Ethan staid close to Gabe, Aiden let go of his hand and began to rub his mouth as if savoring the taste.

"Scott I can't keep this up. What ever their doing it is waring me down," he said.

"We're going to let them in," I said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"My dad is hurt. If we just let these things scan us then they will leave us alone."

"But what is one of us has the spirit?" Cora asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we have too."

"None of you are possessed. Your auras still look normal. There is nothing wrong with any of your au-" Gabe stopped. A look of horror washed over his face.

He looked at me and mouthed one word.

Stiles.

I remembered Gabe asking me yesterday if Stiles was okay. How his aura was clouded.

Then today Stiles tried telling me he thought he was the one who had got Barrow to attack Kira.

I knew right then dad wasn't the only one who needed saving.

"Guys. Trust me. Let them scan us," I said.

I looked at Kira, then Cora.

"It's okay Cora. Trust Scott. I do," Derek said.

Kira and Cora walked over to me and we faced the door.

"Do it Gabe," I said.

Gabe's hand stopped glowing and he swayed. Ethan helped keep him up.

The oni broke the barrier and walked in. Three of them walked over to us and we held hands.

They brought their hands up to the side of our heads. Then their eyes began to glow.

Like firefly's.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

The oni swiped their fingers behind their ears and they fell to the ground.

They backed away from them.

One of the oni walked over to me. I held Ethan's hand tightly as it placed it's hand on the side of my head.

But his eyes did not glow green and I out a his of pain as there was a burning sensation behind my ear.

It backed away from me and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Dick," I muttered rubbing my ear. "Why didn't he scan me like the others?"

"Be thankful they didn't. It sucks," Ethan said.

Derek and Aiden were helping the others wake up.

"We need to get my dad to the hospital now," Scott said.

"And we need to find Stiles," I said.

"Stiles? Why him?" Derek asked.

"Stiles is at the hospital. He came by for a check up today. I gave him something to help him sleep," Melissa said coming down the stairs.

Danny was helping her carry Scott's dad.

"Good. We need to find Stiles before the oni," Scott said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

* * *

 

 

Stiles P.O.V

I walked through the halls.

I didn't have any dreams so that was a good thing.

I couldn't find Melisa. She must have gone home already.

I walk into one of the surgery suites, I knew this place like the back of my hand and could walk around with a blind fold and find my way.

It seems like most of my life has been spent in this hospital.

Suddenly there was a puff of black smoke and a ninja appeared in front of me.

One of the oni.

I backed away from him and bumped into something. I turned and saw two more oni behind me.

I turned back to face the first one. He was raising his hand to cup my face and his eyes began to glow green.

The world began to turn dark and the last thing I was aware of was someone calling my name.

It sounded like Derek.

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

Scott and I split up to find Stiles.

I caught his scent and ran into a surgery suite. Three oni were in there. Baring down on Stiles. One was getting ready to scan him.

If what Gabe and Scott say is true then the spirit is inside Stiles and if that is true then the oni will quickly cut him down.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

Stiles suddenly grabbed the oni's hand.

The oni seemed startled by this. I stared in shock myself.

No, it can't be him!

Stiles shoved his fist through the oni's chest. There was a flash of green light and the oni screeched in pain.

When Stiles pulled his hand out the oni vanished and he looked at me and smiled.

He turned his hand over and a firefly fell to the ground.

He turned to face the other Oni and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Stiles," I whispered.

He turned to face me. His eyes were a pale yellow now and his teeth were sharp and pointy like a piranha.

"Hey Sourwolf. Why so glum?" he asked.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: The nogitsune has revealed himself and the archdemon has finally arrived. What will happen next? Please review. Also if you are looking for a good fantasy book to read I recommend Dragon Heart Chronicles on Amazon for the kindle.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 8

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So here is the new chapter. What did you all think about season 4? I liked it, I am a total Stalia shipper now, I like the relationship they have. They just fit so well together.**

**I started this fic before the season 3a final but have been trying to keep it as cannon as possible but I don't want to make it like a re-wright.**

**As I have stated before I am a purist when it comes to things like this and like to stick to cannon as possible so it is challanging to add Gabe and his storyline into the fic.**

**So my plans regarding season 4 and adding it into this story as of now are still up in the air. But I will find a way to incorperate it into the story because how can I not include Malia and Liam?**

* * *

 

 

Derek P.O.V

I stared in horror.

"Fox got your tongue sourwolf?" the creature asked cocking it's head to the side.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am darkness, I am void, I am nogitsune. But right now I am Stiles."

It held out it's- no not it's arms. Stiles arms and looked at Stiles hands.

"Not to shabby if I must admit. Not as fit as my last host but put him on a high-protein diet and he could be really buff."

The nogitsune brought it's hands to Stiles chest. His nails grew to long black talons and he ran them down Stiles chest and shrugged his shirt off.

"But you like this body Derek. Don't you?" he smirked and began to run his hands over Stiles chest. His talons scrapped Stiles skin but didn't draw blood.

"All those nights you spent cuddled close to this body. Secretly feeling guilty some small part of you felt a yearning for this underage piece of ass. But let me tell you something, Stiles likes the feel of your body against his. Let me tell you the dreams he has had. Your the only other person besides that strawberry blonde banshee he has had such dreams about. I especially enjoyed the one where it was the three of you. Very hot."

I let out a roar and ran at him.

Something shot out from behind him. I suddenly found my arms and neck constrained by tails.

They were black and the tips were white, like paintbrushes dipped in white paint.

I counted nine tails, I knew he had to be at least a thousand years old. When a kitsune turns a thousand years old they become spiritual beings, transcending flesh and since he was able to posses people he must be such a creature.

"I enjoyed your body to Derek." he began to walk closer to me, his tails kept me restrained. "While you slept I would take control of Stiles body. And have a little midnight snack."

He placed Stiles palm on my chest. I watched as dark veins appeared on his hand and traveled up Stiles arm. Similar to when we took a persons pain.

A look of pure ecstasy appeared on his face, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

"See the nogitusne feed on pain, chaos and strife. There is so much pain inside you Ōkami. Pain and guilt saturate your soul. You make such a wonderful feast. You killed the girl you loved, you killed your family, betrayed by a woman who you thought you loved, you lost two of your betas and lost your alpha status. Your the prime rib for my kind. All those nights you comforted Stiles, not knowing I was secretly feeding on you. Growing strong."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Haven't you been listening Derek? I want what any nogitsune wants. I want chaos, pain, strife. I want to gorge myself on it, grow fat on it. This town has always been a place of chaos. Perfect for feeding for beings like me."

"You want a body then take mine. I am stronger then him! He's just skinny, scrawny and defenseless."

"And yet he has saved your life numerous times, provided invaluable knowledge to Scott and helped him control his wolf."

His tails grip on me tightened and he got right up in my face.

"Did it anger you that it was Stiles that taught Scott control? That is was Stiles Scott always turned to for help? How many times did you offer him a place in your pack? How many times did you offer to train him? But he always refused because he had-he brought his talon up and began to run it down my chest- Skinny. Scrawny. Defenseless. Stiles."

He grinned, showing off his shark like teeth.

"But I have to wonder. Maybe you were jealous of Scott because he had Stiles."

He pulled my shirt apart and licked the thin line of blood that had formed when he had cut my shirt. He brought he fave to my belly and ran his tongue up my torso and all the way to the top of my chest."

"Mmm. No wonder Kate sunk her teeth into you. You taste so good."

"Bite me!" I growled.

"I'd rather rip your throat out." His tail pulled my head up. Exposing my throat. "With my teeth!"

He opened his mouth and was about to rip into my throat. But then Scott jumped on his back. He let me go and I watched as they flew around the room, a blue of tails and cloths.

He managed to shove Scott off.

Scott looked at him with shock.

"Stiles?"

"Bzzz, wrong! Try again!" the nogitsune laughed.

Scot and I ran at him. Two of his tails shot forward like whips. They hit us and sent us flying back into the walls.

"Tell Noshiko I am not afraid of her. Or her fireflies. Tell her chaos is coming. And it's all her fault."

He opened his mouth and a swarm of flies came flying out. We covered our eyes and when the swarm died down enough we looked around to see Stiles was gone.

"Stiles...it has Stiles," Scott said, the pain clear in his voice.

* * *

 

3 days later

Gabe P.O.V

It has been three days since Stiles has been revealed to be possessed by a nogitsune.

His poor father has been out of his mind with worry.

We have been trying to find him. When we are not at school we are trying to find him.

So far, no such luck.

But last night the nogitsune broke into Stiles house and left a bunch of red ribbons tied to a pair of scissors impaled on Stiles bed and the strings were connected to a whole bunch of news clippings.

Lydia had some kind of banshee moment and she had a vibe that led her to an old article about Eichen house. The mental health facility.

They searched the basement and found that kanji for self etched onto a wall. They broke it down and found an old body with a broken sword and a picture of a woman who looked like Kira from the forties.

Scott was going to Kira's house to speak with her mother and get some answers.

The bell rang and we all got up to leave.

"Gabe, you have a second?" Ash asked.

"Sure," I said.

I walked up to his desk. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I just noticed you seem a bit melancholy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just...stuff. Things are just piling up," I said.

"Well, if you ever need to talk I am here for you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. The second he did I jumped back away from him.

I felt like something terribly cold had touched me.

"Sorry, I need to go," I said.

I quickly left the room Feeling highly unsettled.

I would worry about Ash and his cold touch later. I got other things to worry about.

* * *

 

Nogitsune/Ash

Ash watched as Gabe ran out of the room.

"I seem to recall you warning me about the little angel boy."

Ash turned to see the nogitsune sitting at one of the desks.

"Shouldn't you take your own advice?"

"I haven't killed a mongrel since before the flood. I am a little rusty so sue me," Ash said.

"When are you going to help me with Noshiko?" the nogitsune asked.

"You were supposed to off the boy for me but now that whole plan has been shot to hell."

"The oni forced me to show my hand," he said.

"They're real popular in the pit. Definitely worth the price paid for them," Ash commented.

"I need to find Noshiko's last tail. She's sacrificed all bu her oldest one. She's somehow manifested them as knives. However that works. If I can get her last tail I can get the oni. With them we can finish them all off."

"Sounds like a plan. So how will you find the last tail?" Ash asked.

"With your help of course."

Ash laughed. "And why would I do that?"

The nogitsune frowned. "We're partners."

"No, I am merely using you to soften up that bunch of morons for me before I move in for the kill. Sorry buddy, but your on your own now. I'm having too much fun up here to end it now. I already made five deals. Best of luck."

"You will help me or I will tell them what you are!"

Suddenly Ash had the nogitsune was being held up by his throat. His lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"You listen to me you vermin! If you do anything to screw up my mission I will rip you out of that body myself and I will bury someplace a lot less pleasant then the roots of some fucking tree. I offered you a deal. Kill the boy and I will take care of your problem. But he is alive so until you kill him I won't do a damn thing!"

He dropped the nogitsune.

"Now run along little fox. The next time you speak to me, it better be to tell me you finished the job," Ash said.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

Noshiko finished telling us the story of what happened in Oakcreek.

Rhys, Satomi, summoning the nogitsune. The entire time she reassembled the broken kitana.

"If you want to help your friend then you must kill him," she said.

"There has to be another way," I said.

She shook her head. "There is no other way. Killing him is merciful. You have seen what the nogitsune does to him. What it can do. I am to blame for all this I know. That is why I must end it. Because now that he is free he will seek revenge against me and my family."

She finished piecing the shards together.

"Kira, if you are to fight it then you must fix the blade."

"How?" Kira asked.

"You are a thunder kitsune. Believe me you can do it."

"Why can't you?" Kira asked.

"Because I am not a thunder kitsune like you. My mother was of the thunder clan, my father was of the wild clan. Wild kitsune are the most basic of our people. I took after him. This sword has been in my mothers family for generations. It was designed to channel magic. But as a wild kitsune my magic is not as strong as some of the other clans which is why it shattered when I first killed the nogitsune. No man made weapon can stop it. Use it to protect yourself and defeat it before it can do more harm. Trust me Kira, you can do it."

Kira walked over to the table and held out her hand. Her eyes glowed orange and pale blue, green like flames shot out from her palm. The blade surged with electricity and I watched amazed as it repaired itself.

Kira's father looked proud at his daughter, Noshiko handed her the blade.

"It is yours now."

"I won't kill Stiles. I will find a way," she said.

"I once needed the help of a werewolf to stop it. But you two have more help then I did. If you can find a way to defeat the void and save your friend then by all means. But I can not stop the oni. Once they are given a contract they will see it through. I can not call them off. The next time we meet it may not be under such pleasant conditions Scott," Noshiko said.

"I won't kill him. But I will stop the nogitsune."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked.

I smiled. "With the help of my pack."

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

"Why are we doing this again?" Alison asked.

"Because I need to learn more about what I am. And Peter seems to be the only one with answers," I said as we headed for Derek's loft.

"But this is Peter, he never helps unless it is to help himself," Alison said.

If that wasn't the truth. He killed his own niece to get his revenge and used me to resurrect himself.

But I had to get some answers. I had to learn to control my power.

We opened up the door and saw Peter looking out the window. Waiting for us.

We walked inside and he turned to greet us with his usual grin.

"Ladies, welcome," he said.

"Cut the crap. you wanted to see me otherwise you wouldn't have given my mom that stupid card," I said.

"Like it? I thought it would be a funny pun," he said.

Ha ha, a free hearing test.

Funny. Not.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To help," he said holding out his hands. "Stiles is possessed by a nogitsune, oni are hunting him and apparently some demon is coming to kill that angel kid. Because apparently angels are a thing."

"You don't help, you manipulate," Alison said stonly.

"Before we begin, she needs to leave," he said giving Alison an icy look.

"No, the last time I was alone with you I almost died," I said.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Lydia. You were my back up plan. I was doing you a favor. See power like yours comes at a price-He changed his voice so he sounded like Humphrey Bogart- I'm the spark that lit your fire sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes.

"She stays or no deal," I said.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's begin."

He turned around and walked over to the desk. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a cylinder container made from wood.

"It's not your scream that gives you power. The scream helps you focus, to drawn out all other noise. It is your hearing that is where your power comes from."

"My hearing?" I asked.

"Your tapped into a frequency of creation the rest of us are not. I can help you focus that hearing."

He pulled the top of the container off. I noticed the same triskelion design was on it that Derek had tattooed on his back.

He tipped it over and what looked like claws came tumbling out.

"When she died Derek collected the claws of my sister Talia. We recently required them when Derek wanted to speak to his mother."

"Wait, Derek did what?" I asked.

"It's a thing our kind can do. If we want to speak to an alpha from beyond the grave we save their claws and insert them into the back of the neck."

"Kind of like when you alter memories," Alison said.

"Derek didn't tell us about this," I said.

"Derek did it because he was hoping Talia would tell him something that could help us with the nogitsune. I don't know what they talked about but she obviously could not help him with our fox problem."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well in return for my help I would like something in exchange."

"Called it," Alison said.

Peter continued, ignoring her. "Before she died she took a memory from me. I don't know why or what it is about but I want you to try and talk to her using her claws. If you make a connection ask her what the memory was."

I looked to Alison.

"You don't have to do this. I am sure if she took his memory it was for a good reason," she said.

"I want to do this. How many times have I led us on some wild goose chase because I wasn't able to use this power properly. Maybe if I had learned to control it sooner we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe if he taught you sooner instead of waiting for the right moment when it suited him," Alison glared at Peter who just smiled.

God if I had a meloncove cocktail right now I would throw it at his stupid face!

I walked over to the table and scooped up the teeth into my hand.

"Alright, now what?" I asked him.

"Now. You listen," he said.

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

"You spoke to your dead mom?" Gabe asked.

He had been on his way to class when I stopped him.

I pulled me into the boys locker room so we could talk.

"How is that a thing?"

"My uncle used her claws. I hid them away after she died. It's a risky way to communicate with werewolf after they have passed on," I said.

"Did she say anything that could help?" he asked.

"Not...exactly."

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Peter had warned it would hurt._

_I figured pain would be involved, because nothing in life is painless._

_When a wolf shares a memory or enters your mind you feel like someone is driving nails into your head._

_But this felt like someone had stabbed me in the brain with a red hot knife dipped in acid._

_I looked around, I was not sure exactly what to expect. I have never done something like this before._

_I was still in the loft, but the nemeton was in front of me._

_I remembered Scott, Alison and Stiles saying when they sacrificed themselves they saw it in a large white room._

_Was it really so powerful it's influence could be felt in other worlds as well._

_Suddenly from the darkness a dark shape jumped onto the top of the stump._

_It was a wolf with dark fur. But I knew in my heart it was more then just a wolf._

_"Mom," I whispered._

_The wolf's eyes glowed red._

_"Hello my sweet boy."_

_The words came from her, yet her mouth did not move._

_And yet I could imagine her human face with its soft warm smile._

_"I need your help. Something bad has happened," I said._

_"Many bad things happen. Especially in Beacon," she said._

_"A nogitsune has possessed a...friend of mine," I said._

_"A friend?" she asked, the hint of laughter in her voice._

_"He is the friend of the true alpha Scott McCall," I said._

_"I know about the true alpha. I know about the nogitsune. I also know about what has transpired since you returned home."_

_I looked down. I could only imagine the disappointment she must feel in me._

_"I failed you, I failed Laura. I was a terrible alpha. Two of my betas died, another turned into a lizard and I almost killed him. The other I drove away."_

_"But you sacrificed your power to save Cora, and you were willing to sacrifice your life to save Scott from Deucalion. You have made many mistakes, but you have also accomplished good deeds as well. You were never meant to be the alpha Derek, but you did what had to be done and were forced to perform under strenuous circumstances though your choices and decisions were often harsh and ruled by fear."_

_She sat down on the nemeton._

_"You always isolated yourself. Even when you had your pack you kept them at arms length because you were afraid you would fail them."_

_"And I did."_

_"Only because you did not trust them as they trusted you," she said sternly. "A alpha must never isolate himself from his pack. Pack is family, family is love. Once there was a time when you were so filled with love."_

_I stared at the floor in shame._

_She got up and walked over to me._

_"And there is still love in you me sweet boy. You were not yet ready to be the alpha. But the day will come when you become something more," she said gently._

_"But what about the nogitsune?" I asked. "How do we stop it?"_

_"You already have the tools you need to stop the dark spirit. You have your new alpha, you have a pack. Change the body of the possessed and the nogitsune will have no host. He can not be a fox and a wolf at the same time."_

_"Wait...you mean we have to turn Stiles into a werewolf?" I asked._

_"It may be the only way to save him. Help Stiles Derek and help Scott. He will need your help to protect Beacon. Now that the nemeton is repowered it will call to the supernatural. Werewolves, wendigos, banshee and much more will be drawn here. The archdemon has been in town for a while now and has already begun to plot the death of the little angel The town needs someone to protect it and it's people. Once our family had this responsibility. Now it is for you and him to bare together."_

_"The archdemon is here?" I asked._

_She nodded._

_"Be careful Derek. Archdemons are the the shock troops of the infernal legion. Hand chosen by the devil himself. A single once brings more chaos and devastation then any nogitsune."_

_She got up and walked over to me, I got on my knees and bowed my head so she could press her snout to my head._

_"Take care baby. You have more enemies then you know and. Trust Scott and his pack. They are your family now."_

* * *

 

Now

"And that's all she had to say?" Gabe asked.

I nodded.

"I had to leave then, any longer and it could have caused damage to me."

"So the only way we can save Stiles is if we turn him into a werewolf?"

"That's what she said."

"Scott isn't going to like this. He hates being a werewolf."

"But he loves Stiles and will do anything to save him," I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You care about Stiles too," he said.

"He is a pain in the ass. But he is a loyal friend and he has saved my life a few times."

"I know, he told me in great detail."

I smiled.

Stiles always does love to talk about how he saved my life.

"Are you sure there is nothing more between you guys? Sometimes I see your auras are really-"

The words died in his mouth as I glared at him.

"Right, sorry not going there," he said.

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

"Nothing is happening," I said as I stared at the claws.

"That's because your not trying!" Peter said with a not of irritation.

"I have been doing nothing but listening and all I hear besides nothing is attitude and snark," I said giving him a glare.

Peter began to walk over to me, the way he moved reminded me of the night on the football field when he attacked me.

"Keep trying!"

Alison pulled out her cattle prod and place it in front of him.

"Back off," she snarled at him.

Peter just smiled.

"Your aunty Kate liked to use little toys like that. Didn't help her when I ripped her throat out."

His eyes turned electric blue and his nails turned to claws.

The anger and frustration that had been building inside me finally explodded.

Stiles was possessed by a damn fox spirit and we were too busy fighting one another to do anything!

And once more I was useless!

"Stop!" I screamned.

I threw the claws through the air.

And much to my surprise, as if guided by some unseen force they flew through the air and hit the wooden beam, sticking to it like darts.

Then I heard it.

Whispering.

I slowly walked over to the beam, focusing on the voice.

"What is it? What do you hear?" Peter asked, his voice impatient.

I ignored him and listened to the voice.

_Protect her, protect Malia, his daughter!_

I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me.

Malia? Th same Malia who we had saved? The werecoyote? She was his daughter?

I turned to look at Peter.

"They say...you're not just an uncle."

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

We ran down the trail.

"Come on Danny keep up!" I said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the only human here!" Danny grumbled.

"Excuses," I said with a smug grin.

I suddenly felt like I had been here before.

I stopped running and Danny stopped next to me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

I began to look around.

"I recognize this area. This is where we were looking for Malia," I said.

"The werecoyote?" he asked.

"Yeah because those are a thing," I muttered.

"So are kitsune and oni and angels and God knows what else," Danny said dryly.

"Malia's dad rigged this whole area with traps when he was hunting her," I said remembering Lydia's close call with a bear trap.

"They found them all though right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I am sure they are all-"

CLACK!

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

"Gabe!"

I looked down, and the red ruin that was once my leg was caught in a bear trap.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled in pain.

Danny quickly bent down.

"Shit, hold still!" he said and began to try and pull it apart.

I tried not to cry but every time he tried to open the trap it caused my leg to move and sharp pain to run up my leg.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

I nodded and I summoned all the strength I had.

But much to both our surprise I ripped the bear trap in two when I pulled the claws down.

"I am going to kill Malia's dad!" I seethed.

Danny examined my leg and his expression was grim.

"Your bone is broke," he said.

"Shit!" I groaned.

"Let's go, I'll help carry you to-"

He broke off, he let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is is?" I asked.

"It's healing!"

"What?"

I looked down again.

The gash in my leg was quickly closing, the bone which was poking out was rearranging itself back into my leg. The blood slowly was reabsorbed into my skin.

I added more weight on it and was surprised to feel no pain at all.

"That's amazing!" Danny said. "Even the werewolves can't heal broken bones like that!"

"They can't?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Ethan told me they have to pop there bones back in place if they break them."

My leg throbbed. After what I just went through I could had a good idea of what that would be like.

I could hear voices in the distance.

"Someones coming," I said.

"Maybe someone heard you scream."

"I think the whole county heard me," I said dryly.

Coach and several other students arrived.

I was surprised to see Scott, Kira and the twins. Kira skipped this period to talk to her mom and the others didn't have to run today.

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach demanded, "we heard some very foul screaming."

"I tripped," I said.

"You tripped?" he looked at my leg and his eyes widened at the blood that coated my sweat pants. "What did you trip on a butcher knife?"

"Looks like someone left an old bear trap here. I tripped and landed on it," I said.

Everyone's eyes landed on the bear trap. I winced as their eyes rounded in horror at the blood that coated it.

It looked like someone had been murdered with the damn thing.

"Are you sure your alright?" Coach asked looking queezy, "thats a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

Danny lightly bumped my shoulder. I looked to him and saw him looking at Scott and the others.

They were staring at the bear trap. The wolves eyes were red and Kira's eyes were orange.

I realized the scent of my blood was effecting them!

"Coach maybe we should go back. This is where that guy placed all those traps when he was hunting that coyote, who knows if there is more," Danny said.

"They told us they got them all. Alright everyone lets-"

Coach took a step forward, but as his foot moved I noticed it catch onto something. A black thread.

There was a sound of something flying through the air and every let our gasps of horror as a black arrow embedded itself in Coach's chest.

He stared down at it in surprise. "Aw crap," he said before he fell back on the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Kira yelled.

Several of the students pulled out their cell phones and dialed nine-one-one.

A pool of blood was quickly forming on Coach's chest.

"Get it out get it out!" he screamed.

"Hold him down!" Scott said.

Ethan and Aiden held him down to keep him from losing more blood.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" he yelled hysterically.

Scott looked to Aiden and nodded to the others. Aiden stood up and had everyone back up.

Scott placed his hand on Coach's arm and I saw the black veins appear as he took some of his pain.

Coach went still and his head fell back.

"Can't you heal him?" Danny asked.

"How?"

"Your part angel, maybe you can do something!"

"I don't know if I can!"

"Try!"

"We would have to pull the arrow out and I don't want to do that unless I know for sure I can heal someone," I said.

"What happened before we showed up?" Ethan asked.

"We were running and Gabe recognized this as being the place where you guys were looking for Malia and he stepped on the trap," Danny explained.

"And your still walking?" Aiden asked.

"It healed. We didn't even have to put his bone back in place!" Danny said in amazement.

"It hurt like hell," I said rubbing my leg.

"I can still smell it," Kira said, her eyes traveled to the bear trap and flashed a fiery orange.

"I thought all the traps were dissembled?" Ethan asked.

"They were, the nogitsune did this. He set these traps," Scott said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's what it does. We found one of Argents devices in the basement. It was right next to a map of the trail and we realized it was a booby trapped," Scott said.

The sound of sirens soon sounded and the ambulance arrived.

We let them take care of Coach while we talked with Stiles dad.

He was beyond upset.

"Are we sure it was him?" he asked.

"We found the map in the basement. Argents device was turned on. He purposely did that so we would find he map," Scott said.

"Maybe Stiles is fighting the nogitsune. I mean what would it gain by having us come here?" Kira asked.

"There was no wolfsbane on the arrow," Aiden said.

Stiles dad looked hopeful.

"Maybe it wasn't Stiles who set the traps," I said.

"What do you mean" Scott asked.

I told them about Derek coming to the school to tell me about his meeting with his mom and what she had to say about the only way to save Stiles was to turn him and about the archdemon.

"We have to turn my son into a werewolf!"

"The archdemon is here!"

"Freaking great!"

Just then the Sherrif's phone began to ring.

"It's the station," he said looking at the caller ID.

He answered the phone and with my angel hearing I could hear what he was being told.

Someone had sent a bomb to the police station and a lot of people were hurt.

Or dying.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

I tried to ease the pain of the deputy.

But in the end it didn't matter. His wounds were too extreme.

At least I helped ease his passing.

But there was more, so many people had been hurt.

Derek and Argent were here. Silver Finger was dead and Derek had been at Argent's penthouse to talk to him about the nogitsune when they found money that had belonged to Silver Finger in his safe.

My dad had arrived after getting an anonymous tip and had brought them both down for questioning.

They had been here when the bomb went off and Derek had saved him from the blast.

"Scott."

I looked up, Stiles dad was looking down sadly at his fallen friend.

"It's too late to help him. Come on."

He helped me stand up.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"We received a bomb threat at your school. A package was found on one of the school bus's and we assumed that was it. I sent in Parrish. He is a certified CDT, spent two years in the military. He opened the box and found the nameplate from my desk."

I told him about what happened at the trail.

"Will Finstock make it?" he asked.

I nodded.

He looked relieved.

"I don't get it. Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense. It's like he is toying with us," I said.

"This is what nogitsune do. Chaos and strife. They feed on it," Kira said.

"Did you find a way to save Stiles?" he asked.

Kira and I shared a look. "We may have. But we need to find Stiles first."

"Look no further."

We all turned to look at the doorway.

Stiles stood there, a dark grin on his face.

"Wow. What happened here?" he asked mockingly.

He turned around and walked down the hall.

"Stay here, we'll get him!" I said.

Kira and I ran after Stiles.

We ran outside and saw him get in his jeep and drive off.

"Come on!" I said.

We got on my bike and chased after him.

I kept close to him, I didn't want to risk getting to close because I did not put it past him to ram into us or hit the breaks and cause us to ram into him.

"Scott the sun is going down!" Kira yelled.

She was right, it was getting darker. The oni would be out soon.

He had to know that, so why was he out in the open and not hiding?

We followed him all the way to the animal clinic.

He calmly got out of the jeep and waited for us to climb off my bike.

"It was you! You sent the bomb to the station and set those traps!" I said angrily.

"No it was that other guy called shit Sherlock, first name, no," he said dryly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just warming up is all," he said with a grin.

"Why did you make us follow you?" Kira asked.

"Your mothers oni are getting closer and closer. I can't keep hiding from them. So I figured unless you want Stiles to be skewered you might want to let me into the clinic which is it going to be?"

"Scott we can't trust him! He's a trickster! There is more to this then we can see!" Kira said.

She was right. I don't doubt there was something more it had planned.

But time ran out when the sun finally set.

"Scott!" Kira yelled.

They came from the darkness, eyes glowing that florescent green color.

They marched in perfect synch, without hesitation or fear.

The oni were back.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"I think we found all of them," Ethan said.

We had staid behind on the trail to look for any more traps the nogitsune had laid.

We found some more bear traps and some more arrows.

Aiden almost fell into a pit with wooden stakes at the bottom.

"Thank God no one else got hurt," Danny said.

"How is your leg?" Ethan asked.

"Fine," I said tapping my leg. "Guess angel healing is better then werewolf healing."

"That reminds me," Aiden said.

He bent down and picked up a piece of the bear trap I had pried off my leg.

My eyes went ride as he ran his tongue along the blade, being careful not to cut himself as he licked my blood.

"Dude!" Danny gagged.

"Gross!" I spat.

"Aiden!" Ethan said with a sigh.

"Hey after all the work I did today I earned this," Aiden said with a look of pure bliss on his face. "This stuff is amazing!"

He smeared some of my blood on his finger and stuck it in Ethans mouth.

His eyes widened and he quickly bent down to grab the other part of the trap and began to lick it just like Aiden.

Danny and I took a step away from them, both of us looking at the twins in disgust.

"You guys are sick," I said.

"Your own damn fault for having super blood," Aiden said with a shrug.

"Name it as one of my more useless abilities," I said with a sigh, thinking back to earlier when I couldn't heal Coach.

"Hey, you still got your angel fire," Ethan said.

"Yeah, but that is all I can do. I have been doing a ton of research on anything to do with angels. Everything from the Bible to Supernatural."

"Love that show," Danny said.

"I made a list of all the powers and abilities they are supposed to have, so far all I got is the aura thing and this," I said raising my hand and letting some of the light gather in my hand.

Light wasn't the white term to use for it. But neither was fire or lightning.

It was like a strange yet beautiful mixture of the three.

"I can't heal people, I can't teleport, I can't move things with my mind. Hell I can't even summon my wings. I haven't had those since I...well...you know."

Since I died. Since that prick stabbed me in the chest.

My hand traveled to my chest and I touched the spot where it had penetrated me.

I didn't like to talk about that day.

I doubt anyone would like to talk about the day they had died.

Had it not been for the holy blood in me I would still be dead, just another casualty in the supernatural world of Beacon Hills.

"Oh and I sometimes have dreams that are actually visions," I said.

I had already told them about the dream I had about being left on the porch of my parents house.

"You just need more time. You think Ethan and I could control our gift at first?" Aiden asked. "Before Deucalion showed up we could barely move when we fused. He thought us to synch our minds. That the better we thought as one the better we could control our form."

"But he taught us to focus our minds. To work together in unison," Ethan said.

"And that is how we wiped out our pack and became alphas," Aiden said with a sinister smile, his eyes flashing red.

Ethan placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Just give it time, I am sure you will learn to control your powers. Lydia is slowly but surely making progress with her power."

"The archdemon is somewhere here though. What good will my power be if I can't even control it?" I asked.

I extinguished the light and let my hand fall to my side.

"You have us to help you. We are a pack, and packs defend one another. To the bitter end," Ethan said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," I said.

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

The oni stabbed me with his sword.

"Scott!" Kira yelled.

She kicked the oni away and two more stepped forward to take it's place.

"Come on!" Stiles yelled having opened the door to the clinic.

Kira helped get me inside and Stiles closed the door behind us and locked it.

Kira took me in the back and sat me on the exam table.

"We need to get this out," she said.

She placed her hand on the handle of the sword.

But we forgot it was no more safe inside then it was outside.

The nogitsune grabbed her hand.

"Don't think so," he said.

He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it on the table.

Kira fell to the floor, out cold.

The nogitsune lightly began to tap the handle, but it still sent tremors of pain coursing through me as he gently tapped the sword.

"Not looking to good Scott," he said with a sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked with a groan of pain.

"I want what every nogitsune wants. I want to feed."

He placed his hand on my face and I watched as black lines appeared on his hand and traveled up his arm.

"You should never trust a fox Scott. Point in fact," it said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to help but ease the suffering of others. So everything, the traps, the bomb. It was to get you nice and fat with pain, so I could suck it up and get stronger!"

He smiled.

"That and it was fun to watch everyone running around screaming."

"Give Stiles back!" I growled.

"Hmm, let me think." he paused. Then he leaned in close to my face. "No."

He grabbed the sword handle and began to push it further into my stomach.

"First I am going to kill you, then I am going to kill thunder bitch here. Then I am going for angel boy."

"Gabe? Why?"

"Made a deal with the archdemon. I kill the half-breed and he'll take care of Noshiko for me. Once she is taken care of I'll be free to play."

"Why don't you go after her yourself?" I asked.

"Because she is not some young kit like her daughter, she is nine hundred years old. She has the oni protecting her. Taking out the younger ones will be easy. But the ones she sacrificed using her older tails will be more difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she hasn't told you has she? She summons the oni using her tails which she has manifested in the form of knives...however that works. The older the tail the stronger the oni. You must have realized the ones you fought outside were stronger and faster then normal. That's because she has sacrificed more tails to summon them."

"They'll get in here you know. They got in at my house!" I said trying not to choke from the pain.

"Yeah well your boss has a few layers of protection that will keep them out a bit longer then what your barrier did. He's pretty smart for a human."

Deaton suddenly appeared next to him.

"Thank you," he said.

He stuck a needled into his neck and injected him with some green liquid.

The nogitsune's eyes began to roll in the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Deaton grabbed the sword hilt.

"This is going to hurt I am afraid," he said.

I braced myself but let out a few pained noises as he pulled the oni sword out.

"What did you do to him?" I asked looking down at Stiles.

"Poisoned him," he said calmly.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry. The fox is weakened but it won't die," Deaton said.

"What was it you gave him?" I asked.

"Letharia Vulpina. In the old days people would mix it in meat and broken glass to kill fox's and wolves. They would eat the meat and the glass would shred their insides allowing the poison to get into their blood streams. Barbaric but it got the job done. Ironically it grows where ever the blood of a kitsune has spilled," Deaton said looking calmly at Stiles.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Let's say I had to make a house call," Deaton said with a grin.

"How did you get past the oni?" I asked.

"The back door," he said.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Now we take time to figure something out. It will keep the nogitsune suppressed for a few days but I am afraid after that it will take control again," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

The first thing I was going to do was give Stiles the biggest hug as soon as he woke up.

Then I would tell him what Derek's mom told us.

I did not relish the idea of turning him into a werewolf. But if it freed him from the nogitsune then so be it.

I would not let this thing use him.

But I would not turn him without his permission.

Not unless I had to.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what do you guys think? I ust once again mention I do not have a beta for this fic so please forgive what is sure to be a story filled with both grammer and spelling mistakes if you can and give me a review about what you think of the storyline.**


	9. Chapter 9

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 9

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter Ash makes his move and Gabe seeks the truth of his past.**

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

We were all gathered at the animal clinic.

Last night Stiles had checked into Eichen house.

He wanted to be kept somewhere safe, where he wouldn't be able to hurt people.

"I've already gone over everything with Stiles and his dad. They both agreed to wait," Scott said.

"But why?" Aiden asked.

"Because even if we get the nogitsune out of Stiles we have no way of containing it," Alison said.

"Then how did your mom contain it?" Danny asked Kira.

"She trapped it in a glass jar then hid it in the roots of the Nemeton," Kira said.

"And it was set free do to the Darach taking control of it and causing the mini-quake that almost killed us," Argent said.

"That must be when it took control of Stiles. When he saved us it must have gotten into him at some point," Issac said.

"And it's been inside him ever since, waiting to strike," Lydia commented.

"And of course the archdemon is running around somewhere," I said.

"And apparently he is working with the nogitsune." Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"So...whats the plan?" Ethan asked.

"We need to find out who the archdemon is. And we need to find a way to contain the nogitsune," Scott stated.

"Wait...if the roots of the Nemeton could contain it could we use it again?" Derek asked.

"No," Deaton shook his head. "It does not have the power it did then."

"But you said it was re-powered after we sacrificed ourselves to it," Alison said.

"It is slowly regaining it's true power. It will take time but it will regain it's old power."

"What is so special about these Nemeton things anyway?" I asked

"Nemeton's are physical manifestations of natural ley lines of energy. They are a connection between our world and the spirit world. We druids learned a long time ago anything that happens to the Nemeton can negatively effect the land," Deaton explained.

"Fires, floods, earthquakes and sickness," Argent stated.

Deaton nodded. "Once the Nemeton stood proudly but someone foolish cut it down hoping to use it's bark for their own purposes. The whole county suffered devastating weather phenomenon."

"Our family moved here shortly after that. We used our money to help rebuild the town," Cora said.

"What if we used something that was a part of the Nemeton before it was cut down?" Derek asked.

"Like what?" Deaton asked.

"Like something designed to contain an alphas claws," Derek said.

Deaton's eyes widened. "Yes. That would work! I fashioned it myself. After it was cut down some of it's wood was hidden away but I managed to find some of it!"

"Okay so we turn Stiles into a werewolf, the nogitsune leaves his body and we capture it. But we still have the archdemon to deal with," Lydia said.

"We will take care of that," I said. "The twins, Danny and I will look for the archdemon. I will use my power to see if I can find the bastard."

"Then what?" Argent asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you find him what will stop him from coming after you?"

"He's already coming after me. God knows why he hasn't made a move besides making a deal with the nogitsune. But we need to know who he is."

"Gabe's right. We always get hit hard because we never know who the bad guy is. Just be careful, we have no idea what this thing can do," Alison said.

"Where is the container now?" Deaton asked Derek.

"At my loft. Safe and-

* * *

 

Ash P.O.V

"Sound my ass!" Ash said pulling the container out from Derek's desk.

"Seriously you would think he would keep something like this in a more secure location."

He tossed the container up in the air a couple times and stopped when he heard someone walking down the spiral staircase.

"I don't know who you are but you better have a good reason for being here."

Peter stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"If your looking for these-he pulled Talia's claws out from his pocket- your looking in the wrong place."

"Oh I could give two shits about your sisters claws. I just need this Peter," Ash said shaking the container.

"Do we know one another?" Peter asked.

"Not personally. But I love your work. For an egotistical vain prick with the ego of a three year old your a wonderful wannabe alpha," Ash said cheerfully.

Peter's eyes flashed blue. "I am the alpha!"

"No, the teen you bit is an alpha. Oh and those two twins. Thought for sure they would lose that when they broke their necks. Man, it must really grind your gears to know a bunch of kids are alphas and your not."

Peter let out a growl and charged at Ash.

He jumped in the air but before he could land on him Ash raised his hand and Peter found himself stuck in the air.

"What are you?" Peter asked glaring at him.

"I am a crowned prince of hell. I command an army of forty thousand demons and was hand chosen by Satan himself. I am the archdemon Ashtaroth and I am taking this," he said nodding to the container.

"Your a demon?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "What did I just say?"

"Then let's make a deal. That's what you do right?"

"Sometimes."

"Then lets make a deal. Help me kill Scott McCall."

Ash laughed. "What could you have to offer me in return?"

"My soul!" Peter hissed.

"Oh Peter, you really think your something special don't you?"

"What?"

"You think just because you have a brilliant mind your worth a damn? Let me tell you something Peety, you may be hot shit up here but where I come from your about a dime a dozen. A cold dead thing who has no heart. Why should I make a deal with you when your heading my way already?"

"Wait what if I offered you the soul of an innocent! I can think of several I could-"

"Don't even bother. That old story about innocent virgins being sacrificed to us is all bullshit my kind made up to get little psycho's like you to commit all manner of atrocities. I mean hell is supposed to be for the damned, what would killing an innocent do for us? Besides give us a chuckle. Now if you don't mind I have things to do. Bye!"

He tossed Peter out of the balcony window.

"They'll be here soon. I think I will leave them a little present."

He placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle.

"Oh Muffin!" he called.

A black mist began to rise from the floor. A shape began to emerge from the darkness.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

So I am not even here for twenty-four hours and I have seen a guy hang himself, and been punched by a werecoyote.

Not having a good day to be honest.

Oh yeah and apparently the nogitune is slowly taking control of me again and if I fall asleep it will only quicken the process and my own therapist has told me she will kill me to keep him from gaining control.

For the balance.

"You going to eat your pudding?" Oliver asked.

I had him my bowel.

"Thanks," he says happily.

Suddenly a trey slams down besides me and Oliver and I jump.

"Malia?" I ask as she sits next to me, giving me a familiar death glare that strangely reminds me of Derek.

My hands rest on my trey and I am more then prepared to use it as shield.

She glares at Oliver. "Stiles and I need to have a chat. Buzz off," she says.

"Okay," Oliver quickly agrees.

"Dude!" I say.

"Sorry, but she scares me," he said with an apologetic smile.

"I see your reputation proceeds you," I say to her after he leaves.

"My first day here I broke the arm of an orderly. He was trying to get fresh," she explains with a vicious smile.

"Okay," I said.

"Problem is my powers haven't been right as of late. I can't use any f my abilities unless I really focus or get mad."

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"Well a couple of idiots went and turned me human!" she snapped at me.

"We were just trying to help!" I said defensively.

"You invaded my home, sent me on the run and took away my powers! Oh and now I have to look at my father and wonder how I am going to explain to him I almost ate my mom and sister!"

"We were just trying to help," I mumble scratching my neck.

After we returned her to her dad I assumed everything would be alright for her. She was reunited with her dad and a human again.

Guess I was a little naive about that. Truth be told I haven't thought about her much.

What with the archdemon and the oni and the nogitsune I didn't have much time to worry.

"You want to help?" she asked. She leaned in close and I leaned back on instinct. Trying to stay out of striking distance. "Make. Me. A. Coyote." she said pronouncing each word with a growl.

"I...don't know how," I said.

"What!" she snapped.

"Scott was the one who turned you human."

"You mean the alpha?" she asked.

"Yes. If anyone can help you. It's him."

"Then call him up and have him come here and fix me! Winter is coming and I want a coat of fur to keep warm."

She rubbed her arms.

"I forgot how cold it was to be human. I am tired of using the mens showers just because they have hotter water."

"Look. I'll help you if you help me," I said.

"Like I should!" she snapped.

"I need to get out of here," I said.

"Join the club."

"No listen! You see this!"

I pulled my shirt back to show her the mark on my back.

"There is something in me! Something bad! I think it is what made that guy kill himself! All you are in danger as long as I am here! I need to get back to my dad and my friends."

"Your serious?" she asked.

"No this is my _'I am making a joke'_ face," I said snarkly.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you have to take me to your friend so he can help me," she said.

"Alright fine," I said.

"So what exactly is in you?" she asked.

I looked behind her. The nogitsune was playing Go on one of the empty tables. He looked up at me and smiled. Showing off his razor teeth.

"Something bad."

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

"You landed on my car!" I growled as Scott and I pulled Peter off the hood.

"Hard to chose a landing spot when your falling from the sky!" Peter snapped.

"Who did this?" Scott asked.

"The archdemon!" Peter said as we sat him on the ground.

Scott and I looked at one another.

"He is taking the container we kept Talia's claws in."

"He didn't"

Peter patted his pocket.

"Still got them, he just wanted the box."

"Let's go!" Scott said.

We left Peter there and ran up to the loft.

The door was open and we ran inside.

It was empty. But there was a strong smell of sulfur.

"Hello there," a voice said.

A man was sitting on my couch, the container in front of him on the table. He looked familiar.

"Ash?" Scott asked sounding shocked.

I remembered he was the new teacher at the school.

"Your the archdemon?" Scott asked.

"I know who'd have thought right? Lawyers used to be the trend for my kind."

"Give us the container," I growled.

"Give me the boy and I'll give you the container," Ash responded with a grin.

"No," Scott said glaring at Ash, his eyes glowed red.

"You need this to contain the nogitsune. Otherwise it will simply wonder around and continue to cause mischief."

He held up his hand and a ball of fire appeared.

"Are you willing to let that creature wonder around and kill and torture for the sake of one person?" Ash asked.

"No one is going to die. Because we're going to stop it and were going to stop you!" Scott growled.

He sneered at us.

"You'll have to go through Muffin first."

"Muffin?"

Scott looked to me and I shrugged.

Ash pointed up and Scott and I looked up to the ceiling.

There was a creature crawling around the edge of the sunroof.

It fell to the floor and like some great cat it landed on it's feet.

It was the size of a small horse. It had a strong sulfur smell and something like a reptile.

"Muffin. Attack," Ash said with a smile.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Making a list," I said.

"A list of what?" Ethan asked.

"Who my angel grandaddy might be," I said.

We were at Danny's house. While Scott and Derek went to grab the wooden container we were doing some research on nogitsune.

Or rather Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny were looking into anything to do with the nogitsune. I was doing my own thing.

"Shouldn't you be helping us research about the nogitsune?" Aiden asked and I didn't need my aura sensing power to tell he was annoyed.

Tensions were high with everyone.

"We have been though every website of Asian lore to RPG websites. Even Kira's mom has told us everything she knows about her kind and if she can't help us then there is no point in looking any further."

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Aiden asked.

"It would be nice to know which angel I am related to. Maybe it could help me understand what I can do."

"Who were the angels that fathered the nephilim?" Danny asked.

"They were called the Watchers. According to Lore God sent them to earth to watch over things but they began to lust after the daughters of man and in a severe breech of protocol began to teach mankind forbidden secrets and knowledge. So God cast upon them everlasting chains and banished them in shadows of the valley of the earth until the end of days."

"Don't suppose any one of those guys could be your grandfather what with them being all banished in shadows and everlasting chains and all," Ethan said.

"Unless one got loose somehow," Aiden said.

"I'd rather not think about that," I said.

"But what about your parents?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah didn't you have some kind of dream about someone leaving you on your parents doorstep?" Lydia asked.

I had told everyone about that dream I had. Apparently dream visions were a thing I could do.

Because it's not like I could get anything useful.

"Yeah but I didn't see his face. I know he wasn't human. One minute he was there then he just vanished."

I stood up and began to pace around.

"I don't get it! Why would they abandon me!"

"Gabe," Danny said.

"Was there something wrong with me? Was I not angel enough?" I asked.

"Gabe," Ethan said.

"Maybe they thought since I could live a normal life as long as I was human. Too bad they left me in the one place on planet earth with what must be the highest rate of supernatural related deaths!"

"Gabe!" Lydia yelled.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"Your glowing," Aiden said.

Both of the twins had red eyes and giving me a hungry look.

I looked at my hands. I was glowing.

"Sorry," I said.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Why does it effect werewolves so much and not you?" Danny asked Lydia.

"Oh believe me, if I could bottle his smell I would. He smells like early morning mist and warm milk," she said.

"It's different for different supernaturals. The werewolves say I smell like moonlight, Kira said I smell like rice fields and cherry blossoms," I said trying to focus on being calm."

"You smell like things that attract a supernatural being the most. What ever calls to their supernatural nature," Danny said.

"If only I could learn to turn it off. If only I could learn about my parents or who my grandfather was. then maybe-"

I had an idea then. I could not believe I had not thought of it sooner.

"Lydia. You heard Derek's mom through her nails right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So...what if we used something of mine to learn more about where I came from."

"Like what?" she asked.

"We need to go to my house."

* * *

 

Scott P.O.V

The monster knocked Derek back and he slammed into me.

We fell to the ground, both of us still healing from our wounds.

This thing was like a mix between a lion and a dragon, it was was and it's claws reminded me of the kanima's. Thankfully they didn't have the venom Jackson had.

"You know if you can't get past my pet what chance do you have against me?" Ash asked. inspecting his nails.

"Scott get him, I'll handle this thing!" Derek growled.

He charged at the beast and managed to wrap his arms around it's neck.

I tried to run past it, but it's it's tail shot out and wrapped around my waist and tossed me to the side.

It bit into Derek's arm and he cried out in pain and it threw him through the air.

"I have to admit this is a lot of fun. I am so glad I was chosen for the mission. Seriously I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I get to take a little vacation from the pit and I get to finish an old job," Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked standing up but not taking his eyes of the monster.

"The last time I was up here was to kill Gabe's father," Ash said with a grin.

Derek and I shared a look. So Gabe's real dad was dead.

"It took me a few decades but I finally got him. Not before he fathered another half-breed brat. Would have got him too if his grandfather hadn't hidden him away. Killing Gabe will be just as good as it was when I killed his father."

Ash smiled.

It made a smile from a darach look sweet and gentle.

I could see from the look in his eyes he truly relished the memory of killing Gabe's father.

"Who is Gabe's grandfather?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint. He's high up in the hierarchy. Or was before he fell," Ash said.

"Is it Michael?" I asked.

Ash sighed. "Seriously? You know there are other angels besides Michael and Gabriel. But no, it is not him. The bastard wouldn't know what to do with a woman if you showed him a smut film. I have history with Gabe's grandfather, so killing Gabe is my way of hurting him."

"But who is he?" Derek repeated my question.

"It doesn't matter. As much as I would like to stay up here duty calls. I got a call from the pit and they want me to speed things up. They know I have been dragging my feet and want me to get to work."

I looked to Derek. I nodded to him then to Miffins (who names their demon pet Muffin?) left and then I nodded to it's right.

He nodded, knowing my plan.

Without warning he ran left and I ran right.

We were far away that there was no way it's tail could reach either of us.

It went for Derek and I jumped at Ash, but something grabbed my waist and began too drag me away.

I looked back and saw that Muffin had shot it's tongue out like a frog to grab my leg.

I brought my hand back and felt the tingle in my fingers letting me know my nails were claws and I swiped at the appendage.

Muffin let out a shriek of pain as it's tongue fell to the floor, oozing a black liquid.

Derek jumped on it's back and I let him handle it while I ran for Ash again. He was still inspecting his nails, as if he was bored with what was wrong.

I felt a furious sense of indignation.

I was going to show him why you never take your eyes off a werewolf.

But suddenly he raised his hand and I went flying back, hitting the wall.

"Alright Muffin, play time is over," Ash said.

Muffin dropped Derek who was covered in horrible bite marks.

It padded over to Ash giving me a dark look, it's eyes showed a terrifying amount of intelligence.

Ash petted it's head lovingly.

"Here is the deal boys. You give me Gabe and I will return the container to you. If you don't I will destroy it and any chance you had of capturing the nogitsune. Think about it."

Ash and Muffin vanished.

I walked over to Derek and helped him stand.

We said nothing. There was nothing to say.

All we could do was feel shame and anger.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

"Are you sure about this?" Aiden asked.

We were in my mom's office again.

I took the picture of our family off the wall and entered the code to open the safe.

"If Lydia can hear voices form some dead werewolfs claws then maybe she can get something from their objects as well.

I pulled out the blanket and the folder.

I walked over to Lydia and handed her the blanket.

"This is what I was wrapped in when I was left with my mom and dad. See if you can get anything off it," I sad.

She took the blanket and held it in her hands.

We patiently waited for something to happen.

We knew better then to rush her, it would only irritate her and distract her from focusing.

I began to run my thumb over the papers in the folder.

Lydia got a look on her face and looked to me.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

She placed the blanket on moms desk and took the folder from me.

She began to mimic my actions, running her thumb over the papers in the folder.

"I hear something," she said.

She reached in and slowly pulled out the note that had been left with me.

She unfolded it and instead of reading it she leaned her head down, tilting her head to the side as if she could hear something. Which obviously she could.

"What is it Lydia?" Aiden asked.

"I hear something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A voice. Speaking to me. Telling me."

We all shared a look.

"Telling you what?" Danny asked.

Lydia looked right at me. "It says, 'I am coming'."

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was close to midnight now.

Since a lot of my time was spent running from danger at night I developed a good sense for what the time was.

Oliver laid on his bed across from me, this time he wasn't tied to his bed.

"So you and Malia?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys a thing?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "No, we barely know one another."

"She never speaks to anyone. People leave her alone, especially after she broke that orderlies arm."

He began to cough.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's that stupid fly," he said covering his mouth as he had another fit.

Suddenly we heard the sound of keys jingling, then the door opened and Mailia stepped in.

"You ready to leave this place?" she asked.

I stood up from my bed. "Oh yeah."

"Can I come with you?" Oliver asked.

"No!" Malia said.

She looked to me.

"He's dead wait. And he'll slow us down."

"We can't just leave him behind," I said.

I know I haven't been here long but Oliver has been nothing but helpful. Sure he is a bit odd but I am the last person to be complaining about anyone eccentricities having both ADHD and an evil fox inside me.

"I won't slow you down I swear!" he said.

He suddenly began to cough loudly.

Malia gave me a look as if to say _'You see?'_

"Let's just go," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him with me.

We crept down the halls. Peeking around corners and listening for any patrolling orderlies.

"How did you get the keys?" I asked.

"I picked Brunski's pocket while he was listening to some music. Something about that guy creeps me out," she said.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"Yeah Brunski is a dick," Oliver said in agreement..

We arrived at one of the locked doors and Malia began to go through the keys trying to find the right one.

"Excuse me."

The three of us spun around.

The new teacher Ash was standing there.

"Hate to interrupt but I need you to come with me Stiles," he said.

"Who is he?" Mailia asked.

"My teacher...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I see the Letharia Vulpina hasn't left your system yet. But going to need to take care of that first."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

He looked to Oliver.

"Might want to use those tasers now kid."

"Tasers?" Malia asked confused.

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a taser. Before I could warn her he hit her arm with it and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry," he said.

He placed it on my arm and I barely felt anything when I blacked out.

* * *

 

When I woke up however I was in a lot of pain.

I was strapped to a metal chair in a dark room.

Malia was strapped to a table in front of me and Oliver was hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

Suddenly he began to cough again. He brought his hand to hit mouth and I heard the sound of something wet being spat out. When he opened his fist I saw a dead fly covered in blood.

Then my blood turned to ice when he raised a power drill.

"I am going to let the bad spirits out," he said, a dark and vacant look in his eyes. He turned the drill on and began to walk towards me.

"Start with her," a rough voice said.

The nogitsune stepped out from the shadows.

"You! You got in his head somehow!" I accused.

"Every Dracula needs his Renfield."

Ash appeared from the shadows right next to him.

"Yes, yes let's get this show on the road shall we?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm the archdemon. Had a deal with Jaws here-he jerked his head towards the nogitsune- so of course I have to help him out."

"Who are you talking about?" Malia asked him.

She must not be able to see the nogitsune.

"You've been working with it?" I asked him.

"Of course. He's useful. Mostly. Now let us continue."

Oliver began to walk over to Malia.

"No! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Let me in Stiles," the nogitsune said.

"Stiles help!" Malia screamed as Oliver brought the drill closer to her head.

"Aim for the frontal lobes! Trust me, that will hurt the worst," Ash suggested.

"Alright! Take me!" I yeelled closing my eyes.

When I opened them again I was no longer in control.

I managed to break free of the straps and walked over to Oliver and grabbed the drill from him and knocked him out with it.

"I didn't need your help," I said but it was not me who spoke.

"We don't have time. Had to blow my cover to help you," Ash said coldly.

"They'll be after both of us now," I said.

"They're a threat toy you not me," he said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now we unleash hell," he said with a grin.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Alison, Argent, Stiles dad, Derek and I stood in Stiles room.

Apparently Stiles dad had installed some hidden cameras in the Stilinski house when Stiles started sleepwalking.

His phone alerted him to activity in his house and his camera had shown him Stiles in his room.

So we were here to see what he had left for us to find.

Which was a chessboard with name tags on them.

"Stiles tried using this to explain things to me back during the whole darach thing," the Sheriff said.

He was looking at the bored with confusion, like there was something amiss.

"But something has changed. The names are on different pieces.

Issac's name was on a black pawn which was off the bored Derek was the king and he was protected by the twins who were black pawns and Peter who was a black knight. Alison was a white knight and for some reason I was the white queen.

I picked the piece up and showed it to everyone.

"What the hell! I am a guy!"

"I think it's more about symbolism. The queen is the strongest piece on the bored she can move any way she desires. Losing her could be a devastating blow," Argent explained.

"And with your abilities there is no telling what you can do," Alison said.

"Something is wrong. Some of the pieces are different. Derek is a king now and is one move away from checkmate," the sheriff said.

"It's not a message from Stiles it is a threat from the nogitsune," Argent said.

Alison closely examined the pieces. "He's at the loft, that is what he is trying to tell us."

"Then lets go," Derek said.

"No wait!" the Sheriff said stopping us all. "This thing is a trickster but it's not a murderer. The death it creates is just a byproduct. It is all about chaos and that is what it is trying to do. Trick us and chaos...we just need to change the punchline."

* * *

 

Okay so the punchline didn't get changed so much.

We had called Scott and he and Kira were on their way.

Lydia and the twins were at Lydia's trying to get more info from the note but so far nothing.

We waited outside the loft for the Sherrif to try and see how much of Stiles was still in control.

For a moment I hoped there was enough poison left in Stiles to give us an advantage until he broke the handcuffs his dad put on him.

Then the rest of us went in and I figured a former alpha, two hunters and one angel hybrid could kick some ass.

Instead we were punked big time.

You wouldn't think the nogitsune was much of a threat inside Stiles. But not only did he manage to over power Derek and toss him aside, he showed an immunity to Alison's taser gun (because apparently even void kitsune are immune to electricity) but when I tried to blast him with my angel fire he dodged it and kicked me right in the balls.

You heard me.

Kicked. In. Balls.

A mans greatest weakness.

My shame meter was reaching new heights.

After that Argent pulled a gun on him, then the nogitsune tried acting like Stiles and when his dad pulled his gun on Argent shit started to get real.

The sun was starting to set and while we were busy fighting one another the oni were looming over us with each second.

"This is what it wants!" Alison yelled. "It wants to cause strife thats been it's plan!"

"Not totally to plan. I was hoping Scott would be here. But I am glad you got your guns out because I brought you here to protect me," the nogitsune smiled.

The sun set and the oni emerged from the shadows of the main gate.

Argent fired his gun at one of them but it didn't go off. He pulled out another gun and this one fired but it didn't even slow them down.

They raised their weapons and the fight was on.

I managed to shake the pain off and dodged being swiped at by an oni.

It backed me up against the concrete column and I was about to blast it but it brought it's sword back to stab me.

I had a sudden image in my head of the guy who had run me through with his sword.

I remembered what it had been like to feel the life draining from me, of the darkness that engulfed me.

And I froze.

It seemed like history was about to repeat itself but the Sheriff showed his skills with a gun were just as good as Argents. He fired his gun and it hit the sword, causing the oni to drop it.

I got my head back in the game and blasted the damn thing back, it flew through the air back did a mid-air backflip and landed on it's face though it's front was now leaking a dark smoke as if I had punctured something.

The fighting continued, I staid close to the Sheriff and we watched each others backs.

Then suddenly the oni stopped. They literally just froze as if someone had hit the pause button. Then they vanished.

Scott and Kira came running in then.

We were thankfully all okay but Derek did have a cut on his shoulder that wasn't healing as fast as it could.

Once we got our barrings we realized it wasn't just the oni who were gone.

Stiles was gone too.

* * *

 

Noshiko P.O.V

I made my way down the stairs into the basement.

I have not been here since I buried Rhys.

His body was still here. Even though the banshee had led them here they had not moved the corpse.

A part of me was glad they had found his body, now he could get a proper burial.

"Why this kanji?"

I turned around to see the nogitsune standing behind me.

He pointed to the symbol I had scratched on the wall.

"Why self?"

"To signify that he died as himself and not a monster. It's why I have the oni use it to mark those who are not possessed."

He smiled. "How poetic."

He began to walk closer and closer to me. I held my ground. I would not show this creature any fear.

He and I were kin, though we were from different clans and he was older then me I was not one to be trifled with.

And he knew that as well. Even without the oni protecting me I was far from helpless.

"You called the oni off at the loft. Why?" he asked.

"Enough innocent blood has been shed because of me. They are just trying to protect their loved one."

He chuckled. "What happened to the woman who as she laid bleeding called out for pain, chaos, and strife on anything and everything?"

I remained emotionless though the shame burned deep in my stomach.

"I don't want any of that any more," I said.

He grinned. "But I do."

He lunged forward and grabbed the knife from my belt.

"Give that back!" I demanded.

"No," he stated.

He turned the blade to his own belly and cut himself open.

I could feel him tapping into the power of my tail to cast some dark magic.

"What have you done!?" I asked.

He just smiled.

"Chaos is coming."

Suddenly a horde of fly's burst from his stomach. I covered my face and ears, I knew he was using the flys similarly to how I use the fireflys to control the oni.

And with such a swarm his influence was sure to spread.

When the flys were gone so to was the nogitsune.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

Stiles dad was driving me home.

We all agreed there was nothing more we could do and all went home.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as we drove.

"If you mean my nuts yeah. A little TLC from Danny and Ethan and they'll be fine."

"Wait...you mean the three of you are-"

"Yep."

He had that look an adult gets when they find out something they don't want to now.

"Oh...well...good for you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"But actually I was talking about with the oni. When you froze."

I sighed. "They told you how I became this right?"

"Apparently your...part angel?" he asked sounding uncomfortable.

"You religious?" I asked.

"Not really. My wife was more into that then me. Haven't been inside a church for a long time. Been thinking about going back. We could use a few miracles," he said sadly.

"Well apparently my grandfather whoever he is is an angel and my father is what they call a nephilim. And I was human...until."

"Until you died," he said.

I nodded and tapped the spot on my chest where I had been stabbed.

"Some psycho was about to stab Danny and I took the blow. It hurt so much and I remember feeling the life slipping from me and Danny calling my name. I was thinking about my parents you know. About what would happen to them when they found out and all that. I haven't really talked about it, Danny and Ethan try and bring it up but I still can't."

"I know what you mean. When I first became a deputy Claudia always told me I could talk to her. But there were somethings I could tell her. Because I didn't want to burden her with what I had scene. And because a part of me didn't want to relieve it."

"It's stills sinking in you know?" I asked. "What I am, what is out there."

"I know what you mean. When I finally learned the truth it was like my eyes were opened. Suddenly all those cold case files were looking a lot more sinister."

"Scott and everyone...I envy them. They take it all in stride. But I still feel like I don't fit in you know like...I don't belong."

"Don't let what happened with the oni get you down. Don't tell anyone I told you this but there have been times when I froze."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. But I don't. Not anymore. I just had to remember what would happen if I was to late pulling the trigger. Who I would be leaving behind."

We stopped outside my house.

"Thanks for the lift," I said.

"Listen Gabe. I know it is tough. I know what it is like to lose someone but I don't know what it is like to actually die. But I think maybe you should talk to someone. Trust me, it is not good to keep these things bottled up."

I nodded.

I got out of the car and waved to him. He did not leave until I was inside the house.

Dad was working a late shift and mom would be coming home soon.

But to my surprise Danny and Ethan were in the living room waiting for me.

They were already walking to the front door to greet me.

"Hey Scott called and told us what happened, are you okay?" Danny asked.

I wrapped my arms around them both and hugged them.

"Can we talk?" I asked them.

"Sure what about?" Ethan asked.

"About the night I died," I whispered.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter things get intense. Please leave a comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: As a holiday treat to you all I made this chapter extra long. A lot happens in this chapter, including a fight between Gabe and Ash. Is he ready to face the archdemon who killed his parents?

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 10

 

 

Ethan P.O.V

"Ethan! Ethan!" Danny said urgently.

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's Gabe...he's...floating."

"Of course he I," I continued to mumble...wait what?

I opened my eyes to see Gabe was floating above the bed. His mouth was open and a drop of drool fell out and landed right on my forehead.

"Gabe!" I said in disgust, wiping my face.

Gabe's eyes flew open and he fell and landed on top of me.

"Ethan? What the hell?" he asked.

"You were floating above the bed!" Danny said.

"Floating?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, like Superman," I said.

"So thats why I always woke up falling on the bed," Gabe muttered.

"We need to get ready for school guys," Danny said.

"Yeah I will go see if my parents are...wait...oh shit my parents! I hope to God they didn't-"

Just the there was a knock on the door.

"Gabe, I made breakfast. You and Danny and Ethan hurry up and get ready and come down...we need to have a talk why the three of you were cuddling on your bed."

The three of us were frozen in shock.

"Shit!" the three of us said.

"Why didn't you hear them come home!" Gabe hissed at me.

"I was kind of sleeping!" I hissed back.

"I thought werewolves were hard to sneak up on!"

"The last few weeks have been tiring and we were up late last night so I was a bit dead to the world!"

The three of us staid up late. Gabe had a lot of things to talk about.

About how he died, about what it was like to find out he wasn't human and adopted. His fears and anxieties, how despite having all these powers he felt so useless, how he felt like he was more trouble then he was worth.

It had been about three in the morning when we finally went to bed.

I am normally a light sleeper, but like I said the last few weeks have been tiring for all of us.

"Guys relax!" Danny said calmly. "We were going to be found out eventually. It was just a matter of time. Let's just get this over with. Kind of like a bandage okay. Quick and painless."

* * *

 

Quick and painless, yeah right.

After the three of us took our showers we went downstairs where Gabes parents had cooked us breakfast.

To say things were awkward was an understatement.

You didn't have to be a werewolf to know his parents were angry and confused.

Gabe was poking at his eggs and hardly eating.

"So, I think you three have some explaining to do," Gabes mom said finally breaking the silence.

"Danny and Ethan just wanted to sleep over," Gabe said a little to quickly.

She turned around from the stove to look at him hard. "Then why couldn't they just use the guest room?"

Gabe closed and opened his mouth trying to figure out what to say.

"The three of you were cuddling Gabe. You know we are okay with who you are but-"

Gabes dad placed his hand on hers.

"Son, we understand you are young and kids your age do...crazy things. But were worried about you. Ever since your kidnapping you have been different."

"I'm just going through some things is all," Gabe muttered.

"Don't lie to us Gabriel!" his mom said. "Something is going on! I am a lawyer I can spot these things a mile away." she turned to look at Danny. "Danny please you have been friends with Gabe since he was a child. Tell me what is going on!"

"Were in a relationship," Danny said calmly.

Gabe and I looked at him incredulously.

He shrugged at us. "We've been caught red handed guys."

"In a relationship? The three of you?" Gabes dad asked looking shocked.

"It happened after he was kidnapped. Ethan and I just kind of found ourselves falling for Gabe and he us. That's why Gabe has been acting odd. He has been afraid you guys would find out and hate him for it," Danny explained.

Gabes mom quickly walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Gabe.

"I could never hate you! Your my little angel!"

"You got that right," I said and Danny and Gabe shot me looks of warning.

Gabes mom pulled back to look at him. "Gabriel I admit I am shocked and a little disturbed. You know your father and I love you no matter what!"

"Thanks mom," Gabe said.

His dad stood up. "I think we all need to have a talk. But seeing how that will be a long conversation lets save it for another night. Ethan I expect you to be here for that conversation."

"Yes sir," I said.

"And you two Danny."

Danny nodded.

"And your parents," Gabes mom said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"I have known your mom for years. I am not going to keep this secret from her. If you three are going to be...together we need to discuss this as a family."

"Good idea. You boys have to understand it is one thing to be gay, but to be in such a relationship will cause you all many difficulties. We will talk about this together as a family."

"Yaaaaaaay," Danny grumbled.

"Well it can't get any worse," Gabe said.

"You know your probably going to regret saying that," I told him.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

"I am so fucking regretting what I said earlier!" I yelled.

Kira, Alison and I were locked in Coachs office.

Danny, Ethan and I had been practicing lacrosse. I was not on the team but thanks to my angel relexs and speed I was able to give him a better challenge then Danny. After having some _fun_ in the showers Ethan had staid behind the grab his things while Danny and I went ahead.

But I realized I had left my book bag in the locker room and went back to grab it where I found Alison and Kira fighting Isaac.

Apparently he had attacked the twins, knocking them out with a taser gun he stole from Alison and was going to kill them via a Molotov Cocktail when Kira and Alison showed up to stop him, I arrived in time as the twins awoke and with their eyes glowing a sinister red began to advance on Isaac.

I tried calling Ethans name but the look in his eyes...it was like he was not really there.

So while the twins fought Isaac we were trying to figure out what the hell to do.

Kira filled me in, apparently the nogitsune stole her moms last tail (which somehow was turned into a knife) and using its power ripped open Stiles stomach to unleash a swarm of fly's which it was using to posses the twins and Isaac and God knows who else.

Alison also told me They found Stiles unconscious and Deaton used kanima venom (apparently Jackson left a lot lying around during his lizard days) to immobilize it while Scott and the others tried to figure out what to do.

Apparently they even resorted to calling Peter for help.

"I should have known, Isaac spent the night at my place and after we woke up a fly flew in his mouth," Alison said.

"I thought I saw a fly go into Ethans hands when he was washing his face."

I activated my aura vision. I looked at both Kira and Alison, Kira had her glowing kitsune shaped aura but neither one of them were showing anything strange or out of the ordinary.

But as I looked out the window at the gory scene of the twins beating the crap out of Isaac I saw a darkness. It pulsed like some living creature, some kind of parasite. And in that darkness I saw a single fly.

"I can see the fly's inside them," I said.

"We need to stop them before they kill Isaac," Alison said. "The twins are alphas their attacks wont heal as they would from a beta!"

"We have to stop them from killing each other!" Kira said showing equal concern for the twins.

"No offense but I am with Kira. They kill Isaac first cause he is an easy target then they will turn on one another," I said.

Alison gave me a hard look.

"He's a beta they're alphas!" I said defensively.

"It's too bad they didn't lose their power when Jenifer broke their necks," she said.

"Look there is three of them and three of us. I figure an angel-hybrid a thunder kitsune and a huntress should be more then enough to take them on."

"How do we stop them from killing us though?" Kira asked.

I raised my hands and they glowed with white light.

"Knock them around until they don't get up."

The girls nodded to one another. Kira raised her sword and Alison readied her bow.

We unlocked the door and ran out.

Kira and I faced the twins while Alison went after Isaac.

Kira took on Ethan while I fought Aiden. I dodged a couple of swipes and used my right hand to block his next swing and brought up my right hand to punch him in the stomach.

Aiden actually let out a bark of pain and backed away from me, holding his stomach. I knew I was stronger then a normal human. But I had never tested the limits of my new strength.

It seemed to fluctuate, one minute I was capable of lifting the amount of weight someone my size and age could lift. The next I was lifting more then twice my weight without even realizing it.

I n this moment I was grateful the twins had been teaching me how to fight. Though I never dreamed I would be fighting them.

Truth be told I was more glad I was fighting Aiden then Ethan. I could not stand the thought of having to hurt him.

Aiden on the other hand.

"Alison!" I heard Kira yell.

I glanced to the side to see Alison's bow had locked up and Kira tossed her sword to Alison to use. Ethan lunged at Kira but she brought her foot up and kicked him in the gut causing him to fall back.

Kira and Alison went back to back and I realized to late I should have been paying more attention to Aiden because he lounged forward. On instinct I raised my right arm and cried out as he bit into my forearm.

Blood began to fall from my arm as his teeth mercilessly penetrated straight to the bone.

I raised my left hand and blasted him with some angel fire. He flew back and I looked at my arm. The damage was bad but already it was healing.

Aiden stood back up, the red of his eyes matched the red of my blood now smeared on his lips perfectly.

Just as he sprung to attack again he froze. His whole body began to convulse and he fell to his knees. He suddenly began to spew a stream of blood fluid.

When he finished I could see the rage vanish from his eyes and knew he was back in control.

He looked confused and shaken but okay.

I looked into the puddle and saw a fly floating amongst the muck.

I raised my good arm and fired a blast of angel fire at the fly, disintegrating it in a puff.

"It was your blood...It tasted wonderful but...I could feel it burning the darkness," Aiden said.

His eyes focused on my arm that was still healing. The red began to creep into his eyes and I saw his tongue tracing his lips for leftover remains.

"Help me with Isaac and Ethan," I said firmly.

I turned to go help the girls but found Isaac and Ethan were already on their knees. Black goo was slowly leaking from their mouth and nose.

"Alison?" Isaac asked looking confused.

She knelt next to him and I quickly made my way to Ethan.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I can still feel it inside me," he whispered.

I looked into his aura and saw that the fly was still inside him, only now the darkness was shriveled up. As if it had somehow become disconnected from what ever was powering it.

"Maybe they were able to save Stiles and it separated the nogitsune from his control over them," Kira said.

"I'll call Scott and find out. We need to get the fly's out of them," Alison said.

"Gabe, your blood freed Aiden from them. Maybe if you let them feed from you it can help them as well."

I felt something grab my bad arm. I hissed in pain as Aiden gripped it possessively and began to lick at the still healing wound.

I slapped him in the face so hard his face flew to the side and hit a locker.

He glared at me and I raised my hand. I let it glow threateningly with angel fire.

"Do that again and I fly blast you." I turned to look at Kira. "I am not comfortable opening a vein for them. Lets see what Deaton can do for them," I said.

"Guys what is taking so-" Danny trailed off as he walked in and saw the scene before him.

"What the hell is going on hear?" he asked.

* * *

 

 

Kira and I rushed to Scotts house.

Deaton had arrived to get the fly's out of Isaac and Ethan and told us that Scott used his werewolf powers to merge his and Lydia's mind to Stiles in the hopes that they could get inside Stiles head and help him break free from the nogitsunes control.

Stiles had healed from the wound to his gut but Peter did not think Stiles would survive a bite from an alpha so he suggested the mind meld thing.

Good news, it worked and upon freeing himself all the people Stiles had been controlling were freed from the nogitsunes control.

Oh and apparently Stiles coughed up a bunch of bandage wrappings and what looked like the nogitsune somehow crawled out and just as they were about to kill it Scott realized it wasn't the nogitsune...but Stiles.

That's right, somehow the nogitsune vomited a new Stiles and the old one disappeared...taking Lydia with him.

Before we could proceed we had to make sure this was the real Stiles and I offered to use my aura thing to find out but Scott had already called Kira's mom to use the oni.

Stiles wanted to know for himself if he was finally free from the nogitsune and didn't want to waste time waiting for me.

Kira and I ran inside in time to see her mom standing with two oni by her side.

"Mom wait!" Kira said.

But it was too late. The one oni did his creepy glowing eye thing and we all let out a sigh of relief when it branded Stiles with the Kanji.

The oni vanished and Scott helped Stiles sit on his couch.

"He is free from the nogitsune," Kira's mom said.

I looked at Stiles with my aura sight and frowned.

"What is it Gabe?" Scott asked seeing my expression.

"Stiles aura...he's clean...but...his aura is losing its vibrancy."

"After everything I have been through I think I am going to be a little dull," he said.

"No...it's like watching a light-bulb losing power. It doesn't feel right," I explained.

"We need to find Lydia. I don't know why it took her but it can't be fore anything good," Stiles said.

"The sun is almost up. The oni wont be able to look for it until tonight," Kira's mom said.

"We'll look during the day. We'll find her," Scott said.

Kira walked over and began to speak to the guys. Kira's mom walked over to me.

"Kira told me you are an angel?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Only a quarter. I am what is called a elioud. One of my parents was a nephilim. Still trying to learn more about that whole situation," I said.

"Kira also tells me you have your own great evil to face," she said.

"Yes. Apparently the devil hates creatures like me and wants me dead. Don't suppose you know anything that might help?" I asked.

"In Buddhist lore there are beings called Tennin who are sometimes depicted as having wings. I have never met one myself. But I have heard tales of their beauty and their wisdom. I am also aware in Roman myth there are creatures called genii who were guardian spirits. Depicted as winged humans. Even the Valkyries of Norse myth were sometimes imaged as having wings. Maybe there are others like you out there. And if they have remained hidden this long then maybe so can you."

I looked down at my hands.

"I am supposed to have all these powers and yet I feel useless most of the time."

"Give it time. Kira is only seventeen and she is showing more potential then I did when I was a hundred."

I got curious and used my aura vision. Her aura was fox shaped but it was differently colored then Kiras.

"Your older then Kira. But your not that much stronger then her. I thought your kind gets stronger the older they get."

"We do. If we live to be a thousand years old we become true spirits. It's why the nogitsune came to me. I wanted a powerful spirit and nothing is more dangerous then a kitsune who is a thousand years old."

"I have to ask...the whole tails being knives thing. Whats up with that?" I asked her.

She smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness to it. "The older a kitsune becomes the more tails they gain. Our tails hold our power and there was a time when we would be hunted and our tails were mercilessly removed by those who desired to use our power for their own purposes. So to keep our power safe we created the _hoshi no tama._ The star sphere to contain our power and keep our tails safe. The knives are my _hoshi no tama._ "

"I get it. So you would put your power in these _hoshi no tama_ and hide it for safe keeping."

She nodded. "My last tail is my oldest and strongest. It is why the nogitsune was able to summon his swarm."

"If he is so strong why did he need it at all?" I asked.

"As long as he is bound in mortal flesh his power does have limits."

"Then why keeps using a vessel? Why make a copy of Stiles to inhabit?"

"I believe there are many answers to this question. None pleasant. Remember, a trickster always has more then one purpose for every action it takes. But I believe part of the reason is to further cause emotional trauma. Could you fight a creature that had the face of someone you loved?"

"I could. But it would mess with my head."

"And the nogitsune would use that to his advantage."

"If the nogitsune breaks your last tail...what will happen to you?" I asked.

"Then all my nine-hundred years of power will be lost. I will be greatly weakened."

"But you could just live another nine-hundred right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I am afraid not. We kitsune are long lived but not immortal. We heal fast but can still die. The life-span of a normal kitsune is low do to our tendency to get into trouble. I would live for another hundred years but I would die. I will not be able to transcend and become a spirit."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"Your oni didn't scan me when they marked me. Why?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we let them scan us they didn't both doing the glowy eye thing to me. Just straight away marked me."

"Perhaps the oni sensed something about you. Something that told them you were not under the nogitsunes control."

I thought back to Aiden's reaction when he bit me. How my blood freed him from the nogitsunes control.

"Oh I am such an idiot!" I said.

Stiles, Kira and Scott stopped talking to look at me.

"My blood! It got the fly out of Aiden! What if it has a similar effect on the nogitsune!"

Kira looked to her mom. "Could it?"

Her mom looked perplexed. "I have no idea. To my knowledge a nogitsune has never encountered a elioud before. But I suppose it makes sense. If Gabriel here really is of angelic descent then it makes sense his blood would be harmful to creatures like the nogitsune."

"What if we used it on the nogitsune? Maybe use it to weaken him or something. Hell maybe it will kill him," I said feeling hopeful.

"It's worth a shot," Stiles said.

"What about Ash? What are we going to do about him?" Kira asked.

"One problem at a time," I said.

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

The voices were so loud.

Usually they were just whispers. But now it was as if they were screaming into my ear.

And it was not something helpful they were telling me, like how to escape.

They were screaming, begging for help, for mercy, for life.

I was listening to the cries of the dead.

"You hear them don't you?"

I looked down the tunnel to see Stiles...no the nogitsune grinning at me.

"A lot of people died here Lydia. I was there, I killed them," he said with a sick smile.

I stood up, I tried to walk but it was as if my movement drew the attention of the voices. The more they noticed me the more they screamed at me.

"Are they telling you Stiles is dying Lydia? Because he is you know. In order to make a new host I have to leech the life from the old. Soon Stiles will be dead and I won't have to listen to his frazzled brain ever again."

I turned around to face him. I couldn't find a way out but I wasn't going to let this monster mess with me.

"I won't tell you anything."

"You won't have to speak to me, you'll be screaming," he replied.

"It's what they do after all."

I turned around to see Ash standing behind me.

"Poor pitiful creatures you banshees are. Your similar to Gabe Lydia. Banshee's are born human. But if they experience a near death experience their power is activated. And they are doomed to spend the rest of their lives listening to the whispers of the dead. Many of them go insane. In a town like Beacon I wonder how long before your mind is shattered."

" _Monster!"_

" _Evil!"_

" _Demon!"_

_Hellspawn!"_

"They have a lot to say about you," I said glaring at him.

"Oh I am sure they do." his eyes moved from me to the nogitsune. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She is useful to my plan. It requires timing and she will give me a heads up," it said.

"What are you planning?" Ash asked him.

The nogitsune smiled. "Noshiko still has something I want. I just have to wait for her to come and give it to me."

"I'll never help you!" I hissed at the nogitsune.

"You won't have a choice." he looked to Ash. "Where is the container?"

"Safe. Someplace they will never find," Ash said.

"Why not just destroy it?" the nogitsune asked.

"A little reminder to give you motivation not to fuck up. Because if you fail me, I will put you back inside it. Right after I rip you out of that body," Ash said with a sinister smile.

* * *

 

Ethan P.O.V

Aiden and I were running through the woods trying to catch Lydia's scent.

So far we had found nothing.

"As soon as we find her we should leave," Aiden said.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"You, me, Lydia, Danny and Gabe. The five of us should leave this damn town."

"We can't just leave!" I said.

"Why not? With the nemeton calling to other monsters this town is a death trap. Especially to Gabe. Pretty soon this place is going to be overrun with more then just werewolves and how many of them are going to go after him?"

"Have you forgotten how many enemies we have made?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We're still alphas. Lydia is a banshee and can warn us if someone comes after us. Danny is a computer wiz and could make us new identities and Gabe could be a force to be reckoned with. I remember fighting him Ethan. When he punched me I thought my ribs were about to break. But I could tell he was holding back."

"He's not a violent person," I said.

"So imagine the damage he could do if he decided too. Remember what he did to the Order? All he needs is some more training and we could be invincible!"

"We can't just leave Scott," I argued.

"Why not? We have done more then enough for him."

"He forgave us! He could have run us out if he wanted but he allowed us to stay!"

"And I am grateful but this is not a fight we can win."

"They won't just leave their friends and families behind Aiden. If you really want Lydia to love you then you have to stop acting like a cold-hearted alpha."

"Thats all I know how to be!" he growled.

Just then I heard a sound that sent a cold chill of fear running through me.

"You hear that?" Aiden asked.

A round being chambered into a gun.

Suddenly there was a hail of bullets. We both ran but I cried out as I felt several hit me.

Maybe Aiden had been right. Maybe we should leave.

Maybe it was too late.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

I hugged my dad tight.

"Thank God your alright," he said.

He looked to Scott. "Is it all over?" he asked.

Scott and I told him what had happened.

Dad looked perplexed. I think he was able to handle Lydia being captured better then the idea of two f me running around.

I liked the idea less then him.

"Why would it even need a banshee?" dad asked.

"Maybe he needs her to find a dead body. It's what she does," I said.

"I think the nogitsune cares more about making dead bodies then finding them," Scott said.

"It can't want it's old body. We still haven't removed it from Eichen yet the forensics are still going over the place. Noshiko told me the whole story about what happened last time."

And just like that I remembered.

My first day at Eichen a woman had been speaking on the phone, telling someone she had to tell the whole story.

Oliver said her name was Meredith and she was a little odd.

When I went to use the phone I found it was not working.

At the time I didn't think much of it. But now I began to wonder.

"Meredith," I said.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"At Eichen there was a woman called Meredith." I looked to Scott. "I saw her talking on the phone one time. But when I went to use it it wasn't working. She was talking to someone only she could hear."

"Lots of people at Eichen talk to people only they can hear," dad said.

"Yeah but Lydia can hear things normal people can't," Scott said with a look of understanding.

Dad had his new deputy Parrish call up to Eicheen house to learn more about Meredith.

He found out her name was Meredith Walker and she was in the Closed Unit because she would not stop screaming.

I knew then my gut instinct had been right. Meredith was not just some woman who heard voices.

She was a banshee just like Lydia.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Danny and I sat in class.

Coach was on the phone yelling about his hospital bill.

"A ten-thousand dollar bill! I had a freaking arrow in my stomach!" he yelled into the phone.

"I hate this. We should be trying to find Lydia," I said to Danny.

"There is nothing we can do. Unless you developed an angel power to track people down we are better and safer in school," he said calmly.

"Safer? I seem to recall a janitor was killed here, Kira was attacked by a werecoyote, need I go on?" I asked.

"Alright class!" Coach said ending his call. "Today were going to talk about the unfairness of the US Healthcare system!"

"Um Coach," Danny said. "We have a visitor."

He turned to look at the back of the class and we all turned to see what he was looking at.

There was a woman, a bit too old to be in high school. She had pale skin and curly auburn colored hair.

She looked up at u all, she had a slightly crazed look.

"Who the hell is that?" Coach asked confused.

"My name is Meredith," she mumbled.

Coach began to walk to the back of the class, some of the students-Danny and myself included- stood up and began to crowd around Meredith.

It's not every day some strange woman just shows up at school. I mean murders are more common then that here...not sure that is a good thing.

When coach began speaking to her it was as if he was speaking to someone who was slow.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what Insane Asylum you escaped from?" he asked.

"Coach Insane Asylum isn't the proper term," Danny said.

"Right gotcha," Coach said. "What Nut House did you escape from?" he asked Meredith.

I rolled my eyes. Stiles had more tact then coach.

"Eichen House," Meredith answered quietly, not bothered by Coach's blunt behavior.

Everyone gasped and backed away as if she was a bomb about to go off.

Danny and I shared a look.

I looked at Meredith but I let my aura vision activate.

Her aura was messed up.

She was not possessed or evil. But her colors were muddy and sickly looking.

It was like someone added too much water to a can of paint.

But yet I saw despite her flaws she was a good person. She had a strong desire to help.

But whats more I saw her aura was similar to Lydia's.

"Danny...she's a banshee," I whispered to him.

I could hear Kira talking to Scott, letting him know Meredith was here.

Coach looked disturbed by the fact she was from Eichen but I had to give him credit for not freaking out like some of the other students did.

"Why are you so far from there?" he asked gently. As if he was afraid the wrong question might set her off.

She looked right at me and Danny when next she spoke and I knew she was talking to us now.

"I came here to help." she suddenly placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes."I keep hearing screams!"

"Why are they screaming?" Coach asked.

"They only scream when someone is about to die," Meredith explained.

Coach looked fearful when he asked the next question. "How many are screaming?"

"All of them," she said.

I could hear the other students whispering. All of them freaked out.

I walked over to Meredith.

"Gabe!" Coach hissed trying to grab my wrist to keep me from her.

I knelt down so I could look at her in the eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

She leaned in a little and she smiled more, showing her teeth. Her aura got just a little brighter.

"You smell like warm milk and hay."

"Do the voices tell you who is going to die?" I asked.

Her aura dimmed. The smile vanished and she looked sad.

"The voices tell me he is coming."

"Who is coming?"

"He is coming Gabriel Welkin."

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"He is coming for you."

"Who? Ash?" I whispered not wanting the others to overhear.

She shook her head. "He will be here soon. He is coming."

"Who is coming?" I asked more urgently.

She continued to shake her head and her aura began to shift turning dark and vividly bright and sharp.

I realized she was overloading. And if I didn't stop she would snap and we needed her to be cognate if she was going to help us. So I stopped questioning her and simply placed my hand on hers.

She stopped shaking her hand and looked at me.

"It's okay Meredith. Thank you very much for coming to our school. It must have been a long walk."

She nodded. "I like walking. It helps me clear my mind."

"I like to swim," I said with a smile.

"Alright sweetie, let's go to my office and talk okay," Coach said.

"I want Gabe to come...he's nice," she said.

Coach looked at me and I nodded.

"Alright everyone stay here and write about the stupid healthcare system okay," he said.

I nodded to Danny and Kira and the three of us left. I held Meredith's hand the entire way.

I felt protective of her, I could tell she was a good person who had been through a lot of bad things.

I hoped to God this didn't happen to all banshees. The idea of Lydia winding up in Eichen because of the voices she heard made me feel sick.

I wasn't sure if I could help Meredith, but I was going to make sure she staid safe.

* * *

 

Ethan P.O.V

I helped Aiden walk as we tried to escape our attackers.

Whoever it was they were professionals.

I couldn't smell them. But I could hear them, sometimes I would see movement out of the corner of my eye but when I would look no one was there.

There was no way to guess who it was, we had made too many enemies. Some human, others supernatural. Anyone of them had the skill to hunt us like this.

With the death of Deaucalion, Kali and Ennis it was not surprising someone decided to come after us now.

Just wish they had picked a better time.

I could feel the wolfsbane burning through my body. I could feel my body trying to fight it off but failing.

"Ethan!"

Derek came running to us.

He helped me carry Aiden.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked and-

The tree next to us exploded under a rain of bullets. "Run!" Derek yelled.

We continued to run, Aiden and I struggled but Derek would push us to give us the energy we needed.

He led us to an old coyote den. The scent was a few weeks old now and I could faintly smell Scott and Stiles. This must be where that Malia girl had been hiding.

"Do you know who is after you?" Derek asked us.

"We pissed off a lot of people, it was only a matter of time before they came for us," Aiden said with a pained gasp.

"Stay here, you should be safe. I am going to go get help," Derek said and left us in the den.

We listened closely once the sound of Derek's footfalls could no longer be heard there was nothing save for the sound of birds and squirrels.

I looked to Aiden who I could tell was in pain.

For as long as I could remember we have always been able to feel one another pain. But it was even worse when we both suffered because not only did I have to feel my own torment but I could feel his.

"Remember that idea you had about leaving town?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I think it might be a good idea," I grinned.

He let out a pain filled laugh.

"You decide it is a good idea after we get shot. Typical."

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

I got a text from Scott telling me he was here.

I left Meredith in Coach's office to go meet him and Stiles. Kira was trying to convince Coach not to hand Meredith over to the orderlies who were coming over to take her back to Eichen.

The two of them came through the front doors and I walked up to them.

"Thank God you guys are here." I looked over at Stiles who looked paler then usual. "Dude you look like shit."

"I feel fine," he said.

I noticed Scott give him a look and I knew he knew something about Stile's condition. I used my aura vision and saw his aura had gotten a lot dimmer and judging from the sharp grays I saw he was in a lot of pain.

But one thing at a time. Meredith first, Stiles pain filled dying aura later.

"Guys she is a banshee, I looked at her aura and it is similar to Lydia's. Not in a batshit crazy way but you know what I mean," I said.

"Where is she?" Scott asked.

"Left her in Coach's office. But the orderlies will be here soon!"

"Then lets go get her," Stiles said.

We hurried back to Coach's office in time to see Coach being chastised by a some guy dressed in in a grayish green scrubs. I was surprised to see the look on Coach's face.

He looked like a kid being yelled at by an old school bully.

I had forgotten there were two doors in his office and at some pint after I left she had slipped out the other door.

"We need to find her now before he does!" I hissed.

I got a bad vibe from this guy. When I looked him over with my aura vision I did not like what I saw.

This guy had a darkness. Not from the nogitsune, this was a darkness that was all his own. He was a lot more then some asshole or a bully.

I was going to make sure he got no where near Meredith.

Hell if I had my way he wouldn't be anywhere near anyone.

Because it wasn't just darkness I saw...it was evil.

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

I continued to walk through the tunnels looking for a way out.

The voices continued to scream.

They were so afraid, they had to get away! It was right behind them.

I walked down some stairs, seeing an iron door I tried to open it but it would not budge.

Ash and the nogitsune had let me walk away not caring if I left.

They knew I was trapped, but I would rather be wondering alone then stay with a nogitsune using a copy body of one of my best friends and an archdemon who posed as a school teacher.

"Poor little Lydia. All alone again. Your friends are off chasing useless leads or dealing with bigger problems. How did you go from being the most popular girl in school to the crazy girl who thinks she can run with wolves?"

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him. If he thinks he can screw with my head he has no idea who he is dealing with.

" _Don't listen!"_

" _Evil!"_

" _Liar!"_

" _Deceiver!"_

" _Trickster!"_

The voices hissed at me.

As if I didn't already know all that.

"I know what your doing," I said. I turned around to face him. He stood at the top of the stairs. Damn him for looking like Stiles, even though I knew Stiles was not inside this shell a part of me felt some kind of comfort seeing him.

Derek once asked why a powerful spirit would chose someone like Stiles. But was it not obvious? A trickster never goes for the obvious, and what better person then Stiles?

He was smart, dependable, harmless.

A perfect target, because so many of us care for him. Even though he talks a lot and can be irritating and he can be such a smart ass he was precious to some many people.

The nogitsune was wise in his choice because using Stiles against us was the perfect plan.

"Your trying to get in my head. Trying to make me doubt. But I know what you are. Trickster!"

He began to slowly make his way down the steps. His movements were so like Stiles. But there was a dark edge to it.

"My existence is all about hunger Lydia. The fox, the raven the coyote. They're all the same. They hunger. They crave the same thing. But I am hungry for something else. I hunger for what you feel."

He stopped until he was merely inches from my face, I leaned back as far as I could until I could feel the gate groan in protest from my weight. I stared into his eyes. The warmth and light I normally saw were gone. Replaced with nothing but a void.

"And I am insatiable!" he hissed.

"I am starting to wonder if maybe you picked up your hosts fascination for this creature."

The nogitsune slowly turned to look up the stairs at Ash who was looking down at us with a bored expression.

"Back so soon?"

"Had to collect something."

Ash moved to the side and I gasped as a pair of bodies floated towards us.

It was Gabe's parents. Gina and Luke.

"Why are they here?" the nogitsune asked.

"You have your bait and I have mine."

Ash waved his hand and th iron door suddenly opened and I fell back. I sat up and began to crawl away as Gina and Luke levitated into the room with me.

Ash walked down the steps. He waved his hand again and they fell none to gently to the floor. They did not wake but they did groan.

"I stopped by Gabe's home today. Told his parents we needed to have an important talk about their son. To think they value a being who is not even their child by blood."

"They love him, though I doubt a monster like you would know anything about that," I said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped by a hundred degrees. The voices were screaming louder then ever, as if they could sense his rage.

He began to walk over to me.

I let out a cry of terror. Because in that moment I felt such...evil. Such malevolence. Never before I have felt something like this. Not even at the motel we had staid at.

"I WAS ONCE AN ANGEL! I FLY ON THE SOLAR WINGS OF CREATION! I WALKED ON WORLDS LARGER AND MORE GRAND THEN THIS SHIT BALL!"

His fave began to melt like wax. His fingers lengthened and his nails turned into nasty looking black talons.

His pant legs ripped as his legs readjusted and his shoes soon tore as well as his feet lengthened.

"I LOVED MY FATHER! BUT HE CHOSE YOU! YOU PITIFUL UNGREATFUL HYPOCRYTICAL BAGS OF PUSS!"

He towered over me, once I thought him rather good looking. But not the mask of humanity was slowly slipping away as the demon revealed itself.

"YOUR ALL SO DAMNED EASY TO CORRUPT! WE BARELY HAVE TO LIFT A FINGER ANYMORE! YET HE STILL CHOSES YOU! HE STILL CASTS HIS FAVOR ON YOU! HE-"

"No that I don't enjoy seeing you flip out but maybe you should back it down."

The nogitsune spoke calmly. But there was a look in his eyes. A look that told me he was afraid as well.

The nogitsune may be powerful, but Ash is stronger then him. Stronger enough the nogitsune would rather he not lose his temper.

Ash took a deep breath and then slowly resumed his human form.

"Sorry about that. They're putting a lot of pressure on me back home. But it does not matter. When Gabe and learns I have his parents he will lose his mind with worry. It will make it that much easier when I take him down."

He turned around and walked out of the room. The nogitsune watched him wearily.

Gabe's parents began to waken.

"I'll let you handle our guests."

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I crawled over to Gabe's parents. Wiping my tears.

I normally didn't pray.

But I hope Ash was right when he said God loved us. Because we could really use a miricle right now.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

We had found Meredith.

She had been in the music room plucking the strings of a piano.

Brunski, the orderly with the dark aura had been about to taser her. But Coach in a moment of pure bad assery turned the tables on the asshole, explaining our schools anti-bullying policy.

It was epic!

So Scott, Stiles, and I left the school and took Meredith to Scott's house.

I texted Danny to have him put my book bag in my locker.

On our way to Scott's we tried asking Meredith where Lydia was, but Meredith had no idea who that was.

Things got a little awkward when we got to Scott's house because his dad was there with Isaac. Judging from the look on Isaac's face Scott's dad had been asking him a lot of questions. Scott had tried to explain we had a free period and that we came here to study.

But of course he saw Meredith and asked about her.

Stiles tried using the girlfriend excuse until Meredith said Stiles was not her type. But apparently Isaac was.

So much for that excuse.

So to keep any more awkward situations Isaac, Stiles and I took Meredith up to Scott's room while he staid behind to talk with his dad.

We waited patiently for Scott to come up. I could hear him talking thanks to my hearing. And judging from the look in Isaac's face he could hear as well.

"Well that wasn't awkward," I said as I sat Meredith down on Scott's bed.

"Why were you even here?" Stiles asked Isaac.

"I thought Scott would be here with you. I came to see if there was anything I could do to help find Lydia but instead I found his dad here and he began to practically interrogate me!" Isaac said defensively.

"Oh, Lydia! You mean the red haired girl," Meredith said.

All three of us looked at her in surprise.

"She doesn't want to be found," she said.

Scott's father began to tell him a story of how one night during a drunken fight with his wife he had shoved Scott who fell down the stairs and was unconscious for twenty seconds.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

But Meredith refused to speak.

"I think we should try scaring her," Isaac said, his voice cold.

"Don't be a dick!" I said instantly coming to her defense.

"She knows something but she isn't telling us!" he said. "We're running out of time, we need to find Lydia."

"Oh wow suddenly you care. I seem to recall you trying to kill her once!" I said hotly.

His eyes flashed yellow but I didn't back down.

"Look, she is a banshee. She's like Lydia okay! If we get her to listen to one of those voices maybe one of them will help us," Stiles said.

Stiles walked closer to Stiles. Meredith shrunk back a little as he got closer.

"Meredith. We need your help. Our friend is in trouble. Please help us find her. I know she doesn't want to be found but she is in a lot of danger."

Downstairs Scott was angrily telling his dad about all the times he had been hurt in the house. He says he doesn't need his fathers apology. I could hear him leave his father alone speaking as he left.

"See you at graduation or whenever you decide to show up again."

"Your phone is ringing," Meredith said to Stiles.

Stiles looked confused. He pulled out his cell, the screen was blank.

Meredith extended her hand and he gave it to her she put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she listened for a few seconds. She looked at the three of us. "Coup de foudre," she said.

Stiles eyes widened in realization.

"I know where she is!"

Scott walked in looking aggravated.

"Scott, she's at Oak Creek!" Stiles said.

"What? Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Stiles said.

"I'll call Alison and let her know," Isaac said.

"And I need to go home and get ready. I'll meet back up with you later," I said.

I left Scott's house and ran home, I have been preparing for this ever since I found out I had demons coming after me. I had been secretly gathering these things and keeping them in a wodden box under my bed.

I didn't live to far from Scott's. I ran through a few back yards and hopped over a few fences to cut the time.

I moved swiftly and effortlessly, leaping over wooden fences with the agility of a frog and landing with the grace of a cat. I didn't tire or slow down. My body did not have the same limits it once had and I could push myself harder and further.

I hoped mom and dad were not home. I wanted to sneak in and get some new cloths.

I wasn't going to miss this. If the nogitsune was there then chances were that Ash was as well and I was not going to let my friends fight both of those monsters without me.

Was I ready to fight such a creature? A being that had existed since the early days of mankind?

Probably not.

Hell I might die.

Permanently this time.

But I wasn't going to run. I wasn't going to hide.

I won't apologize for existing, I can't help being born. And I won't let anyone persecute me, even if it is the Devil himself.

I groaned when I saw mom and dads cars in the driveway. Maybe I could sneak in the back?

I frowned when I saw the front door was open.

I walked up the steps and listened. I heard no one inside save the tv.

A cold feeling of dread began to build in my stomach.

Something was terribly wrong.

I pushed the door open and peered inside.

I saw nothing.

I walked inside and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Just then my phone beeped, letting me know I got a text.

When I saw it was a picture from my dad I clicked on it and almost dropped the phone.

The picture showed my parents, they were with Lydia, they sat huddled on the ground looking terrified.

Then I got a text from dads cell.

_Come to Oak Creek or they all will die._

My whole body began to shake.

I dropped my phone, the screen began to fade in and out. The image on the tv became distorted and the lights began to flicker to life.

I felt a strange pressure begin to build around my shoulder blades. I could feel something moving just beneath my skin.

But none of this mattered to me. I felt such a powerful sense of rage flowing through me.

Those monsters had my parents!

Ever since I got dragged into this madness I had feared my parents would be caught in the crossfire!

Now my worst nightmare was realized.

I picked my cell phone off the ground and typed a reply.

_You're both fucking dead!_

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

"Wow he's pissed," the nogitsune said.

"Good," Ash said crushing Luke's phone. "I want him angry. Maybe then I will get a challenge. He has only been a elioud for several weeks. He hasn't even realized his full potential-he let out a disappointed sigh- oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

"What will you do once he is dead?" the nogitsune asked.

"Return to the pit," Ash said not looking to thrilled by the idea.

"Don't you dare harm my son!" Luke snarled as he held a sobbing Gina.

Ash didn't even look at Luke. As if he was not worth his notice.

"He is not your son. Had you been a proper man you would have spawned your own brat. Instead you were offered a mutant. You should have tossed him in the trash where his kind belongs. Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"They'll be here soon. But Noshiko will get here before we do," the nogitsune said.

"That's the plan. And while the others are fighting for their lives I will swoop in and rip Gabriel's heart from his chest." he smiled at Luke and Gina. "I let you keep that. Something to remember your precious half-breed by."

"Don't you touch my baby you monster!" Gina yelled.

"I'm not going to touch him, I'm going to annihilate him."

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

Cora helped argent and I bring the twins to my loft.

Cora was none to happy to help them, she was more then happy to leave them to die.

I had her go get the wolfsbane and lighter I would need to help cure them of the poison in the bullets.

"Any idea who attacked them?" Argent asked.

I handed him a shotgun shell I had found in the woods when I rescued the twins.

"Do they belong to Araya?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, the markings are not hers."

He examined the rim and a look of pure shock. I could hear his heart beat just a little faster.

"That's impossible!"

"What is it?" I asked.

Just then his phone began to ring.

He quickly answered it, his eyes never once left the shell.

"Hello."

"Dad. We know where Lydia is!" Alison said.

"What?"

"She's at Oak Creek. And Ash is there, he kidnapped Gabe's parents. I'm on my way to meet up with everyone now."

"Alison wait for me okay, I'll be right there!"

"There's no time, it's almost nightfall. Just meet me there okay. I love you."

She ended the call and Argent left.

I wanted to go with him, but I had to help the twins.

I just hope Stiles is okay. I haven't had the time to see him, between being possessed by the nogitsune and almost killing Argent and looking for Lydia and saving the twins there hasn't been a chance to see him.

But when things calm down I will make sure we talk.

After everything he has been through I am sure there is going to be some fallout.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

We drove to Oake Creek.

No one spoke, I sat in the back with Isaac, holding the box that contained several rosaries, vials of mountains ash mixed with several other herbs said to repel demons, a bible, a book with drawings of symbols designed to bind demons (Thank you King Solomon) another book I had written down dozens of different lines designed to exorcise evil spirits, a few flasks filled with holy water freshly blessed today and a couple of cans of spray paint to quickly draw any binding symbols.

I also had a couple of syringes filled with my blood attached to the inside of my jacket, curtsy of Deaton. We would find out tonight if my blood worked against demon creatures.

I wore a pair of black combats boots with a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a large tribal like cross and a blue pleather jacket.

I had one knife strapped to my left leg and a knife holster attacked to my belt that held several blades and a silver cross hung around my neck.

I wasn't sure how much of this shit would work on the nogitsune what with him being a Japanese spirit and all. But the mountain ash mix would be useful against him and if I could energize it like I did the night the oni attacked us at Scott's house I might be able to keep him contained.

But the nogitsune was not my problem. I had to get to my parents and Lydia. But to do that I had to get through Ash.

"Alright, if no one else is going to say it I will," Isaac suddenly said, breaking the silence. He looked to Stiles. "You look skinnier and paler then usual. The nogitsune however is getting stronger. What if killing it kills Stiles?"

"I don't care," Stiles replied flatly. "I remember now everything it made me do. All the people I hurt." I saw him look at Scott. "Everyone."

"It wasn't you Stiles, it was controlling you."

"It doesn't matter. I want you all to promise me you won't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I won't let that...thing control me again. I won't."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry dude. We're going to make that fox wish he had staid buried."

"Your quit hopeful," Isaac said, ever the pessimist.

I smiled at him. "I'm an angel bitch. God's on my side."

"Your a bisexual angel half-breed and lats time I checked God wasn't doing you or us any favors."

I gave him a blank look. "Why Alison went for you over Scott I'll never know."

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

The three of us stood in the center of the room with the nogitsune.

Ash was somewhere else and the fox was looking up at the ceiling with a nervous expression.

"I know why your nervous," I taunted him. "You know the oni are close."

"That's why I am keeping you close," he shot back.

"Lydia, what is going on?" Gina asked.

"Just be strong. Help is on the way," I said soothingly.

"I wouldn't bet on that," the nogitsune responded.

" _Death."_

" _Death."_

" _Death."_

" _Someone is about to die."_

The voices continued to whisper. There voices were becoming more and more frantic.

Someone was about to die.

And I really hoped it was the nogitsune.

* * *

 

Alison P.O.V

Kira and I met up with the guys at Oak Creek.

We walked up to the gates of the old interment camp.

Kira had her sword, I had my bow, Gabe had his box and knives, Scott and Isaac were ready to wolf out on a moments notice and even Stiles had brought his aluminum bat.

We did look pretty bad ass.

Too bad the twins and the Hales (minus Peter) didn't come with. They would fit in nicely.

Scott turned to look at all of us.

"This is just like when we saved Malia guys. Only this isn't a stranger. This is Lydia, a friend- he looked to me- and family. I know we can do this. We have all been through a lot. But we have faced bad odds before and come out on top."

"Good thing I decided to skip doing my homework today," Isaac said.

He shrunk a little under the looks we were giving him.

"Just trying to defuse the tension," he mumbled.

I swear if we live through this I was going to help him work on his humor.

"Kira!"

We all turned to see Noshiko with two oni flanking her.

"Go home now!"

"I realized when I saw the Go game I realized I was actually playing you," Kira said.

Noshiko smiled, as if pleased by her daughters defiance.

"Go, we'll take care of this," I said to Scott.

Stiles and Gabe left with him to go look for Lydia and Gabe's parents.

I draw my bow and aim it at the oni.

If me theory is right and I hope to God it is then the oni are not as unstoppable as Silverfinger thought. How ironic that silver is not harmful to werewolves but it is to oni?

"Call them off," I told her.

"You think you can save him?" Noshiko asks us mockingly. "You think you can take him alive? I tried that seventy years ago. Your friend is gone!"

"You just don't want to admit that is Stiles doesn't have to die then Rhys didn't have to die!" Kira countered.

"I am no longer the fox Kira, you are. But I still have my demons to bury."

The oni vanish in a puff of black smoke and I curse, wishing I had planted an arrow in one of them while I had the chance.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Scott had caught Lydia's scent in the tunnels and we ran as he tracked her.

Stiles was breathing hard as he tried to keep up.

"Gabe there is something you need to know," Scott said.

"Probably should have told me earlier," I grumbled.

"When Derek and I fought Ash he mentioned your father. Your real father."

I stopped running.

"What?"

"The last time Ash was on earth it was to kill your father."

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. So my real father was...dead.

"And my mother?" I asked dreading the answer.

"He didn't mention her," Scott said.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I still got a mother and father and I would rather not lose them."

"There is more. He knows your grandfather. Says he killed your dad because of some grudge against your grandfather. He didn't give us a name but he said he is high up in the hierarchy of heaven."

"Is it Michael?" I asked hopefully.

Scott laughed. "That's what I asked."

Just then we heard a growling sound from down the tunnel.

"What was that?" Stiles asked.

"Remember when I said Derek and I fought Ash?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well we didn't really fight him. We fought his pet. Muffin."

"Muffin?" Stiles and I asked.

A creature stepped into our view from the darkness of the tunnel. It was like someone bred a wolf and a dragon. It had bat like wings and a long serpent tail and more teeth then I was comfortable looking at.

It slowly stalked towards us.

"Get behind me guys," I said.

I slowly put my box down and opened it up, never once taking my eyes off the beast.

I reached inside and grabbed a spray can and after shaking it I pulled the cap off and began to spray onto the floor, my eyes traveled from the floor to the creature as it slowly creapt forward.

"Gabe what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Trust me," I said.

Once I finished I stood up and began to walk away with Scott and Stiles in tow.

"Come and get us you piece of shit! I've seen hellhounds more scary then you!" I yelled.

"Have you ever actually seen a hellhound?" Stiles asked.

"Only on Supernatural," I said.

The beast let out a terrible growl and began to run at us. I summoned my angel fire, ready to use it in case this didn't work.

Scott and Stiles tried pulling me back but I would not budge.

_Pleas God let this work!_

The beast jumped and flew through the air. The three of us screamed and then as if it hit an invisible force-field the creature suddenly let out a pained yell and fell to the ground.

It began to struggle against the force that bound it, shaking it's whole body as if it was trying to shake off invisible chains.

"It worked!" I yelled triumphantly.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"It's from the Key of Solomon. He was the king of Israel, son of David and magician and exorcist who according to legend used his magic to summon angels, demons and even djinn to do his bidding and build his temples and palace."

Muffin continued to struggle against the power of the seal.

"Could it work on a archdemon?" Stiles asked.

"Not sure. But first things first. We need to get past Muffin."

I raised my hand and I summoned a stream of angel fire. The creature let out a shriek of pain as it burned to ash.

Stiles and Scott looked shocked.

"One down, two more to go," I said coldly.

"Dude, when did you become a badass?" Stiles asked.

"The moment they took my parents."

"Wait, what is that?" Stiles asked.

He pointed to the ashes of Muffin (stupid name for a demon pet) and Scott reached down and grabbed a wooden container.

"It's Derek's! They must have put it in Muffin!"

"You'd think it would be a good hiding place," Stiles said.

"Yeah, well I bet they didn't count on me frying the damn thing," I said.

I grabbed the box and we continued down the tunnel.

* * *

 

Lydia P.O.V

" _They're coming!"_

" _Coming!"_

" _Oni!"_

" _Death!"_

" _One will die!"_

I held Gina's hand as Luke held her.

"They are coming for you now!" I mocked him.

He just grinned. "Good." he pulled out a knife. At first I thought he was going to use it on us but instead he turned it sideways. "I brought you here so I would know when they were close enough to kill me."

Gina and Luke let out terrified screams as five oni suddenly appeared, swords drawn.

Thee nogitsune broke the knife and a bluish green flame burst from the knife.

The oni lowered their swords and bowed their heads.

"Thanks a bunch Lydia, I couldn't have done it without you," the nogitsune said with a sly smile.

"No," I whispered.

The oni gathered around him and they and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

" _Death!"_

" _One will die."_

" _One will die."_

" _One will die!"_

What do they mean? I thought they had meant the nogitsune! Who else could it be?

"Lydia!"

Stiles, Gabe and Scott came running into the room.

Why are they here? Didn't they get my message?

Gabe ran to his parents hugging them.

"Get away from him Gabe! He's a monster!" Luke said pushing Gabe and Gina behind him, glaring at Stiles.

"No dad, he's not the bad guy he has an evil...twin," Gabe explained.

"Gabriel what is going on?! First your teacher shows up and then were in this place and then there were these men appearing out of the shadows!"

Gabe went on to calm his parents down.

"Why are you here? Didn't you get my message!" I asked Scott and Stiles.

" _One shall die."_

" _One shall die."_

" _One shall die."_

"Who else is with you?" I asked frantically.

"Kira, Isaac and Alison why?" Scott asked.

"We have to get out of here now!"

We ran out with Gabe and his parents behind us, they were keeping their distance from Stiles.

As we ran down the tunnel we passed a smoldering heap of ash that we had to jump over. It smelled horrible.

Stiles began to slow down, his breathing labored. He leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Stiles!" Scott said bending down.

I knelt next to him and felt his forehead. He was freezing. Scott touched Stiles wrist and almost immediately he began to absorb Stiles pain.

"My God what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"He's absorbing his pain dad," Gabe said.

"Absorbing his pain? How?"

"It's a werewolf thing."

"Werewolf!" Gina and Luke said.

"You guys go, I will look after Stiles," I said.

"Mom dad you stay here and help her with Stiles okay, I'll be back."

"Gabe wait!" Gina tried reaching for him but Scott and he were already running down the tunnel.

Luke knelt next to Stiles and gingerly felt his wrist, tracking his pulse while I tried to keep him awake.

* * *

 

Alison P.O.V

Noshiko looked like the wind had been knocked out of her.

She raised her hand and we saw she was holding a firefly, it's light flickered several times before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It means there has been a change of ownership."

The nogitsune appeared surrounded by the oni, only instead of killing him they surrounded him the same way they had Noshiko.

"They belong to me now."

The oni raised their swords and attacked.

Kira raised her sword and blocked the attack of one oni while Isaac took on two.

I fired arrow after arrow, all of which were either dodged or blocked with the oni swords.

Looks like I was going to find out if my theory about silver was about to be put to the test.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Scott and I ran out of the tunnels and skidded to a halt.

Ash was there waiting for us.

"You incinerated my Muffin," he said coldly.

"Scott, go. I got this!" I said.

"Gabe-"

"Just go!" I snapped.

Scott ran past Ash who didn't even spare him a look.

We stood there facing one another.

"See you came prepared," he said glancing at the box.

"Well when I found out I got some angel in me I did a lot of research Ash. Or should I say Astaroth."

"Points to you Gabe, you've been doing your research," he said.

I lowered the box and opened it up. I reached in and pulled out a few roseries and wrapped them around my arms. I opened a flask and took a drink but did not swallow.

I stood up and found Ash standing right in front of me.

"Boo!" he yelled.

I spat the water out onto his face. The second it touched his skin it was like cold water hitting a hot pan.

He yelled in pain and stumbled back clutching his face.

"You prick!" he yelled.

I focused on my power. On that invisible warmth I could sense flowing beneath my skin. I unblocked my power, the eclipse I imagined to keep it in check I wiped away and let the light shine. I did not hold back, I did not hesitate.

Training was over, I could not afford to be soft or give anything but my best.

This thing wants me dead, it has attacked my friends and kidnapped my family.

I will send _it_ back to hell.

I could feel the power rise in me, I have been trying so hard to keep it in check, to keep the aroma of my power from effecting my supernatural friends.

But now just letting loose, letting it all go felt so good. Like taking a breath of fresh air after holding your breath for so long or using a muscle you had not used in a long time.

My senses sharpened. I could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance and the sounds of Lydia talking to Stiles down in the tunnels. I could smell roasted demon Muffin coming from down the tunnel and blood that had a tinge of wolf to it.

The world became sharper, the darkness above melted away and I marveled as the stars began to blink into existence I saw past the atmosphere into the infinite space.

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath and licked my lips. I felt like a snake, tasting the air. The bitter taste of anger and fear left a unpleasant taste in my mouth.

I looked at Ash and tried not to flinch. I saw his aura and it was worse then Brunski's.

I took a deep breath and took comfort in this strength inside me. I walked over to Ash, brought my fist back and bunch him in the face. I could feel the rosaries heat up every time they connected with him. Burn lines appeared on his face every time I struck him.

He caught my right hand as I moved to hit him again. "That's enough of that shit!"

He backhanded me and I flew back against a wall. I hit the floor and shook my head.

"Your a feisty one, perhaps I will get a good fight after all."

I stood up and faced him. I was going to toss some angel fire at him and fry him like I did his pet but he was gone.

Vanished.

I looked for him, walking around with my hands held up at the ready.

"Behind you!"

He wrapped an arm around me and twisted my left arm behind my back. His hold on my was like a Boa's. Strangling the life from me.

"Don't worry, you can't die from loss of air. So chocking you is out of the question," he hissed in my ear.

I trued to pry him off me, but he was to strong.

"Though if I rip your head off, that is another story!"

He applied a little more pressure to my neck and I could feel my bones groan in protest.

I reached into my jacket and grabbed the syringe.

"By the way I have to say, Gina looks a lot like your real mother. The look of absolute fear on her face when I told her I was going to rip your heart out reminded me of your mother when she realized I killed your father."

I brought the syringe down onto his leg and injected him with my blood.

He screamed in pain and let me go.

I crawled away from him, gasping for air and stood up.

The leg I had stabbed was smoking. Black blood oozed from his legs, burning the ground like acid.

"You filthy swine! How dare you taint me with your dirty blood!" he roared.

"That was for my father!" I spat.

I raised my hands and a stream of angel fire shot out.

He screamed as the flames engulfed his body.

I smiled, a sense of victory rushed through me.

But then I frowned as the fire died down and the burn marks that now covered him began to heal.

"You use angel fire on me? I was an angel once boy! I was not born from the pit! I was born from light and will!"

He raised his hands and the windows from a nearby building exploded. The glass hovered in the air and when he pointed his fingers at me they aimed their pointy ends at me.

He waved his arms and they all went flying at me. I raised my arms and looked away, I heard the sound of glass hitting something hard, but I felt no pain.

I opened my eyes and saw that a pair of wooden boards floating in the air, having shielded me from the glass.

So I'm telekinetic now? Bitchen!

"Oh that is some serious beginners luck bullshit!" Ash yelled.

"Then your going to love this!" I said.

I opened my jacket and unsnapped the knives from their holster.

I willed them and the syringes to float and surprisingly they did. I willed the boards to fly at Ash and an instant later the knives and syringe.

Ash destroyed the boards with a mere swipe of his arm, but he had not been expecting the knives.

Two of them his him in the chest and the other two hit him int the eyes, blinding him.

One syringe hit him in the neck and the other on his left arm.

He cried out in pain and as smoke began to rise from his body I summoned a ball of angel fire and threw it at him, there was an explosion and he was tossed back and I turned and ran.

I couldn't kill him, I somehow knew that. I knew I could wear him down, I could hurt him. But it wouldn't kill him. Just piss him off. And with his anger his true strength would rise.

So I turned and ran. I decided to go and help the others with the oni.

I could hear Ash roaring my name, promising all kinds of pain and brutal deaths.

* * *

 

Alison P.O.V

"Call them off!" Isaac yelled to Noshiko as he fought the oni.

"I can't!" Noshiko yelled back.

One of the oni slashed him across his chest and blood flew through the air.

Isaac fell to his knees and the oni raised it's sword for a killing blow.

I raised my bow and focused.

I let the arrow fly and it hit it right in the chest.

A green light shined from the wound, the oni dropped it's sword and clutched at my arrow.

The ground began to shake and the light began to glow brighter.

It let out a pain filled shriek of pain and there was a flash of green light and it vanished.

I smiled triumphantly. I looked at Isaac who was looking at me with amazement.

Then his look turned to one of terror. I sensed movement from behind me and turned.

But it was too late.

The oni ran my through the chest with his sword.

It was over.

I dropped my bow, already feeling to weak to hold it.

I swore I could hear Lydia screaming my name from somewhere.

Was she alive? What about Gabe's parents?

The oni pulled the sword out, the pain should have been sharp bu I felt nothing and I began to fall.

But someone caught me, I knew right away it was Scott. I recognized the feel of his hands.

The oni all disappeared.

I saw Kira run to her mom, Isaac looked at the two of us with a look of pure devastation.

"Scott...Lydia...is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. They all are."

He placed his hand on my, trying to absorb the pain. But nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" he asked with frustration.

"Because it doesn't hurt," I told him gently.

I could feel myself growing weaker. I could feel death coming for me.

But what a way to go.

"It's alright. I get to die in the arms of my first love, the first person I ever loved, the person I do love," I whispered.

Tears began to run down his face.

"I love you," I said.

I had to tell him! I had to tell him about the silver!

"You have to tell my dad...you...have to...tell him?"

"Tell him what? Alison! Alison!"

I closed my eyes.

Dying isn't really so bad. Especially if it to protect someone you love.

"Well down young huntress."

I opened my eyes.

I was standing besides Scott and my own corpse.

And I was not alone.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

I arrived in time to see Scott holding Alison.

Her aura was gone.

She was gone.

She was dead.

But that can't be right.

Because she is standing besides Scott with a stranger.

But he was not a stranger, I have seen him before. It was the guy I saw when the first oni attacked, when it was fighting the twins I saw a man standing in the distance.

Just as I remembered him. He had pale skin with curly black hair and amber eyes. He wore a black pair of jeans with yellow trim and a black shirt with the theta symbol on it.

"Well done young huntress," he said to her.

"Am I...dead?" she asked.

"Obviously. But know your death was not in vain. Your friend is safe and your victory will help your friends win their battle with the nogitsune."

He turned his head to look at me.

"Though I confess I thought we would be joined by another."

She turned to see who he was looking at. When she saw me and realized I could see them she smiled sadly.

"It's okay Gabe. Do ma a favor. Kick that fox's ass for me."

"Alison," I whispered.

"Are you ready?" the man asked.

"Do I have to go?" Alison ask.

Her gaze landed on her father who had just arrived, I could see his aura. It had the same overwhelming sorrow as everyone else.

"You can stay here. But it will be as a spirit. You would be less then a voice in the wind, you would join the lost souls who inhabit this place. Trapped with them in their fear and pain."

He was right, there were others. Every where I looked now there were people silently watching us, all of them Asian, though there were some people dressed in American Uniforms.

"No, I don't want that," Alison said looking to the others.

"Worry not for them child. The day will come when they are able to move on. They chose to remain."

"I chose to go," she said.

I watched as four wings grew from his back. They shined with a beautiful light despite their obsidian color. Something glittered in them and at first I thought it was stars, but upon closer inspection I realized it was eyes.

Eyes of all colors. Blues and green and hazel and black and gray and some that didn't even look human.

Some were open and some half-lidded. And among that vast ocular expanse I saw many familiar eyes.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Danny, Derek, Cora, Deaton, my parents, Coach, Meredith, Jackson, it was as if the eye of every person I knew stared back at me from those terrible and mighty wings.

The man opened his arms wide. "It's time to go home Alison," he said warmly.

She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

His wings began to wrap around them, like a warm blanket.

Before they closed he looked at me.

"Behind you," he said.

Just as they vanished I turned around.

Ash, severely deformed, his eyes still healing and very enraged lifted me up off the ground.

"Don't worry, he'll be right back to collect you!" he snarled.

The light inside began to grow. I could feel it grow with the rage that was blossoming in me like some beautiful but thorny flower.

Alison was dead.

She was brave, even in her finally moments and she died to help Lydia and my parents.

She died a hero.

But the pain I saw in the aura of the others, especially in her father, Scott and Isaac only served to fuel my rage.

And I embraced it. I let it run it's course.

The pressure I felt in my shoulder blades when I found out my parents had been kidnapped returned. But this time I felt the things beneath my skin erupt from my back as I let out a terrible scream.

My whole body blazed with light and Ash's whole body began to smoke but he did not let go of me.

"I told you that won't work!" he roared.

My wings stretched, they shined like a lighthouse into the darkness.

The spirits of the nogitsune's former victims let out cries of joy as my light touched them.

It was as if my light gave them strength, like a plant that had been denied water too long they became stronger, soaking in the rays of my power.

It was as if they remembered who they were, as if the memory of their gruesome deaths no longer held sway over them and I watched as one by one, like some great rapture they turned into light, and vanished to what ever afterlife awaited them, finally free from the shackles that bond them to this world.

"Go to hell!" I snarled at Ash.

I grabbed his face and tug my thumbs into his eyes.

A bright white light engulfed us, the last thing I heard was him screaming in pain.

His physical body broke apart like dry mud.

But his true self, the demon that wore the body of a man remained.

It floated away from me, a vile darkness like some living black hole.

But in the darkness I saw a creature that was once an angel.

His fingers were long like the legs of a spider and the nails were black talons. His toes were like his fingers and his feet were double jointed. He was naked but had no genitals. His wings were white but they were not the same as mine, no they were like the white of a padded room in a mental hospital, sterile and lifeless.

His face was too long and distorted, and yet as I looked at him I could not help but thing that before his fall he was truly beautiful.

"This is not over!" he hissed and vanished.

He was right. I may have destroyed his body but that did not matter to a monster like him. If I truly wanted to stop him then I had to strike against his spirit.

But he was too powerful. I knew this, now free of the mortal flesh that he inhabited I could sense his power and an overwhelming sense of despair filled me.

I could not hope to defeat him. I was not ready...hell I might never be ready. He would simply make a new body for himself and he would come after me again.

No wonder the nephillim and elioud were defeated. Their angelic blood gave them an advantage but even they were mortal. When they died that was the end of them.

But for a creature like the archdemon death was only an inconvenience.

I turned around to look at the others. Scott was still cradling Alison's body. But everyone was looking at me with awe.

I could see in their auras-whose light was a beautiful sight compared to Astaroth's darkness- that they thought I had won, they took my victory over the archdemon as a sign.

If I could beat the archdemon then maybe there was hope for defeating the nogitsune.

I did not have the heart to tell them the chances of beating the nogitsune were more infinitely better then the odds of beating the archdemon.

"Gabriel."

I turned around to see Lydia was carrying Stiles with help from my dad.

My parents stared at me in shock, their auras were a mass of different colors, not all of them good.

Mom had told me dad and her would always love me.

But would me being an angel help encourage those words?

God I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Not only does his parents know about his relationship with Danny and Ethan but now they know what he is! How much can they take! And I wasn't going to kill Alison but I decided to stick to cannon because I am OCD about that. And can any of you figure out which angel of death it was that took Alison? Next chapter ends the nogitsune arch. Gabe explains things to his parents and Ash makes a final stand against Gabe. And next chapter we finally find out who Gabe's grandfather is. Which angel do you guys think it is?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season. This chapter ends the season 3b part of the story. After this I have to decide if I should keep it cannon or diverge. I am thinking about adding in season 4 and then just doing my own thing because I don't want to do a remake of the show.

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 11

Scott P.O.V

Alison was dead.

She died in my arms.

I tried to take her pain, but it didn't work.

I remember considering the idea of giving her the bite, but even if it did take the oni swords slow our healing.

Argent was going over the story with me. We couldn't say she died fighting oni.

"Scott, tell me again. What happened," Argent said.

I went over the story in my head. I had to repeat it again, and again.

"We were walking to my car. There were...two guys in masks...they tried to mug us...one of them had a knife I think...it...it happened so fast," I said.

"That's good. If you can't remember anything just say it happened to fast okay," he said.

His heart beat was so steady. Looking at him you would almost not know he had just lost his only child.

"How can you be so calm right now?" I asked him.

I had to know. I had to know how he did because all I want to do is fall to my knees and cry until the tears dried up.

"It's what we do," he said emotionless.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

I am still in shock.

Alison is dead.

I saw her soul taken by an angel.

I temporarily defeated Ash but my parents saw my for what I really am.

I was at the Yukimura's with Stiles. My parents were here as well. They were in no state to give a statement so we didn't tell the police they were there.

They stood far away enough from us so they could talk in private but with my hearing I could hear them.

"How could she have killed an oni? I thought they were supposed to be unkillable?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea how she did it. She didn't hit the firefly," Noshiko said.

"What is so special about the fireflys?" Stiles asked.

"They are a physical manifestation of the nemetons power. I use them to control the oni. To bend them to my will. I summon them bay sacrificing my tails and use the fireflys to ensure their unwavering obedience. Oni can be very difficult to control. You might order them to bring you someone alive and they do but only after they have severed the targets legs to make sure they don't run away," Noshiko explained.

"Could Kira summon some?" Stiles asked.

"I'm only seventeen. I don't have any tails," Kira said.

"Not yet you don't," her dad said with a smile.

"And even if you did you would only be able to summon one oni and it wouldn't be very strong," Noshiko said. "The nogitsune made a powerful move when it separated itself from you Stiles. It tricked us and manipulated us."

"What we need is a divine move. A move so inspired it changes the fate of the game to our favor," Mr. Yukimura said.

"We have the container now. We can seal it away like you did," Stiles said showing them the container.

There was power in that thing. I remember when they had handed it to me to carry I felt a jolt. A tinge that ran down my arms as soon as my skin touched it and when I used my aura vision I saw an energy in the wood. The same energy I once saw coming from the nemeton when I was in my coma.

Power...Noshiko was able to summon stronger oni buy sacrificing her older tails...Kira doesn't have a tail and like her mom said it wouldn't be as strong as the others because she isn't even a century old.

But what if we sacrificed something else instead?

"What about me?" I asked.

Mom and dad looked at me curiously. They had been pretty quiet since we left Oak Creek. And I was too afraid to have the talk with them though I know I should.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to mom and dad.

I got up and walked over to the Yukimuras.

"I am an elioud. As far as we know I am the last of my kind and after what I did tonight I think it is safe to assume I got some serious power."

"Indeed. You elioud are a terrifying sight to behold when you are enraged," Noshiko said.

There was a new look in her eyes when she looked at me. Before it had been a curious gaze, I was something new, something she had never seen before. Something she never imagined existed. I was a delightful wonder.

But after seeing my in combat there was now a respectful look. A more guarded look.

"Well...what if I made a sacrifice?" I asked.

"Wait who said anything about sacrificing anything?" Stiles asked.

"Thats how it works isn't it?" I asked looking at Noshiko.

She nodded.

"How does one even summon an oni? Can all kitsune do it? Why didn't the nogitsune?" I asked her.

"The nogitsune would have had to sacrifice his own tails and that would have weakened him. A trickster does not achieve his goals through sacrifice. But through manipulation. And the truth is anyone can do it if they know the proper ritual. I learned it from a cousin of mine who learned it from Abe no Seimei," Noshiko explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"He was to the Japanese what Merlin was to the English," Mr. Yukimura explained.

"His father was a human but his mother was a celestial kitsune. The strongest of the kitsune. Although he was born human he did inherit some powers from her. By the time he was five he was able to summon weak oni to do his bidding and even weak oni are not to be trifled with," Noshiko said. "Over time he developed rituals to summon stronger more powerful oni. I used the spell he taught my cousin."

"What kind of oni could we summon using me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Your kind hasn't walked the earth for a long time."

"But if you do have such great power then I am sure it could be something strong," Kira said.

"Strong enough to take down five oni, a thousand year old nogitsune and archdemon?" I asked.

Kira's parents shrugged.

"But it would be a great boon to us," Ken said.

"What are you going to sacrifice Gabe? Last I checked elioud didn't have tails," Stiles said.

"No. But we have wings. And wings have feathers," I said.

"Your going to trade feathers for oni?" Stiles asked looking skeptical.

"My very blood calls to supernatural beings. I figure my feathers will be the same. I mean they are like a physical manifestation of my power. Just like how a kitsunes tail is to them," I said.

"I would need to prepare for the ritual," Noshiko said.

"Good. We'll tell Scott when he gets back home...now I need to go talk to my parents," I said.

I walked back to my parents.

"I'll go make some more tea," Noshiko said.

"I'll help," her husband said.

"Could use some tea," Kira said following them.

"Yeah I'll just...got too," Stiles said following them.

They left me with my parents and I actually wish they had staid.

I sat across from them and they looked at me...like I was a stranger.

God this is worse then when I told them I was bi.

It's one thing to tell you parents about your sexual preference.

But it's a real bitch to tell them your not human.

So I decided to tell them everything. I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay so remember when I was kidnapped? Well it was actually this group of hunters called the Order of the Dragon who are like these fanatics who think everything and everything supernatural should be wiped out and I know you think that sounds good right not but trust me not all supernatural beings are bad I mean Ethan, Scott, Aiden are werewolves and Lydia is a banshee. But back to the story I was killed by this guy who was going to stab Danny with a sword but because I am an elioud which is a child of a nephilim which is a child or an angel and human I survived and came back with angel powers and apparently the Devil hates my kind because he hates humans so crossing the two-bloodlines pisses him off because he fell to hell because of us so after the evil elioud and nephilim died in the flood he began to pick the survivors off one by one by sending archdemons who are like archanges only evil. Ash my teacher is actually an archdemon and I feel stupid because I should have realized this I mean I can see auras but I have been trying not to use my powers because my power attracts supernatural beings and not in a sexy way more like I want to eat you kind of way so when I found out what I am I realized something was up because you guys are obviously human so I went snooping in your study mom and found the papers and the letter and we found out recently that Stiles was possessed by an evil fox spirit that was trapped in a jar and hidden under a magical tree by Kira's mom who is actually a nine-hundred year old kitsune which by the way is a fox spirit, because she summoned it when she was in a Japanese interment camp during world war two because a whole bunch of people including her boyfriend were killed and they were going to cover it up and of course it was a bad idea and those ninja guys are oni that she summoned to hunt him down but then the damn thing went and vomited Stiles up so now there are two of him and I think Good Stiles is dying, Alison is dead, I didn't kill Ash just temporarily destroyed his body and he is going to come back for me and I doubt he is going to go easy on me and no you guys know I am a freak and you probably wish you never adopted me which I understand but I still love you and that is pretty much the gist because I do not have the time to tell you the whole story."

Tears were now running down my face and I had to fight back sobs.

The looks on their face was of pure shock. Words like flabbergasted and incredulous did not do it justice.

"Angels?" dad asked looking stunned.

"Yeah, they're a thing. God too apparently but I'd rather not go there," I said.

"Your teacher is a demon sent by the Devil to kill you?" mom asked.

"Yeah, turns out he also killed...my real parents," I said.

"Your friends are werewolves?" dad asked.

"Yeah...except Lydia who as I said is a banshee. That's why she kept showing up at murder scenes."

"And there is evil foxes running around the town?" mom asked.

"Just one. Kira and her mom. But they are good," I said.

"And your...part angel?" dad asked.

"An elioud. My real dad was a nephilim and his father was an angel. Don't know which one yet."

Dad let out a long breath. "It all makes sense. All those times I read in the paper about a mysterious death. Hell the number of time they brought in a corpse that was killed in an unusual way. That Barrow guys had flies come out of his body!"

"Yeah. He tried to kill Kira. She zapped his ass though," I explained.

They were both quiet. What were they supposed to say?

"I...I know this is a lot to take in. But lots of other people know. The sheriff found out a few months back. Scott's mom Melissa is a human and she knows. Alison and her dad are humans. They come from a family of hunters who hunt down supernatural beings. Well...only if they are bad."

"You...you...died?" mom asked, her face whitened and her voice cracked.

I flinched. "It's why my powers activated. My kind are born human and if we are murdered or die in an unnatural way our powers activate."

Mom suddenly flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezed me so hard I felt like Ash was trying to choke me again.

"Oh my baby! My sweet baby boy!"

She pulled back so she could kiss me on the side of the head.

"I knew something was wrong! A mothers instinct is never wrong!"

Dad got up and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"We planned on telling you."

"But the way Jackson treated his parents when he found out. They loved him as if he was their real son and he was so cold and distant with them," mom said.

Mom and Jackson's dad worked at the same law firm as Jackson's dad. So I was sure she knew about Jackson's shitty attitude towards his adoptive family. Even though they raised him since he was a baby he was cold and distant with them, unless he wanted something.

That was one of the reasons why we didn't get along. That and the way he treated Lydia and his ego and god complex.

When he was made the captain of the swim team I was pissed. Bastard worked me and the others to death. But captain or no captain I never took his bullshit and would get right up in his face if he started abusing his position or began to verbally abuse the others on the team.

I nearly got kicked off the team several times but it was worth it.

"I could never treat you like how he treated his parents. I love you. Your my mom and dad."

I wrapped my arm around mom and the other over my dads shoulders.

I looked at their auras and saw love.

Love is a very beautiful color.

"Is Jackson a werewolf?" dad asked. "I remember that incident where he was pronounced dead but somehow showed up alive."

"Yeah he is a werewolf. But first he was a homicidal lizard but Scott and the others helped him."

I tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

For the next several minutes I spoke with them.

I told them more about the supernatural stuff and all the big things that had happened in Beacon Hills that had led to this moment.

The Hale fire. The Darach. The alpha pack. That part was awkward. Telling my parents one of your boyfriends used to be a member of a pack of psycho killer alpha werewolves didn't win Ethan any browny points and I fear he is going to have to try extra hard to gain their approval now.

They were telling me about why they had to adopt.

"When I found out I could have children I was devastated," mom said. "I always wanted a family. I was so close to fulfilling my dream. I had a good job, a wonderful husband, now all I needed was a child and I would be living the American dream."

I placed my hand on hers.

"To find out I couldn't give the man I loved a child...it is a terrible feeling. You feel like less of a woman. Because you can't do the most basic thing a woman can do. At first we considered finding an egg donor for your father."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted your father to have a real child. Not an adopted one. I wanted a little boy or girl running around with his eyes, or his hair or his beautiful mind."

She gave dad a loving smile which he returned.

"I tried to tell her it didn't matter to me if I had a child that was mine or not. As long as we had one we raised together. But it was what she wanted. So we tried finding someone to donate her egg but then we found out I was sterile."

"What?" I asked.

"Ironic I know."

"It seemed like some great big joke. Like life was mocking us," mom said.

"But the same day we found out was also the happiest day of our life. Because that night was the night someone left you on our doorstep," dad said with a happy smile.

I remembered the dream I had. Of a man wearing a blue varsity jacket. How he just vanished from sight before mom and dad had opened up the door.

Was it my father? Ash said he killed him but was that before or after I had been safely hidden away?

"We didn't care where you had come from. We were just happy to finally have a child," dad continued.

"I still remember holding you for the first time. You were so beautiful. I remember the first time you looked at me with those beautiful eyes. My little angel. My Gabriel," mom said her eyes brimming with tears.

I hugged them both.

Even if my some miracle we did defeat the nogitsune I was not sure how we could beat Ash. He was of a higher class then it.

I didn't know how long it would be before he was able to reform. Hopefully long enough for us to stop the nogitsune and get ready for his attack.

But I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to let him win and I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone I loved.

I had humbled him, in destroying his physical body I had shammed him and before he fled I had felt his rage like a burning inferno that could consume the world.

When he did reform he would be out for blood.

My blood.

* * *

 

Danny P.O.V

Alison was dead.

I couldn't believe it. How could she be dead?

She was a hunter, her family had been hunting monsters for generations!

I had tried calling Ethan only for Cora to answer his phone and tell me the twins had been attacked and were being healed by Derek.

I told her about Alison and she told me that Argent had already called and told them.

I told her I would be over to pick up the twins and after we hanged up I grabbed my phone and car keys.

I managed to sneak out without mom or dad catching me and got into my car.

I got in and adjusted my rear view mirror.

But as I brought it into focus I found I was not alone in my car.

Ash was sitting behind me.

"Hey Danny Boy. You look tired. Take a nap."

He let out a long rank breath of air, only it didn't smell like air, it smelled like something crawled into his mouth and died. I found myself gagging and my eyes began to water and it was not long before I passed out.

* * *

 

Ethan P.O.V

I let out a growl of pain as Derek finished cauterizing my wound.

"It should heal in a few hours, assuming whoever shot you doesn't find you before then," he said.

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Cora muttered.

"We need to find Lydia, Danny and Gabe and get the hell out of here," Aiden said standing up.

"You really think they will leave their friends? That they will leave Scott?" Derek asked us.

"This place is a death trap," I said.

"You think it will be any different out there? How many enemies do you have? And what about Gabe? You forgt he attracts supernaturals? Or that he has hell after him?"

"We can protect Gabe. He is learning more and more control of his power and Lydia can warn us when danger approaches," I explained.

"Sounds like someone needs to tuck tail and hide," Cora sneered.

"We all need to hide!" Aiden growled at her. "Alison is dead! Who will be next?"

"What you two don't get about Scott is what he fights for. People. Not just his pack or his family but people. He cares about what happens to others. He believes in the goodness in others and while you two have been fighting for him you haven't been fighting for his cause. When he gets knocked down he gets back up. No matter what he will never stop because he is a true alpha. If you really want redemption then you need to show him you are here for more then power. You need to show you are willing to stay and fight!"

Stay and fight?

Such a different way of thinking from Deucalion. It was always fight or flight with him. Fight those who are weak and in the rare case we find ourselves facing an opponent who is stronger run.

Ever since Scott had given us a second chance we have been trying to change. We developed a reluctant enjoyment of this place thanks to our mates.

And although there was still some tension between us and many of the others we had begun to enjoy being part of a pack that wasn't obsessed with power or killing all the time.

Aiden was a lot more reluctant then me to admit this but that was his nature.

And he was right about Gabe, Danny and Lydia not leaving. They wouldn't.

For us leaving would be easy, especially if they came with us. We have been nomadic for so long it was not easy to set roots here.

It would be easy for us to run, but for them who have lived here their whole lives and have so many loved ones it would be like...like a wolf seperated from his pack.

I looked at Aiden and he nodded. We could share emotions but sometimes I wondered if we could share thoughts as well.

Because I knew he had made a decision. Just like me.

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

Scott and the others had left for the school.

I was still at the Yukimura's getting ready to do the ritual to summon an oni.

Lydia was getting a bad vibe and Stiles needed someone to help carry him around.

We didn't have time to wait for the ritual to finish so I staid here and would catch up with everyone soon. Hopefully with some bad ass back up.

Mom and dad were here. They were not going to miss seeing their son do some occult magic.

Though mom was afraid doing magic might anger God.

Now that she and dad knew angels were real they were both planning on going to church every Sunday from now on and were already planning on getting us baptized.

I was talking on the phone to Ethan. Danny was supposed to come pick him and Aiden up but never showed up.

"I can't get a hold of him. I am worried," he said.

"I will try and get in contact with him. And Ethan. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

I ended the call.

"They're almost there," I said.

"Then we should begin," Noshiko said.

Just then my phone began to ring and when I saw it was Danny calling I apologized and answered.

"Danny whe-"

"Danny can't come to the phone right now. Would you like to leave a message I can be sure he gets it."

All the blood in my veins turned to ice.

"Ash?"

"Didn't think I would stay down for long did you?" he asked with a cold taunting voice.

"How?" I asked.

"How did I reform so fast? Stupid boy, I am not some low level spirit like the nogitsune. I was able to remake a body for myself an hour after our fight. I am ready for round two. How about you?"

"I beat you once and I will do it again!" I hissed.

He chuckled. "You can't beat me! You may have destroyed my body but don't get cocky. I was just playing with you before boy but now I am done playing. I am going to make you pay for the shame you brought me this night!"

"Where is Danny?" I asked.

"A little tied up but alive. For the moment. The whole kidnapping thing worked great the first time and I decided to go for one of your other halves. You have nice taste in men by the way. One damaged alpha werewolf and a mortal of royal blood who posses the spark."

I didn't know what he meant by Danny having royal blood or about him being a spark.

"But it's time this ends and end it will. I swear by the nine circles it will end this night! I know your friends are going after the nogitsune. But what they don't know is while they are on their way to the school the nogitsune has unleashed the oni on the town."

"What!"

The hospital, the police station, even the emissary domain has been laid siege. All of Scott McCalls friends and loved ones have been poisoned by the oni and if he is not stopped then they will die. But that has nothing to do with us. We have oue own fight. Come to the nemeton, or else I will send you Danny's pretty head. In a box!"

The call ended.

"We need to do this now!" I yelled at Noshiko.

"Gabe what is it?" dad asked.

"The nogitsune has sent the oni after the people Scott cares about and Ash has Danny!"

"But you destroyed him. We saw it!" mom said.

"He is a greater spirit. Unlike the nogitsune the loss of his physical form would only be a hindrance. For him to have reformed so quickly he must be powerful!"

"And I am going to need back up dealing with him. Let's do this!"

I sat on my knees across from her. She had pulled up an old cloth with a sigil filled with Japanese Kanji.

She placed several bowels filled with herbs on the cloth.

She began to chant in Japanese and I could feel something in the air stir.

I looked to Mr. Yukimura and my parents but they didn't seem to be bothered, at least not how I was.

I felt a strange foreboding dread. I felt like I was lost in the woods, alone in the dark. But knowing I was not alone something was in the dark watching me. Becoming more and more aware of me the more noise I made.

Smoke began to rise from the bowels on top of the cloth and I watched as some of it entered Noshikos mouth and nose.

Then she opened her eyes and I gasped, I heard mom let out a terrified shriek.

Noshikos eyes were glowing. Not like how Kira's did but they glowed like the fires of hell.

"I am Yama," she spoke in a deep and horse voice. "Judger of the dead, ruler of the narakas and tounge ripper. Why have you summoned me?"

"I...I...want to use an oni...sir," I said respectfully.

The aura that surrounded Noshiko was...I could not describe it. It was not exactly malevolent like Ash's. But it wasn't pleasant either. It was merciless and burned with a terrible rage.

And in that aura there was a man. A man with more then one form, one moment I saw him as being blue skinned with four arms dressed in golden jewels, then he was a stern faced sharp eyes and red skinned wearing Chinese styled robes and headpiece. One of his forms reminded me of the mountain oni as it had the same blue skin and three eyes and muscled frame, only that form had severed heads attached to it's belt.

"You seek to use oni like the kitsune?" it asked with what I hoped was humor. "Very well. And what little angel shall you exchange in return?"

It chuckled and the surprised look on my face.

"Do not be surprised. I see through lies. This is not your true form. This is just a disguise you wear to fit in with mortals. Reveal yourself to me so we may further our transaction, after all you see the real me."

I took a deep breath. I took off my shirt, my blue pleather jacket had been torn when I summoned my wings last time.

This time when I summoned them I could feel them slowly crawl out of my back, bleeding out of my skin like sweat.

I heard my parents and Mr. Yukimura gasp. My wings were of the purest white and crystalline like. As if someone had carved them from diamonds. They glowed with a soft illumination and I could feel the overwhelming aura recede...just a little.

Yama smiled. It looked so wrong on Noshiko's face. It was as if someone was using her face as a mask. It reminded me of the nogitsune using Stiles body.

"It has been a very long time since your kind walked this earth. A very long time. When your power first manifested it was felt throughout all the infernal realms. The Star of Morning was enraged to learn you lived."

"I know. I got a lot of enemies and I need help defeating them. The nogitsune has taken control of Noshiko's oni. I need some of my own to fight them. Or at least something stronger."

"Something stronger you say? Very well. In return for one oni samurai from the shadow clan I demand ten feathers."

"Wait, just one?" I asked.

"Believe me, one will be more then enough to handle the oni this wench used."

"What if I give you fifty feathers for five samurai oni?" I asked.

It shook Noshiko's head.

"I only have one available right now. The rest have either been purchased or rented. I won't be getting any new oni in for a while. It is my best deal. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Ten feathers for one oni samurai," I said

I plucked ten feathers from my wings. I winced a little at the sharp but brief pain I felt as I pulled them off.

I placed them on the table and the smoke from the bowels moved like a serpent and covered them. They vanished from sight and Yama laughed.

"It is done. Good luck to you boy. Your going to need it."

"Wait where is my-"

The aura suddenly vanished and Noshiko fell back.

Mr. Yukimura quickly went to help his wife.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I pulled my wings back and put my shirt back on.

"Noshiko, are you alright?" Mr. Yukimura asked his wife.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were possessed by Yama!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "He spoke through me?!"

He nodded.

"He never appears. Not even to speak through a vessel! He must have truly wanted what you had to come here himself."

"I think I got jibbed. I gave him ten feathers for one samurai," I grumbled.

"Yama is always fair and he never lies. If he gave you one samurai for ten feathers then he will keep his word," Noshiko said.

"Then where is-"

Suddenly I felt a rush of air behind me. Everyone gasped and I turned around. A black smoke was rising from the ground. A figure rose out of the darkness, first a pair of luminescent green eyes and then the smoke dissipated and there was a six foot tall samurai wearing black armor.

It had a long club like weapon with blunt metal objects embedded in it and a kitana like Kira's only bigger that hung in a scabbard around it's waist.

"Are you the one who paid for my services?" it asked in a dark echoey voice.

"Umm...yep," I said.

It bent to one knee and bowed his head.

"Then by the code of the oni tribe and by the will of Lord Yama I do pledge myself to you until you see fit to release me from my duty. I am Karasu."

"Oh...awesome," I said.

"What are my orders? Point me in the direction of your enemies and I will ground them to dust," he said.

What should I do?

I could send him to help the others but I will definitely need his help fighting Ash.

But if I don't send him to Scott and the others they could die.

But if I don't bring him to help Danny then...I know what I have to do.

"Take me to the nemeton," I told him.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

I felt so weak.

Each breath I took was more and more painful.

But I had to keep going. I refused to die until this was over.

The four of us arrived at the school. I could feel the nogitsune was here. Maybe it was because it was using a copy of me or maybe it was because it had possessed me. Either way there was a connection between me and it now.

"Guys, before we go inside. If killing me kills it then let me die," I said.

"The plan is to save you. And that is what were going to do," Scott said firmly. "I won't loose anyone else."

I tried not to let the shame show. But it burned my gut like an acid.

"Let's do this," Scott said, his eyes flashed red.

We walked through the doors of the school. Only to find ourselves in a snow covered Japanese garden.

"This is new," I said.

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

The four of us walked the main stairs, walking through the tunnel that led to the fields of the school.

I could smell Scott and the others, they were already here. But the one scent that stuck out above all others was Stiles, the arcid smell of pain was strongest on him.

The nogitsune sat at the middle of the stairs with two oni standing higher above him.

I place the box on the ground. Making sure he could see it clearly.

"How ironic. A former alpha leading his baby sister and two sociopaths," it taunted.

"I may not be an alpha but I can still fight like one I snarled.

I let out a roar and the oni raised their swords and jumped down the steps, landing on their feet and charged at us.

The fight was on.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

We walked to the center of the garden.

My skin developed goosebumps from the cold air.

As if I wasn't cold enough already.

"We're going to kill all of them Stiles." we turned to see the nogitsune walked out, his strut was like some inhuman moon walk. "One by one," he whispered showing his razor teeth in a wicked smile

Four oni appear surrounding us.

"We are in a state of life and death now."

"Bardo," Lydia said.

"You are dying Stiles as is everyone you care for. I've captured all the territories on the board. The hospital, the sheriff station, the animal clinic."

He walked towards us and pointed a finger at me.

"Seppuku is where a samurai will stab himself in the stomach to disembowel himself. But it is the samurais trusted friend. His kaishakunin who would then finish him by beheading-he then pointed a finger at Scott- And unless you perform the role of kaishakunin. If you do not kill Stiles. Then they all will die."

"Why?" I asked.

It smiled. "To win the game."

* * *

 

Danny P.O.V

When I woke I was on top of a large tree stump and my arms and legs were tied with rope.

"Sleeping beauty weeks," a voice sneered.

Ash was standing next to the stump.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The nemeton. I am sure you have heard about it."

He ran his hand across the surface of the stump, close to my face.

"Fascinating things the nemetons. They are called many things and take many shapes. Some are trees. Some are lakes. Some can even take the shape of a single flower. They exist on multiple planes at the same time and are kind of like air vent for spiritual energy. Over the centuries mankind learned of the potential of the nemeton. Some revered them and worshiped them as gods. Others sought to use them for their own purposes. As is the way of humans. You'll plunder anything if you can gain something from it."

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because when Gabe gets here I am going to sacrifice him on the nemeton. By spilling innocent blood on this sacred power I will taint the land with darkness. You think this town is bad now? Once I further the taint left on it by the darach the darkness will seep into the people. It will be a slow process but within several years the crime rate will shoot through the roof. Beacon Hills will become a feeding ground for demons."

"I wouldn't count on that!"

I looked up. Gabe stood on the edge of the woods. His eyes glaring at Ash.

"So you came?" Ash asked.

Gabe nodded.

"And you came alone? How sweet."

Ash stood and moved so he stood in front of me and the nemeton.

"You have a good heart Gabe. Just like your parents. Would you like to know how they died?"

"I'd rather you let Danny go," Gabe said.

"Your father fought us. It was me and two other of my brothers from the pit. By that point we had already killed your mother. Your father went mad with grief. He ran off with you and we chased him but when we found him you were nowhere to be found. And he refused to tell us where you were. Even when we tried torturing him."

Gabe's mouth clenched tight.

 _Don't listen to him!_ I thought. _He is just trying to get inside your head._

"It must have been your grandfather. How else could you have been hidden so well from us for all these years? But I never did understand why he took your father with him when he hid you. Oh well it doesn't matter."

Ash spread his hands and a wicked red fire appeared in his hand.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Get Danny out of here, take him to his home safely then go help my friends fight the oni and nogitsune," Gabe said.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"Wasn't talking to you dick," Gabe said with a smirk.

There was a puff of black smoke behind Ash.

There was giant wearing black samurai armor. Ash spun around but the giant hit him with a club. Sending him flying back into the air.

"Go!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe!" I yelled.

We shared a look and I saw in his eyes that he was ready to die.

Again.

"No!" I yelled reaching out for him.

The samurai touched my shoulder and suddenly I was enveloped by black smoke and a terrible cold feeling.

Then I was back home.

"Take me back!" I yelled at the creature.

"Be still mortal," it said with impatience. It pulled out a small knife and cut my bindings, "my lord ordered me to bring you to safety. Once I have gone to help your friends I will return to help him. Assuming he survives that long."

Before I could say anything else he vanished in a puff of smoke.

I cursed and ran back outside to my car. It was still unlocked and the keys were still in the ignition.

I started it up and began to drive. I didn't know where the nemeton was, but I had to try and find it. I couldn't let Gabe do this on his own. I wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

 

Derek P.O.V

Four of us against four oni made things more even.

But that didn't mean the fight was easy. They had their swords, their skills and it was impossible to injure the damn things.

No matter how many times we clawed them it had no effect, it was like attacking darkness.

But we were wasting time, we had to get the box to Scott, without it he couldn't capture the nogitsune.

"Get the box!" I yelled to Aiden.

He pushed his oni to the side and ran for the box, but before he could get to it the oni he had been fighting appeared in a cloud of black smoke in front of him, sword raised high.

"I hate ninjas," he growled, his eyes glowed red.

We continued to fight, the nogitsune watched with a grin on his face that mirrored Stiles own grin, except his grin was much more sinister.

We continued to fight the oni, Cora got back handed by the oni she was fighting and fell to the ground.

It stood over her and raised it's sword.

"Cora!" I yelled.

Suddenly an arrow hit it right on the chest, there was a flash of green light and it exploded in black smoke.

I looked up and saw Argent holding a crossbow. Isaac appeared and helped Cora stand up. I saw the nogitsune get up and run off.

"Get the box to Scott!" I yelled to Isaac.

He nodded and took the box and ran for the school.

The rest of us continued to fight the remaining oni. I don't know how Argent was doing it but hit arrows were somehow killing the oni.

Soon there was only one left, he fired it at the last oni but it blocked it with it's sword.

"Grab the arrow! It's the last one!" Argent yelled.

Aiden who was the closest to the arrow ran to grab it, but the oni was already making it's way to grab it.

He managed to grab it, but the oni was already there, sword held for a single, deadly thrust just Aiden was about to jab it into it's stomach.

But then there was an explosion of black smoke and at first I thought Aiden killed it. But when the smoke cleared I saw a massive creature in black samurai armor holding the smaller oni by it's arms, it's feet kicked around helplessly in the air.

"Sorry for this cousin, but business is business," the samurai said.

Aiden brought his hand back and stabbed the oni with the arrow and like the others it vanished.

"Looks like I arrived in time to save you boy," the samurai spoke.

"The hell are you?" Aiden asked it backing away.

"Karasu of the shadow oni clan. Here as per the terms of my contract with Gabriel Welkin."

"Gabe?" Ethan asked.

"The half-breed summoned me and I came to help, though it would appear I was not needed. Now I muct go and assist my master before the archdemon kills him."

Karasu disappeared leaving all of us staring at each other in shock.

"We need to go help Scott," Argent said.

Just then Ethan's phone began to ring.

"It's Danny," he said after checking the id.

He answered the phone and I could hear Danny on the other line.

"Ethan it's me!" he said in a panicked tone.

"Danny whats wrong? Where is Gabe?" Ethan asked.

"I was kidnapped by Ash! He made Gabe come alone and there was this samurai looking thing and it took me back to my place. Ethan he's fighting Ash at the nemeton!"

"Where are you?" Ethan asked.

"Trying to find Gabe!"

"What?!" Ethan yelled.

"I won't let him die! Not again Ethan!"

"Danny you can't find it just stay home!"

"No, he needs me."

Danny ended the call.

Ethan let out a roar and Aiden placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get Scott," I said.

We quickly ran to the school to get Scott, hopefully they have dealt with the nogitsune. Because if we don't get to Gabe in time I doubt we can save him.

* * *

 

Stiles P.O.V

Scott and Kira fought the oni while Lydia and I watched.

I felt so tired, just watching the batle made me feel tired.

The nogitsune watched, it's mouth twisted into a sneer.

Scott and Kira were outnumbered, fighting one oni was impossible but fighting four was a death sentence.

Kira was showing amazing skill with her sword, but one of the oni managed to knock it to the ground where is slid across the floor close to Lydia and I.

Scott ran over to help Kira but I walked over to the sword and picked it up.

I had to end this, if the nogitsune and I were connected maybe if I died I could take the damn thing with me!

"Stiles no!" Scott yelled seeing me with the sword.

"Let him fall on his sword Scott," the nogitsune cackled. "Go ahead Stiles, give up the game."

I should do it, I should just drive this sword through my chest! So why am I hesitating?

Because I know the nogitsune better then anyone. It's been in my head for all this time. But when you have an evil fox spirit inside your mind you learn how to think like a trickster.

And this doesn't make sense. If this really is bardo I can understand why I am here, but Scott overcame his darkness and Lydia and Kira didn't make the sacrifice to the nemeton.

It was a sadist, it enjoyed tormenting people. Making them feel pain and regret.

Something in the reflection of the blade caught my eye.

It was a school desk.

"You have no moves left Stiles," it said, but there was something in it's voice. A slight tremor.

In that moment I realized this was all a trick. How many times have we danced to it's tune? How many times have we allowed ourselves to fall prey to it's manipulations?

Well not this time!

"I do have a move left," I said. I tossed Kira who easily caught her sword. "A divine move!"

The nogitsune snarled at me.

"Guys stop fighting!" I said to Scott and Kira. "It's not real! It's just an illusion...trust me!"

Scott and Kira shared a look. Kira lowered her sword and we all began to walk to the Japanese doors.

The oni raised their swords and began to slash at us. God it felt so real, every cut hurt and even the blood that began to flow from the wounds felt real.

But with each blow my confidence grew, if these things wanted to they could behead anyone of us. But all they did was cut us.

After what felt like an eternity we walked up to the nogitsune and Scott pushed him aside from the doors and opened them. We walked through and found ourselves inside the school.

The cuts and wounds were gone, there was not so much as a scratch on us.

"We won," Scott said.

Suddenly he was slammed so hard into a lock it caused the door to bed. The nogitsune then backhanded Kira, knocking her to the floor.

I knew right away it was the real one, I could feel it.

He began to walk to us, his eyes turned a sickly pale yellow and his teeth morphed into razor sharp daggers and several tails grew from behind his back.

"Divine move, divine move, you think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old! You can't kill me!" he rambled.

Foxfire glowed over his hands. I could feel his dark power and knew he was done with tricks.

A kitsune like a fox will run from a fight, it will sneak and hide, relying on it's brilliant mind. But when cornered, when desperate it will bare it's fangs and bite and claw.

The nogitsune was tired of running, enraged we had beaten it it was ready to unleash the full scale of it's one-thousand years worth of power.

"But we can change you," Lydia said with a cold smile.

He looked at her in confusion.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf," I added.

Scott suddenly jumped him from behind, biting him on the arm.

"NO!" it scrammed.

It's fox features melted away as he struggled to get Scott to let him go. But then Kira ran him through with her sword.

It opened it's mouth and a fly came out, the true form of the nogitsune, abandoning it's host.

It flew down the hall and just as it looked like it was going to get away Isaac appeared, trapping it in the wooden container.

The nogitsunes body began to twitch and crack as if it were made from dried clay and collapsed into dust on the floor.

In that moment I felt a surged of power enter me and I fell to the floor.

Scott and the girls called my name. Thinking I was unconscious or worse dying, but in truth I was more alive now then I had been before as my stolen life returned to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at them all. "We're alive," I said.

Scott got a pained look on his face and I cursed myself for my stupidity.

"Yeah, we're all okay," he said.

They helped me up and Isaac walked up to us.

"I figured out how Alison killed the oni. Silver," he said. "She had been making silver arrowheads when she figured it out. All those years ago her dad fired a silver bullet at one of the oni. It didn't kill it because it passed through it's face. It's like poison to them. It has to stay in."

"So the oni are dead?" Scott asked.

"They should be," Isaac said.

Just then Derek and the others came running in through the doors.

"Gabe is in danger!" Ethan yelled.

* * *

 

Danny P.O.V

As I drove I passed a man wearing a blue varsity jacket who was walking along the road.

He tried to get me to stop but I ignored him, I didn't have time to give anyone a ride.

I didn't know where the nemeton was but if I was lucky then Gabe had his cell with him. I just hope to God his GPS is on

I reached for my cell and dialed Ethans number first, we were going to need lots of help.

After a few rings he answered.

"Ethan it's me!" I said.

"Danny whats wrong? Where is Gabe?" Ethan asked.

"I was kidnapped by Ash! He made Gabe come alone and there was this samurai looking thing and it took me back to my place. Ethan he's fighting Ash at the nemeton!"

Another guy was walking along the road wearing a similar blue varsity jacket like the last one. He too tried to get me to stop but like the other one I ignored him.

"Where are you?" Ethan asked.

"Trying to find Gabe!" I yelled

"What?!" Ethan yelled, anger clearly in his voice.

"I won't let him die! Not again Ethan!" I yelled back just as angry.

"Danny you can't find it just stay home!"

"No, he needs me."

I ended the call. I then activated the app I had installed in everyone's phones that allowed us to monitor eachothers locations.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Gabe still had his phone. Now all I had to do was get to him in time.

I knew I stood less of a chance against Ash then Gabe did. But I refused to let him die. We already lost Alison, I can't stand the thought of Gabe dying next.

Another guy stood alongside the road, same jacket as the others and I swear to God he looked like the other two.

"The hell," I said watching as he disappeared in the darkness of my rear view mirror.

I set my eyes back on the road and let out a scream.

Someone was on the middle of the road!

I hit the breaks and came within an inch of the idiot.

He did not even flinch.

"Are you fucking stupid! Move!" I screamed honking my horn.

He calmly held up his hand and the horn stopped working.

I stared at the wheel then at him.

I then realized this man, with the blue varsity jacket looked just like all the guys I had passed, because he was the same as them.

He calmly walked to the side of my car. The door opened for him, as if some invisible force had opened it.

He got in and the door shut.

"You know, if you see the same person trying to wave you done, you might want to stop and see what they want," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands tightened around the wheel.

"Zadkiel," he answered.

His eyes were amber with flecks of blue in them. Just like Gabe's eyes. His hair was black and curly, his face smooth and flawless, as if someone had airbrushed his face. He looked like a Greek statue made into a living human being.

He looked to be in his early twenties, but his eyes shined with an ageless wisdom and serenity no human possessed.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Trying to get to Gabriel before Astaroth kills him. Unfortunately I am restricted to going there the slow way. If I tried to get there in my celestial form Astaroth would sense me and flee before I could arrive and give him a proper smiting."

"What?" I asked.

"Just drive."

He waved his hand and the car shifted into drive and I felt the gas peddle move.

We lurched forward and I put my foot back on the gas peddle.

"After a few miles your going to want to turn right. We'll have to hurry, I fear Gabriel is paying the price for his bravery."

"Why do you want to help Gabe?" I asked.

"Because, he's my grandson," he answered

* * *

 

Gabe P.O.V

"You filthy mongrel!" Ash roared as he punched me in the face.

Blood flew in an arch from my mouth.

I don't know how long we had been doing this, ever since Karasu took Danny away Ash has been beating the shit out of me.

It was all raw violence, every blow was like I was being hit a speeding truck. But the wounds always healed.

He was punishing me for my defiance, making me feel pain before he went in for the kill.

"Do you have any idea how much humiliation you have brought me!" he roared.

He punched me in the gut. I felt all the wind escape my body, quickly followed by a gush of blood.

"I will be the laughingstock of hell for centuries! All because I let one half-breed humiliate me!"

He backhanded me and I went flying through the air. I landed on my back and lay there, trying to catch my breath and let myself heal.

I could hear him stomping over to me, his footfalls shook the very earth itself.

Once he got close enough I sat up and raised my hand and fired a blast of angel fire. He raised his hand and caught it. He gritted his teeth and there was a foul smell like rotten meat being roasted over a sulfurous pit.

His hand was smoking and his flesh was blackened and blistered.

"That fucking hurt!" he hissed.

He flexed his hand and it cracked, the sores and blisters burst leaking puss which burned and blackened the grass where it fell.

But it slowly began to heal.

"I am no demon of the pit boy. I was once an angel of the lord! Celestial flame isn't as effective against me!"

He brought his foot back and kicked my in the rib. I once more found myself airborn and when I hit the ground I cried out in pain.

I was fairly certain I just broke a few ribs.

Suddenly I felt movement in my side and could feel the ribs popping back into place.

And now I am certain my ribs just fixed themselves.

"I am going to enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece!" Ash seethed.

Suddenly there was an explosion of black smoke and Karasu appeared.

"I returned your lover to his domain and went to help your comrades as ordered, though the battle was mostly over. I was rather disappointed as I had hoped to have a good fight."

His gaze landed on Ash who looked less then impressed at Karasu.

"Though I do believe my skills will be better spent here."

"Kill him!" I ordered.

"With pleasure!"

Karasu drew his sword, a long black kitana with a wicked curve.

Karasu raised the sword then rushed at Ash. He raised his sword and was about to cut him in two. But then Ash swiped his hand upwards, from Karasus crotch all the way to the top of his head, cleaving him in two.

He fell apart, landing on either side of Ash and the severed pieces vanished in smoke.

"Some investment that was," I muttered.

Ash raised his hand and I suddenly found myself floating in the air.

He moved me so I was over the nemeton and then slammed me on top of the trunk.

He raised me up, then slamned me down again. Over and over, each time a flash of white burst through my vision as pain wrecked my body.

By the time he was done I was a bloody mess and felt like every bone in my body was broken.

My blood seeped out onto the nemeton, I watched as it slowly was absorbed into it and I could feel it begin to pulse and throb. As if drinking my blood was making it stronger.

"You feel that?" Ash asked walking over to me. "It is feeding on your blood. It is still regenerating, your filthy blood is like fertilizer for it."

He didn't have to tell me that, the first time I had seen the nemeton as a spirit I saw the power flowing through it. But now I could feel it washing over me like scalding hot water.

I could sense the nemetons feelings. It was hungry. So angry. Once it was mighty and stood proud in the woods. But then it had been cut down and only had a flicker of it's old strength.

But then it had been fed life, offerings were made to it like days of old. Now it was slowly regaining it's power and in time would once more stand tall and proud.

It liked my blood. It was a sweet offering unlike anything it had ever tasted. Like a fine wine.

"I will murder you, your death will darken the nemetons power and Beacon Hills will soon become a festering ground for evil. How does it feel to know your death will bring death and darkness to your home for generations to come?"Ash asked with a sneer.

I responded by spitting blood in his face and was satisfied with him howling in pain as my blood burned him like acid.

"Damn you!" he roared.

His fingers turned into sharp talons. He raised it right where my heart was.

"DIE!"

I thought of my parents, I thought of Danny and Ethan and all my friends. I hope they were able to defeat the nogitsune. I hope they all managed to survive.

"STOP!" a voice yelled.

Ash froze, his talons barely and inch from my chest.

"It can't be!" he hissed. He turned around and looked across the field.

Danny stood next to a stranger wearing a blue varsity jacket. He looked very familiar.

"Zadkiel!" Ash spat.

"Astaroth. The years have not been kind to you," he said cooly. "Now if you would kindly back away from my grandson."

Wait...grandson?

Ash spun around, his hand came down to my chest. Suddenly Zadkiel appeared, gripping Ash's arm.

"What did I just say?" Zadkiel asked.

He tossed Ash away. Ash went flying through the air and hit several trees.

He leaned down and touched my and in an instant the pain vanished and all my wounds were gone.

"Keep your lover safe Gabriel. I can't protect him from this battle and fight Astaroth as well," he said.

He turned and began to walk towards Ash while Danny came running over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked checking me for any injuries.

"I'm fine, how did you get here?" I asked him.

"Your GPS," he said giving me a stern look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said sheepishly.

Before he could chastise me there was a flash of light.

Ash was walking towards us. His mortal form was gone, the only thing that stood between us and him was Zadkiel. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the ground. His whole body glowed with a purple aura.

"Today I avenge my son and daughter inlaw," he said.

A pair of wings grew from his back, like mine they were like diamonds that shined like a son, illuminating the who area.

"You are no longer a part of the host Zadkiel!" Ash spat, flinching from the light.

"Maybe, but unlike you and the others I did not fall from pride no lust. I fell because of love. That makes me more angel then you, you filthy mutation!"

Ash let out a war cry and flew at Zadkiel. Slamming into him with enough force to cause the whole area to shake.

They moved like lightning. Unpredictable and deadly. And there power flowed forth unbound and unrestrained.

I could feel it the infernal power of the archdemon Astaroth and the celestial power of the fallen angel Zadkiel.

Danny moaned and I could feel the force of their power was overwhelming him. It was bad for me to feel it but I could withstand it thanks to my angelic blood but Danny was just a mortal.

I summoned my wings and wrapped them around us like a blanket. Danny let out a gasp as my wings shielded him from the creatures that fought.

All we could do was watch from the safety of my wings. Witnessing first hand what a batle between heavon and hell could be like.

The two of them wrestled with one another. Locked, hand-to-hand.

"You will fail him just as you failed his parents Zadkiel! Even if you manage to defeat me another will take my place!" Ash spat.

"And he will meet the same fate you are about to meet!" Zadkiel spat in turn.

Zadkiel looked at me over Ash's shoulder and I could hear him speaking inside my head.

_Gabriel, attack him from behind!_

Saying a quick apology to Danny I stood up and flew at Ash, with a single flap of my wings I was soaring through the air. I brought my fist back and with all my strength I shoved my and through his back until I felt the thing he called a heart under my fingers.

Ash let out a roar that was like a T-Rex.

I leaned my face forawrd and whispered in his ear.

"That was for my parents you son of a bitch! All of them!"

"Goodbye Astaroth. I dare say Lucifer is going to be very displeased with you. Tell him I said hi would you."

Zadkiel plunged his own fist into Ash's chest and I felt his hand wrap around mine.

"Light him up," Zadkiel said.

Together we both unleashed our fire.

There was a flash of light so brilliant it blinded even me, Ash continued to scream and I watched as his body was vaporized. But it did not just burn him physically, like before I saw his true spiritual self, I did not have the power to banish him back to hell, but with the combined power of my grandfather there was more then enough energy to send him flying back to the pit.

The light died down and Ash was gone.

Zadkiel was holding my hand, but he was staring up at the sky.

"You are avenged my son."

"He's not dead is he?" I asked

"Astaroth? No. But we have dispersed his spirit enough that it will be a long time before he can manifest again. Don't worry you won't be seeing him again for a very long time."

"So your my grandfather huh?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Heh...you look way to young."

"I'm older then I look."

"Okay...I think I am going to collapse now."

I don't know if it was the beating or the little light show I just did. But a crushing wave of exhausting overwhelmed me and the last thing I saw was the sky and the sound of someone shouting my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Zadkiel explains the origins of the nephilim and the story about Gabe's parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: This chapter we finally learn about what happened to Gabe's parents and he must make a tough decision.

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 12

Gabe P.O.V

I opened my eyes.

I felt absolutely tired.

I was in my room laying on my bed, someone had pulled the covers over me.

The memories came flooding back to me, Alison dying, summoning Karasu, getting my ass beat by Ash and then my grandfather Zadkiel appeared to help me.

Holy shit I met my grandfather...whose an angel!

Just then the door opened and mom came in.

"Your awake!" she said happily.

She quickly made her way over to me and hugged me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It's just about noon," she said. "I called your school to tell them you won't be in today."

Shit, after everything that has happened I deserve a day off from school. I don't know how Scott and the others were able to deal with crazy hunters and monsters and still be able to get their homework done.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"That I know of yes. Danny and Ethan are downstairs waiting for you," she said.

"Is dad home?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Apparently those...oni things attacked the hospital last night. A lot of people were killed or injured. Your father didn't want to go but he was needed."

"It's okay. I understand," I said.

I tried to stand up but I felt so heavy, as if my body was made of lead. Mom helped me downstairs where Danny and Ethan sat on the couch watching tv. They were both holding hands and I could tell from the looks on their faces they were happy.

The nogitsune was gone and so was Ash. We were all alive.

Well...almost all of us.

They stood up when they heard mom and me coming down the stairs and helped her carry me to the couch.

She went to go make something to eat and once she was out of the room I found myself being hugged and kissed on both sides.

"I'm happy to see you to," I said with a smile.

Danny moved back and smacked me on top of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I had to save you," I said rubbing my head.

"You tried to fight him on your own!" Danny angrily stated.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you Danny," I said.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Then he kissed me on top of the head.

"You giant idiot," he murmured.

"So what happened at the school?" I asked.

Ethan told me the story, Danny rested his head on my shoulder while Ethan's hand played with my hair.

Apparently Isaac realized how Alison killed the oni.

Silver.

The one thing werewolves are supposed to fear but in truth are not hurt by is the one thing a oni can be killed by.

Apparently when Alison was making silver molds for her arrow heads she remembered the story of her fathers encounter with the oni. She realized his silver bullet had hurt the oni but didn't kill it because it had gone right through it's head.

Silver is like poison to them it has to stay in their body. A job an arrow is perfect for.

Argent and Isaac had showed up and with the arrows Alison had made were able to finish the oni.

Scott had bitten the nogitsune and Kira stabbed him through the heart and he tried to flee his vessel in the form of a fly, only to be captured by Isaac using the container.

They then fled the school to get to the nemeton. By the time they arrived they found me unconscious being held by Zadkiel.

Ethan had assumed he was Ash in another form and jumped the gun and attacked him.

"You attacked my grandfather?" I asked him.

He got a sour look on his face. "No."

Danny chuckled.

"Zadkiel back handed him and sent him to the ground."

Ethan's jaw tensed and I knew his pride was hurt from being taken down so easily. "He hits harder then Ennis ever did."

I kissed his cheek and the tension in his jaw went down a little.

"Your grandfather is really intense," Danny said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He said he needed to purify the nemeton, what ever that means. He promised he would be back tonight to talk to you," Ethan explained.

"How is Stiles?" I asked.

"He's fine. Once the nogitsune was taken out it was like his health returned," Danny said.

"So it's finally over," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Argent and Isaac are planning on leaving after Alison's funeral. Their going to hide the nogitsune somewhere it will never escape. Chris apparently knows some people in France who collect dangerous objects and keep them contained," Danny said.

"And tonight we are celebrating here," Ethan said.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your parents have invited everyone. The Hales, the Silinski's, the McCalls, the Yukimura's, even Deaton and his sister asked to come."

"Really?" I asked.

That was one hell of a gathering. Even the mysterious Deaton and Marian were coming.

"I think they are more interested in meeting your grandfather," Danny explained. "After all, it's not every day you meet an angel."

* * *

Later that day I stood in a crowded living room.

Everyone was really here.

Derek and his sister were talking to Argent and Isaac in the corner. Isaac held a bag and refused to let go of it. We all knew what was in it but no one commented on it.

Stiles refused to go anywhere near Isaac, or rather what was in the bag.

Kira's parents were talking to Deaton and his sister while Kira was with Scott who was talking to his mom. Melissa was walking with a bit of a limp. She had been cut by an oni blade but with the nogitsune defeated she was okay.

I did notice every once in a while Scott would find a way to touch her and draw as much pain from her as he could. Melissa didn't seem to notice, Scott was being careful to make sure she didn't notice because she would surly berate him for doing so.

Mom and dad were talking to Stiles dad, they were asking him for advice on the whole supernatural thing and asking how they could help.

Stiles was talking to with Lydia and Aiden. From what I could hear Malia was enrolled at school today.

Danny and Ethan were hovering over me, as they had been doing all day. I was still a bit tired but I felt better then I had earlier.

"Are you okay?" I asked Danny.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your aura...it's changed," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He has noticed your spark has activated."

Ethan jumped off the couch and spun around, growling.

"Down boy, don't make me put you in your place again," Zadkiel said giving Ethan a stern look.

The whole room went quiet.

I stood up and placed my hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"He doesn't like being sneaked up on," I said coming to Ethan's defense.

Now that I wasn't in danger I was able to get a better view of Zadkiel.

It seemed wrong to call him grandpa, he looked like he was in his early twenties. I could see a lot of myself in him. The eyes and the curly black hair. But he was taller then me by five inches and he had a thicker frame, not fat just muscular. His skin was cream colored where mine was pale.

He still wore a blue varsity jacket and a violet colored shirt underneath that.

He carried a bag in his left hand.

"Point taken. I hope I did not keep everyone waiting. When I learned your mother decided to throw a party I flew to Italy after I finished purifying the nemeton. I went to a particular vineyard that makes some excellent wine."

"You flew to Italy?" I asked.

"It's not that far," he said with a shrug.

He turned around and I saw a pair of white wings inside a halo with the words Team Angel written beneath them.

He walked over to mom and dad who were giving him an awestruck look as he handed them the bag.

"Luke, Gina. I apologize for involving you in this mess. But I knew you would be perfect for raising Gabe."

"Th-Thank you. He is perfect," dad said shaking his hand.

"Far from it. He is loving and loyal but he is a bit vain."

"I'm right here!" I glowered at him.

Zadkiel looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him.

"Well, shall we eat?" he asked.

* * *

Apparently angels did indeed fact eat food.

"It's not a necessity like it for us like it is for you mortals. Even when we are in physical form. When we eat it is for fun," Zadkiel had said.

There were so many people we all had to literally sit shoulder to shoulder.

Everyone was quietly eating, but we were all watching Zadkiel. It was obvious everyone wanted to ask him a slew of questions.

But no one dared ask.

Zadkiel either didn't noticed or was really good at ignoring the intensity of the looks he was getting.

I wonder what his aura looked like?

Before I could even think about doing it he gave me a sharp look.

"Don't even think about it Gabriel, there are some things even your kind shouldn't see," he said sternly.

"What was he going to do?" dad asked from the head of the table, looking from me to Zadkiel.

"He was going to use his _sight_ to try and peer into my aura. It probably wouldn't kill him but I doubt his eyes bursting into flames would be suitable for the dinner table."

"What are you telepathic or something?" I asked.

"Yes," he answer truthfully.

 _I'm thinking of a number between one and ten_ I thought.

"Your not thinking of a number, your thinking about the color green. And about how Ethan has a slightly better jawline then his brother Aiden."

"Shit!" I muttered.

Ethan just grinned and rubbed his chin while Aiden scowled at me.

"What? At least your jaw isn't uneven like Scott's," I said.

"It is?!" Scott asked looking alarmed.

"I think you have a nice jaw," Kira said then blushed when she realized what she said.

Scott just smiled at her and her blush intensified.

"That is true," I said.

Danny gave me a look.

"What? You think Stiles is cute."

"I knew it!" Stiles said victoriously.

Zadkiel finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Now, I know you all have a lot of questions. As I sad I can hear your thoughts. But I need to make it clear I will only answer questions that pertain to Gabriel and his history. I will not answer your questions about God or his nature or the other great questions your kind has pondered on since it's creation. There are things mankind must learn on their own without the interference of higher power. Even fallen ones."

"You said you didn't fall for pride or lust. But love," I said remembering his talk with Ash.

He nodded.

"It is time for you to know of your roots Gabriel. But know had it not been for your awakening I would have never come to you in person. You were far safe in your ignorance. Even as a human Lucifer would have done everything to see you dead so all I could do was leave you here."

He took a deep breath, everyone had stopped eating to listen to his story.

"I guess you could say this story begins a long time ago. During the early days of creation we angels walked the earth, the whole thing was our playground. Though it did not have the splendor of heaven it had it's own delights. But then Eve and Adam had to go and eat the apple and as you know thats when things changed. Now so you know Adam and Eve were not the first humans. Adam and Eve were merely a separate strand of humanity he created himself to introduce to the gene pool at a later date. They were physically similar to homo sapians but were also different in several ways.

"But of course Lucifer had to interfere. We should have paid closer attention after the Lilith incident. Now even before Adam and Eve we angels had been forced to limit our interaction with the other races of men though we did watch them from afar. Normally spirits have to posses a being or object in order to interact with the physical world. But those greater spirits like angels are capable of manifesting onto the physical world. Those of the third sphere could manifest there true divine form or take on a more subtle guise and make themselves look human since they were of a lower sphere they could be looked upon by mortal eyes without harm to the human and it was easier for them to pass as mortal, this made them ideal for being messengers and guardians.

"But just as my grandsons power draws in the supernatural so to would theirs only the effect was much greater. A single average angel would be like a walking nemeton. This proved a bit of a conundrum obviously. Now this was only worse for higher ranked angels of the first sphere who are so beyond mortal understanding to view their true form would mean death. Of course the first sphere never went to earth unless ordered by the Almighty himself for they are closest to God and have no need to visit the lower worlds.

"Angels of the second sphere would not kill a mortal but seeing their true form would have detrimental effects like blindness or madness. We may be benevolent but our true selves are too intense, too abstract for humans to fully comprehend. These hazardous effects would of course be mitigated if the higher angels took a mortal form. But if angels of the third sphere are like nemetons you can imagine what the higher ranked are like. Even in mortal form their power is so intense it can effect the world around them. Small miracles can happen without the angels intention like seers having intensified dreams and prophecies, those with the latent spark would find it suddenly turned into a raging fire. The sick and dying miraculously healing and many more things."

We all listened intensely. I noticed Melissa was gently rubbing her cross between her fingers.

"Then shouldn't you not be here?" Scott asked. "Ash said you were high up in the hierarchy."

Zadkiel nodded like a teacher whose student just asked a very good question.

"True Scott. But that is where vessels come into play."

"Like on Supernatural. Angels need humans to manifest on earth," Stiles said.

"Love that show," I said.

"I know right," Stiles said with a grin.

Zadkiel got a sour look on his face. "While they did get some things right we are not as bad as they portray us. But yes like any other spirit we could take hosts which was a lot more convenient when our power needed to be contained. Humans of course were always our preferred hosts but early humans were not advanced enough and even a minor angel had to be careful entering a host for fear of incinerating it accidentally. You lot die so easily. It was quit cumbersome.

"But those of Adam and Eve's blood. Their children were much more advanced. They were as you would say a better fit then the neanderthals or the erectus. And when their children began to spread they would sometimes interbreed with the other bloodlines. Over time the other human breeds either died out or were absorbed into the homo sapien gene pool. But this ability was watered down over the generations. So that is why some humans today are better at hosting an angel then other.

"But even though possession was more convenient it did not have it's drawbacks. But we would not realize this until later on. See despite what you mortals think we angels are not the emotionless statues you envision. We do have thoughts and feelings but in truth they are more limited then what you posses but in our defense we can feel them much more intensely. Taking a human host opens us up to a whole slew of emotions and feelings we never feel in our true forms. The good and the bad.

"Many thousands of years ago two hundred watchers were stationed on earth. There are many jobs for an angel. Watcher as you may have guessed is strictly a none-interference position. You merely watch and observe and send your findings to heaven. For some time these watchers did their duty. They took human hosts and watched humanity. But over time they became tainted with human emotion and what emotions they did feel was intensified by our own angelic nature.

"As I said earlier eating is not a requirement for my kind, but an enjoyment. Especially when we are in human form. We are capable of keeping our host alive without food or drink and can keep them young. Naturally we do not need to breed and normally do not possess the desire to procreate. And to be quit frank I have seen nebula with better figures then you lot. But in a human body you feel differently. The human wants and needs are intensified by our nature and the longer we posses a host the more the needs begin to effect us.

"It was Yeqon, Asbeel, Gadreel, Penemue and Tamiel who were the first angels to lay with mortal women. Now in those days we had no rules about human/angel interactions because the idea of an angel desiring a mortal in such a way was...laughable. Still is in many circles. One day they happened upon a small group of women doing laundry by a small stream. Tamiel was one of the twenty leaders of the watchers, as they observed the human women going about their daily chores he felt the desires of his host calling out. Whether he was unable to resist or merely curious, it is unknown. But he decided instead of watching humans he wanted to _interact_ with them. When he revealed himself to the women the other angels followed suit, following their commanders example. The women were stunned to see this small group of strange and handsome men approach them but seeing they meant no harm they welcomed them.

"At first their interaction was not carnal, the angels were merely satisfying their curiosity of human interactions. The women were happy to have the company of such strong and good looking men. But it soon became apparent that the men lacked the normal social skills. But still they were welcomed and the women fawned over them and washed their cloths and combed their hair. And as the women pressed their beautiful naked bodies against the watchers and caressed their bodies with their soft delicate hands they soon felt their bodies respond and guided by their hosts instincts they gave in to temptation.

"After they were done they left the women behind and returned among their fellow brothers and told them what had happened and the pleasure they had felt. At first they were shocked and rather disgusted but soon found themselves filled with both sympathy for they too felt the urges of their host and curiosity as they gave a vivid description of their fornication. Many days and nights they spent discussing what Tamiel and his cohorts had done. Some saw it as a breach of protocol, others saw it as a simple experiment with human mating rituals.

"And so it was on mount Hermon that Samyaza, who was the grand commander of the watchers convinced his brothers to try the carnal act from themselves. And they did leave to find mates and that was their downfall. They kept their indiscretions secret for a time and did spend more and more time fornicating then they did watching. No longer were they watchers but now they were the irin, the disobedient angels.

"Soon they desired to know women as their true selves and left their hosts and took mortal form and coupled with their lovers. And in mortal form did they have seed to which to taint the wombs of the daughters of Man and thus the nephilim were born. Now in their early days they were mighty heroes, legends of old. And their fathers did take pride in their offspring. They then began to break one of the biggest rules of our kind. They began to share with them forbidden knowledge. Like how to build stronger and deadlier weapons and magic and cosmetics for the women to make them look better.

"Humanity was not meant to know such secrets, for they were still young and needed more time to mature to properly know how to use such skills. But in their arrogance and pride the irin began to see themselves as less as watchers and more as teachers, they fell in love with humanity you see. Or as you might say they 'went native' and in their foolishness their hearts did darken and they became blind and corrupted.

"And as their fathers became corrupted so too did the nephilim. But you can not just blame the irin for like all things the nephilim have the gift of choice and like many they chose a dark path. They soon began to terrorize the humans whom they saw as their playthings. And sometimes even food. Some had nephilim wives and more nephilim were born but some took human lovers like their fathers and that was how the elioud came to be.

"At first it was thought the further mixing of mortal blood weakened the angelic side because all the children born of human and nephilim were human. But when the elioud died of unnatural causes like murder only then did their power bloom and many of the elioud went down a dark path becoming just as wicked as their fathers and forefathers.

"So they were not always bad. They just made bad choices," I said.

"Indeed. Just as you have the power to make your own choices you two can fall prey to evil like they and every other creature can," he said giving me warm look.

He took another breath, I had not realized until then that the entire time he spoke he had not breathed.

"By the time we realized what had happened it was too late. I know many of you are wondering why we did not interfere sooner but you must realize creation is so much bigger then this one world. It is but a single drop in a vast ocean of life and we angels watch over not just this world but many others and on any different plans. But when we saw what had happened and the corruption of man kind God did decree the cleansing of man. And he did this by sending my brothers whom in your tongue you now call Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel to earth.

"To Uriel he did have warn Noah of the coming flood, to Raphael he did command to bind Azazel in duadel to suffer alone in darkness until the end of days for failing in his duty and teaching man to make weapons. To Gabriel he did order to sow discord among the bastards of the irin so they would be too busy fighting one another to realize the coming doom and finally to Michael he did order to bind the irin in the valleys of the earth in shackles made from the darkness that existed before light. One of the few things that can fully bind an angel.

"And so with the nephilim and elioud warring against one another. Azazel and the other irin captured God did flood the earth. Well...that part is a bit extreme. He did not flood the whole earth. Just the particular region from whence this all took place and he did have Noah build a boat to hold only two of every beast of the land, not the whole world of course.

"But what is not known was that not all the nephilim and elioud were wiped out. For just as some chose the path of sin others remained virtuous and prayed to God for salvation and so God sent me, and my brothers Zaphkiel, Sandalphon and Camael to save these pure and good few. After the flood they were allowed to wonder and go about their lives. Many of them made their way to Greece and that is why there are so many stories of winged immortals in that region.

"But sadly things did not go well for them because now without the protection of the irin they soon found themselves hunted by the archdemons sent by Lucifer to wipe out what he saw as the worst violation. For centuries the survivors fought off the archdemons but over time they were all wiped out. And for thousands of years not a single hybrid of man and angel did walk the earth. Until your father Jacob."

He looked around at us all. Finally his eyes landed on my parents.

"Perhaps a quick break? Finish your plates and take time to relieve yourselves. Afterwords we will finish this story in the living room. A good time to break out the wine I believe."

"Oh the foods gone cold," Lydia complained.

Zadkiel waved his hand and suddenly our food was once more hot.

"A simple matter of accelerating the atoms. Very easy...well...for me at least."

* * *

After we finished our plates and cleaned the table and people took the time to use the bathroom we all went into the living room. Some of us teens sat on the floor, using pillows from the couch's to sit on so our parents would sit more comfortably on the furniture.

Though some had to bring chairs from the living room to sit on due to the lack of furniture and amount of people.

I sat between mom and dad on the couch, we were all drinking wine. Even myself and some of the others were not of drinking age we were allowed to break this one rule due to the events of the past several weeks and the fact us supernatural folk wouldn't be effected by it.

Zadkiel sat on a comfy chair and once more we all faced him.

"Now before I tell my part in all this I believe there are some who have a few questions. And to some of you I must ask again you do not ask unless it pertains to our current situation. I will not answer you if any lost loved ones are in heaven or their place in the afterlife. Nor will I answer questions of God or his nature. I understand this frustrates you but these are answers you must find out for yourselves."

He turned to look at Deaton.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you save the nephilim and elioud from the archdemons after you saved them from the flood?" he asked.

"A good question and one I can answer. We did ask God if we should intervene. But with a heavy heart he said no, the time of the sons of angels was over. But upon their deaths they were welcomed into paradise for leading good lives."

He then looked to Argent.

"Please seek your question aloud. I feel it would be rude to answer questions in front of others without allowing them to know what it is I answer."

"If what you said is true then you must be using a host. Do you allow them the options to let you in?" he asked, his tone slightly cold and accusatory

"Ah, that old Argent instinct at play. Although we angels do prefer to be willingly accepted the hosts permission is not required. But we prefer a peaceful bonding not just because of the morality of such an action but also if we force a possession we risk the host fighting us for control and in some cases that can lead to death for the host."

Ha ran his hand over his chest.

"This body however lacks another occupant. I will explain that later on if you can be patient enough."

He went on answering questions to those who wanted to know more about certain parts of his story.

Deaton and Morrell asked a lot of questions about the physiology of nephilim and elioud. What made them different from humans and each other and what were they like as a people and individuals.

I listened closely to those parts for obvious reasons.

"Now then if there are no more questions I can begin the story of how I fell."

Once more he took a deep breath.

"Ever since the irin our involvement with humans was severely reduced. We could only come down in spirit form, invisible to the majority of mankind save for those who had the spark of awareness to sense us in some way. But this could prove cumbersome as our infernal enemies, the legions of hell could cause chaos and mischief as they pleased, although we could manifest physically we were only allowed to do so in times of need and it can take a while to go from spirit to flesh even for the higher spirits. But a few centuries ago my brother Raziel came up with an idea. If we needed hosts why not grow our own?

"The idea was that since possessing a human risked being infected by human emotions then if we had a body that had no soul there should be no problem. No soul no taint. So gathering cellular tissue samples from certain individuals who possessed a strong amount of the blood of Adam and Eve hosts were artificially grown. A body with no mind or soul, this body is such a creation."

He looked over at Chris. "So to answer your earlier question, no one is inside this body other then myself."

He went on with his story.

"And just like that we were once more able to walk on earth with our powers contained by a vessel. But in the nineteen-fifties it was decided to see if we could make improved versions to host stronger angels for when they needed to make an earthly visit."

"Spare suits," Kira said.

He nodded.

"This body was made especially for me. It took quit a bit of maintenance to make. The first time I put it on I was assigned to watch over a woman by the name of Ethel Roads. The order came from God himself. This was quit surprising. Lots of people have guardian angels. Angels who unlike watchers are allowed to interfere in human lives to a degree. These people are usually those who will do some great good. But for those who will play an important role they typically get an archangel to ensure their safety.

"I was much higher then an archangel so for me to be assigned over a human was rather strange. True it was not the first time I had watched over humans. It was I held back Abraham's hand when he was about to sacrifice his son Isaac but that was on God's order. But guarding a human? It was strange. But I do not question an order, especially from the Almighty himself.

"So in my new body I did come to this world, unseen by mortals I watched Ethel from a young age all the way to womanhood. And in that time I began to wonder why I was supposed to protect her. Never once did so much as an imp bother her. She was never haunted by no ghosts, never possessed, hell had no interest in her.

"I was there for her at all times. I was there as she grew up, when she found her first love when she lost both her parents and for every single important moment. She made a good life for herself after her parents passing. They had left her a small but useful inheritance and despite her friends telling her otherwise she did not need a husband to care for her. She was surprisingly independent for a woman in her day of age.

"Never once did I ever show myself to her, I had no need to. It was proving to be the most boring job I ever had. But one day changed all that. On her way home her car had broken down in the middle of a rather unpleasant rain storm. Deciding to walk the rest of the way she had almost made it to her home. But as she was passing underneath a tree one of it's branches broke and fell, it was heading right for her!

"Now it is true that we guardian angels are supposed to protect our charge. But only to a degree. Typically we whisper in their ear. Not to order but to offer advice. Maybe tell them of an option to a certain path they had not considered. Or maybe we offer a word of caution or warning to a certain choice. But we only interfere if it is to keep them safe from supernatural threats. Or unless God has ordered them kept alive until they serve a function. But as I saw that branch about to fall on her and crush her I manifested with out even thinking and with but one hand caught it before it could crush her.

"I don't know who was more shocked, her at seeing me effortlessly catch a tree branch large enough to crush us both. Or me for having acted so impulsively. I could not understand why I did it. Then there was the fact I had exposed myself to her and instead of becoming scared or becoming alarmed as is the normal human response to the strange and the unusual she was delighted. She was not afraid of me, she was fascinated by me. In her gratitude she offered to make me something to eat.

"I accepted partially to be polite and partially because I was so confused at my own action I was not thinking right. After that I would occasionally visit her to which she was always happy to see me. She never asked to many questions, I had explained to her there were things I could not explain and she respected my need for privacy and believed I would open up to her over time.

"I knew I was walking a fine line. I did not lie when I sent my reports back home, they allowed my interactions with her so long as I did not reveal who I really was or interfere in human affairs. I was quit glad to be allowed to be granted this privilege. I suddenly found myself enjoying my job much more when I was able to commune with her.

"Eventually I found myself spending every moment I could with her. I began to help her with chores around the house, I even cooked dinner for her and when she was to tired after coming back from work. For years this went on, and it all changed one night as we were walking through the field of her family home. It was a full moon and the stars shined brightly in the sky. I of course could seem them perfectly despite light years of distance between the earth and here. I had visited many of those stars and worlds myself and I knew their names and the names other races called them.

"She had a package with her and told me she had a gift for me. She opened it up and pulled out this very jacket- he ran his hand gently down the sleeve of his jacket- it had been her fathers. She thought it would look on me. And believe me the irony of the school symbol was not lost on me. I put it on and she zipped it up for me.

"For as long as I live I will remember looking into her smiling face as she looked into my eyes. And past her eyes and deep into her soul I saw a love as pure and radiant as a stars. And deep in my heart I felt something respond. And like a dream we kissed. And in that moment as I felt her lips on mine I knew I was in love.

"Of course once my senses came to I was in quit a dilemma. Although I did love her my sense of duty to my creator was as strong as it was the day he created me. I felt both happy and ashamed of my feelings for her. At first I blamed my vessel, it had to be defective or maybe there was some genetic remnant of emotion left in it.

"I did not know what to do, I feared going to God for advice for surly he would be disappointed in me. So like a fool I sought Ethel for comfort. I did not have the heart to tell her is was her love that brought me such anguish. Holding her in my arms was both heaven and hell. But how I loved it!"

The way he talked about her. So passionate and with such joy. It was obvious he still loved her. If angel emotions were more intense then ours what was it like to love for them?

"But then the day came when I was summoned back home and I had to leave Ethel alone for the first time since I was stationed as her guardian. Leaving her alone and unprotected was painful. But duty called. I returned to heaven, and to the presence of God I did go and he already knew of my indiscretions. I humbled myself before him and the host. Apologizing for what I had done but confessing I did indeed love her. I poured myself heart and soul out, telling them all of what made her so special. About her playful pout she always seemed to make, about how instead of being repulsed by my otherworldiness she was drawn to it, how even though I had hardly given her any answers to who and what I really was she still allowed me in her home after all these years and trusted me.

"And God onto me 'I do see love in your heart my son. So I give you a choice. You may stay here with your brothers and continue to do your function for which I created you. Or you may fall and return to her. But you must tell her everything, tell her of who you are and where you come and should she accept you, you may live a life with her if she will have you take her as your bride. But be warned should she reject you you will be forever cast out of heaven and forced to wonder the earth stripped of your divine essence'.

"And it was not until a time later when I realized he had been testing me. To be an angel made human and forced to wonder among mortals was a terrible fate. And although I had seen love in her heart I knew hearts to be fickle and upon learning of my true nature she might reject me. But I was resolved. I believed in her. I believed in us

"So I removed my halo, my connection to heaven and returned to earth. And upon seeing my beloved I confessed to her everything. Even going so far as to show her my wings. And to my delight she did not reject me but cried with joy because for the first time in years I had finally let her in. In in the knowledge that beings like me did exist she took great comfort and delight for to her it meant the world was truly filled with endless wonder.

"I proposed to her then and there and she accepted and a few weeks later we did marry and nine months later Jacob our first and only child was born. But despite our bliss I knew that we faced a terrible danger. Lucifer was sure to be a problem once he became aware of our union. And when he did he would surely do everything in his power to destroy us.

"We had to home school Jacob. There was no way I could protect him and his mother at the same time. Plus there was his own angelic nature that was obvious from birth. Elioud may look like humans but nephilim have several traits that mark them as inhuman. But Jacob was surprisingly human looking for one of his kind. He had a pair of wings and twelve fingers and twelve toes and he was dwarfish in nephilim terms, being only seven feet tall by the time he was sixteen.

"Of course when the need arose for us to travel into town it was easy to use a simple glamor to hide his true nature. And as his mother taught him human sciences and arts I taught him how to control his power, and let me tell you he had to really work on it. In the olden nays the nephilim had no need to stay hidden or learn to hide their presence. It is easier for elioud to learn such control since they are more human. But it was not long before other things became attracted to our home. I had anticipated this, I knew the other supernatural beings would be drawn to our home.

"It was simple, using certain charms and spells I was able to place protective wards around our home so any supernatural creature would be unable to find our house. Jacob did not make it easy to protect him, he had his mothers adventurous spirit and didn't have many friends save for the children we allowed him to play with at the playground. Whats worse he had a strong desire to meet the supernatural beings that were drawn to him, like all children he was fascinated by the strange and bizarre. More then once I had to reprimand him for wondering to close to the borders of the wards when he sought to catch a peek of any creatures prowling the edge of the wards.

"But then the day I had long dreaded came. The first archdemon came. I felt him trying to get past the ward and I quickly went out to dispatch him. I destroyed his body and scattered his essence so far I am sure he is still reforming even now. The fight would have been easier if I was still connected to heaven but once I severed that connection my power was diminished though I was still a force to be reckoned with.

Danny and I shivered. We knew all to well how powerful he was.

"It was not long before another archdemon came, then another. Eventually they got smart and instead of coming at me head on they came in groups and that proved a greater challenge. I could go on for hours telling you all of how many foes I faced or how many times I came close to losing my loved ones.

"We had to move several times, partially to throw off our trail and make it more difficult to be found and partially because once he reached maturity Jacob no longer aged. But no matter where we went there was one enemy we could not escape, one foe I could not save my darling from. Time. While Jacob and myself did not age Ethel was still mortal. The hardest moment in my life was when she died, an old woman in her bed. Jacob and I by her side. I never once in my entire existence cried until that day.

Zadkiel looked at me and smiled. "You have your mothers passion, but I see Ethel in you to. I see her ability to love in you. She would have adored you. Her last words to Jacob were to find a good wife and have lots of grandchildren. We buried her in the same cemetery where her parents were buried and for the next several decades Jacob and I traveled the world. Ethel made me promise I would show him the world, to show him the wonders of Gods creation in all it's majesty.

"But of course hell was persistent, we were constantly hounded, never staying anywhere for too long. That is until your father met your mother. And what a way they met. She hit him with her car."

He chuckled warmly.

"Jacob had wanted more independence from me. He understood the danger, but he wanted time away from me. I understood his need to strike it out on his own and find his own path. Though I did not approve. So I would at times leave him to his own devices. And on such a time he was attacked by several demons, he managed to vanquish them but was wounded in the process and as he crossed a road late at night he met your mother.

"Now to her credit she was tired and it was raining out. Plus your father wasn't exactly paying attention when she hit him. At first she feared she had killed him, though to be honest he did more damage to her car then she did to him. But to her shock all his wounds were quickly healing.

"Of course he was unconscious, so he was unable to leave. By that point she had already called for an ambulance and when they arrived there was not a scratch on him. But still they took him to the hospital and your mother went with, partially out of guilt and partially because she had realized she had discovered something amazing. Your mother was a mythology major in college so the fact she had stumbled upon something supernatural was like a dream come true.

"Once at the hospital your mother examined your father once the doctors had a look at him themselves. Luckily nephilim can hide their wings similar to elioud. Had the found a giant of a man with a pair of bird wings they would have surly isolated him and called the authorities to let them know they had discovered a bird-man.

"Your mother, Sarah was a none-practicing Jew. But she knew the stories and legends of her people told to her by her grandfather who was a baal shem, a Jewish mystic and upon studying your father was quick to deduce of what he was. And the second your father woke up he found himself facing your mother. And what does she say to him? 'So which angel is your dad? Is he a fallen angel? Are all fallen angels bad? I thought your kind were all wiped out? Your not evil because then I might have to regret not killing you.' Needless to say her slew of questions left him speechless."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Stiles dad said looking at Stiles.

We all chuckled.

"Your father tried to leave but your mother refused to let him leave without answering some questions. And for the next hour they just talked. Much like Ethel, Sarah found herself delighted as Jacob told her his tale. And Jacob for the first time in his life was able to tell his story. Realizing he needed to get out of the hospital before they realized they were not dealing with a human being she helped him escape from the hospital and took him to her home.

"By the time I found him again I realized that they had begun to fall in love and I quickly gathered him up and we left her to resume our travels. But love is not so easily left behind and nephilim like their mortal parent feels many emotions and like their angelic father they feel it intensely. Every day he found himself thinking of that strange mouthy woman with her blunt attitude and her endless questions. Ethel and I had always taught Jacob to keep his heritage a secret. To finally talk to someone was an immense relief.

"He had me and his mother, but one expects ones parents to love them unconditionally. So to have a strangers acceptance made him feel almost normal. Being what I am I can see into the hearts and minds of all things so I knew there was nothing I could do. And yet as a father I wanted to try and stop it, because of who and what he was Jacob could never have a normal life. Unlike other supernatural beings he would not even be able to attempt to have one because he would have to spend the rest of his life running from the forces of hell.

"A part of me felt guilty, it was my fault he had to suffer, it was my sin he was suffering for. I knew this would happen yet still I did it anyway. Eventually Jacob returned to Sarah and I watched as my son found love. I approved of Sarah. She was smart, she had a smart mind and she kept Jacob on his toes. A man needs a woman who keeps him on his toes, who stimulates his mind as much as his body. Women have the burden of being the stone that sharpens the knife that is a man. An important job but quit tiresome to be sure."

"Tell me about it," Melissa said sipping her wine.

"Amen," mom agreed.

"Very tiring indeed," Lydia agreed.

"I don't know, I find Ken to be quit stimulating," Noshiko said with a grin.

Mr. Yukimura and Kira blushed.

"Mother!" Kira said looking at her mother with a scandalized expression.

"Jacob warned your mother of the dangers. He tried to explain to her to be in love with him put her in danger from hell itself. But she refused to let that take him from her. She was in love, and she refused to back down. And so they married before even a year had passed since their first meeting and a year after that you were born. For some time hell had been quiet, there had been no attacks and I knew they were planning something big. I had created wards and your mother had her grandfathers books and amulets for added protection.

"My theory had been correct, hell had decided a new course of action. They lured me away making me think I would be fighting only one archdemon. It was my old foe Astaroth whom you knew as Ash. But he was not alone, using infernal runes he and his co-horts, Baal, Asmodeus and Naamah. Had I still been connected to heaven I could have shrugged off their trap as if it was made from paper. But diminished my power was I was able to break the trap but by then it was too late.

"They killed your mother and your father grabbed you and ran. By the time I found him he was mad with grief. For one of angelic breeding all emotions are intensified, love and sorrow. You all know what it is like to lose a loved one, imagine that paint intensified by a hundred. That is what it was like for Jacob. But it was not just sorrow that maddened him it was hatred. Hatred for the archdemons that took his beloved.

"I begged him to wait, to flee with you and me but his heart demanded retribution. There was nothing I could do to change his mind. He did love you Gabriel, never for one second doubt your father would go through hell itself for you. But your mother was his soul-mate. And losing such an essential part of yourself changes you. So he gave you to me, and told me to hide you some place you would never be found. He believed you would never live a happy life with him due to his own nature and told me to hide you amongst the mortals where you would be safer.

"You were still human so hiding you would be easy. I searched for a mortal couple that desired a child. I needed someone who would care for you and love you as their own. And I found that in this town with the Welkins. So I left you on their doorstep and left you hear to live an ordinary and happy life, free from the fury of hell. At least that was my intention. But life has a way of as they say 'throwing a curve ball'."

I had to wipe my eyes, I had tried not to cry. But how could I not?

Even though my parents died so long ago the pain of their death still caused a pain in my heart.

"What happens now?" dad asked.

"That is a discussion we need to have later. For now let us enjoy the rest of the night."

I excused myself from the room and went out into the back yard.

I took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped. At first I thought it was another archdemon sneaking up on me, but it was not. It was Azrael.

"Why are you here?" I asked immediately fearing the worst.

"Relax, I'm not here to claim any souls. At least not yet," he said ominously.

"You have been following me. I saw you that day with the oni," I said.

"We met before that. Don't you remember?"

I looked at him blankly.

"But of course. Let me remind you," he said.

He placed his finger on my forehead and the memory of our first meeting returned to me.

* * *

_I was in a vast empty white room._

_The last thing I remembered was that psycho with the sword running me through and Danny holding me as I-_

" _Oh God! I'm dead," I whispered._

_Where was I?_

_There was no flames so maybe I wasn't in hell. I mean I never did anything evil but I have made certain life choices that might be frowned on._

_I looked around and to my confusion saw a large tree stump in the room._

" _That's the nemeton."_

_I turned around and saw a guy standing between two doors. One was made from gold and ivory and the other simple in comparison and had a cross circumscribed in a circle._

" _It exists on different planes of reality including here."_

" _Where is here?" I asked him._

" _Limbo. The waiting room for the dead. Kind of like in Beatlejuice only without the long wait. Or the line."_

" _So I am dead?" I asked quietly._

" _Normally being skewered through the chest does bring about that result. But unlike most you have options."_

" _Wait what?" I asked._

_He held up his right had, motioning it to the gold and ivory door._

" _You may proceed onward towards a life of peace and safety." he lowered his right hand and raised his left and motioned to the wooden door. "Or you may return. But know this, if you go back you face uncertainty, danger and the unknown."_

" _I don't understand," I said._

" _You will soon enough. But first you must chose."_

_I looked at both doors._

" _I have to go back. My friends...my family. They need me."_

" _So be it," he said._

_He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the wooden door._

" _Best of luck to you. We will see one another soon. Hopefully not too son. Though I dare say you won't remember this conversation."_

_He opened it up and I saw nothing but darkness._

" _Go forth and take my advice and head for the light. Don't stop. There are forces that wish you to stay dead. They will try to mislead you."_

_I walked up to the door, it was so dark and quiet. A part of me felt afraid._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

_He was quiet at first, as though he was trying to figure out a right answer._

" _I guess you could say were family."_

_He motioned me forward and I took a deep breath and stepped through the door._

_The door shut behind me and all I saw was pitch darkness._

_But then I faintly heard something moving in the ark and taking the mans advice I began to run._

__There was a small speck of light, like a single lone star in the sky._ _

__I had to run to it. There was something chasing me in the dark._ _

__It called to me, whispering sweetly, begging me to stop, to let it take me._ _

__But I would not stop running. Even when my feet felt like lead, even when I felt like stopping to rest, I had to keep going._ _

__The small light slowly grew more and more the closer I got._ _

__I could hear a voice call_ _ __ing_ _ __to me._ _

__I had to go to that voice. It was familiar, it was safe._ _

__Images flashed around me. My life flew around me, showing me things that were precious._ _

__Mom and dad taking turns holding me as a baby, treating me like I was the most precious thing to exist. Mom resting her head on dads shoulder as she held me, tears were in their eyes._ _

__Dad teaching me to swim at the pool, laughing as I kicked wildly in the water to get to him._ _

__My first day of school, dad had a hell of a time prying mom and me apart._ _

__My first kiss with a girl called Mary. We were ten and I thought she looked so beautiful, eve though other people said her freckles made her ugly. I thought they were pretty._ _

__Meeting Danny for the first time at school. His family had just moved to town and I had invited him to play during recess._ _

__Making the swim team, hugging mom and dad, they were so proud of me._ _

__Sleeping with Danny and Ethan, feeling so safe and comforted with the two of them._ _

__The light was so bright now, it was blinding._ _

__It was like someone had taken a large diamond and hit it with a bright beam of light so that a rainbow of colors escaped from it._ _

__I touched the white light at the center of all those colors. I could feel them on my skin, they felt like silk ribbons._ _

__I feeling of elation and a thrill of fear washed over me._ _

__I felt like I had discovered something new about myself, something that had been within me forever but I never knew was there._ _

__My fist closed around the light and the darkness was banished and then there was nothing but light._ _

__And the sound of someone calling my name._ _

_Danny._

* * *

"What the hell!" I said.

"The opposite actually," Azrael said.

"Why didn't I remember that before?" I asked.

"It is not unusual for memories to be distorted during such spiritually traumatizing moments," he explained.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I am always with you Gabriel, as I am always with every living creature."

His wings unfolded into his back, once more I saw those infinite amount of eyes staring at me from the darkness. And among them I saw my own eye. I didn't know how I knew. I just did.

"There are many angels of death. And there are many ranks. Some write down the name of every life that is born. Some are in charge of quick deaths, others slow. Some help lost souls find their home in the afterlife and others simply wait for a life to end so they can guide them along. We have been watching you since your birth and when you died the first time their was a flurry of requests in my division to be the one to be your...well...for lack of a better term death angel."

"All because I am an elioud?" I asked.

"Not quit. True being what you are would make you a bit of a hot commodity but it is who your grandfather is."

"Zadkiel?"

He nodded.

"Whats so special about him?" I asked.

"That is his story to tell, not mine. Just know you are a unique being Gabriel Welkin. You are a being born of true love. While the rest of your kind were the result of temptation and lust. And know I will follow you all through the days of your life until you pass from this world and it will be me who takes you past the veil."

"Thanks, I guess. I have a question though...Alison...is she...in a better place?" I asked.

"She is at peace," was all he said.

"Gabe."

Ethan and Danny walked over to me from the house.

"Who are you talking to?" Ethan asked.

Azrael was gone. I wasn't surprised.

"Just...talking to myself," I said with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. "I know the story shook you up a little."

"Yeah. Just wish I could remember what my mom and dad looked like. They sound like they were wonderful people."

"And your a wonderful person," Ethan said.

I smiled at him.

A little while later the only ones home were me, my parents, Zadkiel and Ethan and Danny.

Zadkiel had requested they both stay, and judging from the ominous tone he had when he said that I had a feeling this was going to turn into a downhill kind of conversation.

"Now that we are alone I was hoping we could talk some more about Gabriel's future," he said. "It won't be lone before another archdemon is sent to come after him. For his own safety I would recommend he leaves with me at once."

Mom and dad gasped.

"For how long?" Danny asked looking pained.

"Indefinitely," Zadkiel responded.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"We don't want you to go," dad said. "But we don't want you to die either."

"I'm not going to die. You think if I leave any of you will be safe?" I asked. "All they have to do is capture one of you and they know I will come running back. And I don't want to run! Beacon Hills is my home! I've lived here my whole life and I am not going to run because the Devil has a bug up his ass about me being what I am!"

"You sound just like your mother," Zadkiel responded fondly.

"Can't you talk to someone. You know...up there," mom pointed a finger at the ceiling.

"There have been times when my brethren have helped. Despite my fall I still have a good relationship with the others. But heaven does not interfere in the affairs of mortals. We offer guidance, we offer wisdom and support. But we do not fight your battles or fight your wars. Your lives are your own. I know this sounds unfair but if we were to help you at every twist and turn in life you would not be able to grow as a people."

"So it's settled I am not running."

"And you won't be unprotected. You have us," Ethan said.

"Yes. About that," Zadkiel said giving him an unfriendly look. "Normally I care little for mortal relationships but since my grandson has chosen two lovers. One of whom is a brilliant young men with a skill with computers and a rather shady history with hacking-Danny blushed- the other has an obscene amount of innocent blood on his hands."

Ethan tensed.

"Gabe made mention Ethan...was a member of an...alpha pack," dad said slowly.

"He came here with a group of killers who sought to add Scott McCall to their group or destroy him. And Ethan and his brothers were ordered to get close to his friends in order to spy on him," Zadkiel said staring at Ethan as if he was offensive to behold.

"Ethan has changed," Danny argued.

"His eyes haven't. I don't know how you and your brother kept your alpha power but if you were to lose that then your eyes would show your true nature," he said without even looking at Danny.

"My brother and me are trying to change," Ethan said trying to defend himself.

"Tell that to your enemies. You think they will just forgive you? When they come after the both of you they will target those close to you. A tactic you know all to well."

"That's enough!" I said standing up.

"I get your concerned but Ethan and Aiden have put themselves through danger for all of us. I won't sit here and let you bash him. As an angel of mercy and compassion I would think you would understand when a person seeks redemption."

"A person should seek redemption because they feel remorse for their actions. Not because they are trying to impress someone they have feelings for. Had Ethan not fallen in love with Danny you think he would have tried to help? And the other one, Aiden is even worse. Did you know your pet werewolf and his brother were considering grabbing you, Danny and the banshee and leaving your friends to the nogitsune?"

Danny and I looked at Ethan. He would not meet out eyes.

"Ethan?" Danny asked.

"Aiden thought it would be a good idea, I had my doubts but then we were attacked by hunters or something in the woods and between the nogitsune and Ash and that...I thought it would be safer for us all to leave."

"We'll talk about it later." I turned to look at Zadkiel. "And there will be a later. I know he's done bad things. But I've seen his aura and I know he does feel remorse for what he has done. He's the one that convinced Aiden they can make a better life for themselves here. A fresh start. There is good inside him and I love him for that. We love him for that."

I motioned to Danny who was holding Ethan's hand.

"Danny knows what he did. But he still loves him, because Danny knows Ethan will spend every day trying to make up for it. And we will both be there to help him stay on the right path. I am glad I got to meet you and I am grateful for everything you have done for me. But do not come here and try and tell me who I should and shouldn't date. I may have a bad track record but I have seen his soul and it is good."

"It seems you have inherited my sense of compassion and forgiveness," he said.

"Everyone deserves a little compassion and forgiveness is only for those who seek it," I stated.

"I won't give my approval on this. But you are right I should not interfere in your love life. I only want the best for you Gabriel. But be warned, those who have fallen off the path before may fall off again very easily. Just make sure he doesn't drag you down with him."

He spoke more to Ethan then to me and I knew he was giving him a warning.

"What about Gabe's abilities?" Danny suddenly asked trying to change the subject.

"What about them?" Zadkiel asked.

"Can't you train him? It seems like his power keeps growing. And if he is properly trained then he would stand a better chance against any more archdemons attacking."

"One thing I will compliment the werewolf and his twin on is teaching Gabriel to control his powers and keep it hidden from supernatural detection. He power is developing at an acceptable progression but I will be more then happy to teach him to master his abilities. Though I must say your fight with Astaroth was quit impressive. He'll be mocked by hell for centuries."

"Good," I said sitting back down.

"What if Gabe leaves temporarily," dad said quietly.

We all looked at him.

"You want me to go?" I asked feeling hurt.

"Of course I don't!" he quickly said. "But son you need to be trained to control your powers. I am sure your grandfather could teach you better then Ethan and his brother."

"Oh I could teach him plenty," Zadkiel said.

"Just long enough for Gabe to learn to protect himself. Then he can come back," dad said.

"But what about School?" I asked.

"Believe me, it is disturbingly easy to forge documents and being a celestial being there is no human art I can't teach you," Zadkiel said.

I looked at mom, she looked like she was about to cry. Ethan and Danny both looked angry.

Zadkiel stood up.

"Well it is late and we should all rest. Think about it Gabe. I will place wards around this house to keep it safe from demonic powers. Thank you again for raising my grandson into a fine man."

He shook mom and dads hands.

He patted Danny on the shoulder and gave Ethan a hard glare.

"Gabriel follow me please, I wish to have words with you before I leave."

I followed him out of the house. I gave Ethan a smile because he looked miserable after what Zadkiel said.

Once we were outside he walked down the steps and turned to face the house.

"I hope my manners were appropriate for this dinner gathering. I have been on earth for over half a century but still find it difficult understanding what is an isn't acceptable for civilized conversation."

He raised his arms and began to chant.

I could sense the power of his words, he did not scream or shout in fact it was more like a soft whisper. And yet I could feel the weight of what he was chanting.

A violet shimmer appeared around the house as he began to ward it.

"It was fine until you began to rip into Ethan," I said sternly.

"Believe me if I had really wanted to rip him it would have been messy," he said and returned to chanting.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him. Let me rephrase that, I don't like him for you."

"He is trying. Can't you give him credit for that?"

"You were right when you said redemption only comes to those who truly want it. But when you have ruined as many lives as he did you have to work extra hard for it."

"Being omniscient I am sure you know his story," I said.

"I know his story. What happened to him and his brother was monstrous. But that doesn't mean they had to become monsters themselves. God gave us free will to chose our own paths but that doesn't mean we make the right choices."

"The only person they ever had to offer them any kind of love was a sociopath. But they have better people to guide them now," I said.

"I hope your right Gabriel, for your sake."

He finished chanting and lowered his arms.

"It's done. No demon or demonic power can enter this house. But demons are tricky so don't let your guard down. Oh and about your human lover-"

"I thought you liked Danny," I grumbled.

"I do. I was just going to let you know his spark has awakened."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"All humans have a certain amount of awareness for the supernatural. In the days of old all human could control some amount of magic. But now only scattered remains exist, sparks of power that are usually dormant only awakening at a certain age or if external forces causes it to awaken. When Astaroth and I fought our power caused Danny's spark to awaken. Surely you noticed a change in his aura?"

"Yeah...it's like...Deaton or his sisters," I said.

"But stronger right?"

I nodded.

"It makes sense, he is of royal blood. He is a direct descendent of princess Hina of Hilo, a very strong and magical bloodline. Even if he hadn't been exposed to the battle it would have happened sooner or later because of the nemeton."

"So what does that mean? Danny is magic?" I asked.

"It means if properly taught he could be very powerful. The stronger your friends become the more useful they will be in protecting themselves from the demons that will come after you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed me on my forehead.

"I am sorry if I angered you. I merely wish you to be safe and happy. Although he makes you happy I fear he might not make you safe."

"He deserves a second chance. Don't we all?" I asked.

"That is debatable. I will go now and let you rest. But before I leave there is something I need to tell you. As you have been told I was high up in the celestial hierarchy. I wasn't just high, I was at the top more or less. When God first made the angels he first made ten. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Hagiel, Sandalphon, Camael, Zaphkiel, Raziel, myself and Lucifer. All angels were modeled after us. Each of us was assigned to govern one of the divine emanations. After his fall Lucifers role was left unchecked for thousands of years, until the day Enoch ascended to become Metatron and took his place as the highest of all angels. And let me tell you all of hell suffered the Morningstars rage that day."

"So your like...the original angel?" I asked.

"One of them yes. You are unlike any other hybrid to live. The only one to be born of one of the angels of the sefirot. That makes you stronger then any of the others. That makes you dangerous both to others and to yourself. The elioud had a better time blending in with humans, but the extra human blood in them put them at risk of burning up from over use of their own power."

"So I will just be careful. And with you teaching me to control my abilities I am sure I will be fine. Can I ask one question though?"

"You want to know why I didn't come for you sooner?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I was not on this plane of existence. When I sensed your power I immediately knew something happened and tried to get here as soon as I could. Some humans think reality is like a group of blocks. But the truth is it is like the layers of an onion. Where I was I could not just fly to you. I had to take other paths. But I am here now. I believe you will have a better fate then your father. He didn't have friends like you. Maybe that is what will help you. I will return tomorrow night, if we are to leave it must be soon. I know it pains you to think about leaving, but it will be for the best."

Just then the door opened and mom peeked her head out.

"Is everything alright dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to Zadkiel."

"Where is he?"

"He's right-"

I turned to look at him but he was gone.

"He's somewhere."

I looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkled down at me.

A few weeks ago I was just an ordinary kid.

Now I know I am adopted, I am part angel, my real parents were murdered, the Devil wants me dead and I am now in a threeway with my friend and his boyfriend who is an alpha werewolf with a dark past.

The future was uncertain. But maybe Zadkiel was right. Maybe I should leave town. It would keep everyone safe and I could learn to better control my powers.

If I am so powerful then I need to learn to control this power. Because if what Zadkiel says is true then not only am I a danger to myself then I am a danger to those I love.

And if I can learn to better utilize my power then the next time some hellspawn comes to mess with me and my family, I could kick their ass better then I did Ash's. **ight: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Will Gabe leave Beacon? Find out next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Will Gabe leave Beacon? Find out next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Hi guys, it's been a while. I have been doing a lot of things since my last post and I decided to wait until season 5A ended before I resumed writing just to fill in some holes. Season 5 has been great but I will only add a few things into the story. Otherwise this story will be diverging seriously from cannon.

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 13

 

Danny P.O.V

 

It's been five months since the nogitsune and Ash and let me tell you a lot of shit went down.

After Alison's funeral Argent and Isaac left for Paris taking the nogitsune with them.

Cora decided to go to South America where she had been hiding after the Hale house burned down. Derek was sad to see her go but he was glad she got away from all the madness of Beacon Hills.

I have begun to train under Deaton to control my spark. Only instead of training to be an emissary I want to become a kahuna.

In Hawaiian culture there are forty kinds of kahuna. It's not all about magic though, it is merely used to describe what you are an expert at. To be called a kahuna means you are greatly respected at your particular field. Whether it was canoe making or being good with medicine though many people today often mistake kahuna for being wizards unless they have a deeper knowledge of Hawaiian culture.

There were supposedly ten ranks for sorcerer kahuna. They could heal, communicate with and control spirits and were even in charge of choosing places to build temples.

I can sense the energy of the nemeton. I can trace the telluric currents that cover Beacon Hills just like the ancient kahuna did when they chose where to build their sacred temples.

Deaton says Hawaii is a very mystically charged place. A lot of supernatural beings live there. That was news to me. But when I think about it would explain a lot

Malia the werecoyote became a member of our little group of misfit supernatural boys and girls. Stiles and her became really close. She was very protective of him.

We had not told her about Peter being her dad. But she found out and boy was she pissed we didn't tell her.

She has been struggling with school and other social skills. Being a coyote for eight years can seriously cramp your style.

Derek disappeared and we assumed he had been kidnapped by a hunter family called the Calavera so we went to Mexico to try and find him. But as it turns out it wasn't them, they were hunting another familiar face.

Kate Argent.

Turns out if an alpha scratches a person deep enough it just might turn them. So when Peter ripped her throat out she came back. Only she wasn't a werewolf, but a werejaguar.

And she also had two berserkers working for her who were as strong as the twins when they fused.

She kidnapped Derek and somehow turned him into a kid again to when he trusted her. She was trying to get into his families vault located beneath the school to get a talismen that would help her control her transformations.

While she was having a confrontation with Peter in the vault Derek came to help us fight the berserkers, resuming his older form and for some reason he slowly began to lose his powers.

But Kate was the one being manipulated, someone broke into the vault and stole Peter's money he kept in there. About one-hundred and seventeen million dollars.

Why you ask?

To create a deadpool with the names of every supernatural in town on the list.

Us included.

And get this shit, I was only worth a hundred thousand dollars!

Scott was twenty- five million.

Lydia was twenty-million.

Kira was six million.

Malia was four million.

Liam was three million but after Derek died it went up to eighteen-million.

The twins were half a million each.

I wasn't on the list thankfully. Apparently Kahuna's do not count as being supernatural. Well, it is a matter of debait.

A family of wendigos was on the list, they were all killed except for the youngest a guy by the name of Sean. We didn't know what he was until it was too late and he almost killed a new killed called Liam. Scott had to bite him to keep him from falling off and he became Scott's first beta.

Sean was killed by the Mute. A man who literally had no mouth. Peter killed him in retaliation for his attack on Peter at Derek's loft.

Suddenly we were not fighting monsters, we were fighting humans who were expert killers. Hell two of our own classmates turned out to be professionals.

Another name on the list was Satomi. The same werewolf who helped Noshiko first defeat the nogitsune. Apparently werewolves live a lot longer then humans, she was old friends with Derek's mom and had become an alpha. She had a large pack, but a lot of them were killed.

We joined forces with them to fight off a group of rogue hunters wanting all our heads for the money.

It was also during this time we found out Jordan Parrish, one of the new deputies was also on the list. We don't know what he is. All we know is when a fellow deputy tried to burn him alive to get some extra money for his shitty income it burned his cloths but it didn't hurt Jordan at all.

After that we had to let him in on the secret.

Eventually we found out the Benefactor, the one responsible for the deadpool was Meredith.

Lydia's grandmother was a banshee, but she always assumed she was psychic so she spent a lot of her families money into doing research into the occult. She found Meredith and it was a test designed by some group of so called experts that drove Meredith insane.

While Meredith was catatonic she shared the same room as Peter right after he was injured in the fire. Due to her power she was able to hear his ramblings.

It turns out the whole deadpool thing was his idea. Using the money to cleanse the town of supernaturals so he could start again from scratch. Peter claimed to not remember and for once he was telling the truth.

After Meredith heard Lydia screaming Alison's name when she died she put Peter's plan into action.

Believing all supernatural beings, herself included were monsters and needed to be killed she used the orderly Brunski who as it turned out was a murder, who enjoyed killing the patients of Eichen House in what he assumed to be a mercy killing. One of those patients had been Lydia's grandmother.

Brunski was the one who under Meredeth's instruction stole the money and set up the deadpool account.

He had been about to kill Lydia and Stiles until Jordan arrived in time to shoot and kill him.

Really hope he is burning in hell.

We were able to end the deadpool and all the assassins left.

Lydia made Meredith realize what she had done. Poor Meredith wasn't bad. She was just really messed up in the head. Despite what she did Lydia visits her regularly. She feels responsible because it was her grandmothers experiments that sent her to Eichen in the first place.

Things should have calmed down after that, except Peter who made an alliance with Kate had her kidnap Scott and take him back down to Mexico to turn him into one of her berserkers.

Peter planned to have us wear Scott down, not knowing who he really was and then he would go in and finish him off and he would be an alpha again.

But Argent having returned to help us with the deadpool situation arrived with the Calavera. During this time Derek had been horribly injured by a berserker and died.

But he came back, new and improved.

He wasn't an alpha, but now he could fully transform into a wolf, just like his mother and sister could. Such beings are rare in the werewolf community and are greatly respected.

His new power also gave him power similar to an alpha which was useful when he killed a berserker all by himself.

The power to turn into a full on wolf is something only those descended from Lycan and his fifty sons could accomplish. And even then it was still rare for those like the Hale's who are part of that bloodline.

Liam was the one who snapped Scott out of it, Scott through sheer willpower freed himself from Kate's control and fought and defeated Peter.

It turns out Eichen house has a secret ward where they keep dangerous supernatural creatures. Apparently ever since the nemeton woke up they have been getting more and more creatures.

Kate was injured in the fight but ran off. Argent staid with the Calavera. It was a deal he made with them so they would not turn on us.

So Peter is locked away, Derek is a new and improved werewolf, Scott has his own beta werewolf and we even had a new ally in the mysterious Jordan Parrish.

Now we were entering our senior year.

But the only one who might not be there for the final year was Gabe.

He decided to go with his grandfather to learn to control his abilities and to keep us all safe from the archdemons.

We don't know where he is. Every once in a while he sends a letter telling us he is alive and okay.

But we have not heard from him in a while and are starting to get worried.

But tonight we were on the hunt.

People were dying, they were being found around nightclubs without a mark on them.

Due to the fact they were physically unharmed showed no signs of a struggle and according to the Sheriff they had been sexually active before they died we believed we were dealing with-

* * *

"A succubus or an incubus," Lydia said.

"I thought a succubus feeds only on men and an incubus feeds on girls?" Kira asked.

"According to the bestiary they can feed on either. The fact so many bodies are appearing means it is young. Apparently the young ones require lots of sex for nourishment."

"Don't we all?" Aiden asked with a grin.

We were at a club called Sinema. It catered to straight, gay and bi. There were just as many male go go dancers as there were women. I had been here a few times.

But tonight because Lydia had a vibe.

So Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Derek, the twins, Liam, Mason and myself were here trying to find the culprit.

Scott allowed Liam to tell his friend Mason about the supernatural world. Mason thought it was awesome. He listened to us talk like a fanboy at a comicon convention.

"Do they come in pairs?" Malia asked.

"From what I read succubi and incubi can form mating bonds. But it's the older ones that do that. And if they are that old to find a life-partner then they are old enough to not kill when they feed," Lydia explained.

"Let's split up into pairs," Derek suggested.

Ethan and I ventured out while everyone else partnered up.

The place was crowded. Anyone of these people could be our target. The plan was we find whoever is doing it then ship them over to Eichen House.

All we know was that they were supposed to be good looking and they were supposed to have a strong sexual aura to draw in prey.

Problem was a lot of people here were good looking and had a sexual aura.

"Want to dance?" Ethan asked.

"Shouldn't we be hunting for this thing?" I asked him.

He took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"If this thing wants something to snack on lets try and lure him or her in," he said.

* * *

Derek P.O.V

I remember reading about succubi and their male counterparts.

I always thought they were really nasty.

Lots of creatures can kill you in some really horrific ways. But being drained of your life essence during sex?

Peter used to say it was the best way to die.

Now he is stuck in a padded cell in Eichen.

"Do you ever have a good time Sourwolf?" Stiles asked.

"We're on a hunt."

"Please, this thing is going to take one look at you and thing to itself 'Look at the frown on that guy!' and run as fast as he could!"

He bumped my shoulder with his elbow.

"Can't you use your super wolf powers to find him?"

"My senses are still the same Stiles," I said.

He was quiet for a moment.

"So...probably not the best time to ask. What happened when you...died?"

I was wondering when someone was going to ask me about that. I knew everyone wanted to know. How could anyone resist asking?

But either out of respect or fear they refrained from asking.

"I met the god of all wolves," I answered him.

* * *

_Months Ago_

_I opened my eyes._

_I was in a large white room._

_At the center of the room there was a slab of obsidian glass. It was ten feet tall, it jutted from the ground like a black nail._

_I remember seeing it before. Below La Iglesia. When Kat had me drugged and one of her berserkers was carrying me in the dark, we passed a room that had a similar slab._

_I remember how it seemed almost...religious. The way it sat in the center of the room. The fresh marigold's and maiz seedlings that were placed in front of it like an offering._

" _It is the nemeton of this area," a voice said._

_I turned my head to see a man standing next to me, he was looking at the obsidian as well._

" _The nagual built their temple around it. They harnessed it's power and thrived. Even when the Spanish came and built their church they still secretly made their sacrifices to it. See the crack?"_

_He pointed at the slab and I looked closer and saw there was a crack in the middle of the slab._

" _When the head priest learned the truth of the church and the creatures that dwelled their he tried to destroy it. He did not realized the importance it held to the land. The second he struck it there was an earthquake. Lots of people died. The berserkers were the only ones left after everything settled down. The nagual chose the strongest warriors to turn. They make excellent servants. Loyal without question. But without a master to direct them all they could do was wait for another werejaguar to give them purpose. It's why Kate was drawn to the town. Because some of the power of the nagual remained and it called to her."_

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _Azreal. You are at a crossroads. You can move on and join your family or you can try and gain a chance to return. The choice is yours."_

" _I have to go back, my friends need me!" I said quickly._

" _Do they?"_

" _Yes! I can't just leave them to deal with Kate! I won't leave my sister alone!"_

" _Very well then," he said._

_He waved his hands in the air as if drawing something. A door appeared where his fingers traveled. The frame was made from moonstone with wolfsbane tied around the edge._

" _Will this take me back?" I asked._

" _I said you could try and gain a chance to return. You must face the judgment of_ Ze'evel."

" _Ze'evel?"_

_I remember the twins telling me that before she died Kali told them Ze'evel would help make me an alpha again. I thought it was her having one last laugh at me. Werewolves have all kinds of stories about how we came to be. Some say we were born from Lycaon and his fifty sons. Others say we are descended from Fenrir. Other speak of a wolf god by the name of Ze'evel._

" _But he is just a myth," I said._

" _Word of advice, he is actually a she. And no, she is not a myth. You are a werewolf and fall under her domain. She will decide if you are worthy to return."_

_I walked up to the door. It had no knob so I pushed it open and walked through._

_I found myself under a star filled sky in the middle of an architecture similar to Stonehenge. The moon shined bright in the sky, I could feel it's pull._

_The door disappeared behind me. And with it my way back._

_Something was glowing on the standing stones. They were symbols that glowed with a white light. Some were simple in design while others looked like the symbol for some old European noble family._

_I noticed some glowed more bright then others. There were some that glowed so faint they were almost faded from the stone._

" _They are symbols of all the packs in the world," a voice said._

_A woman appeared in the center of the monuments. She was a foot taller then me, her skin was bronze like copper. Her hair was tie in a ponytail that went past her waist. She wore brown and white wolf fur garments and had bandages wrapped around her feet. She was a werewolf, she had the fangs, her eyes were pointed and her brow ridge was more pronounced._

_But her eyes were not yellow, red or blue. They were moon white._

_She pointed to one of the stones. I saw it was the triskele. The same one on my back._

" _Once it glowed brightly and proudly, now there are only three Hales left. Well...three and a half. She pointed to another stone which had what I first assumed was a large pupil-less eye. Instead I realized it was the tattoo Scott had on his left bicep._

" _That is the pack of my chosen alpha. A most odd mix. But true alphas are known for their odd packs."_

" _You chose Scott to be an alpha?" I asked._

_She nodded. "As I chose every true alpha every century. I admit, he's a little rough around the edges, but every sword must be sharpened."_

" _Are you Ze'evel?" I asked._

" _I am she. And I already know who you are Derek Hale."_

_Suddenly she was right in front of me. She began to walk around me, trailing her fingers around my chest and back._

" _Tell me, have you come here to reclaim your alpha status? Finally get tired of being a rank below a teenager?"_

_Her tone of voice was more harsh now._

" _Let me guess, you knew since you couldn't take the power from him you thought you could try and have me make you an alpha again?"_

_She dug her nail deep into my back and I let out a hiss of pain._

" _I don't care about being an alpha no more!" I growled._

" _Funny, there was a time when that was different."_

_The blood in my veins turned to ice._

_From behind the one of the stoneworks Boyd and Erica stepped out. Boydhad blood running down his chest and Erica still had pale dead skin._

" _Remember when you came to us Derek?" Boyd asked. "Remember when you told us we could become something great?"_

" _Should have known it was nothing but a crock of shit. You were nothing but a lonely, miserable power hungry bastard!" Erica spat. "Peter may be insane but he was more alpha material then you!"_

" _You know that old saying about the past coming back to haunt you?" Ze'evel asked me and walked off to the side to watch._

" _Surprised to see us?" Boyd asked._

" _Turns out Ze'evel holds dominion over the souls of every werewolf. Even rejects like us," Erica said with a tone filled with bitterness._

" _You are not rejects!" I argued._

_I was feeling guilt, shame and sorrow. Boyd and Erica, just two of a long list of people I failed._

" _Please, that's why you chose us Derek. Me, the quiet one people thought was weird because he didn't talk much."_

" _Me the epilepsy who had seizures and pissed herself when she had an episode," Erica said._

" _Let's not forget Isaac. The boy who's father abused him and locked him up in a freezer."_

" _Oh but lets save the best for last. Jackson!"_

_They both began to laugh._

" _Talk about a pitiful choice. I know you were desperate for beta's but Jackson Whittemore?"Boyd asked._

" _Talk about scrapping the bottom of the barrel. Seriously did you honestly think he would make a good werewolf?" Erica asked. "I mean, Stiles would have been the better choice! At least with him you might have gotten Scott as a package deal!"_

" _And the worst part is he didn't even turn into a werewolf! He was such a whiny, woe-is-me crybaby he turned into a reptile!"_

" _And instead of helping him you tried to kill him! Must have been awkward as hell when he came back as an actual werewolf. But he had the right sense to get as far away from you as possible. Too bad we didn't leave sooner!"_

" _It wasn't like that! I offered you the bite!"_

" _At least they got a choice!"_

_Of all the people to appear it had to be her._

" _Paige," I whispered._

_She looked just as she did the last time I saw, deathly pale and black blood pouring from her mouth._

" _You didn't even give me that did you Derek. How could you say you loved me and do what you did!" she asked, her voice filled with a pain deeper then what the rejection brought her._

" _I did love you! I was afraid that-"_

" _That if I knew what you were I would have left you?" she asked. "Maybe that would have been for the best. At least I would be alive, at least my mother and father wouldn't have had to bury their only child. At least maybe I would have lived my dream as a cello player."_

_She suddenly began to cough. She spat out a glob of black ooze._

" _It's what you get for laying with a beast dear."_

_Victoria Argent appeared._

" _After seeing your work Derek I wonder if maybe I should have staid alive, that way I could have just killed you and become an alpha. God knows I could have led your pack better then you." A cold look filled her eyes and her lips turned back in a snarl. "And maybe my daughter wouldn't have died!"_

_Noise from behind made me turn._

" _Hello baby," mom said, her body blacked from the fire._

_She wasn't the only one. The rest of the family was with her. All in various stages of having been burned alive. Laura stood next to mom. Well at least the top half did. She was still missing her lower body even in death._

" _We have all been waiting for you to arrive, you kept us waiting a long time," mom said._

" _What do you expect, surviving is the one thing Derek has always been good at. Right Der?" Laura asked._

" _Not this time," Boyd said._

" _He'll survive, he always does," mom said._

" _But everyone else will die," Victoria said._

" _Because he is selfish," Erica said._

" _Weak," Paige said._

" _Manipulative," Boyd said._

_I threw my head back and let out a roar. The anger at the truth of their words built up inside me and I had to let it out the only way I knew how._

_When I brought my head back down they were gone._

" _They were never here," Ze'evel said from where she stood picking at her claws. "What you saw was a manifestation of your own guilt."_

" _Do you enjoy this? Tormenting me with my failures?" I asked her._

" _Just a little," she said. "Tell me Derek, why should I allow you to go back? After everything you have done what reason can you think of that makes you worthy of a second chance at life."_

_I didn't even bother thinking about the answer._

" _I can't...I can't think of any reason. I wasn't a good man. I was selfish, scared, weak. I purposely turned children because I knew they would say yes to my offer. I was a bully who tried using violence and intimidation to force others to do what I want."_

" _And?" she asked._

" _And I was a terrible alpha. I told them about the perks of being a werewolf, but I didn't really warn them of the dangers of our life. A I loved Paige. I was so afraid to lose her. And I was so weak with guilt I allowed myself to be seduced by an older woman who killed almost my whole family."_

_I thought about Cora, safe in South America. I thought about Scott, captured by Kate who was now as much a monster on the outside as she was on the inside. I thought about Stiles and the others going in to face her alone to save Kira and Scott._

_I thought about how they all have come so far._

" _But I have to go back. I can't let Kate hurt another person. I won't let Scott or his pack be her next victim. I won't fail them like I failed the others!"_

" _And you really think you will make a difference?" she asked._

" _I don't know. But I will die trying."_

_She smiled. "Glad to see some of that Hale nobility hasn't died out." She stood up and cracked her neck. "Honestly I wasn't sure if you really had changed. Had to make sure you did before I sent you back."_

" _This was all a test?" I asked._

" _Of course. You don't get to come back to life without passing some kind of test," she explained._

" _Peter came back," I said._

_Her eyes shined angrily at the mention of his name. "Peter did not move on. He anchored himself to the banshee and through her he returned. But it was not an easy trip for him."_

_I never asked Peter what it was like being dead. A part of me was afraid to know. But she was right, even after he was resurrected it took several months for him to get back to full strength._

" _It is rather ironic. Your uncle is all brains but little heart and Scott is all heart but not much in the way of thinking. Though his trick with Gerard was genius. The funny thing about brilliant sociopaths is they think they are so smart that after a while they think they can't be tricked. But Peter is less worse then Deucalion and his alpha pack!"_

_She spat the word alpha pack like it was something dirty._

" _What they were was an abomination! The alpha is supposed to be the protector and leader of the pack! What they did to their betas and trusted emissaries was the greatest betrayal! Sacrificing their lives for power, disgusting! Even Peter would not sink that low!"_

" _You give him too much credit," I muttered._

" _Perhaps. You have come a long way Derek Hale. You have known pain and caused some. But unlike your miserable uncle you feel regret. You were never meant to be an alpha. You took it from your uncle who stole it from your sister who inherited it from your mother. But just because you are not meant to be an alpha doesn't mean you are not meant to be something more."_

" _What do you mean?" I asked._

" _You have been omega, beta, and alpha and now you have known what it is to be like a human. You have both risen and fallen. Struggling to find your place in the world. Now your ready to be the man you were meant to be."_

_She took my hand and before I could react she bit into my arm. I pulled myself free and already the wound was healing._

" _I return to you your status as a werewolf, as well as the most blessed gift your kind can have."_

_Once more I threw my head back and let out a roar that slowly melted into a simple wolf howl._

* * *

After that I woke to find myself not as a man, but as a wolf.

It was a very rare power among our kind. Only those who can trace their bloodline to Lycan and his sons. And even among that rare bloodline not very many could do it.

Mom and Laura could do it, I never imagined I could ever be so lucky.

Because mom and Laura were kind, yet firm. They controlled their emotions and yet radiated feelings.

I really had changed, not just physically but mentally now.

Before I was a bitter man filled with self-loathing and fear. If I could go back and fix my mistakes I would. But I will not linger on the things I should have one, I must focus on my present and my future.

"The go of all wolves?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Yeah, we have gods too," I answered him with a small grin.

"You know, after finding out Gabe is part angel and meeting his angel granddad nothing can surprise me," Stiles said.

Stiles took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am glad you came back Derek."

I smiled at him, running my thumb over his knuckles.

"I couldn't leave you alone now could I?" I asked.

I bent my head down and captured his lips in a kiss.

I never imagined I would be able to turn into a wolf like my mother and sister. To have that state of spiritual and mental transcendence to bring a perfect unity between the wold and the man.

Then again I never imagined I would be in a relationship with Stiles either.

It happened a few days after we returned from Mexico. I was no longer able to deny my feelings for him.

He was seventeen now and we had not done anything overtly sexual. We had a talk with his dad. He wasn't too thrilled but he knew he couldn't keep us apart.

Everyone supported us. They were waiting for us to get together for a while now.

I pulled back from the kiss and saw he had a look of pure happiness.

"There is still hope for you yet sourwolf," he said.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

After we danced Ethan went to go get us something to drink.

While I waited for him to return I felt someone slide their arm around my waist.

I sighed.

Great, just what I needed some stranger who...why am I feeling so tingly?

"How you doing?" a guy asked.

I looked at him. Everything seemed foggy except him. Like all I could focus on was him.

He had auburn hair, his eyes were green and I found myself staring into them. They were greener then any eyes I have ever seen.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked with a seductive smile that made my stomach clench in anticipation.

"I...I..um. Boyfriend," I said.

"That guy you were with earlier? I might come back for him later, lets go!"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me off. I didn't fight him. I didn't want to. I had a good idea what he wanted to do with me.

We went out through the back, as soon as we were in the alley he had me pushed up against the wall.

We were all over one another. Our mouths battled for dominance, our hands roamed each others bodies hungrily.

"God you smell good!" he said in a husky voice.

I wanted to tell him it was the Armani. But I was too desperate to try and get his pants off.

His eyes glowed a luminescent green color like neon.

So beautiful.

He opened his mouth and I felt like the air was being taken from me. But I didn't fight back. I was too enchanted by those beautiful green eyes.

He closed his mouth, a look of pure wonder on his face.

"Your not like the others. There is something about you! You taste delicious!"

I moaned in response. I felt tired, but I wasn't done yet. We had to keep going!

He continued to draw the breath from me. Every once in a while he would stop to comment how good I tasted.

"I might not have to feed for a whole week after you!" he said happily. "My parents warned me the hunger would be strong. But I never imagined how bad it could really be!"

He took another deep breath.

"I try not to kill so many, I try not to take so much but once I start I can't stop!"

"Heard that before," a new, yet familiar voice said.

His eyes dimmed down and he turned to face the speaker.

"Do you mind buddy?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Seeing how that is my boyfriend you are sucking the life from, yeah I mind."

The guy let me fall to the ground as he turned to face the speaker. I was so weak all I could do is whine on the ground. I felt like a virgin who had been denied sex for a thousand years.

"I didn't see you dancing with him earlier," the guy said.

"We're all together. Sorry, but there is no room for a fourth wheel."

Gabe had cut his hair since the last time I saw him, his curls were gone and the front of his hair was spiked up. He wore a violet colored t-shirt with a blue jersey. He wore a pair of designer jeans that showed off the curve of his hips very generously.

I licked my lips wishing I could hug him. I wanted to wrap myself around him and never let go, to smother him with kisses and make up for all our lost time.

"You smell amazing!" the guy said looking at Gabe with a hungry expression.

Gabe sighed. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that. I could afford my own college tuition."

"Why don't you come join us?" the man asked holding up a hand. "Since your third isn't here I would be happy to make up for his absence."

Gabe walked forward and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Your cute." he suddenly gripped the mans neck tightly. "But I have two guys in my life thank you very much!"

The guy began to scream as a white light engulfed his body, burning everything, his cloths, his skin, his bones, until there was nothing but ash on the ground.

Gabe smacked his hands together, getting the ash off his hands. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I figured Stiles would be the one to be targeted by an incubus. Though I can't fault him for his taste."

Unable to keep my eyes open any longer let the darkness take me.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I knelt down next to Danny and touched his cheek.

Not exactly how I imagined our reunion but I was still happy to see him.

The door to the club slammed open and the others poured out. There were two guys I didn't recognize.

I could smell the dark one was human and the white one was a werewolf.

They all froze when they saw us.

"Gabe?" Ethan whispered looking shocked.

Before I could respond the werewolf I didn't recognize launched himself at me.

"Liam no!" I heard Scott yell.

Liam hit me and we slid against the ground. His eyes were yellow and his fangs and claws were out.

He brought his left hand up to strike me with his claws but I blocked his attack and placed my hand on his chest and shoved him off, sending him flying back.

We both jumped up.

He was about to come at me, but Aiden and Derek grabbed onto him. Scott moved in front of him.

"Liam, calm down he's a friend!" Scot yelled.

Liam ignored him and continued to glared at me, snarling as he struggled against Derek and Aiden's hold.

"He must be new," I said.

"Get him out of here," Scott said to Derek and he and Aiden dragged Liam away while the black kid followed.

Ethan walked up to me and hugged me. "God I missed you," he said.

He pulled back and I saw his eyes were glowing red. "I forgot how good you smell."

Lydia and Kira were inspecting Danny.

"He is fine. I got here before the incubus could drain him. If Danny was a regular person I am sure he would be dead," I said walking over to them.

"Will he be okay?" Ethan asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah. He'll wake up feeling guilty as hell. The incubus worked his magic on him," I said.

"Where is he?! I'll fucking kill him!" Ethan growled.

"Already one step ahead of you," I said pointing to the pile of ash.

"You killed him?" Scott asked sounding shocked.

"We can debate the morality of my choice later. Right now let me patch Danny up."

I lowered my head and used my left hand to open Danny's jaw. I breathed in some of my life-force into him, just as Zadkiel taught me to do.

His skin had been terribly pale after the incubus fed on him, but it now regained it's healthy tan color.

"Did you just heal him?" Lydia asked.

"A trick my granddad taught me. Elioud have a lot more life energy then humans. I gave him enough to help him feel better when he wakes up," I explained.

"Why don't you just wake him up now?" Stiles asked.

I motioned to Danny's crotch which was still bulging. Kira made a squeaking sound of embarrassment and her face turned red.

"The incubus is dead but his influence is still strong. I don't want to wake him up and have him start mauling people to get off. Don't worry, it will ware off."

Ethan picked him up bridal style and I stood up.

"So, the hell has been going on since I left?" I asked.

* * *

We were at the twins home. Ethan was with Danny in his room, waiting for him to wake up while I spoke with the others.

They just got done telling me what happened with the Benefactor and Kate Argent.

Oh and apparently Liam was Scott's beta. He bit him to save his life.

He stood as far away from me as he could get. I could tell he was struggling to keep his cool. Had to give him credit though, for a baby werewolf with IED he was doing damn good.

"So, angels are a thing?" his friend Mason asked.

"Don't go there, trust me," I said.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Lydia asked.

"Well, Zad and I moved around a lot. It sucked. Between his lessons and the demon attacks it was no picnic. But I learned how to control my powers better and decided to come back home."

"And he just let you?" Derek asked.

I tried to keep calm. To not give away any signs of distress.

But one thing I have yet to master is my emotions

"Gabe...what happened to your grandfather?" Scott asked looking concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said with a tone of finality.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So, are you here to stay?" Scott asked.

I nodded.

"What about the Archdemons? Won't they come after you?" Stiles asked.

"That won't be a problem now. Let's just say I am now officially under divine protection. Hell can't touch me now."

I stood up and headed for Ethan's room.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me I am going to go check on Danny."

Before anyone could stop me I left.

I wanted to tell them everything. I wanted to tell them how I got this protection. But I wasn't ready. Not yet at least. The pain was still too fresh.

I walked into Ethan's room and shut the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied from his spot next to Danny on the bed.

I took my jersey off and sat it on top of his dresser.

"How is he?" I asked.

"So far so good. Thank God you got there when you did. I was so stupid leaving him alone," Ethan said looking at Danny with that look a person gets when they almost lose something precious.

"Don't do that. Don't go blaming yourself for what could have happened. It could have just as easily been you," I said.

"Why didn't his power work on you?" Ethan asked.

"That angel fire stuff I use helps protect me from malevolent powers. It's why the nogitsune wasn't able to posses me."

"And you really killed him?"

"Don't sound so shocked. He wasn't going to stop Ethan. He felt no remorse for any of his actions. Trust me, I know." I tapped the side of my eye. Letting him know I had used my soul-vision.

"Scott's not happy. You know how he feels about killing," Ethan said.

"If Scott doesn't like it too bad. I am not going to regret saving Danny from being killed by some sex monster."

He gave me a funny look. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something happened to you. Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes."

I took hold of his hand. "I am not ready to talk about it Ethan. A lot of things happened while I was gone. Just...give me some time okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I know how tough life can be. You know what it was like for me when I was young. So don't think there isn't anything you can't talk to me about. No matter how gruesome it is."

"Thanks Ethan. I missed you."

I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Do your mom and dad know your back?" he asked.

"No, I am going home in the morning to see them. How have they been?" I asked.

He got an amused look on his face.

"Let's just say they found religion."

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't much of a good thing?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't worry, ever since they found out about angels and stuff they want to try and protect themselves and you."

"This should be interesting to see," I said.

Danny began to move. His eyes fluttered opened and his eyes focused on the two of us.

"Ethan? Gabe?" he tried to sit up but I kept him down.

"Easy Danny, you just had a little run in with an inubus," I said.

His eyes widened. First they were filled with shock then shame as he looked at Ethan. "I am so sorry!" he quickly said.

"The second he laid his hand on you, you were under his thrall Danny. Sex demons powers are touch related. Some of the stronger ones can hypnotize you with a glance but he was still new."

"He mentioned something about his parents," Danny said.

"Parents?" Ethan asked sounding worried.

"If his parents are in town we need to be careful, I am sure they will want to find out what happened to their son," I said.

Danny put his hand on top of mine. "You saved me."

I smiled. "Always."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

His eyes traveled down to his pants. I grinned and used my other hand to fondle him eliciting a sexy moan from Danny.

"Still feeling the incubus power?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered thrusting his hips up against my palm.

I looked over at Ethan who was watching us with a hungry expression.

"Want to help me take care of him?"

"Like you need to ask," he said.

"Let me close the blinds first," I said.

I got up and walked to his winds. I shut the blinds and closed the curtains for good measure.

The last time the three of us had sex I had shined so bright the neighbors called the police. It made it even more awkward when it was Stiles dad who arrived to make sure things were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: So what happened to Gabe? Where is Zadkiel? All this and more will be revealed in time.


End file.
